A Third Uchiha, The Grand Entry
by Axelpro
Summary: Like the title suggests there just so happens to be another Uchiha in Konoha. What is his fate? His destiny will effect the entire world of Naruto...but for better or for worse? Continuation from unannounced hiatus with chapter 31.
1. Sub Chapter

Axelpro: Well the first review I got for this story said that I wasn't describing the Original Characters. So I decided to give that reviewer what he/she wanted and made this Sub Chapter to go over the Original Characters that will appear in this story.  
**

* * *

Name:** Uchiha Keta

**Age:** 13

**Clan:** Uchiha

**Village:** Hidden Leaf Village

**Rank: **Genin

**Description: **This Uchiha has jet black hair that reaches down to his shoulders. His darkened bangs come down in front of his face and vary in size the longest reaching the tip of his nose. Keta wears his forehead protector in the usual headband fashion setting it up so that his bangs overlap the protector. Keta holds Uchiha's sharp eyes and looks a lot like Sasuke being that they are so closely related. Keta wears a crimson short sleeved shirt and long black pants. Keta will wear on of two things over his crimson T-Shirt. One is his black cloak with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. The cloak's outside his jet black like his hair while the inside is a light red. The cloak is much like Itatchi's cloak and it is meant to be that way. The second thing he wears is a durable black leather jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it.

**Background:** This child of the Uchiha clan was actually Sasuke's first cousin. Keta's father is the brother of Sasuke's father. This bonded Sasuke and Keta together at an early age. Keta truly admired Sasuke's older brother Itachi and used him as a role model. Two years before the story starts Itachi commits his murderous crime (timing not accurate so don't say this is the official time when Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan). Somehow Keta survived but was put into a coma for two years only to wake up recently. Keta does not really remember the entire incident so some doubts concerning the culprit of these crimes are still in Keta's mind.  
**

* * *

**

**Name:** Kinsawa Kyoji

**Age:** 13

**Clan:** n/a

**Village:** Hidden Leaf Village

**Rank: **Genin

**Description:** Kyoji has long fiery red hair. Kyoji has two long bangs that rest on his shoulders while the rest of his hair is spiked up and slanted gently to the left. His deep brown eyes are a nice touch to his hair and belligerent appearance. Everything about him makes him look like a Taijutsu master from his face all the way down to his overall physique. Kyoji wears black shorts that down to his knees along with a white sleeveless shirt. Kyoji puts his forehead protector on as an armband much like Shikamaru.

**Background:** Kyoji was the offspring of a family of ninjas. Being born into a ninja family he began his training at the age of four. He proved to be an excellent user of Taijutsu and loved close combat. The sword that he wields is that of his father's and although has no real powers holds a sentimental value to Kyoji. In grades he passes the Genin exam with scores equivalent to Shino.  
**

* * *

**

**Name:** Minako Rei

**Age:** 13

**Clan:** n/a

**Village:** Hidden Leaf Village

**Rank: **Genin

**Description:** Rei has long silvery hair reaching down to the middle of her back. Rei's hair for the most part is unkempt unlike Sakura's and Ino's. She does not try to impress but her brilliant blue eyes can dazzle most. Rei's appearance amplifies her gruff attitude. She is not necessarily muscular but that is not something to be fooled by.

­

**Background:** Rei comes from a serious ninja family. She proved herself quit able in Genjutsu and mastered the Replication technique before she even came to the academy. Her past is very average and she has had no real problems growing up. She is mainly known as a girl who has known Ino for a long period of time.**

* * *

**

**Name:** Rukiman Yumi

**Age:** 24

**Clan:** n/a

**Village:** Hidden Leaf Village

**Rank: **Jounin

**Description:** Yumi has long bright blonde hair reaching down to the middle of her back. This hair is tied into a ponytail to keep it neat. She wears the trademark leaf headband to keep all of the hair away from her face except for a few long bangs that reach all the way down to her chin. Her light blue eyes seem to shine brightly along with her hair. Yumi doesn't wear the typical Jounin jacket and other clothing. Most people only see the long grey cloak that Yumi wears but under that she has a pair of black short shorts and a grey T-Shirt. She wears a dog-tag that has her name engraved on it as it dangles around her neck.

**Background:** Yumi was a promising ninja from the very get go only being a couple years behind Kakashi. What stands out most about her was that she was the one most damaged in the Nine-Tails incident that didn't die. She was a Chuunin at the time and was one of the first to be caught by the demon fox. After being completely torn apart she was tossed to the wayside as the Fourth Hokage appeared. Yumi was recovered a few hours after the entire night was over and was sent to recover. Although a lot of her wounds could be healed by basic medic Jutsus she was unable to fight against the more critical injuries. A month after being bed-ridden one ninja came and healed her allowing Yumi to continue her life as a ninja. The famous healing ninja that helped Yumi was none other than the Legendary Sannin Tsunade. After recovering she continued her Shinobi life and became a Jounin. Although being physically hurt the most from the Nine-Tails Yumi bore no grudge against Naruto and saw Naruto for what he was. A hero


	2. A Sorrowful Encounter

Prologue

"Come on pay attention Keta!" The boy snapped back to attention after a short daydream.

"I'm sorry Itachi!" Keta bowed in apology to which Itachi smiled. "I was just wondering why you still haven't told me why we have been training in this strange room for over a week. There's nothing but white as far as I can see."

"Well Keta, I said I would train you before and this room will provide a flat surface with no advantages or disadvantages." The ANBU said with a serious face. Keta's face lit up once again as he prepared for the final parts of his lesson.

"With this move you will be able to fight off even the strongest of Chuunins with your young age." Keta was paying attention to his Idol's every word. Itachi dropped down spreading his feet apart then made the correct hand signs. "Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" Itachi spewed fire from his mouth and it took the form of an enormous dragon. Itachi began controlling the dragon making it do a couple of designs then had the flames disperse.

"That was so cool Itachi; I want to be just like you!" Itachi looked at Keta with his eyes. When Keta looked back at him he saw a ninja devoid of emotions almost as if he had killed them in a way or at least brought them under his control.

"No Keta, you don't want to be me. You shouldn't want to be me." At that moment it looked as if Itachi was looking into his past for a brief moment. Something about the way his mentor acted struck Keta and unnerved the boy.

"So should I try now Itachi?" Itachi snapped out of his apparent flashback and nodded. Keta spread his feet dropping exactly as Itachi did. Keta then mimicked the hand signs "Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" sure enough a dragon emerged through the roaring flames that came out of Keta's mouth. Keta controlled the dragon for a brief moment before it dispersed. Completely sapped of strength Keta went to his knees breathing heavily. Itachi walked over to him.

"Good job Keta. You make me proud to be your relative." Even though his words were encouraging Keta wasn't satisfied by the facial expression given by his idol. It was one of seriousness as if Keta's accomplishment meant nothing and was the equivalent to not doing anything. Aggravated Keta rose to his feet despite his lack of energy.

"You're not proud… there's something wrong. What is it?" Keta's eyes met those of his idol. Itachi slowly looked to the side and sighed.

"You're right; I should be celebrating with you but…" Keta fell to his knees. Itachi lips moved but for some reason no sound came out.

"What did you say Itachi?" Itachi then disappeared. Suddenly darkness ripped through white room and Keta was on his knees alone in the pitch black area. Keta felt something staring at the back of his head; the feeling came to him with a burst of intense fear. Sweating profusely Keta slowly turned and what he saw put him to shock. Gigantic red eyes with a strange pattern on them were glaring at Keta. Each eye was big enough to be Keta's body. Keta looked in horror unable to move…

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sorrowful Encounter

"Itachi!" Keta sat up in his bed sweat pouring from his face. Still fearing for his life Keta's sharp eyes darted around to learn of his new environment. It was not the pitch black where he encountered those devilish eyes nor was it the white room where he practiced with his Idol Itachi for a straight week. It wasn't even any part of the sector he was accustomed to. Realizing he was in a hospital after a closer inspection of his surroundings Keta decided to see what was going on. Keta stood but instantly fell down; his legs were pretty strained for some reason. Keta managed to get up from the floor and it was then he realized his abnormally long black hair.

_Since when was my hair able to touch my lower back?_ _Last time I checked my hair barely reached to my shoulders._

Keta's confusion continued when he looked into the nearby mirror. What he saw was not the small 11 year old body he was accustomed to he saw a body of a young teenager. Keta was shocked so shocked his legs gave way once again. Suddenly a nurse burst into the room and called for a doctor as she bent down to care for Keta. At that moment a sharp pain rose up right near Keta's heart and he went unconscious.

"Come on boy get up!" Keta opened his eyes to the voice of the doctor. Sitting up the young teen looked around to see two nurses as well as the doctor. "How do you feel?" The doctor's question struck Keta as weird.

_How do I feel? I feel like I shouldn't be in here. What happened to Itachi, my hair, my body? Where am I?_

"Let's start with where am I."

"Fair enough, you are at the Konoha hospital. You have been in a coma for two years." The answer struck Keta like a physical blow and he reeled a bit from the shock.

"Two years? Well what in the hell happened?"

"Very well, I'll explain. You, Uchiha Keta, were at your house with your mom and dad sometime around 11:00 at night. It was then that Uchiha Itachi for some reason or another began his elimination of the entire Uchiha clan. When he came to your hose your mother and father were cut down not suspecting Itachi. When Itachi came to you he ran you through with his Katana. Luckily he missed your heart which was his target. When you fell he thought you were dead so left to continue his systematic extermination of the Uchiha clan." To this Keta clenched his fist as his entire body began to shake.

"You!" Keta slammed his fist into the doctor's face sending him flying backwards into the nearby hospital wall which was surprisingly sturdy. "Itachi would never do something like that. He is too great a man, how could Itachi kill everyone even his own blood relative. I was training with him only a couple minutes ago!"

"You have to believe the doctor. Stay here for a couple days and we will prove it to you. You have been in a coma for two years and there is no more Uchiha clan." Keta looked at the nurse surprised that she would back up the words of such a foolhardy doctor. Keta began to shake.

"I won't believe you! There is some other factor in this. I can't be the only Uchiha left alive." The second nurse who wasn't arguing with the post-comatose boy rushed to aid the doctor who had a bruise on his left eye and a big lump on the back of his head.

"Well… you aren't the only survivor. There is one other," Keta looked at the nurse almost as if the glance demanded an answer. "Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi are the only survivors other than you. Sasuke was actually the one to bring you hear hopeful that you would survive. When you didn't wake up for a month Sasuke seemed to lose hope and changed completely."

"My cousin, Sasuke, he is still around then?" Keta tried to get up from his bed but he was still weakened and spot around his heart ached. Keta fell back to his bed in shock.

_It must be… something pierced me though just to the right of my heart. No! What am I saying? Itachi would never do that to someone who respected him so much!

* * *

_

Keta looked out of his hospital window and saw a baby bird emerging from its egg. For some reason Keta couldn't manage to smile. Perhaps it was what had happened in the last week or so. Not only waking up from a two year sleep but finding out that your idol eliminated your entire clan was not pleasant. Keta couldn't bring himself to believe it even after confirmation from the Hokage and a couple of skilled Jounins.

"I have the information on today's lesson Keta." The nurse came in with a backpack strapped around her shoulders. Placing a pile of papers in front of Keta she smiled "don't you think it's time you left this hospital. It has been a whole week since you woke up. Don't you want to go, make friends again?" The nurse said. Keta couldn't smile his cold eyes meeting her warm ones. The nurse couldn't see Keta's eyes being that they were hidden behind extremely long bangs that reached down to his chin. The sight scared the nurse a bit and she retreated from the room.

_I guess it is time to be reborn. Return to the world around me, but first I have to get confirmation from one more person. The single person still important to me…_

Keta pulled the covers up and opened the window and felt the breeze and looked down to the bustling streets of Konoha.

* * *

A crowd of girls walked in unison behind one boy. The boy turned a corner walking faster in an attempt to lose them all. What he met around that corner was not safety from his pursuers.

"Sasuke-kun!" Before the Uchiha could react the blonde haired girl already wrapped her arms around him. With a sigh Sasuke struggled to free himself but to no avail.

"Ino-pig! Get away from my Sasuke!" The blonde haired girl looked back at the speaker. The speaker had long pink hair along with a ribbon. Her eyes were a light green.

"Go polish your giant forehead Sakura!" To this the pink haired girl's eyes flared back at Ino. Ino released Sasuke and went to face her rival. Their eyes met with intensity. Sasuke was ready to run when the rest of the Sasuke freaks began to turn around the corner. Everything was put to a halt when an unfamiliar laughter came from no particular area. Sasuke looked around all the Sasuke freaks shivered in fright. Suddenly a cloaked figure dropped down. The cloak was long and covered the person's legs with a silky black on the outside of the cloak and a deep red on the inside. Sasuke took a step back preparing for the worst.

"It has been a long time since we met…" That statement in itself put the entire audience into a state of confusion. Sasuke himself found the voice strange to him as well.

_If I've met this character before shouldn't I recognize his voice?_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"So that's how it is?" Keta's head slumped as tears began to form. It was not only the realization that Itachi, the man he adored, turn out to be a murderer. It was also the fact that after all this the only other true family he had simply rejected him. Tossed him aside like he was nothing. A tear hit the ground below "you disappoint me."

_Disappoint you? You are the one who skipped two years running away from the tragedy. I lost faith in you. You coward?_

"I thought being related we would come together and become brothers! We were supposed to become a team and look out for each other!" Ino, Sakura, and the rest of the Sasuke freaks looked on only Ino and Sakura were moved to tears. Sasuke looked pitifully at Keta.

"If we were to become brothers… then I'd have to kill you," the remark struck everyone. Keta looked back at Sasuke tears rolling off his cheeks slowly one after another.

_How could Sasuke be so cold? To discard his own family like that… maybe he isn't as great as I thought._

Ino looked at Sakura to see if she was thinking the same but was unable to tell because Sakura was too busy using a handkerchief to wipe her eyes from the tears that were beginning to form.

"I have lost respect for you! If the time comes I will defeat you. There is nothing between us. We are rivals from here on out!" Keta turned but the tears didn't stop. Sasuke looked as his cousin turned to leave. Quickly he wiped his right eye.

_I can't let anyone get close to me. I won't, because in the end they will just weigh me down. I am an avenger!_

Sasuke looked on as Keta walked away solemnly the occasional tear falling from his eyes and his cloak catching the gently breeze.


	3. Fiery Rivalry

"Well class, today we will be reviewing Genjutsu." There was a general moan that came from the students when they heard the Chuunin speak. Most of the students were lost in space or having side conversations while one was paying attention and gathering info or at least as much as was given him.

"Iruka-sensei, why do we have to do this boring stuff? When do we get to do cool ninja moves?" The objection to the Chuunin's declaration came from a wild blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. Iruka let out a sigh as he turned to the objector.

"Naruto, you are currently failing out of Genjutsu, and just about every other aspect of being a ninja. If I were you I would pay attention so you don't fail out of the exam." To Iruka's sly come back to the blonde haired boy brought the entire class back to attention. Then Iruka turned his head when he heard the classroom door slide open. "You are a little late you know." Keta walked into the class with a serious expression that matched Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes moved over to observe his cousin. Keta had cut his extremely long hair so it now only reached down to his shoulders and he also cut the long bangs in front of his face so they now stretched to the tip of his nose.

_It took him long enough. It's been a week since he got up and he decided to cut that mess only yesterday?_

"Well take a seat then," Keta moved at Iruka's words slowly going up and checking each row for seats. Before thinking he sat down at the first sight of an empty seat and found himself in between Ino and Naruto. Keta had learned pretty much everyone in the week that he had been awake and took a particular liking to Naruto something that not many others did. "We will take this Genjutsu lesson a little slower so Keta can catch on."

"Don't put me on crutches unless you know that I can't walk." Iruka was surprised at his student's reply. A smile managed to surface on Iruka's face when he remembered who exactly he was dealing with. Maybe he might even turn out as strong as Sasuke. Iruka nodded and proceeded with his lesson.

"Very well line up here and you will each show me your abilities at transformation." As the Chuunin finished the speaking the academy students began mass movement towards Iruka. They seemed like zombies devoid of life. When the line was formed it placed Sakura first. Sakura stepped forward and clasped her hands together. With a cloud of smoke Sakura became an exact replica of Iruka. "You changed into me? Well that's fine." Sakura cancelled the jutsu and stepped out of the line. Next was Sasuke who transformed into Iruka as well. "Me again? All right you're fine." Sasuke cancelled the jutsu and stepped out of the line. Iruka looked at Naruto who was the next in line "well let's see what you can do." Naruto nodded and he clasped his hands together. What appeared wasn't a replica of Iruka or anyone else in the vicinity. Iruka was blown backwards by the sheer intensity of what he saw before him. Naruto cancelled the jutsu and burst into laughter.

"I call it my Sexy jutsu!" Iruka regained his composure instantly turned sour when he looked back at Naruto.

"Cut that out!" Naruto was almost blown off his feet by Iruka's powerful voice. Keta thought it was funny so he smiled. At least he tried to, but when he did all that came was the same smirk that always came any time Keta tried to smile. Keta had gotten used to the weird smirk. Naruto looked back at Keta to see if his only friend approved of the joke and the smirk told him all he needed to know. Keta found himself standing in front of the Chuunin after Naruto was sent out of the line. Keta clasped his hands together and transformed. What appeared before Iruka and the class was not a replica of their Chuunin teacher but a replica of one of the other students. Keta didn't even have to glance to know that Kiba was agitated. "Original and satisfactory." Keta nodded and cancelled the transformation and went back to his seat.

* * *

"Hey wait Keta!" Keta stopped mid-stride and turned to the speaker. The class was dismissed only to come back within the next hour to receive the Genin test to become official Konoha ninjas.

"Hrm? Is there something you wanted?" Ino looked dumbfounded, as if she had not just called for Keta's attention. Keta stood waiting for Ino's senses to come back to her.

"Oh yea! I was going to ask you if you were planning on taking the exam to become a Genin. You know how you've been out for a long time an all so I just wanted to know what you would do." Keta decided to answer the question simply.

"Although I have been gone don't count me out. I will prove to you in this Genin exam that Sasuke is not better than me. I am an Uchiha as well." The smirk that he gave Ino melted her away and he was forced to control herself from jumping onto Keta like she would to Sasuke. Keta turned to continue walking and Ino followed not too far behind. Eventually they began to enter a street that was owned entirely by the Uchiha clan, but since the elimination it was barren and empty. Keta could practically feel Ino's fright as they heard strange noises going down the barren road. "You know you don't have to follow me right?"

"Yea, but I'm just a little curious as to where you live." Ino swallowed hard as she tried to sound convincing. It seemed to have worked as Keta didn't say anything else. The two turned a corner and there they found Sasuke. Sasuke was wandering around the street as well and when Keta arrived he turned to meet his rival.

"Why did you come here?" Keta nodded looking at Sasuke with his sharp eyes. The eyes of the two met fiercely and Ino was at a loss for whose side to take in the conflict.

"Let's settle this at the exam then. Whoever scores the highest is naturally the best. How about that Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded in approval and Keta turned. "Then we will meet at the exam, and I'll show you then and there that I am the better Uchiha." Sasuke looked in satisfaction as he realized what a powerful rival he had just made. "You know, you really are selfish… the burden isn't only yours to bear now that I'm here but you simply choose to bear it alone. Why, is it for my supposed safety? Or maybe it is because you think I am not up to the task?" Sasuke did not respond. Keta turned and left with Ino trailing behind him.

_Damn, I didn't even figure out where Sasuke lives, but Keta is just as mysterious as Sasuke. What happened to them to tear them apart so much?_

It was the only thoughts that ran through Ino's mind as Keta led her out of "Uchiha territory." Ino was really interested in what happened to Keta but was too hesitant to say anything. What really bothered Ino was his general appearance. He seemed to arrive out of nowhere and he was so cool. Almost a competitor to Sasuke; the only doubt Ino had was probably the same as all the other Sasuke freaks. Was Uchiha Keta on par with Sasuke's skills? Keta in particular enjoyed the walk because he let his mind wander and Ino did not try to ask any prying questions.

"You know Ino, I never asked what you saw in Sasuke that made him so great?"

"Well…" Keta waited for the list of things that Ino would begin to spew from her mouth. Actually Keta was using this question to gather a little more information on Sasuke's personality. Keta wanted to be able to beat Sasuke all around. "He's strong, smart, and good-looking."

"Well naturally, all Uchiha carry good looks. Wouldn't you say so?" Keta looked at Ino with a smile. For a moment Keta was surprised, not just by Ino's expression but also the fact that he had smiled for the first time since he woke up. It was something Keta would treasure in his mind.

"Well um…" Ino was at a loss. She was use to Sasuke rejecting her time and time again, having to latch onto Sasuke like a leech. She wasn't use to Keta's personality. Sure he looked as good as Sasuke but his personality was a complete opposite. Ino's face was red as could be as she stood frozen.

Keta laughed "it's okay, it's not a question you have to answer right away." Keta put his arm around Ino to snap her out of her daze. Ino was uncomfortable but not in a bad sense. It was just a situation she was unused to. "Well we are at the Academy, shall we go in take our test?" Ino nodded and the two entered the academy. The two found their seats amongst the other Academy students.

* * *

"So we are now going to proceed to the physical part of the exam" The academy students nodded and got out of their seats to follow Iruka. Naruto was in front with a cheery look on his face. Iruka led the students out to a small ring where a large dummy made of wood was placed. "Ok, you will get five kunai and you will aim and throw at this wooden dummy. According to where you hit I will give you points. This tests your memory of the internal organs and a little Taijutsu skill."

"Iruka-sensei!" Everyone turned to the speaker, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had a smile of determination on his face. "I want to go first!" Keta looked at Sasuke who in turn looked back at him. Keta knew that the competition between the two Uchiha's would start with this event. Keta saw it as an event rather than a test because it was something he knew he could pass with ease. Ino and Sakura both noticed the grins that Keta and Sasuke were giving each other. At that moment Ino and Sakura were thinking exactly the same thing.

_Is Keta actually good enough to stand with Sasuke? This Genin exam will prove which is better._

While this was going on Naruto had threw his five kunai. All the kunai hit, but they hit in horrible places. Two struck the dummy in the left knee, one kunai found its way into the right foot, and the last two were lodged in the left elbow.

"That was a poor display Naruto; you did not memorize the critical spots did you?" Naruto's head slumped as the class laughed at him. Everyone was laughing except for Sasuke, Keta, and Hinata. Naruto skulked back to the end of the line. The students proceeded and they all were scoring slightly above average in Iruka's book.

_So it's finally Sasuke's turn. After Sasuke then Keta._

Sasuke stood with the five kunai and looked at the dummy with his serious face. Keta watched Sasuke spread his feet a little so he could drop down into a stance. Keta himself was just as interested as everyone else to see how the top of their class would fair with this exercise.

"The lungs," Sasuke threw two kunai simultaneously. Sure enough the two hit the chest of the wooden dummy. Keta was stunned at the accuracy of the two throws. Iruka was just as stunned as Keta as he marked off on his clipboard. "The heart," one kunai found its way into the dummy's chest and like the last two it was right on target for the heart.

_Sasuke-kun is really amazing. I don't think Keta will be able to top this, but still Keta is an Uchiha as well so we will have to just wait and see._

Sakura gritted her teeth as Sasuke called out his next hit. "Head," Sasuke threw one kunai a regular fashion and then right after that he threw his last kunai and he made it flip so rather than piercing damage the kunai would do slicing damage. The first kunai hit in the dummy's forehead then the second slammed the first kunai through the dummy. In the process the wooden dummy's head was cut in half.

"Well done Sasuke, you have done the best so far. Next is Keta," Sasuke walked back to the end of the line evading the occasional fan that would jump out at him. "All right, let me replace this dummy really quick before you begin ok Keta?" Keta nodded as Iruka went and switched the headless dummy for a new wooden dummy. "Ok begin…" Already there were three kunai in the dummy.

"One is a direct hit on the heart, then when you look at my two kunai that hit in the wrist they are meant for crippling not necessarily direct damage." Iruka nodded as Keta took hold of his last kunai and threw it spinning towards the dummy's left leg. In an instant the dummy's leg came off. Sasuke was looking on in disbelief as he now saw a true rival. "This last one is a throwing technique that a special someone showed me." Keta smirked as he spread his legs apart and crouched low into a stance. Keta pulled his arm back and held the kunai awkwardly. "Double piercing effect!" Keta launched the kunai with a strange spin on it. Rather than spinning in a way that it would slice the dummy it was spinning like a drill. The kunai slammed into the forehead of the dummy and drilled its way through the wood leaving a gaping hole.

"Very well done!" Those were the words that came after the long pause because of Keta's technique. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger as he looked at Keta who was now walking back to the end of the line. Sasuke was angry because Keta made it seem like it was an everyday thing.

_For someone who was in a coma for so long he shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be better than me! He isn't better than me!_

_Sasuke-kun and Keta are equal and if not Keta is definitely better at kunai throwing. This is interesting, which Uchiha is the best? Like I said before we'll find out in this exam._

"Okay now for the #1 student of this year!" Everyone was on the edge of their seats. It wasn't necessarily that everyone thought they had a chance. It was more of half the class wanted Sasuke to be named and the other half wanted Keta. Ino was unable to make a decision while Sakura stayed steadfast to Sasuke.

_Well so far Keta has proved that he is smart, strong, and good-looking, but who is the better of the two? This is it!_

­

"And the #1 is…" Ino crossed her fingers and bit her lip. "A tie between Uchiha Keta and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka planned the suspense perfectly as shown by the mixed reactions throughout the class. Ino sighed in relief while Sakura was now biting her lip. She knew Sasuke wouldn't let that slide and she didn't think Keta would either. When she glanced over at the two they were staring fiercely into each other's eyes. Sakura herself had never seen Sasuke so riled up before. She was used to seeing Sasuke glide through anything as if there was no problem. Sasuke had finally met a true obstacle in his path to power. It came in the form of his cousin Uchiha Keta.

* * *

"So, are we gunna start it?" Keta looked at Sasuke who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Iruka doesn't want to settle it so we will. May the best man win," while speaking Keta's expression had turned into a smug smirk as well. The crowd of academy students surrounded the sparring ring just outside of the academy. Ino and Sakura watched intently to see which Uchiha was better.

"I intend to…" Sasuke spread his feet and dropped into a fighting stance. Keta undid his cloak revealing a dark red shirt and black pants. Ino watched the cloak float away. Keta didn't respond as he too spread his feet and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Go!" Shikamaru brought his hand down slicing the wind as it went. The two Uchihas rushed each other fist cocked back for their initial blow.


	4. Energetic Sensei! Number 1 Team!

Sasuke and Keta's expressions were similar; it seemed as if they both longed for this fight. Keta made the first move rushing in. Throwing a couple of punches he found that Sasuke was indeed fast. Sasuke decided to turn the tables when he countered on of Keta's attacks and brought his leg around for a roundhouse kick. The crowd gasped as Keta blocked the near shot to his head. Half of the crowd was cheering for Keta and they were led by Naruto while Sakura led the other half of the crowd in cheering for Sasuke.

_How can someone who has been in a coma for two entire years be so strong? This is perplexing. Although Sasuke did not see Keta or recognized he existed someone did. The question is who?_

"Go go go!" Naruto punched his fist in the air with a smile on his face. At that instant Keta scored a blow to Sasuke's gut. Taking a couple steps backwards Sasuke jumped back in fighting furiously.

* * *

"So, how many passed this year?" The Hokage turned to the speaker. His forehead protector was at a slant covering his left eye. His silvery hair shot upwards and his mask covered the majority of his face covered leaving only his eyes visible. 

"I believe all but one passed." Kakashi sighed at the Hokage's reply. Kakashi no doubt knew it was Naruto who had failed the exam and was destined to another year in the academy.

"Who are the prospects of this year?" Kakashi looked at the other Jounins to see if they knew anything about it. He eyed two Jounins in particular. He knew them as Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma.

"Well Iruka just sent his report saying that there is actually a tie for the #1 spot." The statement startled the three Jounin. Kakashi was particularly startled seeing as how he did not think anyone would match up to Sasuke this year. "They are the two Uchihas…" The three Jounin were blown aback by the remark.

_How could he? He wasn't supposed to become a Genin this year! He was supposed to wait until next year when he had a better command of his abilities. How could he possibly be so skilled when he still has no information greater than an 11 year old academy student?_

The door to the Hokage's office popped open and a female walked in. The Jounins turned to eye the newcomer. "Yo, did I miss something important?" She eyed all of the Jounin one after another and simply assumed that she did.

"You're even later than Kakashi, now that's pretty hard to accomplish. You have to tell me your secret Yumi." The Hokage smiled at Asuma's remark.

* * *

"I won't lose to you…" Keta was breathing just as heavily as Sasuke. The fight had been dead even with occasional hits for either contender. Sakura and Ino looked on in disbelief as Keta seemed to be holding his own against their Sasuke-kun. Naruto had a look of delight as he watched someone really beating up Sasuke for a change instead of Sasuke just lording over everyone. 

Sasuke's smirk reappeared "You are a good rival for me, as one should expect from an Uchiha." Keta and Sasuke rushed towards each other and cocked back for a grand punch. The two Uchiha's launched their punches and as they rocketed towards their targets time seemed to freeze for a second. Everyone's breathing stopped for that moment in time.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked out into the arena to see another person no in-between the two relatives. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Most of the crowd was thinking the same. Iruka had stopped the fight and he had a serious look on his face.

"You two are in no position to be fighting each other. We don't need a fight to settle who the better of you two is. Plus I am not about to allow someone to get hurt on school." Sasuke snarled for a moment and put both his hands in his pockets. Keta's eyes were fixed on Sasuke as he came out of his fighting stance. Sasuke turned and began walking away. "You receive your forehead protectors tomorrow as I assign your squads." Keta sighed and began walking away without even giving second thought to his cloak which was caught up in a tree nearby. Ino had the courtesy to grab it down and she began walking after Keta.

* * *

"Even after Uchiha Keta has been out for two years he still manages to come back and pass the Genin exam with flying colors. Does that mean our exam is too easy?" Kakashi looked at Yumi and sighed. 

_I guess I'll never get credit for visiting that kid every blessed day and tuning out his muscles. Then again, I didn't really ask for any credit. It is the least I could do._

"All right you four that are here draw numbers for squad command." Each Jounin looked at Sarutobi and the hollow box he now held. Each took turns drawing a slip from the black box. Kakashi received number seven, number eight went to Asuma, and number nine went to Kurenai. Yumi was reluctant to draw but eventually did. Yumi received the slip.

* * *

Naruto found his way in-between Sasuke and Sakura when seated in their classroom. A very anxious Naruto awaited Iruka to hand out the forehead protectors and name them all official ninja. Sasuke had the same serious expression on his face while Sakura couldn't keep from looking at Sasuke for more than five seconds. 

"Naruto, when did you pass the Genin exam?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru and snarled. Shikamaru already knew that he hit Naruto's sensitive spot and he laughed a bit. From time to time Shikamaru would simply get Naruto all riled up just for the fun of it.

"Okay, okay, class I will now proceed to call out the squads. When you hear your squad called out the three of you come down to receive your forehead protector. Is that understood?" The class nodded in agreement and Iruka proceeded to call out the squad names. "Squad one: Minako Rei, Kinsawa Kyoji, and Keta Uchiha." Keta sighed and got up moving slowly down the flight of stairs. Keta grasped his forehead protector and looked to his left. There staring back at him was Kyoji then to Keta's right his eyes were met by the fiery eyes of his other subordinate Rei.

_I was hoping for a team of people I knew a little better, or even Sasuke. I guess they at least have something unique about them so it won't be a total loss._

Ino sighed as she realized that she had lost her chance to be in the team with one of the Uchihas. Now she began hoping to team with Sasuke. Sakura's thoughts were similar and Naruto wanted to team up with Sakura. Ino crossed her fingers as she looked left then right. Ino sighed as some of the worse candidates were thrown off the list of possible teammates.

"Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," At that moment Naruto leapt out of his seat in celebration as Sakura slumped down further into her wooden chair. "Finally, Uchiha Sasuke will be on team seven." Keta laughed as the positions Sakura and Naruto switched; now Naruto slumped in his seat while Sakura celebrated. On the other side of the room Ino pouted now that she wasn't going to be teamed up with anyone she wanted to be teamed up with. "Team eight will consist of: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." Ino almost fell out of her seat after Iruka called out the names. In the next moment she was standing up eyes burning as she looked at Sakura.

_Why do I have to be stuck with a fat ass and a guy who can't get off his ass? Damn you Sakura! Putting aside Naruto you have the best luck!_

Ino soon went down to get her forehead protector as soon as she finished ranting about her terrible luck. Keta looked at his team and shrugged his shoulders again while on the other side of the room Sakura was thinking of ways Sasuke and her would become close. Naruto was busy mumbling to himself about nothing while the other Genin waited to be called. "Team Nine will be comprised of Hyuuga Hinata, Arubame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." The three calm down quietly and retrieved their forehead protectors without much fuss. The entire class was seated with their teammates and ready for Iruka's next bit of advice. Iruka finished his name calling and stood up "you all are now officially Genin, you will each be designated a Jounin, that Jounin will teach you as a Genin and will supervise all of your missions. You will meet your designated Jounin sometime tomorrow. I suppose he or she will contact you before then. I congratulate you on your success!" Keta couldn't help but smile at those words. The smile wasn't as wide brimmed as before it was more of a sly smile than anything.

* * *

"We've been waiting for a half hour. The note the Jounin gave us said to be here at eleven. Jeez the nerve of some people!" Keta could hardly stand listening to the incessant rants of his squad member Rei. It turned out that Keta was the only one amongst them to use hand to hand Taijutsu. Rei used special braces that when activated turned into deadly daggers and Kyoji used a simple wooden Katana. Keta stretched out relaxing himself on the soft grass as he stared up into the sky. The three Genin were startled as a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared before them. 

"Sorry I'm late, don't worry it's not habit." The Jounin sensei appeared with a smile on her face. "The name is Rukiman Yumi and I'm going to be "your Jounin"." The smile that Yumi had on her face was slightly creepy as if someone could be too energetic.


	5. Not a Mission But Training?

"Why are we doing this again?" Rei ran began running up the tree with an agitated look on her face. Rei's feet rapidly hit the trunk of the tree as the Kunoichi began her assent. Rei felt herself slip and used the kunai that was being held in her right hand to slash the bark making a straight line. Finishing her markings she jumped off of the tree before she could hurt herself.

"It will improve your chakra control; trust me all this training will pay off. I'll convince the Hokage to send you guys on a C ranked mission to show you the fruits of your training." Kyoji gave Yumi an evil glare as he landed after his last go at the enormous plant. Yumi smiled as she munched on a particularly large Rice Ball.

"You've been running us for a week straight, there better some big fruits at the end of this!" Kyoji's angered peaked as he ran up the tree his feet slamming into the bark with every step. Although Kyoji was putting a little too much chakra into each step he was still making progress.

"Yumi-sensei, I'm finished," a kunai sliced into the ground below. Yumi's eyes trailed the multiple marks along the third tree up to Keta. Keta stood proudly on the very top branch as he looked down at his sensei. "So can I leave?" Yumi nodded to the request. Without saying another word Keta jumped away.

_Such a powerful boy, he is no doubt from the Uchiha clan. He reminds me so much of a young Itachi. Strangely enough Keta's Taijutsu stance and technique is almost an exact replication of Itachi's._

* * *

"Yes!" The boy's fist hit the large log repetitively. The boy had a nice bowl cut as his hair glistened in light. All that could be seen was a white blur smashing into the large log as the sound of collision became annoying. "501, 502, 503, if I can't do this I will do 1,000 squats!" 

"You just don't give up do you Lee?" The boy in green almost did not hear the girl's voice. Lee stopped and turned to the girl as sweat came trickling down from his forehead.

"Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, that is all for today. You are free to do what you want until tomorrow." The speaker smiled purposely flashing his teeth. The weirdest thing happened next, his teeth gave off a single sparkle. Neji broke the friendly atmosphere when he formed hand seals.

"Byakugan!" Veins seem

ed to converge at his eyes which were now pure white with strange designs in them. "I can see you so there is no point in hiding any longer." Neji relaxed himself as he heard the rustling in the bushes. A figure dropped down still observing the year old Genin squad.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you; it's just that I couldn't hear myself think over that racket you were making so I came to find out what it was. To find you training was somewhat of a surprise to me so I decided to observe a little longer." Keta eyed the guy in the green getup.

"Oh that was me!" Lee scratched the back of his head with a large teethy smile on his face. Ten-Ten gritted her teeth just looking at Keta's stance. She could hardly contain herself, but Neji on the other hand was amused that this newly graduated Genin would think so lightly of their squad. "My name is Rock Lee, and these are my teammates Ten-Ten and Hyuuga Neji!" Keta looked at all of them; his intrigue peaked when he saw the slight bulge in Lee's leg.

"Hey you got some pretty strong muscles there Lee!" Keta pointed to the bulge on Lee's leg and Lee's smiled widened as he went down to a knee. Lee began rummaging into his sock and pulled out a large weight strap. "I see, so you filled that with sand and attached it to your leg for weight training?" Lee nodded. "Gai was it? You wouldn't mind if I trained with Lee for a while would you? He looks like a pretty strong guy; I bet I could learn a lot from him." Tears began running down Gai's face much to Keta's surprise.

_Someone has recognized Lee as a ninja and noted the fact that Lee is a genius at hard work. I've just met this kid and I already like him!_

"It's up to Lee, only he can decide if he wishes to train with you." Lee's face became serious all of a sudden.

* * *

"Shikamaru, what do you think of Keta?" Shikamaru turned to Ino with the same lackadaisical expression that always was on his face. Ino's thoughts were soon interrupted by the noisy sounds of Chouji's accelerated consumption of Barbeque. 

"How should I know such a Troublesome thing? As far as I'm concerned he isn't as Troublesome as Naruto or Sasuke so I don't have a problem with him." Shikamaru looked at Asuma who was their sensei. Asuma was too busy looking a Chouji eating to notice Shikamaru's glare.

"Huh? What did you say Shikamaru?" Shikamaru sighed and remained silent. It would obviously be too troublesome to explain again.

* * *

"701, 702, 703, 704, if we don't finish this we'll do 1,000 punches!" Keta's face was drenched as he launched his right foot at the log then his left. Lee already ran some laps with Keta and was wrapping up with some Taijutsu exercise. Keta was barely able to keep up with the weight that now restrained him. Two weighted bracers were on Keta's arms and he also wore two weighted straps around his legs. Neji and Ten-Ten had left to go relax some more while Lee and Keta continued training. Gai simply observed as his prized pupil and the second survivor of the Uchiha massacre pounded out 1,000 kicks. 

_I don't care what you are doing Sasuke! I don't care because whatever you do is meaningless. You may have inherited talent like Itachi but I'll surpass you soon enough._

Visions of Keta's fight with Sasuke fueled Keta's body long after his energy had left him. Gai was particularly surprised because the only person that he knew of that could train this long was Lee. Lee finally stood up straight "Okay 1,000 kicks; that should do it for today! You should go home and rest. Better yet, let's go eat some Ramen; the harder you trained the better it tastes!" Keta sighed in relief as the training ended and he fell onto his back breathing heavily.

* * *

Ichiraku's Stand was empty for the most part as darkness had befallen Konoha. The only one there was dressed in all orange and hunched over his bowl with an agitated look on his face. Lee and Keta strolled up and took seats Lee was smiling as Keta maintained a serious look. "One Miso Pork please!" Lee had his hand extended receiving the bowl and setting it down. Keta looked over the menu for something that would befit the situation. 

"Yeah, I'll have one Miso Pork too," Keta shrugged his shoulders as he tossed Lee a pair of chopsticks. Lee nodded his head in thanks and broke them apart just a Keta received his bowl. The Ramen was piping hot as steam could still be seen coming off of the bowl. Keta caught a small whiff of the aroma and was barely able to contain himself. Keta took out a pair of chopsticks and snapped them in half. Rock Lee held up his bowl for a brief moment before beginning to inhale the contents. Keta lifted some noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks slowly so as to savor the taste. The Uchiha's eyes widened, he now had the full flavor of the Ramen in his mouth. Almost uncontrollably he took another bit, then another, before long he was eating almost as fast as Lee. Finishing their bowls the two Genin paid their dues then slowly departed leaving the orange outfitted guy to continue consuming Ramen. Lee and Keta walked down the same street silently for a bit until they both instinctively stopped. "You know, you have the inborn talent of an Uchiha yet you are still inclined to work hard…. I don't know if I will still be your superior for long." Keta looked at Lee "You'll be my superior as long as you keep working hard, but don't think for a second that I'll train any lighter." Lee smiled as he looked back at his new rival.

"So why did you call us so early in the morning Yumi-sensei?" Kyoji didn't even look like he was awake as he spoke. Yumi wasn't looking any better while Keta and Rei seemed to be impervious to lack of sleep.

"I wanted to tell you that I got the Hokage to approve of our C ranked mission. We'll be setting out for Ocean Country at noon. This will give us a chance to bond further."

* * *

**Axelpro: **I jumped around a little bit in this chapter because it was a relaxing period. I wanted to show what other people would most likely be doing except for Naruto's group because you already know everything with them. 


	6. Ocean Country's Fierce Waves

**Axelpro:** This chapter is is back to usual chapter length and has enough action to make up for ch4. Enjoy

* * *

"Stop rocking the boat Kyoji!" Kyoji looked back at Yumi and he nodded. Kyoji then glanced over at Rei who was busy sticking her tongue out at him. To this Kyoji's face burned up and he was about to shout, but he was cut off by a wave of Yumi's finger. "I swear you two aren't much better than little children. To think that you two are now officially ninjas." 

_I didn't really get a chance to check out their teamwork. Since it is only a C-Ranked mission, it will serve as something to test their abilities. If they don't perform well on this mission I'll simply send them back to the academy._

Keta looked at the two as he sat in the corner of the small boat with a look of disgust. He couldn't believe that he was teamed up with such a group. Keta was itching to test his abilities in live combat. The thing that irritated him the most was the fact that he couldn't use his entire arsenal. Keta looked up into the sun as it shinned brightly down on him and his teammates.  
_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" Keta preformed the hand seals and sucked in air for the giant exhale. Keta quickly targeted a particularly large tree from the ones around him and blew out of his mouth. What came out was a thin strand of fire; upon finishing the failed jutsu Keta cringed in pain falling to his knees. The Uchiha slammed his fist into the ground in aggravation. He did the jutsu in his training with Itachi so why couldn't he do it here?_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Keta was brought out of his daydream of the past when Yumi stood up abruptly. In that instant Keta felt something as well and placed a hand on a kunai that he had equipped with him. Yumi scanned the water looking for signs of anything while Kyoji and Rei were still baffled. Before Kyoji or Rei could speak three figures came out of the water. Keta examined them with his sharp eyes and noted their all blue outfits which were probably used to camouflage themselves in the water. Each of the three figures threw three shurikens at squad one. 

"Damn it!" Keta dashed over to Rei who looked like a deer caught in headlights and pushed her out of the way. Three shurikens sliced into Keta's right arm as the Uchiha looked around for the ninjas. The attackers already disappeared back into the water. "Damn, we're being drawn into this fight on their turf, and at their pace. This doesn't look good!" Yumi noted Keta's evaluation as she herself began thinking of a plan to get out of this mess. Keta looked around to see if he could see the attackers resurfacing again while Yumi looked around for possible escape routes.

"Damn, so we don't even know who these jerks are?" Kyoji finally stood up with his hand on his Katana ready for battle. Rei was too focused on Keta's injured right arm to participate. An overwhelming sense of guilt rushed into Rei's mind as she looked at the wounds inflicted by the attackers. Keta caught a glance of Rei's look in his direction.

"Look, concentrate on the matter at hand, and then we can talk about something else. All right?" Before Rei could give a reassuring nod the entire ship that squad one was riding in blew up to pieces.

_Damn! They were placing explosive tags on our boat underwater! Now what will we use to get to the nearest Island? I taught them how to walk on water, but I'm not sure they can do it that long._

Keta landed on his feet still on the water's surface as he quickly made a check to see if everyone was visible. So far so good as Keta looked for both Rei and Yumi, but when he looked for Kyoji he was nowhere to be found. "Rei, cover me! I need to pull Kyoji out from the water!" Rei nodded and as she pulled out three kunais while watching Keta dive into water. Keta couldn't see too much but he did see a distinct figure that seemed to be sinking. The second Keta was completely out of sight Rei found herself face to face with a true Shinobi.

"Tch, you had no useful cargo…" The ninja launched a kunai in Rei's direction. Rei leaned backwards evading the kunai then bringing herself back to an upright position the Kunoichi threw her three kunais. The ninja in blue drew a second kunai to deflect the three projectiles that Rei had thrown. Rei touched a certain point on the bracer that was on her left arm and a long blade jutted out from the piece of armor. Rei touched her right arm's bracer and a long blade came out as well. Dropping into a stance Rei prepared for close combat. "Kids these days, what are you going to do with them?" The ninja laughed as he rushed forward wielding his kunai. Rei leaned to the left then to the right evading the quick thrusts of her enemy's kunai. Finally Rei raised her left arm a bit and parried the kunai with her left blade then moved into to strike with her right. The attack drew blood as the ninja took a couple steps back to re-evaluate his opponent. "Damn brat!" Once again Rei was on the defensive moving her upper body to dodge the incoming attacks. Rei found herself suspended in midair for a brief moment after a well timed sweep by her opponent. The ninja jabbed with his kunai piercing into Rei's abdomen. Blood leaked out as Rei landed on the water's surface. "That's what you get for being a stupid brat!" The ninja started laughing as he looked at his downed opponent.

­­­­

"You let your guard down!" The ninja turned to the speaker but it was too late, Yumi landed a flying kick right in the middle of the enemy ninja's head. The ninja was sent flying backwards as Yumi went directly to the care of Rei. Rei was in bad shape as the wound had made a large puncture wound in Rei's abdomen muscles. Yumi placed a green glowing hand over Rei's wound and slowly watched it heal._

* * *

_

_Damn it! How am I supposed to get Kyoji if I can't find anything down here?_

Before Keta could complain any further he felt a presence behind him. It took a quick glance for Keta to realize that it was one of the ninjas that were trailing him. At that instant Keta knew he had to pick up the pace or he would most likely die. As Keta ran the ninja came closer and Kyoji's motionless body came into view.

_This guy better not be dead or else I went through all that trouble of getting to him just to die! I swear to god I'll kill you if you aren't alive!_

Small bubbles escaped from Kyoji's mouth to allay Keta's fears and the Uchiha pushed forward. A sharp pain surged throughout Keta's body as he noticed the kunai embedded into his right leg. Keta turned to view his adversary as he now knew it would be impossible to escape someone so experienced with underwater combat. Keta immediately began making hand seals as he eyed his opponent.

_This better work!_

Keta placed an open cup over his mouth and blew. The ninja laughed at Keta's attempted Grand Fireball jutsu as he began to draw another set of shurikens. The shurikens were dropped suddenly as the ninja began shielding his eyes from the scalding water that was created from Keta's jutsu. A smile appeared on Keta's face as he knew a couple seconds was just added onto his escape time. Looking back for Kyoji he found his partner not too far away so he grabbed him and shifted his body around to start heading out of the water.

_Damn it! I completely forgot about the weights. It was much easier going down to catch Kyoji, but now that I want to go up I can feel its effect._

Keta slowly began to sink deeper with his partner as the Uchiha tried to think. Sure taking off the weights would be the simple solution, but Keta needed these weights on to heighten his abilities.

_There is nothing else to do other than..._

Keta gritted his teeth and looked up to the surface which was steadily getting farther and farther away. To his left Keta recognized the presence of the ninja he had escaped from earlier. Things weren't looking too good.

_There is nothing else to do other than... to do it!_

Keta pulled out a kunai and threw it at the incoming ninja. The skilled water ninja evaded the attack but kunai caught into his clothing. Looking at the kunai made the ninja's eyes widen. Before anything else could happen there was an explosion as Keta grinned. Keta placed an explosion tag and swam directly above it while holding Kyoji. Within a few seconds the tag went off propelling the two up and out of the water. Keta, dripping with water, was now on the water's surface.

"So nice of you two to join, but it looks like those ninja retreated." Keta eyed his sensei in astonishment. "Yea, you can't kill these guys so easily. They realized that we weren't normal prey so they up and left." Yumi had Rei tucked away under her right arm.

"What happened to Rei?"

"She got hit, but for right now let's concentrate on getting these two somewhere to rest." Keta nodded as he looked around for any sign of land. Yumi pointed her finger to a single island in view. "There, we'll go there." Holding Rei in her arms she sped off kicking up water as she ran.

"Damn, I hope she realizes that I can't keep up with that speed…" Keta begins to run at his full speed which turns out to be no faster than an old person's light jog. "Damn Kyoji, you're so heavy!"

* * *

Rei's eyes slowly opened to find Keta looking down at her. "Where are we?" Keta smirked at the response. Keta looked over to Kyoji who was as lively as a pile of bricks. Keta cracked his neck heightening the suspension for Rei. 

"We're on an island that is a part of Ocean Country. Fortunately the people here are the ones who requested the mission. Yumi told me that this probably isn't a C rank mission. She said that it is probably a B rank." Rei sighed at the inconvenience as she turned her head to look at Kyoji. Rei giggled to herself as she saw the position Kyoji was in. "Well, this is the benefactor's house and we are to meet Yumi outside once he wakes up." Rei nodded turning her attention away from her unconscious partner.

"So did you already eat?" Keta eyed the Kunoichi and then shook his head. Keta slid a bowl of Ramen over to Rei with a pair of chopsticks placed neatly over the bowl. "Thank you," Rei split the chopsticks and slowly began eating. Keta looked down at his bowl and then turned away from it. The Uchiha was forced to turn back to the bowl after hearing the rumbling of his stomach. Rei giggled again after hearing the low roar of his stomach. Keta sat down, split his chopsticks, and began eating. "Does our benefactor have a name?"

"Tosa, he didn't give his full name yet so that's all we got." Keta took some Ramen up with his noodles and placed them hastily in his mouth so he could begin chewing them.

"This isn't that bad actually." Rei turned to Keta as he said that and smiled.

"So is that why you didn't already eat?"

"Well-um, you see… it's like…" Keta tried looking at every other part of the room besides Rei. In truth Keta didn't like Ramen that much period. Very seldom would he eat the noodles. The only exception was Ichiraku's place.


	7. The Fake C Rank Mission

**Axelpro:** Some people might not favor this chapter. It is like 95 action, just giving a heads up :)

* * *

"Everyone else is on missions! Why are we the only ones stuck training?" The boy jumped from tree to tree evading his teacher's attacks. The boy gritted his teeth as he looked left then right. The boy looked down to acknowledge his dog's high pitched barking. "You don't say?" The boy jumped to the left evading a stray kunai. 

"Stop whining, and let's just finish this…" Kiba looked angrily at his other male subordinate, Shino Arubame. Shino was blocking incoming attacks using his bugs as a barrier. The bug user rarely had to evade an attack but when he did he was quick to dodge to avoid any kind of injury.

_Grr, who made him leader of this group? I'm a lot better than Shino; these are the things that piss me off!_

Kiba looked at his Hyuuga companion as she utilized her blood limit to deflect the incoming attacks with pinpoint accuracy. Kiba, in some ways even feared Hinata. Although it was an unlikely circumstance if he ever had to fight Hinata he would definitely have a hard time. That is if and only if she could actually become determined. For a moment Kiba wondered what Hinata would be like with a personality more like his. Almost terrified to death at the mere image of such a powerful ninja Kiba barely managed to dodge an incoming kunai, a kunai that brought him back to reality.

"You three are doing pretty well, for rookie Genin. I'll tell you what; we'll go on a couple missions after this training session on one condition. If you can manage to hit me with any type of attack then we'll go. How's that sound?" Kurenai eyed them with her dark red eyes a faint smile could be seen.

"Yahoo! That's what I'm talking about. Now I can really put my spirit into this! Ready Akamaru?" The bark that came from the Inuzuka dog made Kiba smirk. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and snarled ready for combat. "Go!"

* * *

"You're finally up?" The nod from Kyoji brought a smile to Rei's face. "You were out for two whole days. Keta decided to use this time to train himself, but I felt like staying here and enjoying some peace." 

Kyoji rubbed his eyes and made a loud extended yawn before opening his mouth to speak. "So, I take it Keta's been holding up well? What about Yumi-sensei and our mission?" Rei looked as if she had predicted those to be the first thing to come out of Kyoji's mouth.

"Keta's fine, Yumi-sensei went out for a little bit, the mission was put on hold for you to recover. We are making a plan as to counter the ninja raid attempts so we can get to the actual pirates. We pretty much have the plan all set up and we are waiting for the okay to set sail."

"But Rei, if we "set sail" won't we be playing right into their hands again?"

Rei shook her head in disagreement. Next she raised one finger into the air as she began to speak. "First off we are giving them the advantage of terrain so they will be more likely to attack not expecting much from us. Second our plan is necessary that it be done while we are in water because it is designed especially for these ninjas. Third if we can defeat these three Shinobi that are allied with the pirates it won't matter what terrain we are on. Even if it was a weak ninja against a strong warrior the odds would favor the weak ninja, and that is because the weak ninja still has Jutsus."

Kyoji stared at Rei for a long moment the silence overtaking the room. "…what?" Rei straight onto her back a half dazed half astonished look on her face. Kyoji scratched his head a little bit attempting to comprehend Rei's logic further when his third partner entered the door.

"Geez you really do take long naps." Keta had a sly smirk on his face as beads of sweat rolled gently off his face and onto the floor every now and then. Kyoji turned to look at Keta, a confused look still on his face. "Don't look at me like that; it usually means you want me to explain something and there is no way that's gunna happen." Keta grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face dry leaving Kyoji in a perpetuated state of confusion.

"So you all are up?" Rei finally got off her back and looked at Yumi-sensei coming in through the door.

"Yumi-sensei! You're back."

"Well obviously…" Rei's face immediately turned sour as she looked at her sensei. "Oh no! Don't take it like that, I just meant that yes I am back so now we can proceed with completing this B ranked mission."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Since when did this mission become B rank? Last time I checked it was C ranked mission." Kyoji looked to see if he had the support of his team; Rei was nodding her head while Keta held an emotionless look on his face.

"It became a B rank the second those three ninjas attacked us and were identified as subordinates of the pirate organization."

"Why does it matter? Are you scared?"

"Shut up! I was just stating the fact that it is not practical to send mere Genin on B ranked missions!"

"True, but Yumi obviously thinks we can handle this job. Plus we have already come this far, and you can't tell me you don't want to get them back for almost drowning you. In my opinion drowning is the most humiliating way to die." Keta smirked as he accomplished his goal.

Kyoji's face was blood red in rage "shut up! I don't need you to tell me that drowning sucks. Don't worry I'll get them back for that little stunt they pulled. This mission can be whatever rank it wants to be I'll still be successful." At this point Kyoji was standing and threw his fist violently into the air. Rei couldn't help but giggle seeing as how easily Kyoji took Keta's bait.

"Like Keta said before you guys are really up to the task. I took those two days to report to the Hokage about the mission and all he did was send a letter requesting the appropriate sum of money be delivered to Konoha. That means even the Hokage has faith in you three, and we all know how practical the Hokage can get." The three nodded and Yumi smiled. "So shall we get started?"

Rei stood up and Keta got off of the support beam he was leaning on. "Let's do this the right way!" Kyoji looked at Rei then nodded.

"No foul-ups…" Kyoji turned to Kyoji and nodded.

"Yahoo! Ninja Pirates here we come!" Kyoji was flailing his arms in excitement. Keta sighed and turned to follow his sensei with his two subordinates not too far behind.

* * *

"We have been out here for quite a while, and still no signs of them." Kyoji was brought out of his daydream by Rei's remark. It was true though, Squad 1 had been out at sea for hours on end. Everyone looked really bored waiting for the impending battle. "So are they coming or not?" 

"They'll come Rei; I have a sixth sense about these things." As soon as Yumi said that she noticed Kyoji's face turn sour. "What you don't believe me?" Yumi's tone changed noticeably from nice to mean.

Kyoji waved his hands in front of him as if to ward of Yumi like she was a gas of some sort. "Oh! Don't take it like that. I just meant that even senses can be tricked at times so even they are not 100 reliable." Kyoji made himself laugh to relieve some of the pressure bottled up in the situation. The weird laughter halted the conversation abruptly. It wasn't necessarily the laugh that brought them from the conversation so much as it was the large ship that was headed towards them. Their enormous sail was white with red stripes running vertically down the cloth.

"You see, they are here. Now we just need to wait for those ninjas to try and jack our boat." Just as Yumi predicted the three ninjas came out of the water in the exact formation that they did when Squad 1 first encountered them. Although this time Squad 1 had no trouble evading the predicted shuriken that came for them.

"All right let's show these guys why you don't mess with Konoha's Shinobi!" Her pupils all nodded their heads in agreement and she smirked.

"Hey wait a sec! You guys didn't even tell me the plan!" Rei sighed as she thought of how dimwitted her partner was.

"Just jump!" Underwater the ninjas began placing their explosive tags on the bottom of the ship. Before they could even finish explosions from within the ship sent the three flying out of the water.

"All right I'll leaves these ninjas to you. I'll go clean out the ship!" Yumi jumped away and landed on the pirate ship that was still a ways away.

Keta turned to the ninjas "all right! Let's show them what we got!" Kyoji and Rei nodded as the three Genin rushed forward for the battle to come. Keta ducked the incoming kunai as he charged in with his fists clenched. The ninja he faced off against drew his katana and stood ready to battle the Uchiha. Keta drew a kunai to match the ninja's katana and the two blades collided. It seemed as if Keta and the Shinobi were equal in strength, until using excellent technique sent Keta's kunai flying into the air. The katana then came down slicing into Keta's neck. The cut Genin's eyes widened as a grin no doubt formed under the Shinobi's half mask. The grin was soon wiped clean as the dying Keta turned into a log. "Its gunna take a lot more than that to kill me!" Keta came down with his kunai slicing into the Shinobi he faced off against. The Shinobi rushed in for Keta who stood confidently. As Keta looked at the Shinobi and his charge Keta was imprinted with images of his past. Keta went to a knee while still staying above the water's surface. Keta's head slumped as he held his head with his right hand seemingly in pain.  
_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_I'm back mom." Keta through his tiny backpack onto the ground and walked into the humble abode. He was greeted by smiled of his parents along with pleasant "hello's" and a "how was school?" Keta looked at the mirror and saw his eleven year old body and smiled. Keta turned around to the door when he heard the knocking. "Someone's at the door mom!"_

"_I'll get it dear." Keta's mother went to the door as Keta went about the house to possibly start on his homework. Keta went up the stairs a smile on his face._

"_Oh Itachi! What brings you here at this time of day?" Keta heard those words and rushed down the flight of stairs to meet his idol. When Keta reached the bottom of the stairs he froze up; Keta's mother and Father lay on the ground blood and cut marks covered their bodies._

"_Wha-what did you do?" Before Keta could speak more Itachi dashed towards him katana poised for a final thrust. Almost instinctively Keta's right foot pushed off as soon as Itachi began his dash. The katana was bloodied as it went through the eleven year old boy's body. Luckily Keta's instinctive maneuver allowed him to evade Itachi's attack to his heart. When Keta looked up to see his idol for the final time what he saw scared him to death. It seemed as if it was the devil himself starring back at Keta with his dark red eyes._

_End Flashback_

* * *

When Keta managed to look up again through the throbbing pain it was no longer an enemy Shinobi he was fighting. It was none other than his idol charging for him the same bloody katana poised to strike. Keta's heart froze and like in the past his right foot instinctively pushed off the water's surface. 

"Oh no!" Rei looked at Keta with the katana all the way through him. Keta's body went limp as the Shinobi snickered. The expression of victory was wiped clean off the Shinobi that ran Keta through when the arm that held the katana was cut completely off.

"Damn it Keta! He froze up; you aren't supposed to do that in the middle of battle. Now look at him!" Kyoji looked at the hand that now released it grip not being connected to a body any longer. Keta's body fell backwards and revealed the Uchiha's eyes. The eyes on the Genin's face took all the air out of Kyoji's lungs. Keta's eyes bespoke pure horror; it wasn't something that would possibly be brought on by normal combat. Keta's lifeless body fell into water now that he wasn't conscious and able to mold his chakra to keep him afloat.

"Kyoji, keep them busy. I have to get Keta!" Kyoji nodded as Rei ran and dove into the water a Shinobi hot on her trail. A swing of a katana made the Shinobi jump backwards and look at Kyoji as a slick smile came to the hot blooded Genin's lips.

"You aren't going after her, not until you defeat me at least." Kyoji got back into a fighting stance wielding his Katana. The Shinobi grinned under his half mask and drew his projectiles which were comprised of a variety of shurikens kunais.

_I have to be careful for possible Genjutsus from these guys. After all they were able to take out Keta, and he is pretty much the strongest in this group._

The Shinobi launched his projectiles at the lone Genin. Kyoji countered by twirling his katana to make a deflective fan to knock away the kunais and shurikens, but behind the fighting Genin the second Shinobi rose up from the water with a kunai in his right hand. Kyoji noticed this and brought his sword behind him leaving one incoming kunai. The incoming attack from the second Shinobi was blocked by Kyoji's katana; next the Genin ducked low and evaded the last kunai. That same kunai zipped through the air piercing the second Shinobi in the heart. The bleeding Shinobi collapsed and slowly sunk into the water. Now with the odds 2 to 1 Kyoji rushed the Shinobi that first attacked him with the shurikens and kunai. "Here we go!" Kyoji was coming full speed towards his enemy, but the Shinobi drew a kunai and charged the Genin. The Shinobi didn't count on the hot blooded Genin to put the other one-handed Shinobi completely out of mind for the clash. The two crossed blades a single time and kept running for another second before coming to a halt. Each stood tall and didn't look at their adversary.

_How can he be so strong? I can't believe I lost!_

The Shinobi fell into the water a small line of blood trailing him. A sly smirk came to Kyoji's lips as he turned to finish off the last Shinobi.

_I can't believe I was afraid of these guys a couple hours ago. All right, Its time to finish them off!_

Kyoji put his hands together and began to mold his chakra. "Bunshin!" Two exact replicas of Kyoji appeared each holding a katana much like the original wielded. The Shinobi Kyoji was planning on attacking was preoccupied with the excruciating pain of losing a ligament. When the ninja finally turned his attention to his attacker he saw three Kyojis.

_He made two clones so there is a 1/3 chance that I hit the real one. Also he has a lesser chance of hitting me as I have a 1/3 chance that I won't be hit by the real one. Wait a sec, those clones could be his teammates. I already put one of them down so that makes it a 2/3 chance of me hitting the right one, but…_

_Hah! He fell for it, like my dad always say "wise man are always done in by their own wisdom"! I bet his mind is racing with probabilities right now. Take the chance and strike him down!_

All three Kyojis left the ground Katanas poised to strike. "Yahoo! Its payback time!" The two clones turned into clouds of smoke as Kyoji began coming downwards for his attack.

"But wait! He just made two clo-AH!" Kyoji brought his blade down erasing all traces of life from his victim.

The hot blooded Genin first thrust his katana into the water in an attempt to clean it then he raised it into the air. "That's what I'm talking about!" The katana glistened in the light as Kyoji had a wide grin on his face.  
_

* * *

_

_There you are; you really are troublesome!_

Rei snagged the injured Keta but when she tried to swim back out of the water she realized that she wasn't going anywhere. Before Rei could begin to ponder what was going on Yumi was already assisting her back up to the surface. Upon reaching the surface student and master both took large gasps. Yumi heaved Keta's lifeless body into the air long enough for her to get on top of the water. Yumi rushed over to the pirates' ship where she had single-handedly wiped out 20 pirates or so. Now that Yumi-sensei was able to place Keta's body on solid ground she looked over his body. When Yumi saw the look of fear in Keta's eyes even she was taken aback.

_For a look like this those Shinobi had to at least be Jounin level. Just that fact automatically rules them out, but if they didn't do it then who?_

Yumi proceeded by slowly removing the katana as she began checking for vitals.

_I just hope he doesn't end up going into another two year coma. He just woke up too; it would definitely be a waste of talent._

Keta was in fact alive so Yumi proceeded with the next step. Squad 1's Jounin paused for a second as she could feel two separate breaths hitting her neck simultaneously. "Um..." a silenced pause had to come and go before Yumi could continue "could you guys take a couple steps back while I do this?" Almost immediately Kyoji and Rei scuffled back a couple feet. Yumi placed her hand over Keta's wound as a green light enveloped her hand. Gently waiving the glowing hand up and down Keta's body his wound closed up and for the most part his physical injuries were gone. What came next shocked everyone; Keta took a huge breath as his eyes and facial expression returned to normal and he fell back into being unconscious. Yumi smiled as she stood up.

"Well is he going to be okay?" Yumi nodded to Rei's question as Kyoji sighed in relief. Rei followed her hot-blooded teammate in the sigh of relief.

"You three did good, keep in mind you just put a B-ranked mission into your stat column. Let's head home; we've already spent as much time as I want to in Ocean country." Rei nodded taking a worried glance at her unconscious partner.

"Don't worry Rei he'll wake up soon, I promise you on that one. As for now though, I am getting homesick. Let's just use this boat to get us out of here!" Yumi smiled at her pupil's confidence and proceeded to tie up the lose ends of this B-ranked mission.

* * *

**Axelpro: **Heh, you were probably thinking that Keta would show off his stuff in this mission. Surprise surprise! His full abilities will remain unkown until a later date. Oh and another thing you might of noticed. I am trying to give a little insight to the happenings of all the other Genin squads well except Naruto's group. For any of you that might be guessing Naruto and co. would be in Wave country and Sasuke would be getting his Sharingan right about now. Welp that's it for this chapter, please send your reviews.  



	8. Exams Announced

"_Heh, you're the greatest Itachi!" Keta looked into the eyes of his famous cousin who stood nonchalant. Keta was on the street that lead to his house when he ran into the ANBU Uchiha. "Where are you headed Itachi?" A short pause ensued before Itachi walked past his cousin without a word. After taking a few steps so his back was turned to Keta, Itachi came to a stop._

"_You're worthless, even more so than Sasuke…" Keta took a step back from the awkwardness of the statement. Where they talking about Sasuke? Itachi turned his head to face Keta and his eyes were a deep red. Keta froze in fear as Itachi brandished his katana. In a brief moment Itachi was standing over Keta about to run him through. The ANBU Uchiha thrust his sword towards Keta. Keta's eyes widened as the katana was about to impact…

* * *

_

With a scream Keta sat up sweat pouring down his face. "Thank god you are awake; you had everyone worried you were gunna sink back into a coma." Keta turned slowly to meet the speaker. Keta came face to face with his squad 1 teammate Minako Rei. Keta sighed wiping the sweat off of his forehead slowly. "You were out for one whole day after the mission ended." Keta looked at his sheets after realizing that once again he was in a hospital.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help you two. Something happened and I froze up, but it won't happen again." Rei smiled and nodded her head accepting the Uchiha's apology. In return Keta could not bring himself to look at his partner in the eyes.

"Well everyone was worried, even Sasuke though you could barely tell. It looks like he really doesn't want to be alone all the time. I think the person who worried to most over you though was Ino. She took it pretty hard even after you take in the fact that she pretty much falls head over heels for any Uchiha." Keta nodded still unable to look at Rei. "Well I'll be going now; I won't tell anyone that you've woken up yet so feel free to relax for a bit before you head out. Keta nodded and Rei made her way to the door.

_What happened to me? I shouldn't have frozen up like that in the middle of a battle. It's shameful just thinking about it. Damn it! How can I become strong if I can't get through something as simple as battle? Why did Itachi do this to me; he could have just let me die. He should've just let me die! Why the hell would you do this to me? Itachi, you have to have some logic behind this. You always do, just like there is a reason why you eradicated the clan. They must have done something wrong, but this logic of yours is way too complex._

"Why am I so pathetic?" Keta slammed his fists down as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Itachi…" Keta got out of the hospital bed and changed from the hospital gown into his normal clothes. Keta stuffed his hands in his pockets, then gritting his teeth the confused Uchiha left the room and headed for the exit. The only thing on Keta's mind was Itachi.

* * *

"Shhh! There he is," Ino looked on from behind a corner. Still unnoticed by her prey she began stealthily moving in on the unsuspecting victim. Ino smiled as she was only a couple feet away from her prize. In an instant Ino leapt into the air pouncing onto her target. "I'm so glad to hear you are okay, Keta-kun!" Keta was brought out of his more personal thoughts with the arrival of Ino. 

Keta was just a little agitated that he now had a female Genin resting on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be busy globing over Sasuke right now?" Ino shook her head in disagreement not letting Keta go for a second for fear of escape.

"But you are much cooler than Sasuke; you've already done one B-rank mission. Kyoji told me how well you did against those rouge Chuunins. You really are amazing." Keta looked at Ino as he thought of Kyoji.

_He really doesn't seem like the type to save me. Well I guess I'd better thank him for not telling anyone that I messed up on that last mission._

"It still doesn't change the fact that I need to breathe!" Keta began grabbing at Ino's arm as it tightened. Ino realized the added pressure and relaxed a bit, and that was Keta made his move. Quickly Keta ducked from under Ino's wrestling like hold and darted in the opposite direction.

"Wait, come back!" Ino began chasing after the fleeing Keta down the street. Darting in between people Keta managed to keep a sizeable distance between them, but in a blink of an eye the Uchiha ran into a stocky figure. Keta looked up only to see that he had hit a very big man with long untamed red hair. "Keta-kun!" Before Keta could even think of an apology he was forced to flee from his pursuer. When Keta looked back there was another girl beside Ino chasing him. Keta blinked and there were two more, after a quick glance to his front he turned back to check his pursuers and three more were added on.

_Where the hell are they all coming from?_

To his front Keta recognized a familiar sound. It was as if hundreds of feet were running. Slowly but surely a familiar figure came into Keta's vision as the Uchiha tried to lose his pursuers.

_Thank god! But wait, what's that behind him? Oh no not another mob._

Sure enough Sasuke happened to be running from his own pack of admirers led by Sakura. A brief nod to Sasuke who nodded back and Keta jumped into the air with his cousin following after a short pause. The two put their hands together simultaneously and a cloud of smoke enveloped the two Uchihas. The Ino mob and the Sakura mob both stood in confusion. Out from the cloud Keta came down running straight towards the Ino mob.

"Here he comes!" Ino was awaiting Keta to try and run through so she could grab him and wrestle him to the ground as if he was a deer and she was a lion. Keta though leapt over the entire mob taking to the rooftops. Likewise Sasuke came out of the smoke and jumped over Sakura and her followers and began running down the street. "Get him, get him!" Ino commanded as the mob took to the rooftops along with Keta.

"What the…?" Shikamaru looked on as he saw one figure jumping from roof to roof then not too long after a huge mass came bounding after the initial figure. Shikamaru shrugged as he turned his attention back to his teacher and the board game in front of them. Shikamaru picked a piece up and slapped it down.

Asuma let out a sigh "I'm never gunna beat you at this, ey Shikamaru?" Shikamaru snickered as he scratched the back of his head. "Your face tells me everything…"

_I wonder if he is okay, I hope the plan worked for him too…_

Keta purposely tripped falling into a particularly narrow alleyway. Before he could look up Ino and her crew was already staring down at him. "I finally caught you!" Ino was getting ready to grab Keta as he scrambled back using his hands and legs. Keta's back hit the wall and he looked back at Ino. "You're mine Keta-kun!" A devious smile came across Ino's face.

"Who's Keta? Surely not me?" With a cloud of smoke Ino was no longer standing in front of her beloved Keta but Sasuke. Sasuke had a devious smirk on his face as he used the confusion that came to make his exit.

"Oh my, what a brilliant ninja. Keta-kun will surely become one of the best!" The others in the ob voiced their agreements to Ino's proposal.

* * *

"What? You're not Sasuke!" Keta looked Sakura's furious face as he was filled with fear. The mob that followed Sakura all began rolling up their sleeves and gave menacing looks towards Keta. 

"I guess now is as good a time as any to say goodbye." Before Sakura could muster a response Keta was gone and there was a thick log in his place. Sakura was so infuriated she gave the log a punch anyways. The log was broken into halves.

* * *

"Chouji, you shouldn't eat so fast. You'll probably choke, and that isn't exactly what a ninja wants to be remembered for." Chouji looked at Rei for a moment of confusion then went back to inhaling his Barbeque meal. 

"You should really listen to Rei; she is only speaking in your best interest. Also…" Chouji turned to Kyoji as predicted by Kyoji. Kyoji drew out the pause to heighten the suspense. "If you eat slower you are allowed to better taste the flavor of the food." To this Chouji's eyes widened. The Akimichi turned down to his food and took a small bit of Barbeque and ate it. Instead of swallowing instantly so he could take in the next bite he chewed the meat.

"Ah!" Rei and Kyoji looked at Chouji who had a strange look all over his face. "So… so good!" Kyoji sighed as Rei looked pretty confused.

"Chouji! Hurry up; we have to meet with Asuma in half an hour." Shikamaru had come through the curtains that lead into the Barbeque restaurant. Chouji nodded and went back to inhaling his food completely forgetting Rei and Kyoji's advice. Shikamaru, Rei, and Kyoji all found themselves dodging bits and pieces of flying Barbeque. It was a tedious task, but nobody wanted to be hit in the face with half chewed meat. Only a couple of seconds passed and the big boned Genin finished his meal and headed out only after saying goodbye to Rei and Kyoji.

"What a character…"

"You said it Kyoji." The two members of squad 1 looked at the exit that Chouji just used for a little bit. Finally a sigh escaped their lips as the turned back to their food. "Oh no!" Kyoji and Rei looked at their food only to find that all the bits and pieces of meat they had been dodging landed all over their food. Rei sighed again "what a waste…"

"Gah! And it looked so good!" Tears were coming down Kyoji's face at such a large rate that they looked like dual rivers.  
_

* * *

_

_Well it looks like I lost them for now, but I have to be sure to keep a low profile so people don't really know where I am._

Keta was looking at the ground as he made his way down the bustling city with his hands in his pockets. "Did you hear that the Chuunin exams are being held here in Konoha?" Keta was used to hearing such gossip as he walked down the street. Again Keta found himself on his behind as he had bumped into a second person. When he looked up the familiar face that met him was none other than Rock Lee.

"Ah, Uchiha Keta. The man who has natural talent and a tendency for hard work. What have you been up to?" Lee offered a hand to help Keta off of his rump.

As Keta grabbed the Genin's taped hand he recalled the events of today which mainly consisted of him running from a mob of fans. "Um, training? Yeah let's go with that!"

"I see, you will be a very tough rival to defeat in the Chuunin exams. You are participating in the exams right?" Keta had a confused look on his face.

"Can't you just walk up and register?"

Lee whipped out a paper card with some writing on it and showed it to Keta. "You're sensei must give you this invitation to the Chuunin exam. Your squad must go as a whole. Oh that's right, you are only a rookie. I shouldn't be expecting you to be going to the Chuunin exams already. I didn't even go my rookie year."

Keta looked at Lee was he waved his card in an intimidating manner. "Just you wait, I'll be in those exams!" Keta looked at Lee who flashed his teeth.

"Well good luck on that endeavor. If it so happens that you do manage to get into the Chuunin exams know this. I'll be waiting to show you what I have to offer." Lee gave Keta a thumbs up as he flashed his teeth. The Uchiha noticed the small sparkle in Lee's teeth. Keta shrugged said his goodbye and departed from the Genin in the green jumpsuit.

* * *

"Well sensei, we are here, so what did you want from us?" Rei, Kyoji, and Keta all stood in front of Yumi awaiting some type of instructions. It was Rei who had broken the silence that lasted about 10 seconds. 

"Is it another mission?" Kyoji smiled at the mere thought of another chance to showcase his skills.

"My my, you're just itching for another chance to go out on the field. Sadly no it isn't another mission. I have come to inform you of something."

_Could it possible be the Chuunin exams? I didn't even have to ask or anything. So much for Lee's prediction._

Yumi hands each member of squad 1 a paper card. "It is the invitation to the Chuunin exams you have no doubt heard of recently. As you might have guessed this is the way that Genin become official Chuunins. It won't be some walk in the park thought; Genin from all around will be coming to take part in this exam."

"Wait, why can't the Genin from other villages just host their own Chuunin exams?"

"Good question Rei, perhaps you can ask the Hokage when you see him next. As for right now, take those invitation cards, fill them out, and meet me at the Academy 3rd floor in one week. Feel free to do whatever you like before then. Well except for all the illegal stuff." Yumi's pupils nodded and with that the Jounin disappeared. Keta held his invitation up into the air as he looked at the words "Chuunin" written across the top in large letters.

_The Chuunin exams eh? I wonder what type of challenges I will meet here...?_


	9. The Knowledge of the Pen

"So I thought you'd never get here." Sasuke stood opposite his rival with a sly smile on his face.

"So Kakashi let you guys into the Chuunin exam too? This will prove to be interesting."

"Well I learned a little trick that would be perfect for taking down your Squad 1." Sasuke still had his smile on as he took one finger and pointed to his eyes. Keta mirrored Sasuke when his smiled, but he was very disturbed inside his head.

_So he has the Sharingan? That will prove a problem if I have to face him ever…_

In that instant the fuming Naruto busted in, "hey! What's all this take about Sasuke? We are a team so we are Squad 7 not Sasuke's squad!" Sakura was quick to cover Naruto's mouth and her intent to strangle Naruto was apparent.

"Heh, while Sasuke is definitely the most able right now Squad 7 as a whole is really going to be the most trouble. First like I said you have Sasuke who I'm guessing can now use his Sharingan and his is very balanced in every aspect. Next you have Sakura who is skilled at Genjutsu so any illusion traps set for you will probably be avoided." To this Sakura removed her hand from Naruto's mouth and put it behind her head. Her cheeks brightened up from the unexpected compliment. "Finally there's Naruto…" Naruto listened intently as Sasuke and Sakura sighed. "All though you may even consider him the least talented his is the most necessary." Naruto didn't know how to take the last statement. "He is crucial for your team, he is what I will call a "clutch player". Just when you think Naruto can't get any worse Naruto will do something incredibly intelligent or strange. It will leave you wondering if you are looking at the Naruto that graduated from the Academy."

_I can't believe it! He is absolutely right, every time were in a bind Naruto will do something absolutely amazing. Just like that time we were fighting Zabuza near the lake._

Sasuke recalled for a moment then looked back at his cousin who had his teammates standing behind him. "Finally someone giving me some respect! It's only a matter of time before the entire village recognizes me!"

_Idiot… you didn't notice that he never said anything about you having ability._

"Well, I will see you inside." Keta waved his hand once as he and his team walked up the stairs going up to the 3rd floor. As the were reaching the door it opened from the other side. The Genin to come out had a bowl cut with a green jumpsuit on. "Oh hey Lee, well I can't talk right now. I'll see you in the exam." Lee nodded as he hopped down the stairs to confront Sasuke and company. Keta reached the door and he looked to both Kyoji and Rei.

"Let's do it! I'm so excited!" Keta looked at the burning desire inside of Kyoji and the Uchiha suddenly became anxious for the coming exams as well.

"All right, we have to be careful, but don't forget to give it your all you guys!" Kyoji and Keta nodded to Rei's wise comment. With that the three opened the door and squad 1 entered the Chuunin exams.

"Chouji, you're here too?" Chouji nodded to Kyoji who had run up to him. "Oh, I see Kiba's group and Naruto's group is on their way."

"Yea, pretty much all of the Genin are entered into the Chuunin exams. Pretty weird huh?"

"It only makes things more troublesome Chouji." Kyoji and the big boned Genin turned to Shikamaru and smiled. Ino was busy sticking to Keta who was having a little trouble moving with a Kunoichi squirming around on his back. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at his team leader suffocating Keta.

"All right, yeah I missed not seeing you too. So can you please get off me…" The grip tightened around Keta's neck. "Can't… breathe!" Keta fell to a knee and Ino let go. "Next time a simple hug will do, or maybe even just talk to me, but try not to kill me every time you see me okay?" Ino nodded innocently as if she had done nothing wrong. Just then squad 7 came in and all 12 Rookie-Genins were assembled.

"You really should quiet down. You are already drawing too much attention to yourselves." All the rookie Genins looked over at the speaker. The boy had silver hair round glasses and was wearing a purple get-up. When Naruto and Sakura turned they saw the piercing eyes of all the other Genin in the room.

"So who are you?" Upon hearing Keta's question the silver-haired man tilted his glasses and smiled.

"My name… Kabuto," by this time all attention was on the Leaf Genin.

"So how many times have you taken the exam before, since we are the only rookie Genins?"

Kabuto turned to Sakura, "This is my sixth time taking it." A shocked face appeared on everyone's face but Keta's.

_This is stupid, I'm gunna go and rest a bit while we still have time._

Keta departed from the crowd and found somewhere to sit and take a nap.

* * *

"Keta-kun," Keta woke up and looked around to find the person speaking to him. It didn't take long because Ino was already in his face. "Come on, you have to turn in your papers for your seating arrangements. Wouldn't want you to miss the entire Chuunin exam cause you were sleeping."

"Oh thanks Ino, you're the greatest." Keta stood up and walked passed the frozen Ino. Reaching the director of the 1st exam who Keta had learned was Morino Ibiki the Uchiha handed in his papers to receive the seat 35. Taking his seat he found that he was seated next to Ten-Ten. "Oh, it's Ten-Ten isn't it?" Ten-Ten almost completely ignored the Uchiha but a slight nod told Keta that the greeting was not passed by. Ten-Ten was already taking into account every aspect of her surroundings and wasn't about to be bothered by some rookie Genin. Even if it was an Uchiha.

_This test should go by without a hitch, I am the top dog of my class._

Keta thought about the remark and looked at Kiba. A smile came to the Uchiha's lips. "All right listen up, I'm not going to repeat myself nor will there be any questions." Keta took in all the rules and thought them over in his mind. Keta looked down at the paper he was handed and he smiled.

_It is so obvious, they want us to cheat without getting caught. Sasuke probably realized that by now. Rei and Sakura are pretty intelligent when it comes to this kind of stuff so no real problems there. Sasuke will most likely use his Sharingan while Kyoji no doubt has an innovative trick up his sleeve. I've got Ten-Ten sitting next to me so with some stealth I can cheat off of her. I'm worried about Naruto though, he has too little intelligence to figure out that they want us to cheat and he has too much pride to cheat directly off of someone. If you don't pass Naruto then I won't be able to face Sasuke. It all rides on you…_

The exam started and Keta tried to look stressed out. The Uchiha waited until he was able to assume that Ten-Ten was about half finished. Keta looked at the clock and only ten minutes had passed.

_Time to put these sharp eyes to work!_

Keta took another look at the clock and from the glare in the clock he could see Ten-Ten's paper. To the examiners lining the test taking area it merely looked as if Keta was checking on his time. Keta finished his test and when he looked up he saw that Kyoji was done along with Rei. Only 25 minutes had passed and Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were finished. Naruto was sitting calmly so Keta assumed that he was done as well.

"Number 27 you fail," Keta was surprised that someone actually failed. He had come to think that the examiners would be too soft to fail anyone. "41 and 11 fail along with him," Suddenly the numbers began spewing out of the examiners mouth as squad after squad was kicked out.

* * *

"So Naruto pulled out for everyone in the end. It seems my prediction was right." Keta's voice was low enough so nobody could hear it. All 12 rookie Genin passed along with Lee's team and a handful of other squads. At that moment another person walked into the door.

"I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko! The second part of the Chuunin exams will be much harder than this wimpy test. Less than half of you will pass so prepare yourself. You will be meeting me at gate 48. Keta smiled at the ease of this first exam and wondered how the second would go.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Yea I know it is a little short. It is just that most people who read these have seen the real episodes and I didn't really feel like repeating everything they say on the show. That an I didn't know how to drag it on to the usual length of my chapters. Don't worry though the 2nd exam will cover this one! Please R&R 


	10. The easy survival test?

"So we just have to get ourselves an Earth Scroll and we can head to the tower?" Keta nodded to the remark made by Rei, his female partner in squad 1. "Well that seems easy enough; I spotted some Genin from the village hidden in the rain. You think we could beat them out and check their scroll?"

"That's not a bad idea Rei; do you by chance know what gate they're at?" Kyoji caught Rei's stupefied face. "Exactly, let's just scout about and try and get our scroll quick so we can head to the tower. The quicker we get to the tower the less trouble we will meet along the way." Keta nodded in agreement to Kyoji as well.

"Begin!" The examiner that led them to gate 17 waved his hands and the gate to the survival grounds opened up. With a smirk on his face the Uchiha led his squad into the jungle like area at a light jogger's pace.

* * *

"Hey let's take a break here," the two people next to him nodded and leaned up against a nearby tree. "So it looks like we are gunna do this by a simple beat an opponent and check their scroll basis right?" Again his partner's nodded. The conversation was viewed by three Genins hidden way up in the trees a little bit north of the observed group's position.

"Such gullible kids," a smirk came to the teenage Genin's lips as he looked over the conversation.

"Yea, I hear that they are one of the leaf's rookie squads." The second speaker eyed the first with delight.

"Well let's introduce to the real world," The last Genin drew a kunai out of its holster slightly.

"Yea, it is our duty as Genin from the village hidden in the clouds…" With that the three Cloud Genins jumped from their position each launching a kunai. All three hit their marks.

"Simple as that," The first Genin said as he went to inspect his fallen prey. In that moment he looked at the terrified face of the rookie Genin it turned into a log much to the surprise of the cloud Genin. "It's a!" Before any more words could be said there was a katana running through his stomach.

"We may be rookies, but we aren't stupid." The fiery red headed Genin looked into his opponent's glazed eyes.

"They should know better than to mess with squad 1," Keta was looking down pitifully at the dead Cloud-Nin he had disposed of with a quick swipe of his kunai. Rei used the clothes of the Genin she fell to clean her blades then retracted them back into her bracers. "Hey it looks like the one I gutted had the Earth scroll we needed," Keta held up the trophy high in the air.

"Lucky, we have only been in here for about 45 minutes and we have already made the requirements to move on. Shall we get going?" Kyoji was unusually happy and the rest of his team could only agree with him. After all they were probably going to be the first ones in the tower making them look really good. Keta tossed Rei the Earth scroll with a smirk on his face.

"You guys go on ahead, take the scrolls with you as well. I have a little more scouting around to do."

"Sasuke…?" Keta nodded to Rei's remark and the Kunoichi sighed. "Just be sure to get to the tower before times up or we won't make it to the final round."

"If you don't we'll just have to leave ya in here." Keta smirked at his male partner's statement and jumped up to the treetops to cover more distance as he searched for his cousin.

_It isn't really that I'm concerned for him; I just want him to pass so that maybe I can fight him later. Then we can finally finish what we started that day we graduated.

* * *

_

­­

"Be gone," The Genin turned away from the rookie squad. One of the rookies sighed in relief.

_That is to be expected, he wouldn't take the scroll from us because he would be looked down upon by the rest of the village. He would only be able to take it from us if we challenged him._

"Why you!" The blonde haired rookie began punching the air with great agitation.

"You are punching your fists in the air; does that mean you want to fight me?" The blonde haired rookie immediately stopped.

"No! I mean no that's okay," amazingly enough her voice became sweet in that instant she was speaking to the departing Genin. With a final "Hmph" the powered Genin disappeared. "That was close, don't you think Shikamaru?"

"This is too troublesome for me, but…" The intelligent Genin's eyes shifted around then grabbing Chouji by his scarf he began to run for the nearby bushes. "We need to hide!" Ino followed close behind jumping into the bush a mere second after Shikamaru. Another figure dropped down into the clearing to look around only to find no one.

_Oh that's!_

"Hello?"

"Keta-kun!" Ino had already leapt from the bushes and embraced the lone Uchiha. Sighing Shikamaru came out next feeling at ease then Chouji appeared from the bushes as he munched on the cake he packed earlier. "So why are you here and where is your team?"

"I'm here to defeat you and take your scroll!" Ino jumped back from Keta and Shikamaru's face became serious. Thinking they could take Keta Shikamaru's eyes darted around quickly accounting for all environmental advantages, disadvantages, and alterations. "Relax, I was only kidding," Shikamaru let out another sigh this time one of relief.

_We probably could have beaten him if we all were fighting at out best but even then it would be no small feat. It would be as tough as defeating someone like…Sasuke._

"What happened to your hair Ino?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Ino quickly retied her hair into her trademark ponytail.

"To tell you the truth my team and I have already acquired our second scroll and they are on their way to the tower as I am speaking to you, but I felt like scouting around."

_He wanted to see me! I can't believe Keta-kun wanted to see me; I mean of course he did!_

"Actually I was looking for Sasuke," almost immediately Ino's hung a bit. Keta noticed quickly and walked over. Carefully taking Ino's chin in his hand he lifted her head so her eyes met with his. "This was pleasant surprise. Be careful out here," Keta gave Ino a peck on the cheek and the Kunoichi of squad 8 was placed in a state of shock. Turning to leave Keta turned his head back to squad 8. "You men better keep Ino safe, or you'll have me to deal with." Shikamaru gulped and Chouji was too busy inhaling a second bag of potato chips he had brought along.

_It is a lot easier to like someone when that someone isn't squeezing you to death every time you meet them._

Keta disappeared and left squad 8 to run back into their bushes and await another person to come by.

* * *

"Your hair is glossier than mine. That means that you should spend lest time on how you look and more time training!" The Sound Nin shook the green-eyed Genin by her long strands of pink hair.

"Sakura-san…" Lee was unable to help the one he wished so much to protect. As the female Sound Nin shook Sakura by her hair Lee slowly lost sight of the one he cared about and was consumed by the darkness. Tears rolled down the face of the pink haired Genin as she reflected on past events. Images of Naruto, then of Sasuke came to her mind. Finally only last image appeared and that was of Lee. Taking hold of her kunai Sakura contemplated possible moves. "That won't work on me!" The Sound Nin shook Sakura some more. In that instant Sakura put her kunai up to cut her own hair but felt the Sound Nin's grip dissipate. Sakura immediately rolled out of the way as she looked around to see who had saved her.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's three on one. You guys should play fair." Sakura's eyes moved up to the tree-tops and say the familiar figure.

"Zaku, Kin, be on your guard! We don't know who this guy is!"

"Don't worry Dosu; he's just a bug like the rest of these losers from Konoha." The Sound Nin in the bandages looked at the spiky haired Sound Nin with an emotion that was unable to be discerned due to the bandages covering his mouth

"Keta!" The Uchiha was twirling a kunai around on his finger as a smirk was clearly shown on his face.


	11. Those eyes can see the light

"So do you think he is all right?" Rei looked at Kyoji as the sped through the forest.

"You worry too much Rei, Keta will be fine. All he is doing is looking for his cousin."

"Yea but other people could be looking for Keta and that would prove to be most disastrous for us." Kyoji shook his head at Rei's logic. "You have no place to disagree, you don't even know if they will let just the two of us pass without him!" To this Kyoji grinned.

"You shouldn't even be on this team," The statement shocked Rei but not enough to halt her running. "If you can't put your full trust into your own teammate, someone who actually saved you at one time if I recall correctly. If you can not put your whole trust in him I don't even know why I call you my partner." The only reply that came from the Kunoichi was a simple "Hmph". Kyoji smiled a bit as they hustled through the forest to reach the tower.

* * *

"Trashing Lee and attempting to hurt Sakura isn't something I'll allow!" The Uchiha stood confidently as he looked down at the three Sound Nin below. Sakura could keep herself from smiling as Keta just looked so cool at that moment. "Sakura, stand up and show her why you are a Genin of Konoha. I'll take the other two!" Sakura nodded raising herself up so she could face her opponent.

"Zankuuha!" A blast of wind tore through the tree limb Keta used to be standing on. In midair Zaku grinned and pointed his left hand at Keta "Zankuuha!" Another blast of air shot out at the Uchiha. This time the attack ripped into Keta but the leaf Genin turned into a log and fell hard to the ground. "Where'd that bastard go?" Keta was already behind the Sound Nin much to his surprise.

"You forgot about me!" Dosu came down swinging his enhanced arm at the Uchiha. Keta smiled jumping over to the front of Zaku. The sound that came out of Dosu's enhanced arm was sucked in by Zaku's ear. Letting out a cry of pain the Sound Nin dropped to his knees holding his ears.

"Don't think I didn't catch that display of your power when you attacked Kabuto. I may have looked like I was sleeping but I saw it. You can't get anything past the eyes of an Uchiha…" The statement struck Dosu. Dosu jumped back and looked behind Keta then back at the leaf Genin in front of him. Curious Keta looked into the forehead protector Dosu was wearing and saw that behind him was Sasuke and Naruto laying side by side both motionless. "Sakura! What happened to Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura's kunai clashed with Kin's as sparks flew up and the two Kunoichi pushed against the other.

_I don't know if I should tell him about that man… Orochimaru. Maybe it would be for the best, but… is that something Sasuke would want his cousin to know?_

"Don't worry about it now I guess," Keta while speaking flipped over one of Dosu's swings and did a no handed cartwheel to evade an air blast that came at him. "You can tell me after I beat these guys down." Keta jumped back evading a kunai thrown by Dosu.

"Oh, okay!" Sakura let out a sigh of relief which was cut short as she realized she was still in battle with Kin. Sakura decided to end the conflict with a double KO maneuver. Kin came in with a horizontal attack using her kunai and Sakura let the blow hit. Using that moment of vulnerability Sakura swung a kunai of her own downwards slicing into Kin's neck. Both fell back unable to continue fighting from fear of losing too much blood.

"You said when you hit Lee that hard work can only take you so far?"

"Yes that's correct!" Dosu charged in for another attack hoping to catch Keta off guard. Dosu's fist actually hit the side of Keta's head, but Keta turned into a log with a cloud of smoke.

"Well you haven't worked nearly hard enough to be saying that!" Dosu turned to the voice behind him and was met with a clobbering fist sending the Sound Nin flying backwards into one of the thicker trees in the area.

"All right that does it; I'm going to end this right here and now! Zankuu kyokuha!" Zaku raised his hands and a tremendous amount of air came gushing out of both his arms and it was all heading in Keta's general direction.

_Shit! Sakura's behind me as well, it looks like there is no way out!_

Sakura finished wrapping her wound with some tape she had handy that was prepared for Sasuke or Naruto. When the pink haired Genin looked up she saw a huge surge of air coming towards her and in a flash there was someone standing in the way of her and the incoming gust of wind. "Keta, what are you doing?" Keta made quick hand seals and smirked as he grabbed Sakura around the waist.

"This!" Keta looked down at Sakura's face which had brightened a bit from the Uchiha's abrupt actions. The wind was already beginning to affect them when Keta used a body replacement technique moving him and Sakura out of danger. "Look, stay put here. You did good getting rid of that other girl but you are too hurt to continue right now." Sakura nodded knowing that she wasn't in a place to disagree.

"Heh, I obliterated his sorry ass!" Zaku looked around and saw his team regrouping.

"How could I have obliterated…" Keta dropped down from the tree much to the surprise of the Sound Nin. "From such a pathetic attack?" Keta took a kunai and cocked his arm back. "Take this!" The Uchiha launched the kunai in Zaku's direction.

"Useless!" Zaku shot air through his palm at the kunai in order to discard it but the way it was spinning allowed the kunai to simply slice through the air.

"Double piercing effect," The Sound Nin's adversary had a smirk on his face as the kunai he had thrown sliced into Zaku's left hand cutting the whole in Zaku's palm so it was no longer a closed shape. The air became unstable and began to hurt Zaku upon use.

"We have already wasted enough time, let's get out of here. We can kill Sasuke some other time." Zaku looked at Dosu and although he himself did not want to admit it he knew that at this point this Uchiha would capitalize on one of his mistakes and it would be over for this prideful Sound Nin. Making a hasty retreat the Sound Nin were gone.

_What is this feeling I have behind me? It must be Sasuke waking up now. He won't believe it when I tell him how badly I beat those guys. Without even using full strength; oh man he is gunna be jealous._

With a quick swivel of his body Keta confirmed his suspicion. The Uchiha was looking at Sasuke, but then Keta truly saw Sasuke. He saw the dark purple chakra that flowed around him. Sasuke's head was down so Keta could not tell if anything distinct had happened to his face but when the Genin from squad 1 looked at the "Last Uchiha's" body he saw strange black markings running up and down the skin.

"Where is Sakura?" Keta looked at Sasuke noticing the change in his cousin's voice. When Sasuke lifted his head to lock his eyes on Keta it was a sight that made the hairs at the back of Keta's head stand on end. Keta saw the dark red eyes that Sasuke had and the two dots that swirled around his pupil. "I said where is Sakura?" In the tree that Keta had placed her in Sakura was had too much fear in her to even begin speaking. From the bushes Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji looked on in horror. "If there is no answer then I'll… beat it out of you!" The aura of chakra exploded and the markings that only held half of Sasuke's face now stretched over to the other side.

_I see…this power; it is something that he gave me. I will use this power, because I am an Avenger!_

Sasuke appeared behind his cousin and before anyone could tell what was happening Keta was sent flying towards the ground. Keta smashed into the ground and continued rolling for a bit longer as the dust kicked up.

"Keta-Kun," Ino attempted to leave the bushes but was grabbed by her teammate's hand. With a simple shake of his head Shikamaru told Ino all that she needed to know and she was forced to look on.

"What have you done Sasuke?"

"I have widened the gap between us! You are no longer my rival, and that is because I have far surpassed you!" Sasuke dashed forward with lightning speed and smashed Keta backwards before he could react. Keta found himself propped up against a particularly large tree as he looked at his approaching cousin. "You still hold onto him don't you? You still think Itachi is a good and honorable person. That he wouldn't kill without a good reason. Isn't that right "rival"?" The statement was heard by Keta but a response could not be found.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_With this move you will be able to fight off even the strongest of Chuunins with your young age." Keta was paying attention to his Idol's every word. Itachi dropped down spreading his feet apart then made the correct hand signs. "Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" Itachi spewed fire from his mouth and it took the form of an enormous dragon. Itachi began controlling the dragon making it do a couple of designs then had the flames disperse. _

"_That was so cool Itachi; I want to be just like you!" Itachi looked at Keta with his eyes. When Keta looked back at him he saw a ninja devoid of emotions almost as if he had killed them in a way or at least brought them under his control._

"_No Keta, you don't want to be me. You shouldn't want to be me." At that moment it looked as if Itachi was looking into his past for a brief moment. Something about the way his mentor acted struck Keta and unnerved the boy._

"_So should I try now Itachi?" Itachi snapped out of his apparent flashback and nodded. Keta spread his feet dropping exactly as Itachi did. Keta then mimicked the hand signs "Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" sure enough a dragon emerged through the roaring flames that came out of Keta's mouth. Keta controlled the dragon for a brief moment before it dispersed. Completely sapped of strength Keta went to his knees breathing heavily. Itachi walked over to him. _

"_Good job Keta. You make me proud to be your relative." Even though his words were encouraging Keta wasn't satisfied by the facial expression given by his idol. It was one of seriousness as if Keta's accomplishment meant nothing and was the equivalent to not doing anything. Aggravated Keta rose to his feet despite his lack of energy. _

"_You're not proud… there's something wrong. What is it?" Keta's eyes met those of his idol. Itachi slowly looked to the side and sighed._

"_You're right; I should be celebrating with you but…" Keta fell to his knees. Tired Keta looked up to his mentor._

"_You will serve your purpose, and that is to make him strong…" As the white scenery around Keta was torn apart to make way for the new gloomier background the young Uchiha looked into the sky. What Keta saw was a red moon; it was a sight that dazzled Keta. When Keta's eyes came back down to the earth he was staring dark red eyes in the face. Rather than scream in fright like he did before he looked back into those devilish eyes. At that moment Keta noticed something, he noticed that those were not just any Sharingan eyes, but that they were Itatchi's "special"__ eyes.

* * *

_

"_Wha-what did you do?" Before Keta could speak more Itachi dashed towards him katana poised for a final thrust. Almost instinctively Keta's right foot pushed off as soon as Itachi began his dash. The katana was bloodied as it went through the eleven year old boy's body. Luckily Keta's instinctive maneuver allowed him to evade Itachi's attack to his heart. When Keta looked up to see his idol for the final time what he saw scared him to death. It seemed as if it was the devil himself starring back at Keta with his dark red eyes._

"_Tsukiyomi!"_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Keta's head looked at the ground as his cousin stood waiting for the pathetic reply was sure to come. Sasuke had a devilish teethy grin across his face, something that was uncommon to his person.

_So my life was merely a tool, because I instinctively saved myself I was doomed to the life of someone else's slave?_

"No…" The reply struck Sasuke enough that his grin dropped into a face of seriousness. "Itachi is even worse than a murderer. Itachi put shackles on me enslaving my person. He didn't just let me die that day! That is something I will not forgive, but now… I have seen the truth and I have broken free of his shackles." Keta's eyes rose to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke took a step back in surprise as he stared into his cousin's dark red eyes. Keta's eyes had two black dots swirling around the main pupil in each eye just as Sasuke's. Keta bent down and unlatched two braces one around each ankle. After the braces fell off he stood up straight and took off the braces that were on both of his wrists. Cracking his neck Keta's emotion was not light or cocky but dead serious. "Let's go wild!"

"Keta-kun, you did it." Ino looked on seeing Keta's Sharingan in full effect. It was a beautiful sight on such a person the red matched him perfectly. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Ino and automatically knew that she was admiring instead of observing. Sasuke dashed forward with his lightning speed and attempted to drive Keta further into the tree with another punch.

"Sasuke…"

Keta grabbed the fist with his right hand then using his left launched an attack of his own catching Sasuke off guard. Sasuke was hit in the face sending him backwards a step or two in surprise. Regaining his composure the purple chakra flared once more as Sasuke charged in for another attack. Keta jumped over his rival and dropped into a fighting stance. Gritting his teeth Sasuke rushed in and brought his hand forward for a straight punch. Again Keta blocked and he countered with a swing of his leg. Sasuke was focused now and blocked the attack and began his counter counter attack. Keta felt himself being picked up off the ground and was swung into the air. Twisting his body in mid flight Keta was looking down at Sasuke as his cousin looked back at him. Almost simultaneously the two began performing hand seals.

"Sasuke."

"From what I can tell their seals are…" Shikamaru looked on in amazement.

"Katon Goukakyuu!" The two shouted those words at the same time and took in deep breaths. Placing an open cup over their mouths the two Uchiha's blew unleashing tremendous amounts of flames at their adversary. The two giant flames met at the midpoint and created a giant fireball that the two jumped into.

_Who used their Sharingan to copy the other? This fight is much too troublesome…_

"Sasuke!"

As the fire cleared the two were in the center each with one hand clenched and extended while their other hand was holding their opponent's attempted punch. The grapple didn't end even as the two landed. Gritting his teeth Keta swung his right arm over his left much to the surprise of Sasuke. Immediately though Sasuke caught on and the two spun in midair around their arms and when Keta went to put his feet forward to push off he was met with Sasuke's feet. The two Genins pushed off releasing the grapple and sending them a fair distance apart. Sasuke took hold of a kunai and began launching them one after another without stopping. Keta matched his rivals attack with kunais of his own. Stopping the two began forming hand seals but Sasuke was forced to stop abruptly.

_What is she doing? We don't know what Sasuke is capable of; he could very well kill her on the spot!_

"Please stop," Sakura held tightly on Sasuke and when his dark red eyes came to meet her green eyes the black markings slowly began to retract. Sasuke fell back onto his behind only after the black markings had returned nicely into the seal on the back of his shoulder. Keta sighed in relief as he looked at the teary eyed Sakura embrace his rival. Sasuke couldn't stop shaking much to Keta's surprise.

_It seems like it was something out of Sasuke's control. I wonder if it will become a problem in the near future…_

"Keta-kun! I knew you were amazing!" Keta didn't have much time to ponder what had happened to Sasuke now that Ino had her arms wrapped around him from behind. Shikamaru and Chouji soon followed coming out of the bushes.

_The power of the Uchiha is still something unknown to me…_

Neji was deep in contemplation when Ten-Ten appeared next to him on the tree branch. "There's Lee," Ten-Ten called attention to the unconscious Genin in the green jumpsuit. Neji nodded "I guess I'll take care of him," with that Ten-Ten jumped down and walked over to Lee.

"I'm so glad you are okay," Sakura had stopped embracing Sasuke and began checking for injuries when Keta walked up to the two. Keta went to a knee so he could look at Sasuke without having to move his aching neck. The two Uchiha's eyes were back to normal as they stared at each other for a short moment.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are my rival, and there is nothing you can do to get rid of that." Sasuke looked away not wanting the pity of his cousin. "But, I am still your cousin and you are still mine. So take this," Keta rummaged through his pack and pulled out an Earth scroll.

"Why are you giving us your scroll? If you give that to us then you won't be able to complete the exam." Sasuke nodded in agreement with Sakura's statement.

"Don't worry; my team is most likely already at the tower with both our scrolls. I took this from those Sound Nin that tried to harm you Sakura." Sakura was surprised as she had a newfound respect for Keta.

"Then if it is of no use to you then… thank you."

"Think of it as a gift…for these eyes that you gave me." Sakura took the scroll and smiled at Keta who in turn gave a slight hint of happiness. One that was so common to Sasuke. On that note Keta stood and picked up his braces. Putting them on he went to leave.

"Keta," The Genin from squad 1 stopped to hear the words of his cousin. "You… you are like the brother I never had." It was something hard for Sasuke to say and it surprised all who heard it which was just about everyone except for Lee's team who had already left the vicinity.

"You better be at that tower on time, or else you'll have me to answer to." Sasuke nodded and Keta jumped up into the jungle above rushing back to his comrades who were undoubtedly at the tower waiting for his arrival.

_He is so much like Sasuke, yet he is a completely different soul… Uchiha Keta. He sure is an interesting fellow._

"OW!" Ino was brought out of her thoughts by the loud cry of Naruto. Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru and Chouji staring down a


	12. The Snake's Suboordinates

"Hrm, Keta hasn't returned yet," Kyoji turned to his worried partner as the sped through forest. Kyoji and Rei had been running through the forest for a half an hour now and there was still no sight of the tower.

"Hey don't worry about him, he is an Uchiha remember?" Rei smiled and nodded. Kyoji's senses alerted him to another presence in the vicinity. "Looks like we got company…" Rei had noticed the presence as well. Kyoji gave a nod in Rei's direction and the two skidded to a stop and looked around. "Duck!" Rei and Kyoji both crouched down evading two well placed kunais.

"Heh, it looks like we found some interesting toys to play with." The voice came from somewhere up in the trees.

"We will just have to see how long they last before we through them away," The voice was different from the first alerting the members of squad one that there were at least two enemies there.

"Well we have to see you if we are to play with you." Kyoji looked around trying to spot the place where the voice was being projected. It was no use; the forest hid their opponents too well.

"Very well," just as expected two ninjas came out into the clearing standing side by side. One was a male who had his entire head covered with a typical black full mask. The second Grass Genin was a female that had long black hair with beady black eyes. Rei inspected their forehead protectors and knew immediately that the two Genins hailed from the village in hidden in the Grass. Rei smiled a little now that she knew that they were only Genin.

"I can tell by your face that you are taking us lightly…" The Genin of the grass had a devilish grin on his face.

"Well you are…" Before Rei could put in anything else she felt something behind her.

"Rei!" It was too late Rei was flying backwards from a swift punch given by one of the Genin that was up with his partner only a second ago. Rei crashed into the ground and tumbled to a stop with dust flying up everywhere.

_Who are these guys? They shouldn't have this kind of strength, especially not for mere Genins…_

Kyoji couldn't even finish his thought as the second Grass Genin appeared in front of him in an instant. The motion was too quick as the Grass Shinobi slammed his head into Kyoji's forehead protector sending him backwards. Kyoji found himself indented into a particularly large tree as blood trickled down from his forehead. When the two Genins looked up they had strange markings black markings that marked up the right side of their body.

_Who are these guys and just what kind of a technique is that?_

Kyoji had no more time to think as he noticed female Grass Genins rushing towards him. Thinking on his feet Kyoji jumped into the air attempting to avoid the attack, but to no avail. The amazing Genin simply ran up the tree and grabbed Kyoji by the ankle and threw him towards the ground. Rei struggled to her feat only to see Kyoji smash face first into the ground.

"Kyoji!" Rei extended the blades on her bracers and got ready for close combat. The female Genin turned to Rei and leaped towards her. Rei was stricken with fear, it was a feeling she was most unaccustomed to.

_Damn it! These guys are way too strong!_

Kyoji got up after assuming the situation and now began thinking only of escape. The male Grass Genin charged with a fist ready for attack. Kyoji drew his katana and waited for the incoming adversary. Kyoji broke out of his stiffness with a swift burst of speed. Approaching his opponent Kyoji threw his katana making sure to give it no spin. The Grass Genin evaded but at the cost of stopping his charge. Seeing his opponent in midair Kyoji knew this was his only chance to get a hit. Kyoji pulled back with the hand he used in throwing the katana; a thin wire made the katana retract to Kyoji's arms.

"Bastard! We aren't your toys!" Kyoji leapt into the air now that his opponent couldn't move and swung his blade with all his might.

"Heh, but you are our toys," Kyoji's attack was deflected by a solid kick on the Shinobi's part. Rei was having her own share of trouble evading the powerful punches being dished out by the outstanding Kunoichi. "You don't understand? You are powerless before us… I just want to see how long it is before you brake." The Shinobi laughed as he sent his fist flying forward. The attack hit Kyoji in the gut forcing the young Genin to cough up some blood as he was sent spiraling backwards. This time though Kyoji was able to twist and land on one of the tree branches. Immediately Kyoji started jumping up from one branch to the next getting into what looked like the next level of this training ground. Rei saw what Kyoji was doing and quickly followed her partner.

_So he wants to try and lose him in all the branches, good thinking Kyoji._

What the two members of squad 1 came to find out was that above the set of branches they had been climbing was another clearing, but this time there was no solid ground. The two looked around trying to see if they were still being followed. Their senses were too slow this time as both Grass Genins appeared and knocked them each flying backwards.

"Kyoji, we can't keep going like this…"

"I know, but we can't really escape against guys that are much faster than us." Kyoji eyed his female as she made some hand seals. Kyoji prepared for the worst as he struggled up to his feet.

The male Genin threw a single shuriken at Rei with a sadistic smile on his face. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The one shuriken suddenly multiplied into over 20. "How do you like that for a technique?" The female snickered as the man licked his lips.

"Damn it!" Kyoji rushed over in front of Rei and stretched out his arms. "Run Rei!" Rei was frozen stiff as she watched her partner stand in front of her from the incoming barrage. "Take my scroll and go…" Rei managed to slip her hand into Kyoji's pack and take the Heaven scroll but not much more than that.

"Die!" The first Shuriken made impact tearing into Kyoji's skin. All that could be heard from Kyoji after that was a loud scream as the barrage began. Rei was forced to watch shuriken after shuriken slice into her partner as he remained standing; protecting her while she herself remained crouched behind him. The shurikens stopped and Rei looked at the bloodied Kyoji but all she could see was his back.

"Just go…" Kyoji fell over onto his face letting a couple thin trails of blood follow him all the way. The act went in slow-motion for Rei; it was such a hard thing when such a close teammate was forced through so much pain. Even after Kyoji fell Rei couldn't find it in herself to move; frozen out of fear Rei looked on as the two Grass Genin approached.

_move…Move…Move!_

It was no use, she wanted to get up and flee just as her partner instructed, or at least put up a fight it was just that her arms and legs wouldn't budge.

"You broke pretty fast," The male looked sadistically at the female who was focused on Rei.

­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­

"You are trash, no need to dirty our hands any further." As she said this the black markings began to disappear off her body. The male looked a little disappointed. "We don't have time to kill them; we still have a goal to accomplish. Let's go!" The male nodded as his markings retracted with a red glow similar to the woman's. With that the two Grass Genins disappeared leaving a battered Rei to tend to a broken Kyoji.  
_

* * *

I really hope Kyoji and Rei didn't run into any trouble…_

Keta jumped from one tree to the next making his way to the tower.

_They should be all right; they are my partners after all. To not trust them fully would be a crime._

* * *

"Oh, hey you guys come look at this." Two other Genins come over and observe the spectacle.

"You really have founding something Chouji," The round Genin simply smiled letting the swirls on his cheeks stand out.

"Hrm, how troublesome… a couple of Genins just sitting here unconscious with their scroll plainly visible. Unfortunately it is the scroll that we need so we can't just let a chance like this go by. But it is most likely a trap. Ino you pick it up," Shikamaru was taking his time in examining the scene and Chouji simply nodded his head in approval to Shikamaru's decision.

"What?" Shikamaru was already trying to clear his ears from the blonde's initial outcry. "You say that it is clearly a trap so you want me to pick it up? How admirable of you, making your only female teammate get it! Well I say no, just try and change my mind!"

Shikamaru sighed "I knew you wouldn't understand, so I will put in a different prospective. If you are the one to pick it up then we have the best chances of protecting you and also preparing for an enemy attack. Any type of trap would have to be projectile based and that can be blocked by Chouji's double size technique. Then if there are actually Shinobi that appear to attack I can use my Kage mane technique to stop then Chouji will bowl them over with his meat tank. That is why I said that you should pick it up."

_That's Shikamaru for you, always thinking things through 100. He's such a good guy, I don't know how I got him to be my friend, but I'm glad._

Ino glanced over at Chouji who was now munching on his third bag of chips. "Fine fine, you've made your point." Ino reached down slowly to grab the scroll. Beads of sweat dropped off of Shikamaru's forehead as Chouji began to eat out of control. Ino scooped up the scroll and Chouji stopped eating and Shikamaru formed the hand seals so as to be ready for an attack. A couple seconds went by and nothing happened. "Well it looks like it was trap free; now this is what I call my lucky day. We don't have to fight anybody and get to move on to the next round!"

­­

_The question is, was that a good or bad thing…_

* * *

The door to the tower opened as Rei looked up to see who was entering now. "Keta! You've made it." Rei tried to walk over to him without giving any signs of trouble but it was no use.

"What happened? You look hurt pretty bad." Rei looked away for a brief moment. Keta put his right hand on her left shoulder. "Come on, just tell me what happened."

"It was two Grass Genin, they came out of nowhere. The beat us up pretty bad. I myself have some broken bones, but Kyoji…"

"What? What happened to Kyoji?" Rei felt the Uchiha's grip tighten up a little and she winced. Keta noticed the medical wrap around the shoulder and took his hand away.

"He was beat up pretty bad, multiple fractures and I think the Medic Nin said all of his ribs are broken except 1. The Medic Nin said there was no possible way he would be fighting for at least a month." Keta looked down unable to meet Rei's eyes out of guilt. "No it isn't your fault…"

"But it is. there is no possible way that it isn't my fault." Keta clenched his fists in anger.

"No, actually I'm glad you weren't there," Keta looked at Rei in surprise. Why would she want to get beat up was something beyond the Uchiha. "I myself am going to get minimal training in for this final exam because of these injuries. Those guys were too strong, even with you there fighting with us you would have just ended up with broken bones like us. If it is like this our squad still has a good chance of winning and getting somewhere because not only are you not injured, but you are the most talented out of the squad." The words comforted Keta a little.

"All right, I we will win our fights for Kyoji. He wouldn't expect anything less." Rei nodded as a smile came to her lips. "Oh do you still have the scrolls?" Rei nodded and pulled out the black and white scrolls. "Let's open them and find out what they say."

"Right," Rei handed one scroll to Kyoji and simultaneously the Heaven and Earth scrolls were opened. Smoke appeared and the two Genins tossed the scrolls onto the ground. The smoke formed into a cloud that neither Keta or Rei could see through.

"Yo," the voice surprised the two. When the smoke cleared there standing before them was a character they have never seen before. "I know I know, you are probably wondering who I am." The two Genins sheepishly nodded their heads. "I am Hagane Kotetsu a Chuunin of Konoha. I am here to congratulate you on your success at overcoming the trials of the survival examination. Also I am here to tell you that the final exam only gets harder so be prepared." Keta smirked at the declaration by the Chuunin.

* * *

"I am Gekkou Hayate and I will be the Judge for these Preliminary matches." Sarutobi stood on a small stage with Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Yumi, a Sound Jounin, a Sand Jounin, and Asuma standing at his sides. 

"Hey hey hey! Who said anything about preliminary matches?" Almost everyone turned to face the speaker who turned out to be Kiba.

"We need to have preliminary matches because there are still too many of you to proceed on. So we will have preliminary matches right now with no given time to rest." The announcement shocked everyone. "If you wish to give up now would be the best time to do so." Hayate looked out around the group of Genin as one hand rose up.

"I can't go on any more, I quit."

"Yakushi Kabuto, very well. Anyone else want to stop now." Hayate took another glance over the group of Genin and spotted another hand. "Minako Rei?"

"Yes, in my current condition I wouldn't be able to pull out another fight." Hayate respected the smart decision with a nod. As Rei turned to leave she glanced at Keta. "You have to win for both of us now… that's what I'll be expecting," Keta nodded. Rei departed along with Kabuto.

"Now since we have 21 Genin we will have one Genin who at random will pass on without having to fight." Hayate pointed a board that was suspended from a wall. Names seem to run through the machine as symbol after symbol popped up but all of it illegible. The board stopped displaying a name. "Dosu Kinata."

"Tch, it looks like I won't have the pleasure of eliminating one of you." Every word that escaped the Sound Nin's lips brought anger to Keta. The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to beat down that arrogant Genin, but he was more interested in fighting Sasuke. Hopefully not for the preliminaries of course.

The Hokage cleared his throat bringing the attention to him. "Let the Preliminaries commence!"


	13. Brothers Sworn by Blood

"Our first match will be…" Hayate pointed up to the board that was already randomizing names. The Hokage and the Jounins had left the center stage for higher ground as the Genins awaited the participants for the first match. The screen stopped leaving two names on the black board. "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi, the rest of you please make your way up the stairs to your left or right" Keta noticed the worried look on Sakura's face as Sasuke stepped forward favoring his shoulder.

_She must be worried about that strange stuff that appeared on Sasuke… it changed him, but not only his appearance or power but his personality. Well, Sasuke knows what he wants for himself so I have no real place in it._

Keta made his way up the stairs and took a position leaning over the railing. "Sasuke, I don't care what you went through to get here, you better just win." Keta noticed the smirk that appeared on his cousin's face.

"I bet reaching here was easy for you Keta, but what happened to Kyoji? He doesn't seem like the type to not make it." Keta looked at Ino and sighed.

"The medical squad said that Kyoji's injuries during the Survival Exam were too severe and he wouldn't even be able to train for at least a month. So he was pretty much disqualified for being unable to continue." Ino nodded to his response. "Oh Ino, let me apologize in advance,"

"What are you talking about?"

"If my match happens before yours I won't be able to be here rooting for you," to this Ino's cheeks reddened. "It is only proper for me to go and check up on my teammates who are both at the hospital right now."

"That's okay," with that the two began focusing all their attention on Sasuke's match. It was a bad time to look because the great Sasuke was on the ground with Yoroi drinking up his chakra. Sasuke didn't look like he was in the best of shape as more and more chakra was being drained from his system.

"Damn it Sasuke! Do something!" Almost as if in response to Keta's shout Sasuke knocked the chakra leech off of him and got back up to his feet. Sasuke then moved in for the offensive knocking Yoroi into the air. Sasuke leaped into the air after his opponent and appeared just under the Genin clad in purple. Sasuke landed a number of hits sending Yoroi speeding towards the ground.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke smashed Yoroi's face into the concrete leaving the Genin unconscious. Sasuke stood confident as Hayate moved to check Yoroi's condition.

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke by knock out." Hayate's right hand was raised to Sasuke as his free hand came up to cover his sickly cough. Sakura looked relieved as well as Kakashi. Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke and began ushering him out of the room. Sasuke looked particularly unhappy but still continued to walk with his sensei. "Next match will be…" The randomizing screen began again with the act of jumbling names. When the screen stopped both Ino and Keta sighed. "Akimichi Chouji vs. Uchiha Keta."

_I don't know who to cheer for. I mean Keta should be the obvious choice, but Chouji is my teammate. I guess I'll just stay silent and wait for the outcome. Heh, I know Keta will win no offense Chouji._

The two Genins were standing in the arena serious faces on as Hayate was ready to begin the fight. "You know Chouji; I've heard that I would actually have to call you fat to get you riled up." Keta's eyes glanced over in Shikamaru's direction. Chouji didn't respond so Keta continued. "That shouldn't be necessary for this Chuunin exam; you should fight for your clan's honor. Not simply because someone insulted you, show me the power of the Akimichi clan. Chouji's eyes lit up with fire.

_He's right; I shouldn't have to wait for anyone to insult me! This match isn't only for me, but to show everyone the power that I wield!_

"Begin!"

"Here I come!" Chouji made the necessary hand seals.

"I don't expect anything less from you," Keta looked confidently at the robust Chouji who suddenly doubled in size. Chouji then sucked his legs and arms inside of his body. Finally his head disappeared turning what once looked like a blimp into an oversized ball.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji began to spin rapidly and the monstrous ball sped towards Keta with alarming speed. Keta jumped to the left barely evading Chouji's rolling charge. The giant ball rolled to stop making a dent in the wall. "Don't think I'm finished!" The ball began spinning in the other direction and charged out at Keta who barely dodged for a second time. The onlookers were silent as the looked at Keta dodge Chouji time and time again.

"All right Chouji, I'm going to get serious." Keta bent down and undid the leg weights and wrist band weights that were slowing him down.

"All right Keta! He is training just like you taught me Gai-sensei!" Gai looked down at Lee's cheerful face and flashed his gleaming teeth. Chouji began speeding towards Keta and the Uchiha made no attempts to dodge. Instead he jumped on top of the rolling ball that was Chouji.

"You're finished!" Keta began against Chouji's spin forcefully slowing the Akimichi down. The onlookers were amazed as Chouji was now at a complete stop. "If you work harder I'm sure you'll be able to do something great with this, but for now be satisfied with this loss Chouji." Keta grabbed the giant green ball from under him and began picking it up. Keta now holding Chouji clear over his head shoved into the air a little bit. Keta left the ground and slammed his foot into the Chouji ball as if to kick a giant beach ball. The ball returned into the normal Chouji that everyone was used to seeing as he spiraled up into the air. Keta landed and jumped up again after his opponent. Keta passed Chouji on his way up and did a front flip while sticking his right leg out. The outstretched leg smashed into Chouji's gut sending him flying into the ground. The impact left a large indent where Chouji laid his eyes spinning. "No hard feelings I hope," Keta landed swiftly.

"Winner, Uchiha Keta!" Again Hayate coughed as the viewers looked on amazed all except for the Sand Nin who just glared at Keta.

"He seems like he could be a real problem with our mission," The blonde haired girl turned to boy dressed in black and nodded in agreement with the statement. "He is probably as strong as Sasuke, but we don't have anyone to deal with him when the time comes. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Keta made a final glance in Ino's direction and began to leave the stadium.  
_

* * *

_

_  
I hate the hospital… so much white, it seems like a place you would go when you die._

The Genin's train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. "Come in," the door slowly slid open and the two people standing there surprised the red haired Genin. "I kinda expected Rei, but not you Keta. Aren't you supposed to be fighting your preliminaries?" At those words the red haired Genin winced as a sharp pain surged throughout his body.

"Relax Kyoji, I won my match against Chouji and thought I should come by. Rei said she would be okay in a week or so but you… I mean just look at you, wrapped up like a mummy." Keta sighed as Rei giggled.

"Hey! I don't need your pity!" Keta walked over to Rei and smiled it wasn't a gentle smile. The smile brought fear to Kyoji's mind as he looked back at his partner.

"I said… calm down." Keta poked at a random spot on Kyoji's bandages.

"Ouch!" Keta chuckled as he poked again. "Quit it!"

"Then calm down, I just came to see that you weren't dead." Keta poked Kyoji one last time before leaving and the red haired Genin winced.

"I'll be back on my feet! I'll get you back for this!"

­­­­

_One more person I have to meet before I leave this hospital…_

* * *

"Come in," Keta slid open the door and looked at the patient.

"Kakashi told me you would be here," The Uchiha smiled at his cousin, but it was more of a smirk. "You holding up okay?" Sasuke briefly nodded back to his cousin. "I won my match as well, and I'm guessing you want to get back to training?" Keta didn't really need a reply for that question to know that he was right. After all now Keta knew that Sasuke was an avenger. "Well if that's all I'll be lea…"

"Wait," Keta stopped mid turn. "There's something I want to show you, at the temple." Keta nodded as Sasuke began to get out of his bed. "Follow me," Sasuke opened the window and the two Genins left the hospital with the Uchiha sector in their sights.

"You know, all of this belongs to us now." They began walking through as the weather suddenly turned grim. Rain began to fall rapidly.

_It was just like this when I came to look at it for the first time…_

"Have you ever thought of rebuilding our clan?" The question made Sasuke stop moving. The thought had never crossed Sasuke's mind. He was only concerned with getting revenge for the murder of the clan, but Keta was already looking past that and thinking about rebuilding. "I mean I know you have your revenge, but… I don't want to see this clan disappear into nothing after we die."

"Tch, hurry up," Keta knew immediately that it wasn't a subject Sasuke had put much thought into and didn't feel like starting now. The two cousins ran up the flight of stairs leading up to the Nakano Shrine.

_At the Nakano Shrine underneath the seventh Tatami mat on the far right side…_

Sasuke took off the mat and opened the secret door. "Follow," Sasuke went down the bending stone staircase one step at a time. Reaching the bottom Keta laid eyes upon the book set up on the small altar where the two fires illuminated the rather small area. "This…this is the purpose of our eyes," Keta went over to the book and began reading. Sasuke could tell Keta was surprised then Sasuke continued. "It is a fitting place, hand me a kunai." Keta complied reaching into his equipment pouch and retrieving the kunai. Sasuke pricked his hand slightly letting the blood flow. "Your turn," Sasuke extended the kunai out for Keta to take it.

"You gotta be joking right?" A second glance convinced Keta that his cousin was very serious about this.

_I get it, but it is still unlike him. I guess he realizes that we have to stick together being the last of our clan. Heh, I would think I would be the one trying to become blood brothers with him. But this does skip the preachy part in becoming sworn brothers…_

Keta nodded taking hold of the kunai; Keta pricked his finger just like Sasuke did and the two put their bloodied fingers together down in the depths of the Nakano Shrine. The two Uchihas became brothers and no longer cousins. It was a bond accepted on both sides as something very serious.

"Hey, now I guess you have a little something to live for after your revenge is finished," Keta said the words with a faint smile on his face. Sasuke managed to smile back.

* * *

"So Keta, I just wanted to let you know you will be training with me for the duration before the Chuunin exams." 

"What? Since when was that ordained Yumi-sensei?"

"Since I said so right now, trust me you'll get much stronger. They way I train is going to make you a sure winner for the finals. Also I am going to require you to train with Shikamaru twice a week."

"Why Shikamaru? Did he even pass the preliminaries?" Keta was so confused at the turn of events. Yumi simply laughed.

"Yes he did, and the reason you are going to train with him is because Chuunin not only have to be strong physically but mentally as well. If you were not there to see Shikamaru's vast intelligence then you missed out. Simple training with him will no doubt sharpen your mind something needed for becoming a Chuunin. So how about you go ask him what will be the best times to train with him?" Keta took a long intake then made a lasting sigh before nodding and departing from his teacher with his hands shoved in his pockets.

* * *

"Chouji! That was my meat!" Ino was dueling with Chouji using chopsticks. Shikamaru sighed at the childish events as Asuma stared on in awe. "You should be considerate of others and not eat their food! Especially not a girls, have you no decency?" Chouji's response was another grunt as he looked at the meat sizzling on the small burner provided in the BBQ restaurant.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, "troublesome," Shikamaru turned to see who it was. Keta walked up to their table, "that was what you were about to say wasn't it?" Ino immediately stopped her chopstick duel with Chouji and focused her attention on Keta.

"Heh, surprisingly you know me pretty well."

"Keta-kun, how are you today?"

Keta looked down at Ino's cheery face and he smiled "I'm doing all right; actually I had to speak to Shikamaru. Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all, sit right here," Ino had scooted over and was patting the cushion next to her. Keta sat down and Ino wrapped her arms around him, it was something Keta was still getting used to.

"Shikamaru, Yumi wants you to help train me…" The words lingered in the air as everyone had their own images of what that would be like.

"How in the world would that work? I don't even know if I'm going to train myself."

"Well I guess we could either do what you would normally do or play some Shogi. It depends on you, I just need you to say yes and set up some dates for when I'll swing by your place. Basically I'm required to hang out with you for a while twice a week."

"It's going to be troublesome, but I see no real reason to decline. It's not like I'm doing anything I don't really want to do, so I guess tomorrow then two days after tomorrow?"

"All right that will be fine; also I was wondering did you manage to get a copy of the finals bracket?" Keta was well settled as he already took a piece of meat and ate it much to the surprise of Asuma and Chouji. Shikamaru nodded and dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it Keta noticed that it was the finals bracket and he was supposed to face that Dosu character. "He's the guy that uses Sound from his arm… I've already fought him but not 1 on 1. The situation might change so I'll just have to be prepared for anything." Shikamaru just noticed but if he happened to win his match against Temari he would have to fight the winner of Keta and Dosu's match. The thought sent a slight shiver down his spine and then lazy genius folded the piece of paper and stashed it away back in his pocket. "Well thanks for the information," Keta noticed himself holding the last piece of meat.

"No you don't!" Chouji dove over Ino plowing into Keta knocking the piece of meat up into the air.

"Chouji! What are you doing?"

"Nobody gets the last piece of meat but me!"


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

"Tch, this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru lifted his hand and placed it back down harshly.

"I'm still getting used to Shogi. Let's just say that I'm not the best at it." Keta picked up his piece and put it down. Shikamaru smiled as he picked up a piece in the far back and moved it forward a bit.

_Take some time and figure out possible outcomes. Then from there figure out the best way disrupt his plan and turn it around into my favor. That was his little piece of advice before we started so…_

After going into deep though Keta moved a peculiar piece forward much to Shikamaru's surprise. "You are improving," Shikamaru simply moved another piece to counter the attack made by Keta. "That's what I call a Fake, the first attack is always a decoy and the second attack is used to finish the enemy. I was right when I said you are improving, but you have a lot more to go." Keta was astonished at the expertise that Shikamaru showed and how much the logic in that simple game related to real life experience.

"You are a genius; there simply is no other way to put it."

"Tch, that kind of title is too troublesome." Keta smiled at the response and Shikamaru stood up obviously knowing that he already won the game so there was no real reason to continue. "I'm going for a walk," Keta nodded as Shikamaru turned around.

"Well I have to be going, I'll see you later Shikamaru." Shikamaru raised his hand to acknowledge Keta's farewell. Then Keta turned and headed out into forest that surrounded Konoha.

* * *

"Hrm, what do you think Yumi is teaching Keta?"

"She is probably going over the basics with him to make sure they are perfect. Why are you so worried about Keta and Yumi's training anyway Rei? Yumi gave us this month of to recover from injuries and relax, and that is exactly what I intend to do." Kyoji was sitting with his teammate out on the deck behind his house.

"Only two more weeks until the finals begin, and you still haven't even been able to get out of those bandages. I don't really think you are relaxing."

"Hey who asked you anyway?" Kyoji turned his head "Hmph." Rei giggled as Kyoji relaxed staring into the blue sky. "I was thinking although I only have a week of no bandages before the finals; maybe just maybe I could get Ebisu to train me. He calls himself the shortcut to being the Hokage." Rei turned in interest to her partner.

"You don't say," Rei imagined what such a ninja would look like. The image came to her but turned out to be a spitting image of Kakashi.

"Yea, Naruto was training with him earlier and he said that Ebisu knew how to use Kage Bunshin. I figure if I can learn a technique like that I could become pretty dangerous. I mean my katana would be multiplied into three and from such a base jutsu I could learn a variety of formations."

"You sure have improved a lot since we first started out as ninja, wouldn't you say Kyoji?"

"Of course, I'm a lot stronger now!"

"Not just that…" Rei began to recall a particular event that occurred a while back.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Keta's fine, Yumi-sensei went out for a little bit, the mission was put on hold for you to recover. We are making a plan as to counter the ninja raid attempts so we can get to the actual pirates. We pretty much have the plan all set up and we are waiting for the okay to set sail."_

"_But Rei, if we "set sail" won't we be playing right into their hands again?"_

_Rei shook her head in disagreement. Next she raised one finger into the air as she began to speak. "First off we are giving them the advantage of terrain so they will be more likely to attack not expecting much from us. Second our plan is necessary that it be done while we are in water because it is designed especially for these ninjas. Third if we can defeat these three Shinobi that are allied with the pirates it won't matter what terrain we are on. Even if it was a weak ninja against a strong warrior the odds would favor the weak ninja, and that is because the weak ninja still has Jutsus."_

_Kyoji stared at Rei for a long moment the silence overtaking the room. "…what?" Rei straight onto her back a half dazed half astonished look on her face. Kyoji scratched his head a little bit attempting to comprehend Rei's logic further when his third partner entered the door._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Just the thought brought a smile to Rei's face. "Heh, now that I'm in a position like this it's weird but I can only find myself thinking about how far Keta might get in the Chuunin Exams."

"Hey! Just a second ago you were telling me not to worry about him and relax. What happened to all that?" Kyoji smiled as he slowly rose to his feet and looked into the sky like Rei had been doing.

"I don't know, but these finals are going to be an exciting even for sure…" Rei nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Byakugan!" The genius of the Hyuuga clan began using his evil eye to look through the forest. "One, two, three, four… seven birds." A smirk came to the Hyuuga's lips. "What? There were eight birds?" The small moment of joy turned sour for Neji as he continued looking through the forest. "When do you feel like coming out?"

"Aren't you done yet Neji?" Ten-Ten came out from the adjacent tree. "Gai-sensei has been waiting for you to finish training so that he could treat us to lunch today. You don't have much of a fight for the first match; I mean Naruto is not a person you should worry about." Neji nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Naruto's fate was decided when he was pit against me." Instantly Neji recalled the moment Naruto made his victory declaration back in the Preliminary arena. Coming back to reality Neji looked more serious than he did before. "But that is not the reason I am training now…" Neji then recalled Sasuke's transformation. The sight of such power was still present in the Hyuuga's mind as was Keta's ability to stay on level with that. It wasn't necessarily something he feared, but there was a chance that those two could beat him.

"Well, you should take a break, you still have two weeks before the finals and you are probably hungry." Almost on command Neji's stomach rumbled gently. Ten-Ten giggled "you see, now let's go get something to eat." Neji nodded and the two Genins disappeared.

* * *

"No, no, no! You won't get it like that. You have to focus the chakra around you so it makes a layer of sorts, and that means that it requires precise control over your chakra."

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Keta began concentrating and a thin layer of blue chakra appeared around the young Uchiha.

"Good, good, now you need to be able to sustain that for at least five minutes straight." The statement alone broke Keta's concentration.

"Five minutes? What kind of jutsu is this?" Keta was breathing heavily and looked strained.

_We have been training for 24 hours straight now. He needs long training sessions to increase his chakra stamina. This technique is a very taxing maneuver. Even I the person who created it can only use it twice before I have to tap into my life energy._

"Yes five minutes, the technique is a protection jutsu that works much like a shield. While a shield's main purpose is to keep you from harm by deflecting incoming attacks it can also be turned into a weapon. Now watch me because this is how it will look in the end." Keta looked at his teacher as she put her hands together while closing her eyes. "The technique should only take 5-10 seconds to perform and should last for a very long duration. So long that you should be able to go through an entire battle with this activated." Keta nodded taking in all the information his teacher could give. "Saikoutate no jutsu!"

"What I didn't know the technique had such a weird name." As soon as Keta finished Yumi began to glow with a faint blue chakra. Suddenly that chakra turned into a florescent white blinding the Uchiha's eyes temporarily. When Keta's eyes refocused he looked at Yumi and saw his sensei outlined in a glorious white. "That makes you look like an angel."

"You're sweet, but now is not the time for flattery. I want you to use your Goukakyuu jutsu and see the result when the fire hits my "holy" shield." Keta nodded and preformed the hand seals that were required for the Uchiha's trademark fire jutsu.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Keta exhaled an enormous fireball that charged for Yumi. Yumi simply walked forward and the fire that hit her shield seemed to simply dissipate. "Amazing…" Yumi laughed cockily.

"Well you will be doing this technique soon enough, even with your Sharingan you can't simply copy a move like this. At least not with your current bodily capabilities and your level of Sharingan. Only few adult Sharingan users would even have the qualities necessary to copy this kind of technique. At first you will only be able to thwart chakra based attacks but upon mastering you will expand your horizon to physical attacks as well. Well, let's begin again." The white shield around Keta's sensei died down and Keta got into a stance as the faint blue glow now appeared around his body. "Good, now sustain it."

* * *

_It's almost night time, Keta didn't come by yesterday and he might not come tonight either. He is out training…what the hell am I doing here? I've been in this hospital far too long. At this rate I won't get any useful training in before the finals._

The fist slammed hard against the side of the bed. Piercing eyes glared up at the ceiling as Sasuke had both hands behind his head. The Uchiha was agitated while laying in the bed. The fact that he was still deemed unfit to train because of the stupid seal on his shoulder was really ticking him off.

"Psst…" Sasuke sat up and looked immediately to the window. There crouched down was Kakashi. Immediately the Uchiha rose up and went to the window. After letting his sensei in he used an evil glare to sum up how he had been feeling for the past few weeks. "Look I know you're angry, but I have come to personally train you for the finals. Me training you will make two weeks equal to everyone else's month." The statement made Sasuke wonder about what they would be doing. "Think about it later, let's just go for now. You won't really need any belongings, but we will stop by your house to if you want to change your clothes before we head out. That is of course if you are willing to come and train." That last bit made Sasuke pause for a moment. In that brief moment Sasuke recalled who his first opponent would be, an image of Gaara appeared in his mind. The cold light blue eyes stuck out above anything else. Snapping out of the small vision Sasuke nodded.

"To My house it is…" The two jumped out of the window and darted their way over the rooftops.

* * *

­­

"Hello? Anyone there?" A startled boy rolled out of his bed. Ino knocked again on the door.

"Who's asking?" The boy wiped the small trace of droll off the side of his lip as he stood up and began stretching.

"Ino," the door was opened immediately. "It looks like you just woke up, don't worry I'll come by later."

"That's not something I would expect you to say, come on in I'm just about to take a shower." Almost immediately Ino's cheeks reddened.

_What could Keta-kun by implying? Could this be…?_

"Well?" Ino nodded and the Uchiha led her into his house. The house was actually his parents but since they were "gone" he simply inherited the entire building. The rest of the Uchiha sector pretty much went to Sasuke because he was the son of head member of the Uchiha clan. Ino found a seat on Keta's bed which happened to be surprisingly comfortable. "Oh, by the way what time is it? The nearest clock would be upstairs, and I don't really feel like going upstairs."

"Oh, it was almost noon when I last looked at a clock, so it is probably noon now or a little after."

"Oh that's good; I got a few hours to kill before I have to go meet Shikamaru again. Maybe I'll spend them hanging out with you?" After this statement Keta made a sly glance over in Ino's direction. As expected her face was a bright red. The sight brought a smirk to Keta's face.

_She changed so much since I first met her… this Ino is much better than the first. Personally I don't like being choked every time I see her._

"Well I'm going to take my shower now," Keta went into the door nearby but didn't exactly close it behind him. The light turned on and the showers were the next thing to be activated. "So, what have you been up to today?"

"Um, well I visited Chouji who is no doubt better after that little event at the Preliminaries. I guess that is all I did other than waking up and coming here."

"What no shower?"

Ino quickly snapped back at the remark. "Of course I took a shower, you know as well as I do that the shower is implied. Besides, I have to keep this body of mine looking good."

"An egotistical reply…" Ino was suddenly in her anger mode cracking her knuckles. A quick vision came to her mind of her nailing Keta as soon as he came out of that door. "But I guess it's true, and that ego is not necessarily a bad thing." A brief chuckle emanated from the shower and barely made its way to Ino's ears. The young Kunoichi was pulled out of her anger mode from that last remark. "What have you been doing over this month that you have had to yourself?"

_Come to think about it, I haven't been doing too much._

"Oh this and that,"

_Really all I have been doing is sleeping, helping my mom out at the flower shop, and visiting Chouji on Shikamaru on rare occasions. Throw in one practice session with my dad and that is basically what I have done for the past two weeks._

"You don't really have to do much because you aren't in the finals, but you should train nonetheless. Not for the finals but for yourself because there is still after the Chuunin exams." Ino didn't really think about it but nodded in approval. "Did you by chance get a good look at those Sand Guys in combat?"

"Yea I did,"

"Well of them who do you think is most dangerous?"

"Um, well, that Gaara character." Immediately the images of Rock Lee and Gaara's fight flooded Ino's head. The images all led up to the eventual breaking of Lee's bones. "Yeah, definitely Gaara."

"What does he do?"

"Well, he uses Sand from his Gourd to protect himself and attack the enemy. It is really hard to describe." The shower slowly came to a stop as Ino went into deeper thought of how that Gaara character could be so vicious.

"So he uses sand huh?" Ino nodded as she was looking down at the ground. Keta came out of the shower with his black pants but no shirt on. Ino knew he had come out but hadn't seen him because she was still deep in her own thought as she stared blankly at the ground. Ino was brought out of her daydream by something cold appearing on her shoulder. Looking at it Ino realized it was a hand then the young Kunoichi trailed the arm up to the owner. "Like I was saying before, you should want to train. So you won't tie Sakura the next time you face her." Ino looked at the shirtless Keta and immediately turned away.

"Be decent and put your shirt on!" It was too late Keta noticed Ino's rosy cheeks.

"That's good, the old Ino would have let her ego take over," A brief laugh escaped from Keta's mouth as he slipped into a shirt. "So, go get something to eat?" Ino shrugged and the two left the household.


	15. The Night Before

A white light illuminated a particular part of the forest as the sun began to set on the village of Konoha. The white light soon died down into nothingness leaving the trees the green that they were before the event began.

"That's good, but you will still need to practice so that you can master it. That is it for our training." Yumi had a smile on her face as she looked down at her pupil. Beads of sweat could clearly be seen rolling off his face and moistening the ground. "You put in a lot of effort, and I'm proud."

"All right, I'll go back to my house and…"

"I said "our" training is done. Yours isn't," Keta sighed and looked back at Yumi with a discontent face. "Relax Keta; all I want you to do is to spend this night of festivities with Shikamaru."

"All right, well I'll see you tomorrow at the stadium. I'll be sure to win my match so be there, maybe just maybe you might see this technique at work."

"Don't forget all the other things we went over during this training, I won't be impressed if you only use this special technique. Show your versatility as a ninja and that is how you'll impress everyone." Keta nodded and disappeared into the trees leaving Yumi to ponder the possible outcomes of the next day. Then a single person came to her mind and sent shivers down her spine. That Sand kid was definitely a ninja of different sort. He was going to be a problem for everyone. Right now she just hoped Sasuke would win his match so nobody else would have to deal with him. Yumi then disappeared into the oncoming night.

* * *

"The sunset is beautiful, you don't usually see it this well."

"Oh? I see what you mean Sakura-chan." The blonde haired Genin took a bite of some of the bread he held in his hand. "What do you feel like doing anyways?"

_Where is Sasuke-kun? He should be back, the finals are only tomorrow. Shouldn't he be in his house sleeping or something? No, no, no, everything will be okay. Kakashi-sensei said so, so I don't have anything to worry about. I'll just enjoy myself and then I'll greet Sasuke when I see him tomorrow._

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura was shocked out of her thoughts by the inquisitive blonde's bright blue eyes mere inches away from her face.

"Idiot! Don't shout like that!" Sakura clenched her fist and before Naruto knew it he was on the ground with a bump on his head.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to see who was speaking. Immediately she waved as Keta and Shikamaru closed in. "I had a little trouble finding Sasuke; you don't happen to know where he is?" Sakura looked to the ground without giving a response. "Well…"

"Oh, look here comes Chouji." Shikamaru nudged Keta slightly who immediately realized his prodding behavior and stopped. Chouji reached the now growing group panting. It seems that the robust Genin had seen Shikamaru from a while away and ran all the way to the spot. "So Chouji, you are out for the night too?" Chouji immediately stood upright and nodded his swirled cheeks showing.

"W-What was that for?" Naruto had regained consciousness and was in a sitting position rubbing his lump. Naruto looked around at the new arrivals and suddenly sprang up to his feet. "When did you guys arrive?"

"While you were on the ground, but that's beside the point. I'm curious as to how you have developed over this period of preparation." Naruto noticed the glint in Keta's eyes and the blonde fired up as well.

"I'll be happy to show you, how about it?" Once again before he could react he found himself dazed on the ground with a second lump.

"Idiot, this is no place for a fight."

_Sasuke… you have a crazy girl after you._

"Well um, we are all just standing here, and it is kind of weird." Shikamaru looked at Keta and sighed heavily as Chouji's eyes lit up.

"I hear the Barbeque place is open late tonight, let's go there," Shikamaru sighed after hearing his friend's remark.

"No actually I was thinking of somewhere else, not necessarily to eat but I want go sit down and watch the set." Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Sakura's idea.

"I'm with Shikamaru, whether he likes it or not." Keta's stoic voice struck Shikamaru's ears and the nonchalant Genin shrugged. "So exactly where is this place?" Sakura nodded and began leading the way for the other 3 Genin to follow.

* * *

"Anko, where have you been?" Anko looked over her shoulder at Yumi who had dropped down. Yumi took a seat beside her on the same tree as the looked up at the moon which had now come up over Konoha. "I haven't seen you nearly as much after the Preliminaries. What have you been up to?" The two Jounins had been good friends for a long time and new each other fairly well.

"Well, I'm not sure you heard about what's going on around here," Yumi shook her head. Anko laughed, "As expected. You don't really much for events that don't concern you."

"Ouch, you make it seem like I'm an evil person or something. I'm just not always up to date." Anko laughed again.

"That's putting it mildly." Yumi now laughed with her. "You can always lighten the mood, and I always liked that about you." Yumi had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well, what's the news that everyone seems to know about but me?" Instantly Anko's face turned sour as she looked downwards letting her feet dangle a bit.

"Orochimaru is in the village somewhere, he is looking for someone. In particular, Uchiha Sasuke. He really wants to keep the Chuunin exams going so the Hokage replied with his request. I think something terrible is going to happen tomorrow, and it will probably involve the entire village." Yumi was astonished at the news.

"I knew there were some problems during the Survival Exam and when I probed some ANBU members that I knew they were elusive in their response. I had no idea he had come back to the village already." Anko kept her head down almost as if she was ashamed of herself. "Let me guess, um… you found Orochimaru but he got away." Anko nodded solemnly.

"I was close to stopping him… or at least I thought I was." Yumi put her hand on Anko's shoulder forcing Anko to look at her long time comrade. Anko looked directly into Yumi's smile.

"Don't worry; the Village Hidden in the Leaves is not a village that will be eliminated that easily. As long as people like me and you exist in this village we won't be defeated, ever…" Anko nodded respecting the well thought out reply by Yumi. Simultaneously the Jounins lifted their heads to look at the full moon and the surrounding stars.

* * *

"Hrm… it's a full moon out." The silvery hair glistened in the night as it darted around. "You don't feel like relaxing a bit even though the finals are tomorrow?" The movements intensified. "I guess not…"

_He made me wait two entire weeks before even starting to train me! I'm going to make the most out of this, and I will be the strongest. I will prove myself here so I can come after you!_

The dark haired boy preformed some hand seals and pointed an open hand towards the ground as he gathered chakra. "Chidori!" The boy looked up at his sensei revealing his red eyes as he rushed forth. The boy's attack was evaded and the lightning charged hand drove into a nearby boulder creating a large hole.

"Sasuke! Don't use that move during training, if I didn't dodge that I would be dead. I don't think you know of any medic jutsus that can bring people back from being dead do you?" Sasuke slowly shook his head. "Good, I taught you that technique for a specific purpose. Never forget why you learned it." Sasuke nodded as he rushes in for another attack.

_Geez, I should have tried to snag Keta, maybe he would have given me a break right before the finals. This kid is going all out all the time. I guess it is because he is shadowed by "him".

* * *

_

"This is a nice spot you picked out Sakura, even when the sun set we can clearly see the stars from here." The pink haired Kunoichi turned and looked up into the nearby tree.

"Thank you Kyoji, I have looked at countless sunsets and this is by far the best place in my opinion." The conversation was broken by the loud snoring. Angrily Sakura turned her head to see who it was, what person in there right mind would sleep like that. "Of course…" Naruto stretched out across the grass had his mouth wide open as the snores continued. Sakura reeled back to nail the blond haired Genin but Naruto's mouth was closed shut and he was flipped onto his side.

"This is relaxing, just us…seven counting Naruto laying back and enjoying the view. I don't really need Naruto ruining it with loud shouting." Sakura nodded approving of Keta's logic and she once again relaxed in the grass looking up in the grass.

"It would be much better if this was daytime, but this isn't that bad."

"Is that because there would be clouds instead of stars ey Shikamaru?" Shikamaru sat up for a brief moment only to see Ino approach the group. The Nara went back into his relaxing position as he looked back into the sky.

"I think I could actually sleep here tonight," Chouji and Kyoji laughed a little bit. Ino settled in next to Keta of course. "Hey look," Kyoji pointed to the far right portion of the sky.

"Is that? Yea, it's a shooting star." Rei was particularly pleased with her observation as a small blue streak crossed the night sky.

"Some say a falling star is bad omen…"

"Who says that Chouji?" Chouji didn't attempt to look at Ino as he responded.

"Well, they say everything else about a shooting star so I just assumed…" Keta laughed at the logic. "This is nice anyway, just us enjoying nature," Everyone else could only agree.

_I wonder what you are doing now Sasuke… probably looking up at the sky thinking about your revenge. I also wonder what you are thinking… Itachi. I'll find you, and I'll get the answers I want from you Itachi, so you better not die until then. Just thinking about you makes me wonder, just how far will you go to get that revenge you desire Sasuke? Just how far…

* * *

_

_It will be decided tomorrow, I really hope he hasn't forgotten…_

The blonde haired Kunoichi looked out into the streets that were crowded with people of all kinds as thoughts raced through her analytic mind. She glanced at her brother clad in black and he was leaning against the wall with a nonchalant face on. It seemed as if she was the only person who cared about the mission. Well her and…

"Did you check on Gaara?" Temari looked at Baki and nodded.

"We found him after his little escapade not to long ago. We'll check on him often so he doesn't get out again." Temari was in agreement with Kankuro's thinking.

"Well then I'll hold you responsible if Gaara gets out again." Kankuro nodded after a short pause.

_If Gaara really wishes it there is no possible way I could stop him. So I'll just have to hope he stays put._

"I'll be back shortly, so don't leave this place. I don't feel like looking for you." Temari and Kankuro nodded in obedience as the Sand Jounin disappeared. Temari let out a lasting sigh as she turned her attention back to the streets below.

* * *

"Such a troublesome opponent," The super genius took hold of his cup and slowly raised it up to his mouth. After relaxing under the stars Shikamaru had accepted a challenge from Keta at Shogi before the lights went out for the festival. The match proved to be a very long one as the festival had already been over for a couple hours now. "This game is at least only half way done."

Keta laughed, "Well does that mean I'm getting better?" Shikamaru smirked in response to the cocky Uchiha.

"Could be… or you are just getting lucky, and the third possibility is that I'm letting you get this far to build up your confidence." Shikamaru sipped his tea and examined the playing field another time. It was Keta's turn and Shikamaru watched as the Genin looked over the pieces again and again trying to find the perfect move. "You won't get any ideas when you are thinking that hard." Keta nodded and took a deep breath. Shrugging his shoulders Keta moved his piece into place. "Heh, we'll just see how long this match goes…" Shikamaru took another sip of his tea before moving one of his pieces.


	16. The First Round

"You two, it is time to get up," The two boys picked themselves up and looked around sleepily. After taking in their surroundings they looked down simultaneously. Both their eyes met something bewildering, and that was an unfinished game of Shogi. "You two fell asleep while playing the game so I just laid you two out on the ground and threw some blankets over you. I hope you slept well." The woman had a cheery look on her face.

_My mom is always like this when guests are around, but the second they leave she goes back to being the mom I know all too well…_

Reality setting in on the young Nara he turned to his mother quickly. "Mom, what time is it?"

"Shikamaru, you know better than to shout at me; and its 11:00 if you must know." Shikamaru's mom left the two boys probably to prepare something for them to eat.

"Your mom is nice," Keta looked down reflecting for a moment. "You are lucky to have such a great mom," in an instant the daunting thought was removed from Keta's mind.

"She's not really nice, but that is beside the point." Shikamaru began collecting the Shogi pieces into a bag. "We have two hours to get ready for that exam. I suggest you run to your house, take a shower, grab any special clothing you might want to wear as well as all the needed equipment, then head down to the stadium." Keta nodded and disappeared through the open window. Shikamaru looked at the open window as an eerie calm befell the room. "He… he left his sandals here….tch, how troublesome."

* * *

"The exam is about to start and there are only 6 out of the ten are here. They only have five minutes until we start." The pink haired Genin looked down into the center of the stadium from her audience seat. Six Genins stood looking out into the crowds as the Judge, Genma, overlooked them. Sakura looked down on Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Dosu, Gaara, and Shino as the crowd gossiped as sure bets for the event. 

_The only ones going to be tardy will be Leaf Genin. This will not make us look good and they might as well forget their chances at becoming Chuunin if they can't even arrive to their exam on time._

Genma tore away from his thoughts for a moment to look down at his watch. "Only one minute to go…" Shikamaru and Keta casually strolled into the arena and Genma took a quick glance at them then at his watch to make sure they were on time. "Well there's two of the missing four." Genma took a quick look in Sarutobi's direction and the Hokage looked at the judge and nodded. "An extra two minutes until we start." Genma looked at his watch again. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Genma along with the rest of the people in the stadium turned towards the entrance. In flew a yellow tipped orange blur. The blur turned out to be a boy as it slowed down when it hit the dirt.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed in relief as the blonde haired Genin rose to his feet. Naruto scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth to explain his tardiness.

"Save it, for now just look…" Genma pointed to the stands. "Show the audience your face." Naruto nodded and went over beside Shikamaru and looked up at the crowd.

* * *

_When was Naruto able to control Kyuubi's powers? This is absolutely unprecedented!_

Sarutobi looked on in amazement as the red aura surrounding Naruto grew larger. The Hokage managed to glance at the Kazekage who simply returned the look. Sarutobi made his way to the Kazekage's strange looking guards. Sarutobi brought himself back to the match as Naruto began showing his Kyuubi influenced skills as he dodged a few shuriken thrown by the genius from the Hyuuga clan.

_When did Naruto gain such amazing power? I can't even keep up with his movements anymore… at least not without using my Sharingan. He couldn't have done this by his strength alone. That must be that unusual demon-like chakra around him._

"Something wrong?" Keta came out of his deep thought after Shikamaru's question. The Uchiha slowly shook his head. "Yea, I don't know where this power came from either. It is the most magnificent yet horrifying thing I've seen in my life." Keta didn't respond to the question because he has seen both. Naruto hit Neji's special technique and a bright light overtook the arena.

"I will change Hyuuga for you!" Naruto's voice was still discernable in the confusion. The words struck Keta, it was something unexpected but now the Uchiha thought he had a better grasp of the Naruto he was looking at. This Naruto that was fighting now wasn't just the daydreamer he was in those days prior to the Chuunin exam. This "Neo Naruto" was the Shinobi that was going to realize his dreams. Those dreams that have been declared over and over; this Uzumaki Naruto was the type of Naruto who would put those dreams into grasp and take them. The light cleared and two holes were in the arena and nobody could tell which hole belonged to which Genin. Slowly a hand appeared and began to pull a body out of one of the holes. The Genin stood up letting the sun reflect on his black hair.

"So close Naruto; maybe next time…" Keta had a smile on his face as he looked at the other hole that the Hyuuga was slowly making his way towards. Suddenly the ground opened up in front of Neji and Naruto appeared slamming his fist into the genius' jaw. Hyuuga flew back and landed flat on his back unable to move. The move surprised the entire Stadium as an eerie silence befell the stadium and gave Naruto the chance to relish the victory and give some advice to the fallen Hyuuga.

* * *

"It's been a while since Sasuke was supposed to be here right?" Keta didn't respond to the blonde's question as he looked at Shikamaru's opponent, Temari, by Ino's description of her abilities that Kunoichi would prove to be a problem. 

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" A huge gust of wind began slicing into the trees that Shikamaru was hiding behind. Keta noted that the winds could slice into the tree, but they weren't strong enough to take the trees down. Suddenly a black shadow stretched out after the strong winds died down. Temari was quick to jump backwards evading Shikamaru's Ninjutsu technique. Keta looked as a small round shadow appeared lengthening Shikamaru's jutsu. Instinctively the Uchiha looked up and saw a makeshift balloon made of the Nara's jacket and a kunai.

"Heh, that's why not too many people can beat Shikamaru, but it is his lack of variety that kills him. Although the Kage Mane is a very versatile technique it won't make up for his lack of jutsus in the long run. I wonder how strong Shikamaru would be now if he had a wide variety of jutsu…" Naruto listened to Keta's words as he nodded with his arms crossed. It was obvious to Keta that Naruto didn't understand more than 50 of what he just said but such things didn't really bother the Uchiha as he continued to watch the skirmish below. Temari just found a break as the jacket balloon fell. Shikamaru reached his limit once more and retracted just as Temari opened her fan and jabbed it into the dirt. Keta laughed as caught a glimpse of Shikamaru's Kage Mane. It didn't go back to the Nara as Temari would have expected, instead it began on a different route. "Checkmate…"

"What do you mean checkmate?"

"Naruto, you didn't follow his shadow all the way did you? You just assumed that it went back to Shikamaru." Naruto turned to the new speaker. The blonde haired Genin wasn't used to the bug user speaking. "Look…" Shino pointed down to the arena where Temari found herself unable to move. "That pathway you dug to defeat the Hyuuga, Shikamaru decided to use that to his advantage and sent his shadow through it to reach Temari from behind." Naruto understood now and had a newfound respect for the lazy Nara. Shikamaru walked with Temari to the center of the stadium. The two Genin face each other and Shikamaru raised his hand. Temari unwillingly raised her hand as well her mind still wondering what Shikamaru would do to her.

"I give up…" Those three words shocked the entire stadium. "I simply don't have any options left, my chakra is pretty much depleted and from that I have simulated every possible scenario. All of them turn out really badly for me." Genma nodded acknowledging the wise decision that was made.

"Winner… Temari!" The crowd burst into loud cheers; some of them were for the Nara that was exiting the arena and some were for Temari who just stood staring blankly at Shikamaru as he left. Genma looked up to Sarutobi who simply nodded in signifying something to the Judge. "Now on to the next match… Uchiha Keta vs. Dosu Kinata!"

"Go get em Keta!" Keta smirked after hearing Naruto's words. After a quick glance at Shikamaru who was coming up the stairs to the balcony Keta step on the guard railing that Shikamaru was pushed off of not too long ago and pushed off vaulting himself into the air. Obviously showing off Keta landed perfectly and the crowd applauded for the young Uchiha.

One of the high officials invited to the event examined a card that had Keta's statistics on it. "So this was the other Uchiha that Konoha was talking about."

"Yes, yes, they said that he was in a coma for two years, and the second he woke up he was just as strong as Sasuke." The second high official looked at Keta's card and Sasuke's card. "On here it seems to be true. Comparing the two cards this Keta's statistics are actually identical to Sasuke's. He should prove to be one interesting individual." The official he was speaking to nodded his head as well.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Genma looked to his left and eyed Keta, and then his eyes shifted to meet Dosu who was on his right. Both Genin nodded and Genma bit down on his toothpick. "All right… Fight!" 

"Too slow!" Keta jumped backwards with a smirk on his face.

"You were so cocky, but now you're finished!" Dosu grinned under his bandages as the sound whipped out from his special device. "You forgot that you can't just doge my attacks normally." Shikamaru sighed thinking that the match was already over. Keta fell to his knees holding his ears. "I bet you can't even see straight…" Dosu laughed as he looked down at the leaf Genin. "You got so overconfident you forgot everything about my attack. That's why you are going to lose now," as he was speaking the Sound Nin raised his arm to deliver a final blow.

"It looks like you've won round one, but this match isn't over." Keta stealthily dipped his hand into his equipment pouch. In a flash Keta pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Purple smoke erupted and the fight was now invisible to the crowd.

_You are lucky you thought to equip those. Hopefully you can get away from him to recuperate._

Shikamaru looked down at the fight and clearly picked out a figure making his way to the trees that he hid behind not too long ago. Keta propped himself up next to the tree and tried to force his vision to refocus. The attempts proved futile and Keta found himself unable to do anything but remain on the defensive. Dosu peered through the dissipating smoke to see that there was no Keta in sight.

_So he used the smoke to run away, but where?_

Dosu's eyes shifted around the arena and from his observations the Sound Nin came to a conclusion.

_He is hiding behind one of those trees over there. It is really fortunate for him because I can't tell what he is doing behind there. If I go over I might fall into a trap, and taking into account that there is more that one tree he could be behind it would waste to much chakra to search for him. I guess there really will be a round two._

Dosu simply stared at the cluster of trees trying to detect any kind of movement. Suddenly he found himself staring at a trio of flying shurikens coming towards him. Acting quickly Dosu sidestepped the shurikens and noticed a figure dart from one tree to the next. Before the Sound Nin could think there was another set of three shurikens heading towards him. Again Dosu dodged and again he noticed the figure jump to another tree.

"At this rate Keta will just waste all his shuriken. What the hell is he doing?" Shikamaru and Shino both eyed Naruto. They preferred to think to themselves and examine the battle. "Keta! What are you waiting for do something!"

"Tch, Naruto just shut up for a little bit. I think you would be better off just watching." Shikamaru turned for a response and Naruto nodded his head. "Besides I think Keta…" Naruto had felt it as well. All the Genin were turned to see what this presence was; leaves began to appear. The leaves began swirling up and in a flash Sasuke and Kakashi stood side by side.

"Yo!" Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gave Naruto an emotionless glare and Kakashi moved over to the rail. "So this is Keta's match huh?" Shikamaru nodded. "How has he been fairing?"

"Well… he was hit by that Sound Nin's special power and right now he is being very evasive in his attacks. I can't tell exactly what he is doing, but I don't think he is just wasting equipment." Kakashi accepted Shikamaru's observation and continued to look down at the match. Sasuke wasn't the least bit interested in his "brother's" battle as he couldn't take his eyes off his opponent. The red haired Genin met Sasuke's glare and a noticeably spark erupted in each of them.

_This is the sixth set of shuriken this guy has thrown at me, and every time he throws a set he moves from one tree to another. He is doing that because he thinks that it is keeping his whereabouts hidden. Luckily I am tracking his movements so it won't be much longer._

Dosu dodged another set of shurikens and caught Keta's movement once more. This time though Keta didn't move to another tree. Instead the Uchiha stood in plain sight and had a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you think you have victory again." Keta didn't respond and the Sound Nin laughed.

"Here I come!" Keta rushed forward with a kunai clenched in his hand. Dosu was unprepared for the charge but quickly regain composure and awaited his opponent. Keta reach Dosu and the Sound Nin swung his arm that had the special device. Ducking under attack Keta drove his kunai into Dosu's chest.

_Wh-What? No pain, but that means he is…!_

Dosu looked down at Keta smirked then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "The first attack is always a decoy while the second is used to destroy the opponent." Dosu looked up after pinpointing the direction of the voice. It was too late, Keta sliced into the Sound Nin from the air and landed perfectly. The vertical gash ran from his forehead down to just below his waist as if cutting him in half. The bandages around his mouth split open leaving the Sound Nin in a state of confusion. Before Dosu could recover Keta quickly made the appropriate hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Keta took a deep breath. Turning around the Uchiha exhaled his giant flames point blank with Dosu. The spectacle stunned the crowd.

"I didn't think he would go to such an extent to eliminate his opponent…" Naruto nodded in agreement with Shikamaru. Shino stayed silent looking on.

_I couldn't possibly teach him the Chidori. Unlike Sasuke I haven't seen any stride to protect his important people. I thought they were equal, but Sasuke is actually stronger because he has important people to protect._

The fire dissipated leaving a petrified Dosu. The Sound Nin's condition was terrible; Dosu's skin on his left arm and shoulder were completely gone along with most of the skin attached to his right thigh. The look of utter fear was plastered on the Sound Nin's face as most of him was either blood red or burnt black while there was also a considerable amount of him that was white from lack of skin. Dosu collapsed and Genma looked at Keta.

_What is this kid? No regard for anything… he reminds me just a little of…_

Sasuke gritted his teeth looking at Keta's ability. Kakashi noticed Sasuke's anger as right now Keta didn't look too much different than Sasuke's brother. The event made Kakashi wonder just why did Itachi leave Keta alive. The powerful Uchiha could have obliterated Keta even if he missed his initial blow.

_He isn't necessarily stronger than me but, to use his power to finish his opponent so completely. I don't know if I could…_

Sasuke clenched the bar as he watched the medic team immediately rush to Dosu's aid taking him away on a stretcher.

"Winner, Uchiha Keta." Instead of a roaring applause the Keta was met with evil glares from the crowd.

"I didn't think he would go so far; I mean I wanted him to win, but that is just too much." Sakura nodded as she stared along with Ino at Keta. Stricken with fear the Akimichi began consuming his snacks with increased speed. Keta ignored the stares and looked up at Sasuke. Keta walked out of the arena and up to the balcony where the tournament contestants were.

"What was that for?" Almost immediately as Keta was spotted Naruto rushed over and grabbed Keta up by his shirt. Keta looked back at Naruto and smirked.

"Hey he was an opponent plus he tried to kill us in the second part of the exam."

"Yea, but you went too far!" Keta smacked Naruto's hands off his shirt.

"All right, I get your point. It won't happen again, I swear." Satisfied Naruto crossed his arms and turned towards Sasuke only to find the Uchiha was no longer on the balcony. Sasuke and Gaara already stood opposing each other on the battlefield. Quickly the blonde haired Genin turned back to the fight "Go Sasuke!" Keta was eager to see what his "brother" had accomplished in a short two week period of time.

"And Begin!" On Genma's command Sasuke got into a stance that was unfamiliar to Keta.

"That's Fuzzy Brow's stance, since when did Sasuke learn his techniques?"

"Since I trained him, I made him remember Lee's movements using his Sharingan and this is the result." Sasuke sped around the sand that shot up in Gaara's defense.

_That's right, Ino did say that Gaara used sand to attack and defend. Even so, I haven't seen anything like that._

Sasuke darted around the sand once more and slammed his foot into Gaara's chin sending the Sand Nin backwards. Sand protecting him from hitting the ground Gaara got up comfortably, but in that instant the Genin began holding his head and shouting in agony.

_Gaara is becoming unstable! I just hope for all our sakes he didn't forget the mission. If he unleashes "It" then nothing will stop him and we'll all be in trouble!_

Kankuro could almost sense Termari's nervousness as he himself looked on as Gaara's sand began to come around him forming a complete sphere. Sasuke attempted to attack it but spikes shot out and cut up the speedy Uchiha. Forced to jump back Sasuke quickly thought up a new plan. Keta watched Sasuke retreat to the wall of the stadium and perform hand seals.

"Wait that's!" Blue electricity was formed in Sasuke's palm as Naruto looked on. "Isn't that your special attack Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, I decided that he could learn the technique. He was ready for it at the time and I was proved right because here he is using it." Sasuke rushed down the arena wall and made his charge for the sandy sphere. Predicting the defensive spikes Sasuke made his was to the surface of the Sand shell unharmed. Thrusting his shocking hand into the sphere he felt it pierce something.

"Gotcha…" What ensued was a long silence as Kankuro and Temari looked on in horror.

"What is this? White feathers…?" Keta looked around and that was exactly what he saw. White feathers falling from the sky as far as the eye could see. "This shouldn't be…" Keta found himself becoming sleepy. Soon unable to resist the Uchiha fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Axelpro: **Chapter 15 was actually two separate chapters but since they were both short I decided to put them together to make one sizeable chapter I hope you enjoyed. 


	17. Belief in the Will of Fire

"Kai!" Keta opened his eyes and looked upwards to the figure before him. Keta immediately recognized his teacher standing in front of him and Kiba was to her left with Akamaru snug in his coat. "Wake up; I have a job for you." Keta shook off the drowsiness and rose to his feet. Keta looked around and Shinobi from the Sand and the Sound were clashing with those from the Leaf village. "Don't lose yourself now; I need you, Kiba, and Ino to go help escort the academy students into the shelters near the Hokages' monument." Keta looked around and spotted Ino who was standing to the side not trying to attract attention. "This is important because some Shinobi may ambush you. Remember to prioritize those children. They are the future of Konoha, as are you…"

"All right Yumi-sensei. We'll head out right now." Yumi nodded with a pleasant smile on her face as the temporary squad jumped out of the arena. Yumi turned kunai drawn and clashed with a Sound Nin. In a few seconds the Sound Nin was disposed with a swift kick by Yumi. The blonde haired Jounin looked over to where the Hokage was seated not to long ago. All she could see now was a purple barrier.

"Hokage-sama…"

* * *

"What have you done to them?"

"Their personalities will prove to be persistent so these will make sure they remain obedient." As he spoke the snake-like man plunged two tagged kunais into the reincarnations of the Hokages of old. The Shodaime stiffly raised his head to face Sarutobi who currently was reminiscing upon days of his youth. Charging in the Shodaime swung his arm and not finding a target let the motion flow into his next which was a thrust of the leg. Sarutobi managed to evade the second attack with as much swiftness as he did the first. Coming back to a perfect stance the 3rd Hokage looked at his two mentors now completely focused on battle.

"You are a sick and twisted man Orochimaru. I had such high hopes for you, but you do not understand me if you think that reincarnations would stop me." All the old man received from his statement was a laugh on Orochimaru's part. "I know that they aren't the real Shodaime and Nidaime so what was the point of this?"

"Although yes I did think that it would be amusing to see you fight your mentors I chose these two people because of their power. I knew that you would attack them back, but you won't last for very long Sarutobi-sensei!" Just as he said that the Nidaime landed a powerful kick to the Sondaime's ribs sending him backwards a little. Orochimaru laughed again as he found himself not putting any effort into his sensei's demise.

* * *

"I told you these alleyways would keep us from encounters. Remember our job is to get to the academy and help escort the kids." Keta and Ino nodded in agreement. Kiba had taken the role of leader in the group and since he knew these alleys very well, neither Keta nor Ino complained. "The Academy should be coming up soon." As Kiba had stated the Academy came into sight, but it wasn't a sight that the trio wanted to see. It was crawling with Sand Shinobi.

"So we get in and check for any kids that may have been left behind?"

"No Keta, I trust their method of evacuation. We would probably be putting ourselves in more danger than necessary if we head for the academy. Instead we should make our way to the shelter using the route that we learned while in the academy. We'll be sure to run into the kids that way." With no complaints Kiba began leading them to the pathway he was talking about. Moving quickly the trio made amazing progress and soon enough the kids that they were chasing came into view.

"Keta, Kiba, Ino! You guys are safe then?" They all looked at their former Chuunin instructor Iruka. Ino smiled as Keta and Kiba looked over all the children who merely stared back at the Genin. "So you headed to…" Iruka looked left then pushed Keta backwards. The rough maneuver saved Keta from three kunai. "Shit, I'll hold them off; you take those kids to the shelter!"

"Iruka-sensei, only one of us needs to take them to the shelter. We are already there for the most part. The two that remain can make sure that these guys don't get near the shelter!" Iruka was about to speak against the suggestion but he recalled Kakashi's words just prior to the Chuunin exams. Iruka nodded and almost subconsciously Ino began leading the children away from the battle. Two Sand Nins made themselves known to the newly formed trio. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and stood next to his owner.

"Akamaru!" Kiba handed his pet a food pill and the small canine's fur changed into a red tone as its features became more feral. "Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba was quick to activate the maneuver that was trademark to the Inuzuka clan. With a cloud of smoke Akamaru was a spitting image of the feral Kiba that he stood next to. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba leaped into the air and got himself ready to spin. "Gatsuuga!" Under Kiba Akamaru began spinning creating a mini tornado of sorts. Immediately followed his dogs acts and two mini tornados shot out. The two Sand Nins were torn to shreds by the attack and Kiba and Akamaru came to a stop. "Achoo!" Kiba held out his hand then examined it for a little bit. "Is that… sand?"

"Suna Bunshin!" Just as Iruka called out the move the real Sand Nins appeared taking a free shot at Kiba and his look alike dog. The impact forced Akamaru to revert back to his regular form. "Kiba are you all right?" Kiba managed to rise to his feet not used to fighting Chuunins which happened to be the level of Ninja that the trio was up against.

"That was a nice attack kid, but you wasted it on a couple of clones." The Sand Nin on the left laughed and he rushed in. Iruka leapt out to meet him and the clashed kunais and the test of strength began. Keta looked on as he felt his body tensing.

* * *

"Come now, prove that you are a little stronger than that… Sarutobi-sensei!" Orochimaru watched as the Nidaime landed another punch that sent Sarutobi backwards. Sarutobi rose up and blocked a combo thrown by the Shodaime. "It seems… we have a little company."

_How did Orochimaru not notice those ANBU there? They have been there since the…_

Sarutobi felt something and looked at the purple barrier set up by the mysterious four. The 3rd Hokage noted the person as she came incredibly close to the barrier. "Yumi, what are you doing? If you touch the barrier you will burst into flames!" Yumi simply grinned at the Hokage. After performing necessary hand seals Yumi put her hands together and began to mold chakra.

"Saikoutate no jutsu!" A white light formed around the blonde haired Jounin and she charged the purple barrier.

"She doesn't know that none of those jutsus will work? A true buffoon…" The remark came from the larger of the mysterious four.

"Only a buffoon doesn't know that chakra can break or nullify something created with chakra!" Yumi smashed into the barrier which remained stable, but Yumi did not burst into flames. After continuous pushing Yumi began to make her way through the barrier. "It is a relatively simple principle that you should know." Yumi entered the Hokage-level battle and was aiming to give some assistance to Sarutobi.

_She doesn't realize that she will just get in his way and slow him down? A fool… a fool that I will kill!_

Just as the thought raced through Orochimaru's mind he lifted his head. Sticking his hand down his throat he began drawing a glowing blade from his bowels. Yumi simply stared in awe and Sarutobi didn't have time to notice as he was still being viciously attacked by the two killing machines that were Hokages. Orochimaru with his glowing sword rushed Yumi and swing wildly. The skilled Jounin leaned back evading the attack, but unbeknownst to her Orochimaru predicted the movement and quickly pulled his blade back in for another attack. Orochimaru now sliced across Yumi's chest with expertise forcing the Jounin to stumble backwards a couple steps. Breathing heavily Yumi looked at the menacing leader of the Sound village.

_I know what has to be done…

* * *

_

"Damn, they're good! Kiba, Keta run I can continue holding them off." Keta almost took the advice but he found out that his legs were unwilling to move.

"What's the matter, you have cold feet? We don't have time for this!" Akamaru barked at Keta and snapped the Uchiha out of his gaze.

"Kiba, I need one of your food pills!" Startled by the demand at first Kiba took a step back. Quickly remembering that this was a partner the Inuzuka relinquished one of his prized pills. Keta took the pill and waited for the chakra to begin coming to him. Sure enough his chakra began overflowing and the Uchiha made some hand seals.

_What is that? He used a tiger seal, so does that mean it is a fire element jutsu?_

"Iruka-sensei! Please get out of the way!" Iruka was about to protest, but when the Chuunin turned around he saw that Keta was all set for a jutsu. Iruka stealthily ended the contest between him and his Sand opponent and leapt backwards. "Katon Karyuu Endan!" As soon as Iruka was cleared Keta inhaled then blew out and just as he did so long ago with Itachi the Dragon of fire was formed and sped towards the two Sand Nins. The bright fire could be seen far away for a brief moment before dying out into nothingness. A mere two seconds after Keta finished the jutsu the Uchiha collapsed onto the ground. Iruka looked in awe at the two scorched Shinobi in front of him. Kiba was the one to help Keta up by slinging one of Keta's arms around his shoulder.

"Iruka let's go! They are probably sending reinforcements and we don't want them to trail us to the location of the shelter!" Iruka nodded and began leading the way for Kiba who was supporting an exhausted Keta.

_I know that move exists it's just that I have never seen it before. Such an amazing jutsu, but he wasted himself at the same time… he's just lucky that the Sand Nins didn't have any tricks.

* * *

_

"You are a fool to have tried to intervene with this battle!" Orochimaru swung his blade again, but missed the blonde haired Jounin. Yumi took a couple steps backwards to put some space between her and the infamous Orochimaru.

"You should never have left Konoha! You thought this village was weak, but this battle will prove that we are a true force to be reckoned with!" Orochimaru laughed as he rushed in for another attack. This time blood spewed out as the snake made a clean hit on Yumi's arm. "Yes, I alone may not be strong, but this village far surpasses anything you could possibly do!" Yumi threw a kunai which was deflected with a lazy motion on Orochimaru's part.

"Your stupid lectures are just like Sarutobi's, but the truth of the matter is… Konoha will fall!" Yumi jumped over Orochimaru and landed perfectly facing the traitor once more. "I tire of you…" Orochimaru flicked his sleeves in Yumi's direction. Hidden snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve and used their fangs to bite into the unsuspecting Yumi. Orochimaru used this opportunity to rush in on Yumi with his sword poised for attack.

Sarutobi was brought out of his Hokage-level battle with a sharp cry of pain. "Yumi!" The old man's eyes made their way over to Yumi who currently had a glowing blade sticking out of her backside. Yumi coughed up blood and looked at her opponent who had an unmistakable grin. It was a teethy grin of sadistic pleasure. The expression didn't scare the dying Jounin as she slowly pulled the blade out of her.

_That should be enough… now Sarutobi should realize that Orochimaru is a true menace and will never change. If he realizes that and begins to fight with all of his power then my life hasn't been…_

Yumi dropped to a knee and coughed more bodily fluids into her hands. "Like I said before, I alone may not be strong enough… but this village…" Yumi used a hand to support her as she tried to finish. "This village will surpass anything you could possibly do…" Yumi fell onto her back breathing heavily. "It is Konoha that has… that has true power…" Yumi gazed up into the purple barrier that she had broken prior to her fight.

_I'm sorry Hokage-sama… but you needed to realize that Orochimaru is no longer a part of this village. He no longer carries the will of fire…_

Satisfied that her death would not be in vain Yumi took a deep breathe then exhaled. Sarutobi felt a cold breeze that lifted his short grayed hair just a bit. Looking down the Sondaime felt a small tear fall from his right eye. "Orochimaru!" The fire burned strong within the old Shinobi as he lifted his head to face his forsaken pupil.

* * *

"That was a really bad move Keta. You were lucky that there were no other Sand Nins around. Even with the food pill that I gave you that jutsu completely drained your chakra. I'm surprised you are still conscious." Keta had already began to shut out the constant nagging by Iruka about five minutes ago as he lie on one of the beds in the shelter with Ino next to him. Kiba was propped up against the wall next to the entrance to that particular room.

"I'm just glad you are okay, but next time would you please leave the Jounin level maneuvers to the Jounins?" Keta smirked and nodded slightly. "Iruka-sensei."

"What is it Ino?"

"Do you know the current situation outside?" Iruka shook his head and Ino looked around. It was a little odd to be holed up inside such a place. Usually the sight of the beautiful village was everywhere. Practically every room had a window or something like that so people could see the precious land that they lived on. This place though had no such thing and was cold. The musty smell was also getting on the blonde haired Kunoichi's nerves. Keta sat up in the bed that he was in and looked around at all the students from the academy and all the women from the village.

_Why did I go out of my way to protect these people? Thinking about it now I don't have an answer to that… but if given the situation again I would probably do the same thing. Why is that? I never questioned my actions before, but now everyone seems to be worried about the way it. I guess I'll leave such a question for a later time._

Ino noticed the puzzled look on the Uchiha's face but didn't say anything and simply relaxed in her chair. "So that wraps up all the women and children then?" Iruka's voice brought everyone out of their thoughts. Iruka was talking with Anko and the both had smiles on their faces. "Now it is time for Konoha's counterattack to begin!"


	18. A Strange Feeling

_I don't know why I feel this way… I mean I don't even remember too much before "that" day. Not only the Hokage but countless others lost their lives as well. That includes my sensei. Still… I shouldn't be like this._

Keta was lost in his own thoughts as one of the village advisors spoke about the heroic efforts of all those who died in the battle. The Uchiha held a stoic outer expression as he focused on the picture of his late sensei. Ino looked at Keta out of the corner of her eye just in time to see a single tear fall from his eye. It was an odd thing because Keta didn't look that sad; it was almost as if it came unconsciously. When it came right down to it not too many of the Rookie Genin had connections with those who died in that battle save squad 1. Naruto found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the small picture of Sarutobi. It wasn't necessarily sadness that gripped the blonde haired Genin, but he couldn't find the strength to draw his eyes away from the photo.

"So… this is the inevitable fate…" Keta seemed to be in despair as he said that.

"Yea, that's just how it is," Keta looked up to see Kakashi looking down on him. "Although that is where the road ends it doesn't mean you just give up now. Keep in mind that it is what you do in you given time that's important."

"I know, but it just makes me wonder…"

_Just why exactly did "he" keep me alive if my fate is this anyways?_

Keta stuffed his hands into his pockets as he let out a sigh. Then the distraught Uchiha looked up into the sky hoping to see what the future some kind of hope. It was no use; his mind was too focused on "him" the man he use to idolize.

"Keta?" Keta slowly brought his head down to look at the speaker. "We're all going out for Ramen, and we just can't leave you behind." Rei looked at Keta's troubled expression fade much to her relief. Keta nodded and she smiled, "Come on, they're not too far ahead!" Rei grabbed Keta by his wrist and the two hustled off to catch their friends. Kakashi looked as Keta slowly went out of view as the young Genin headed down the steps. The Jounin let out a sigh and he looked up into the sky just as Keta did not too long ago.

_Sometimes I even wonder why he kept him alive…_

"I told you this Ramen was the greatest!" Everyone but Hinata turned to Naruto. Hinata turned away as he face turned red.

"When you're right you're right!"

"An answer I would expect from you Chouji." Ino giggled as the group continued to eat and converse. Sasuke and Keta sat on opposite sides of the group each facing outwards looking into the sky. Ino found herself sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura to Keta. Sasuke turned his head to he could get a good look at the Genin in the orange. The cheery face he had made Sasuke cringe.

_See there is the Naruto I remember, the Naruto that was always so dumb and could barely put up a fight._

Sasuke observed further as Naruto kicked his legs in his seat with that familiar grin across his face. An image of the Naruto that fought Gaara came into his mind.

_When did that alter ego come…? When was he suddenly no longer the dead last of the Academy? How was he able to close the wide gap between us in such a short time?_

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of chopsticks snapping. He looked down to see that they were his own, broken in his hand. Sasuke looked up and nobody had noticed the rush of anger so Sasuke quickly disposed of broken utensils and acquired new ones. Sasuke's observation was wrong because Ino did in fact see the event and was already wondering what was troubling Sasuke in such a way. She discarded it as it just being Sasuke. For as long as she could recall Sasuke had always been like that. To tell the truth she didn't know how Sakura managed to get close to such a person.

_I can't stop thinking about it; every little thing is reminding me of him. Hokage-sama, Yumi-sensei, they died and had something to contribute so their death wasn't a waste. Is that why he spared me? That doesn't even seem like the Itachi I idolized before that day. Did he just spare me to make me suffer over this?_

Sakura looked at Keta deep in thought and she began thinking as well, but she was thinking of what Keta could possibly be thinking. Naruto still sat at the center of the attention inhaling his Ramen as if there wasn't a care in the world.

* * *

"I wonder what we are going to do about squad 1?" The other two Jounins nodded in agreement.

"Well Kakashi, we will just have to wait until the 5th Hokage is chosen and she decides won't we?" Kakashi nodded in agreement with Kurenai.

"But, I was talking about possibilities…"

"The will probably be assigned a new Jounin."

"Yea I assumed that, but the question is who Asuma." Each of the three contemplated who could possibly be the replacement for squad one's Yumi. "It was unfortunate that she had to die. She was a skilled Jounin maybe not the best, but skilled nevertheless." Kurenai and Asuma could only agree with Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to the rail and leaned over it looking at the entire town.

"I think I have one… Morino Ibiki."

"Heh, don't forget that he has a position already." Asuma looked sheepishly at Kurenai.

"Oh yea my bad." As Asuma scratched the back of his head an idea came to Kurenai.

"It could be Mitarashi Anko." The name struck all of them.

"How long do you think those kids would survive with her?" Kurenai put the thought into picture form and it didn't turn out pretty for the Genin of squad 1.

"You have a point…"

"Oh, I think I have the perfect candidate." Kurenai and Asuma turned to Kakashi. A long pause ensued before Asuma decided to break the silence.

"Well who is it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see…" Kakashi smiled, but the expression was passed by as his mask hid most of his emotion. The copy-cat Nin looked out over the village as sky turned orange. "The sun is setting…" Asuma and Kurenai nodded and leaned over the rail as Kakashi was and looked out over the town.

* * *

"Have you even thought about it?" The question struck the katana wielding Genin as strange.

"Think about what?" Rei grit her teeth and gave Kyoji a quick thwap across the head. Kyoji's hand rose to rub the spot reflexively.

"About the Jounin that will be assigned to us of course," with that Rei and Kyoji turned to look at the new speaker.

"So that's what she meant, thanks for the clarification Keta." After another thwap Kyoji was back to rubbing the spot as he began to speak. "Yea I thought about it a little. I couldn't really think of anyone that would possibly be able to take over Yumi's position." His partners could only nod in agreement.

"I suppose… we will just have to wait like we should."

"I have to agree with Rei on that; because for right now the main priority will be getting a new Hokage so naturally we will just have to wait in line." Kyoji nodded slowly. "So what do we do till then?"

"I guess we should just try and keep up with training so we don't get left behind the other groups." Rei and Kota let out a sigh at this response.

"It's still hard to believe that our sensei is gone… I mean after all that we have gone through. It was actually only six months, but it seems like… forever." Her male partners could only nod and look up into the sky. "I wonder what the future has in store for us…" As all three looked into the sky they saw the blue that looked over them. Unlike the other two Kota only saw one thing in the sky above his head. What the Uchiha had his sights on were a pair of dark red eyes that seemed to loom overhead.

_It feels like I am supposed to ask you the answer to these questions I have… What is this strange feeling…?_


	19. What is Truth?

"Hey," Keta jogged across the street to the pink haired Kunoichi who was walking down the street. "I thought I would say hello, I haven't really seen Naruto as of late and I thought I would ask where he went."

"Oh," She ran the name through her mind and a bit of information came up. "Well he went with someone to go on a mission and is probably going to be out for a couple days." Keta shrugged keeping pace with Sakura.

"Oh well that's fine I guess," as the two walked there was a slightly awkward silence between them.

"I don't know where Sasuke is," to this statement on Sakura's part Keta smirked keeping himself from laughing.

"Did I ask where Sasuke was?" Sakura was a little surprised; the only people that she knew would hang around her with no greater intent were Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke himself even if it was a rare thing.

"Well this is where I stop," Keta nodded and gave a small wave before continuing on his path. Sakura headed inside the building and Keta began thinking of his next course of action.

_I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is lingering around, I should probably find him so I can learn a couple of the techniques that Sasuke learned._

With his mind made up Keta jumped up off of the main street and onto the rooftops and proceeded to his destination from there.

* * *

"This is bad, to think that Kakashi of all people would be beaten like this." Asuma's statement was countered by Kurenai's. 

"Well it was Itachi that did it to him," Gai nodded in agreement with the female Jounin. Kakashi opened his one visible eye slightly much to the surprise of the other three Jounins. It was then that the Copy-Cat Nin attempted to sit up, but his attempt failed as he collapsed back into his bed unconscious once more.

"This is quite a predicament, how are we going to handle Itachi and his new companion lingering all over Konoha." Asuma's question couldn't be answered by the other Jounins as the watched over Kakashi to see if his condition improved or worsened.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" 

"What, what did I do now," Shikamaru was already in a defensive stance ready for anything that Ino might throw at him. Chouji just sat a little off to the side eating his usual bag of potato chips.

"We should be training not just sitting around the town like this."

"So, do you have any ideas on what we should do?"

"Well…um…that is," Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the blonde haired Genin.

"Tch, how Troublesome. If you are going to come here and try ordering us around at least have an idea of what to do," With that Shikamaru swung his arms behind his head and headed off in his own direction with Chouji at his side still consuming potato chips at an alarming rate. Ino clenched her fists as a familiar figure came down from above.

"I thought I would say hello, I hope I'm not intruding." Ino's fist immediately relaxed as she greeted the newcomer with a smile.

"Well, I'm not doing other than finishing up with some incompetent ninjas." To that the black haired Genin smirked as he looked up into the sky. "Do you know who is going to become your new teacher?" To that Keta frowned thinking about the long, but at the same time rather short period that Team 1 was instructed by Yumi. "I'm sorry, I forgot that it is still a touchy subject," what Ino said was the truth.

"Well it's just that, I know she died protecting Konoha to the point where she even squared off with that one Sound Nin guy who defeated the Hokage, but I still can't get over the feeling that I…no "we" were cheated." Ino couldn't possibly understand Keta, but she nodded anyways. Come to think of it Keta didn't really express too many of his feelings to anyone much like Sasuke. The only emotions that Keta would bother to show were anger and the just lately introduced happiness. Even now it didn't look as if Keta was really, the only way one could tell was from his words. "I mean I…" Keta looked up noticing something. The figure registered in Keta's mind as someone he knew all too well. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Sasuke looked as if he was rushing somewhere and Keta was a little concerned so he decided to continue looking for Kakashi to find out where he was headed. Imprinting the general direction Sasuke was going in Keta left Ino who was standing right in front of her shop.

* * *

"Is that him?" 

"Well he is on crutches," Rei and Kyoji walked over to the river that flowed through Konoha as the green outfitted Genin stared into the depths of the water from the center of the bridge. Kyoji and Rei walked over to him as the Genin acknowledged their presence. "So you're Rock Lee right?" With a simple nod Rei's question was answered.

"I heard about your fight with that Sand Nin…Gaara was it?"

"Yes," This Lee character seemed a little down. Rei didn't want to press the subject, but Kyoji on the other hand didn't really care too much about the possible sensitivity of the subject.

"What is up with you? I heard that you were always so energetic." To this Lee looked up at Kyoji and thought for a moment. For all Kyoji's prying he received an elbow from the Kunoichi standing next to him.

"Actually it's because I can't train…at least not like this."

"Oh really, I had heard about your match and although it was even amazing hearing about it, from the looks of things you are going to have some trouble even moving around." To hear the situation put so bluntly Lee now looked even more depressed. Now Kyoji noticing that Lee wasn't really improving with them being there he took Rei by the forearm and gave a slight tug.

"Oh well I hope you get better soon, we have to get going," Rei realizing what little help they have been gave a faint smile before departing. Now alone once more Lee turned back to the water.

* * *

_Damn it! Who would have thought he would have come back so suddenly. To think nobody even realized it until he was literally inside!_

Thoughts like this raced through Keta's mind as he leaped from tree to tree going after Sasuke realizing the situation at hand. It was unfortunate that Sasuke had heard Itachi was in the village. Keta had simply inquired about his whereabouts and then they charged him with the task of bringing Sasuke back before he had a chance to encounter Itachi. Keta knew all to well about Sasuke's hatred for Itachi, but to say Keta hated Itachi would be wrong. It was a confused mix of feelings due to the fact that he hadn't really retained too many memories of that night so in a sense he still found it a little hard to believe that Itachi could do those things. With this in mind he knew Itachi's fearful power and wanted to prevent Sasuke from losing his life due to his duty as an Avenger. Coming upon the town he couldn't see Sasuke so he decided to get a closer look. Keta took off from the tree that he was on and sprinted into the town. Now standing in the center of the town something caught his eye. There was a short burst of energy as a bit of one of the buildings came flying out. In that instant two figures leapt out, one of the two registered in Keta's mind.

* * *

"Do you think he made it?" Asuma looked out over the town at the spot that they usually stood. 

"That Keta is a skilled Genin, I'm sure he made it before Sasuke could reach him." Asuma nodded in response to Gai.

"That is true, but he lacks something."

"What would that be Kurenai?"

"I can't really put my finger on it, but he isn't as strong as Sasuke, and I don't think he ever will be."

"That's not nice to say,"

"Gai, Kurenai is right though, I've noticed it too. He lacks something that Sasuke has, I can't put my finger on it, but it will come back to haunt him in the long run."

* * *

_Damn, why can't I just catch up to them? They are only a little bit ahead of me!_

Upon seeing Itachi and his accomplice Keta had completely forgotten about Sasuke and his task. Instead he followed his idol through the woods that he just came out of. Suddenly Keta came to a stop realizing that the two S-Class criminals were no longer in front of him. Rather Keta now felt their presences around him.

"So you came too,"

"Itachi! What are you doing?" Keta's call rang out as if received by no one. At that moment a single dreadful voice came out from all directions.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I know my purpose. Rather I should ask you that question." Keta looked a little shocked after hearing that little bit from the Uchiha.

"I…I'm living my life, the one you tried to take." After Itachi heard that he decided it wasn't really worth his time to stay in hiding. After all it was only this simpleton that stood before him. Dropping down swiftly Itachi looked stoically at his cousin.

"You should be thanking me…I didn't try to take your life, rather I saved you. Do you actually think you could possibly dodge an attack by an elite ANBU when you were still only an academy student?" Keta was struck speechless by the words simply because they were all logically correct. "I saw that you still wanted to live so I granted your request at a simple price."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rather than letting out an expected cocky laugh or even a smug grin or smirk Itachi simply looked at Keta seeming to observe something deeper than just the Genin's facial features.

"Of course you haven't realized it, all this time you thought you were living your own life."

"I've already gone through this, you don't control me, and I have my own future."

"Hmph, such ignorance can only truly be held by a child. You don't realize that just seeing that you are being controlled and then saying you won't be controlled any more doesn't solve anything. You said you have stopped being controlled, but what change has there been in your life." To that Keta remained silent. "You are…a puppet, a pawn, a plaything. Rather I should say my puppet. You still have trouble convincing yourself that I did what I did." Keta still stood quiet waiting for Itachi to continue. "To test my capacity…"

"What? Is that what you did it for? To see how strong you were?"

"I gained a new strength and I needed to see how far it would take me. So they were used for my experiment." Keta took a step back seeing Itachi in a whole new light. The way he said it made it so believable. Something rose inside of Keta and it wasn't a feeling he was used to. "You see, at the end of my experiment I still did not know my capacity so I needed an even greater test. The only way that could be given to me was through Sasuke."

"So Sasuke is also your pawn?"

"No, he is a little more than just a pawn, but for Sasuke to even reach a challenging level I needed him to become strong. The only way to do that would be for him to have a driving force."

"Naturally that would be you,"

"Although even if you told him all this it wouldn't matter, and now your role. You role was and still is simply this. To continue to test Sasuke's capacity so he grows at a faster rate." All of it was so logically probable that Keta couldn't take it. The Itachi in front of him was the fiend that Sasuke made him out to be. A cold and calculating overlord that watched over his life without even having to be anywhere nearby. Simply knowing that everything would fall into place with such perfection. "You see, the reason you and Sasuke are different…the reason why Sasuke will always surpass you. You have no true driving force." Keta wanted nothing more than to leap out at Itachi with all his might and land a punch square in his face, but the presence of Itachi's accomplice still lingered in his mind and prevented him from moving. "You look around and see; all the people who are strong have a reason to be strong. They have something they are striving to prove, achieve, or maintain. You…you simply relied on the natural ability of an Uchiha and that is how you got so far. You will see that your limit will be reached soon enough."

"What do you know? How do you know what I've been through, you weren't even there! Just shut up and stop talking like you know everything!" Quickly performing the correct seals Keta prepared himself for this attack. Even though he didn't recently ingest a soldier pill he didn't care. Even though he would definitely pass out and most likely die if he proceeded with this technique due to huge amount of chakra that would be expended he didn't care. The brief reunion between the two relatives sparked a feeling inside of Keta and this was the result. "Katon Kar…" Keta felt every ounce of himself being sucked away.

"This kid has no chakra like the brat from before." In Keta's small burst of emotion that he now labeled as blind rage he had forgotten all about Itachi's accomplice when he prepared for the attack. The only way Keta knew he wasn't being attacked by Itachi was that the older Uchiha still stood across from him while Keta felt the weight of a rather large object on his shoulder. Too weak to stand Keta fell to his knees. "Can I finish him?"

"No, he is still of use to me, whether he choose to be or not." With that Keta could no longer hold himself up and fell to his face. "The reason I know…is simply because you are too predictable." That was all that Keta could remember as everything became black.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well it's not really too much, even less to say afterwards other than review. Reviewing is important! 


	20. Every Things Sunny Again?

**Axelpro: **I'll just put this at the top. I kinda got bogged down with numerous football practices and school starting up. I'm sorry if you were actually waiting for me to put out a new chapter.

"When do you think Naruto and Jiraiya will get back?" Gai simply laughed at the question that was asked by Kurenai.

"You should be more concerned about who they will be bringing back!" With that Gai gave one of his traditional grins coupled with the usual thumbs-up. With a quick flash Asuma and Kurenai knew it was their time to go before the Taijutsu master began his corny ramblings again. Gai not noticing that the other two Jounins had left his company seeing as how he was no substitute for the ever thoughtful Kakashi continued in his attempt to look cool. Finally Gai realized that he had some new company and he turned to greet these new visitors. "Oh it's just you two, err…well not "just" you two." Gai was right seeing as how he was not standing in front of four Genins two of which were his own students. "Neji, Ten-Ten, how can I help you all?"

"Actually Gai-sensei," Those words seemed to strike a chord in Gai as a river of tears fell from each eye as he reminisced to his little chat with Lee just a couple hours ago. "Uh, Sensei?" Realizing that this new set of people wouldn't run away like Asuma or Kurenai he turned away from them to wipe his eyes. Now fully prepared to cater to the needs of these four he did his traditional grin and thumbs-up once more.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei is here, for it is still the springtime of youth, please tell me your desires and I will do my best to grant them!" Neji sighed along with Ten-Ten after hearing their sensei's overly energetic tone.

"Actually it was more of a question rather than a desire," Gai stopped mid-pose and looked at the silver haired Genin. "Well I was wondering if you might know who our new sensei will be." Even though he had realized he was talking to Rei and Kyoji he didn't see the question coming.

"Well I don't know, but don't worry. There will be a person to fill the role of Hokage soon enough. That also means that your new Jounin will be assigned to you shortly." The question was answered just as so many had answered before him. Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and even Ichiraku from the Ramen stand. Kyoji had already lost hope for a real answer when they pried what they could from Kakashi, but in the end he was still dragged along to the remaining people by the ever persistent Rei. With that non-answer Kyoji bowed and took off with a very grumpy look on his face. After Rei had chased after him Ten-Ten and Neji quickly departed before Gai could have a chance at one of his speeches or lectures. "If I didn't know any better…I would say that people are avoiding me," to that though Gai simply laughed heartily. "Nobody would avoid someone like me! Especially not at a time like this." Giving the traditional flashy grin and thumbs-up to no one in particular he head out in his own direction.

"Sakura, this is bad wouldn't you say?" Sakura looked at the blonde haired Kunoichi with a slight frown. "You don't have to give me that look ya know." It was true the two could practically read each others thoughts during that current exchange. Ino was clearly referring to the fact that both Uchihas were for the most part indefinitely bedridden.

"Everyone's busy except us, I feel so useless." Ino sighed looking up into the sky with a slight smile to contradict Sakura's current moodiness.

"Well how is that diet plan I gave you working?" Sakura actually looked away from the scenery she was observing to look her companion in the face. Her frown turned into a slight smile much to Ino's delight.

"Do you really think we need things like that? I mean we're fine right now how we are…" The pause that ensued was unusually eerie as Ino's smile disappeared. "Right?"

"Sakura, don't you know anything? Sasuke will never go for you if you don't keep your weight down. I'm not saying that you need to lose weight, but it's more of a prevention method rather than an actual weight loss diet." Sakura giggled to herself as she watched Ino's index finger sway back and forth during the lecture. "Am I even getting through to you?" There was a pause as Sakura looked at a familiar person with a familiar dog nestled in his coat walked by.

"Uh-huh," Ino sighed looking up into the sky.

"You can't even keep your head on straight," Sakura sighed at Ino's comment.

_Where exactly did Naruto go off to? And what about Sasuke, the worst that could happen is that he could possibly remain in a comatose state for an indefinite period of time. Just like Keta who was dragged back to the village a couple hours after Sasuke's "check in" with the hospital. I don't think I could bear not hearing Sasuke's voice for three years. Also, what if they find out about that scar? So far only me, Kakashi-sensei, and Keta really know about it. Oh, just so many things for me to worry about!_

Even Sakura knew she was pretty easy to read. She couldn't help being worried about her teammates even if things were at a relatively peaceful state.

"You really are something," The cocky Genin said as he squared off against his partner. The Genin's partner yipped as the Genin made the proper hand seals. Suddenly the whole scene was interrupted by a huge mass of bugs.

"Kiba, do you really think she's ready to go that far?" Kiba as usual was displeased with the bug-user's constant interruptions. Sighing Kiba looked over at the Hyuuga.

"Hinata do you think you can take it?" Hinata had already come out of her stance at Shino's interruption.

"Well I don't want to be a burden on your training," in actuality she was perfectly fine. Kiba had told her that the enemy had actually ended up healing her because she wasn't a hundred percent after the battle with her cousin a while back. It was really weird when she sat down and thought about it, but then again she didn't do that too often. Kiba had already turned Akamaru into a clone of himself and was rearing to go once more.

"You see, she's all right! Let's go Akamaru!" Instead of the usual bark this time there was a grunt that came from the Kiba copy. The two rushed at Hinata not wanting to unleash Gatsuuga and tear up the ground. Shino watched as Hinata ducked and sidestepped attack after attack with just enough to get by, of course it was with the help of her Byakugan.

_Kiba and Hinata…it seems those two have grown immensely from when we all joined the ranks of Genin. Hinata has become more confident and at the same time a great deal more powerful. Kiba is not just another Naruto like he was back in the Academy and he's become much stronger along with Akamaru. I guess I'm the only one who hasn't really changed too much, haven't really gotten too much stronger. I guess I should get on that…_

Hinata jumped back evading a rather wild swing that came from one of the Kibas. The two smiled slightly as they continued their intense sparring session. Shino in the background looked on through his sunglasses his expression hidden under his coat.

Opening his eyes the Genin found one person particularly close to his face. "Ino?" Immediately the Kunoichi pulled back her face a bright red. Keta sat up and instantly his body starting aching all over.

_Damn, that was probably my only chance!_

Ino clenched her fists as the thought ran through her mind. Smiling she looked at Keta in the hospital bed just as a person walked into the door. Immediately Ino stood up and bowed as the woman entered. The thing that stood out about her attire was her green robe. "Your treatment worked perfectly! See he's already up." The woman smiled as she looked at Keta.

"Of course, do you expect anything less of Tsunade?" The question went unanswered for a short moment. "Well I shouldn't be bragging like Jiraiya, but the most important thing is that you rest. To put it bluntly your chakra practically depleted so you are going to have to take the next couple days off. For the rest of today at least I want you to stay here and rest up." Keta could only nod accepting the advice/command. Not really having anything else to say Tsunade left the room.

"She has only been here a couple of days, but things seem to be picking up. Her initiation as Hokage will be happening today if I'm not mistaken." Keta acknowledged Ino's last bit of information with a nod as he slipped back into the white bed.

"I don't like hospitals," Ino smiled and patted Keta on the head. Standing up she gave one last look at Keta before heading for the door.

"Well I have to get back to training; I guess I'll see you later." With that Keta was left by himself. Looking around he reminisced to when he first woke up from his coma. Like a forced reaction Keta next recalled Itachi and his statements.

_Hmph, a bird in a spacious cage. A cage so big that the bird doesn't know that it is in a cage in the first place. That's kind of like my situation…what am I going to do about it though? I guess I should take it one step at a time._

Wrapping up those thoughts Keta dosed off returning to dreamland.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" The purple haired female Jounin stood at attention. It was around midday at the time and people were bustling about below the new Hokage's spacious office. To tell the truth it had almost returned to the way things were before the Sondaime fell. Of course that was with the exception of seeing the aged Hokage occasionally walking around.

"Yes well you know the casualty report of that last battle," all the Jounin could do was nod in agreement with Tsunade's statement. "Well that said it seems Squad 1 is in need of a new Jounin. Anko, I think it would be appropriate for you to look over them now."

_I thought I might get the job for those kids. Yumi, hopefully you saw something special in those three. I don't think I could take that responsibility though. You were always the one to take the heavy duties. I'm sorry to let you down Yumi…wherever you are._

"I don't think I am up to the task Hokage-sama," Anko bowed swiftly and before leaving took note of the person standing next to Tsunade. Anko personally found it a little strange that Shizune was never more than arm's length from Tsunade, at least as far as she could tell.

"Well who do you think is?" Anko had to stop and think as she ran a number of Jounin through her head.

"I can only think of one that would probably be best suited," Anko timed the pause forcing Tsunade to lean forward in suspense. "Shiranui Genma," Tsunade fell back in her seat as she began to think of the possibility.

"Well you are excused for now," Anko nodded and made her way to the door. "Oh," Tsunade's outburst caught Anko just as she opened the door to exit. "If I do call you to take over Yumi's position again, just know it is no longer a formal request." Anko nodded and left the room leaving Tsunade to interlock her fingers and begin pondering.

"So, do you think he'll actually come?" The silver haired boy was speaking to the group of three others.

"Well if he's like "he" says then he is bound to come. It won't really be up to him,"

"No one asked for your opinion, fat ass!" The large male clenched his fist.

"If you don't cut that out..." The redhead was particularly quick to cut him off with her next jabbing statement.

"Or what? You'll eat some more?" The four looked over the peaceful village with menacing eyes.

"We do have a mission to complete," to that the other three nodded.


	21. The Beginning of the End

"So you're saying I can leave the hospital?" The blonde haired woman nodded Keta looked around having become slightly accustomed to seeing the white surroundings. "Tsunade was it?"

"Yes, that's my name. Please come to know it well," Keta managed a smirk and she knew her messaged was received. "I hope I won't have any problems with you."

"None Tsunade-sama," Tsunade smiled as she noticed how quick Keta had caught on. "Well I will be going,"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Keta turned around as he made it to the door. "No mission whatsoever, you are all right to move around, but any kind of extra exertion of your strained chakra might put you back in here for an indefinite period."

_Indefinite period…_

The set of words hung in Keta's mind; he has never known what that kind of thing would feel like. Even though technically he had been in an indefinite coma for three years the fact of the matter was that it only seemed like a week to him. Keta nodded and headed out of the room so he could check out and get his clothes back, after all who would want to wear a stupid hospital smock thingy? As he made his way down each corridor he was still thinking about those two words. "Excuse me," Keta came back from the depths of his mind to look at the receptionist slash Nurse.

"I've been given the ok to go home now so I want to get my clothes." The receptionist nodded wrote down some numbers and handed the paper to Keta.

"You'll find your things in that room number," Keta was bewildered at the small piece of paper.

"But, this was the room I was staying in…" the nurse simply smiled letting Keta depart back for the hospital room.

* * *

"So you heard that Naruto and Sasuke finally went at it did you?" The dog-boy looked at the girl with a smirk. "I heard the match was a blowout, Sasuke didn't have any trouble winning." Hearing this the girl moved to interrupt the dog-boy.

"Kiba-kun," indeed Kiba stopped speaking on her request. Kiba was actually just trying to push Hinata's buttons to have a little fun. Knowing she had a soft spot for Naruto he waited to see how she would try and defend him and if her face would change blood red. "I think Naruto-kun would have put up an admirable fight against Sasuke." When Hinata spoke she pushed her two index fingers into each other as she looked into the ground.

"And why would you say that?"

"Um, well that is…" much to Hinata's relief and Kiba's dismay Shino had stepped between them.

"I think our rest period is over, we should go back to training." Hinata nodded as Kiba dug his finger into his ear after feeling something inside it.

"You're never any fun,"

"A ninja's life isn't supposed to be fun." Kiba scoffed at the bug user's response and then the three returned to their practice.

* * *

"Man team seven is always having some kinda issue aren't they?" Ino threw a pair of kunais at the target, one of which slid into the bull's-eye and the other a couple of centimeters off. She turned her head to her left to meet Shikamaru's.

"Yea, it would be too troublesome to get involved in such a dramatic trio." That wasn't really the response Ino was looking for. She wanted a "Yea, that group is very interesting, why can't I know more about them." Then she would propose going to see slash spy on them in order to gain more information on this "dramatic trio". The blonde haired Kunoichi looked over at Chouji who had obviously let the whole portion of the conversation go over his head, and that was because his head was so deep inside his bag of potato chips.

_Something is going to happen soon, but I can't tell what. There is one thing I can guarantee, and I'm sure Shika, Shino, and all the other Genins except Chouji of course know the feeling as well. That something will happen among us, I just want to know what it is before everyone else!_

* * *

_It's been a whole day since I've been out of that bloody hospital, and I still haven't made too much progress on my recovery. I had heard Sasuke checked into the hospital as well yesterday, but I didn't go see him. While that has no real relevance to my problems I think he'll probably be able to get up and start going in the next day or so…_

A familiar figure smashed into the Uchiha knocking him out of his train of thought. "Oh, I'm sorry Keta, but I'm kind of in a hurry. You see…" suddenly another person pounced covering the blonde's Genin's mouth.

"You see what Naruto?" Keta stared at the blonde and the now identified Shikamaru as the sun had just begun to come out over village hidden in the leaves.

"Well I actually needed him to come to meet Tsunade with me. Don't be mad, but it's some personal information that I was instructed to be given out to members of the possible mission." Keta liked Shikamaru's answer so he shrugged and continued walking.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Naruto's volume was almost as low as it could go, which was unusual for the obnoxiously loud Genin. Shikamaru gave Naruto a bonk on the head for not seeing the obvious outcome.

"If I had told him he would have rushed after our target without hesitation, and that is bad for two reasons. One, when you use "rush without hesitation" it usually means he'll be going alone and that is too dangerous. Two, in Keta's condition he probably couldn't even beat a single one of us; let alone the people that are with Sasuke." Shikamaru's statement had made much logic to Naruto as he didn't want anything to happen to Keta so he agreed on keeping the Uchiha out of the loop. With that the two made their way to the Akimichi abode.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, do you really think…"

"Shizune, you must learn to have more faith in those kids. While yes they are only Genin they all have amazing abilities, especially Shikamaru." Shizune nodded recalling to the moment he received the title of Chuunin. They will come back alive," Tsunade had cut off Shizune not only to cease the attendant's doubts, but so Tsunade wouldn't have her own doubts voiced.

"But what about Sasuke? Will they bring him back?" To that Tsunade interlocked her fingers and began to muse.

"I figured that only three people could possibly stop him from leaving the village. The first was one of the members of Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, but she had already informed us that she had tried to make him reconsider and failed. That left two, and Uchiha Keta, the second of my three choices is currently not in any shape to do this because the people escorting Sasuke would easily defeat him in his weakened state thus marking him out. Finally there is the Genin that I requested accompany Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto. He is our last chance at getting Sasuke to return…" Shizune shivered at the thought of so much being rested on Naruto's shoulders only to find herself remembering how many times Naruto came through in a clutch situation. Suddenly Ino came through the door.

"You called for the me Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade nodded after hearing Ino.

"I want you, to keep an eye on Keta. I'm currently looking over Rock Lee's physical examination to see if he can actually go after them, but Keta will not be able to do any kind of mission until another couple days. It is unfortunate that I had Anko take Rei and Kyoji on a mission or they would have been good assistance to Naruto. Anyways, can I count on you to keep Keta from leaving the village?" Ino nodded much to Tsunade's delight. "Well that is all," with that Ino left Tsunade to begin musing once more with Shizune at her side.

* * *

_I haven't really seen too many of the Genins since Naruto and Shikamaru bumped into me. I guess most of them went on that mission that he was talking about and I was left behind because I can't contribute._

The Uchiha continued to dwell on his injury, and the sheer annoyance that it brought. Physically Keta was fine and would have returned to his normal life probably a day ago, but the fact of the matter is that his normal life isn't all that normal. Keeping in mind that he is a Shinobi his chakra levels are that of a common man or woman. That level of chakra wouldn't suffice for more than one or two low class jutsus until Keta would collapse again. For Keta to return to full Shinobi life he would have to wait until his chakra levels were at the normal capacities of a ninja. This whole time in the hospital made him think about one particular blonde Genin. Keta had never seen Naruto in the hospital for more than one day yet he heard from others that he almost always takes a beating within an inch of his life. It was probably the only thing other than Naruto's outrageous chakra stamina that made the Uchiha a little jealous.

"Hey Keta," Keta swirled around to find Ino walking up to him. Ino paused for a moment to figure out how she was to say this next part without hurting the Uchiha's "pride". "So, do you wanna buy me lunch?" Keta was not really up to the task of having the fawning Ino at his side today.

"What about your diet?"

"Oh, it's a special occasion though. You just got released from the hospital, come on I know just the place." Keta was a little surprised that Ino would just throw away one of her cherished diets, but he wasn't more surprised than when he realized Ino was actually tugging him down the street.

* * *

"Look sharp Kakashi, they didn't send us both to this mission for nothing." Kakashi turned his head lazily.

"Yea, yea, but I'm just wondering about how Sasuke is doing." Kakashi had left the emotionally stressed Uchiha back in the village with a simple choice. The way Kakashi had worded it to Sasuke was pretty good in Kakashi's opinion, but there was still a chance. If the copy-cat Nin had to put numbers to it the two sides would probably have been a 65 chance of staying and a 35 chance of him going. While it was 65 percent and all Kakashi knew he that he wasn't one blessed with luck when it actually counted. All this Kakashi pondered as he crouched in the tree with Asuma beside him.

"Well, the faster we get this done the faster you can get back to your precious Sasuke." Kakashi nodded in agreement with Asuma and the two disappeared off the rather thick branch.

* * *

_Damn! How could I have been so blind?_

Keta jumped from tree to tree at a rapid pace chasing after one target. With every tree he landed on then launched off of he felt a bit of the soldier pill's effect wearing off.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I bet it was a little unnerving to be in those hospital rooms, wasn't it?" Keta nodded as he picked up a piece of meat from the plate and threw it into his mouth. Keta was sitting across from Ino at the restaurant that Asuma had always brought Shikamaru and company to eat. Keta heard the door open and turned to see Sakura walk in._

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Keta shrugged and Ino slid a bit further inside the booth allowing the pink haired Kunoichi to sit down. Keta noticed that Sakura was constantly wiping her face from any tears that were coming out of her eyes. To be honest she looked like a mess at the time._

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" The question seemed to agitate Sakura for some reason as she slammed her hand on the table and stood up._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? Your own cousin has just run…" Ino had her hand cupped over Sakura's mouth before any more could come out. The astonishingly small bit of information was all Keta needed as he began putting the pieces together. It was the reason Naruto and Shikamaru were a tad secretive in the morning, it was the reason that none of the unassigned Genin were missing from the village save Ino, Sakura, Lee, and himself. Instantly Keta began going threw his pockets._

"_He won't get away," Keta slammed down the money for the meal and downed a soldier pill before darting out of the restaurant leaving Ino's mouth ajar as she covered Sakura's._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Itachi said I was being controlled to help him become strong; my life was set up so that I would live as an eternal puppet. There are only two ways to possibly free myself at this point…the first would be to kill Itachi. The second is to end things with Sasuke, and seeing as how he is my closest target…_

"Sasuke! Wait for me!" The next branch he hit he leaped off with particular force leaving a small indent of his sandal.

* * *

"We've been out here for three days. Do you really think that these guys are going to show up?" Kyoji was crouching in the tree with Rei beside him. They had gone out with Anko on a mission to the outer regions of fire country to apprehend some bandits that were reported to have some special techniques. It was a "low B ranking mission" as Anko put it.

"Stop complaining so much, when you're assigned a mission you do it to the best of your ability. Then when it is all set and done you can whine and moan all you want." Kyoji gave a small grunt in response to the Jounin. "They are in there, I know they are...I'm just trying to figure out a way to enter the place with the lowest possible ruckus.

"I have a suggestion Anko," Anko's eyes were now set on Rei as she looked at the medium sized building. "Simply use bunshins to go into the building. That way we can position ourselves while they are distracted. Then if they aren't hostile we can simply use the clones to apprehend them, and if they are we will already be in position when they discover our clones are actually clones."

"Very good, I was just about to say that." Of course Kyoji was skeptical, but before he could open his mouth Anko shot him a glare that kept the Genin's mouth sealed. Anko proceeded with the hand seals and a replica of herself appeared. Kyoji and Rei followed suit and now there were three bunshins sitting on the branches with them. Within moments all six were gone from the branches so as to proceed with their plan.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Even over the roar of the falls the Genin stopped allowing the second to show himself. "I've found you,"

"I was actually expecting Naruto…"

"I don't give a damn about Naruto! We have to settle this…" Even as they spoke Sasuke didn't bother to turn and look at his relative not wanting to give him the true dignity of his attention.

"Settle what?"

"The day you met Itachi again, well I met him too." This was actually news to Sasuke even though it had happened a while back. Sasuke had heard was that Keta checked into the hospital and would be fine, and that was all he heard before he was whisked away on another mission. "He told me that I was only kept alive to be used as a tool, my life represented a simple doll that he would continue to manipulate even from great distances."

"You're wasting my time," at this point Keta didn't even care whether Sasuke faced him or not. To tell Sasuke what Keta's final decision was on this matter was the only thing of importance.

"Hmph," a smug look appeared on the Uchiha's face as he felt the last of the soldier pill's effects filter out of his system. "Well, I've decided to kill Itachi." At this Sasuke turned around to look Keta in the eyes. Keta was a little unnerved at the new face Sasuke looked at him with. Half of Sasuke's face covered in darkness and his eye twisted. All this Keta chalked up to the reason Sasuke had left.

"Normally I would claim he is my prey, but you are my sibling. I say sibling because we have no other choice, but to be brothers because we are the last. We are the last three in existence and therefore bound together. Come with me and "he" will grant you power as well. I am sure of it, together we can defeat…"

"No," Keta swiped his arm across as he said this to silence Sasuke. "Itachi wanted me to be your stepping stone to reach him. I've realized that you are just as much of a puppet as I am in his game. Maybe you are satisfied with playing his game, but I'm not. There is only room for one Avenger, and the reason I confronted you here…is because I am going to take it." The words actually stunned Sasuke, enough so that he let the darkness slide of his face so he could look at Keta with his true eyes.

"So, you aren't like the rest of them. Wanting me to return to the village and live that hollow thing people call a life. I didn't know if you actually understood the pain that I have gone through all this time."

"No, I don't understand it, but I do feel the pain all the same. You were set with two choices to make…one to stay with your friends and the other to chase after power so you could destroy Itachi. For me, I had to ask myself "Why do I fight?"." There was a short pause as the animosity grew in the air. It was as if the two finally realized that this was inevitable. A fight between them to see who would be able to continue pursuing the prize.

"Your answer?"

"To free myself, I had to ask myself once more to make sure. I don't fight to protect my friends like Naruto. I don't fight to maintain a predetermined status like Neji. No, I fight for my own freedom. Freedom from the heavy task of revenge placed on me by my…our clan." The way Keta had put it struck Sasuke's heart as a tear almost slipped out of his life. Even though the Shinobi before Sasuke had only been awake for half a month he had already come to understand him so much. "I have to be the one to take revenge…and you must be the one to take revenge. So let us grapple…and the loser will relieve his burden onto the winner so he may continue carrying the heavy task." Sasuke understood and was ready to fight. The air grew thick as the mist from the falls enshrouded the two…truly the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Yes, it has been another good while since I've updated, but here it is. A strange understanding between the two survivors of the extermination incident brings about this large conflict. Well after the next bit I plan to post a chapter long explanation of the extermination theory. Whether or not the theory has been proven or disproven yet I do not know (not too up to date on the magna). Keep in mind while it may not be 100 accurate it is the theory behind Itachi's movements in this story. 


	22. Freedom

"We heard that you had been causing problems for the villagers around here? Is that right?" The man shifted his eyes before responding. Anko picked up on this and decided to wait for his response.

"Now why would you say something like that? We just live here trying hard to make ends meet." As the man said this there was a strange occurrence that only those with a trained eye could pick up. The other three men in the small building removed their hands from sight.

"Some of the villagers actually wanted us to come inspect this place because they said you had been stealing from them. Namely money and things you could easily sell for money."

"Well you must have us mistaken for someone else,"

"Oh really?" Just as Anko finished speaking the three men behind the diplomat leapt out with their weapons in hand.

"So much for not being hostile!" Before anything else could come out of Rei's mouth she was cut in two along with Anko and Kyoji.

"That should teach those stupid villagers to rat us out," before the man could get out a laugh the damaged Shinobi turned into clouds of smoke. At the same time a Katana wielding Shinobi came down from the ceiling to confront the four men.

* * *

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes became red as two dots appeared in each eye along with his pupils. Keta smirked seeing that there would be no way around using his blood-limit in this battle.

"Sharingan!" Keta winced as he felt his body strain itself to produce enough chakra to perform his blood-limit. Taking note of this Keta reached into his sack of ready supplies. He only had one soldier pill left seeing as how he didn't have time to restock on anything. There was no hesitation as Keta took the pill and almost instantly felt the surge of extra chakra come in. Keta's new eyes looked past the mist to see Sasuke and Sasuke did the same with his eyes. With no words Sasuke leaped towards Keta much to the latter Genin's delight.

_It would be over for me if he decided to drag this out into a jutsu fight. I can only use so much chakra before a hit rock-bottom, and using Sharingan to counter any of his jutsus that he does perform won't be too easy either. _

Before Keta could set any more personal guidelines to the fight Sasuke was upon him. Keta swiftly blocked a left hook then jumped back evading a sweeping kick. Keta managed to keep himself on the defensive as Sasuke continued with his excellent Taijutsu. Keta kept up seeing each attack a second before so as to react and keep from harm. "I see I haven't fallen too far behind you Sasuke," Keta's smirk remained constant. Sasuke only smirked back saving the words for a later time. Sasuke used a small feint attack sending out his right leg only to be blocked by Keta. Using the leverage the Uchiha would bring his other leg around nailing Keta in the side. A bit of spit came out of Keta's mouth as he quickly regained composure so he could evade the coming axe kick. Keta moved in now seeing his opportunity to move to the offensive. Keta sent his right arm flying for Sasuke only to be blocked. In a blink of an eye Sasuke was sent reeling back by a lightning fast punch by Keta's left hand.

_He used the same feint idea and I fell for it!_

Unlike Sasuke's earlier position Keta was able to capitalize sending another punch then a third. Taken off his feet by the third punch Sasuke landed hard on the rocky ground. Quickly getting to his feet he pulled from his sack three shurikens. Jumping backward onto a rather large rock Sasuke threw them at his target.

_What's that black stuff? It's following the shurikens as they come near me…_

Before the answer hit him Keta found himself already tied up to a nearby rock. Holding the wires in his teeth Sasuke began forming the hand seals. Luckily for Keta the way he was wrapped allowed his hands to touch so Keta also began forming seals with his hands.

"Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu!" The two voices rang out simultaneously. The two became engulfed in their own flames and using the wires to travel the fire shot out at an alarming rate. The two blasts met each other in the center of the wire resulting in a hefty explosion that destroyed the rather thin stands. Now free Keta quickly leapt into the smoke using his crimson eyes to seek out his opponent.

"Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Keta found his opponent a second late as there was already a stream of fire coming his way in the shape of a giant ball. Keta preformed necessary seals with due haste.

"Saikoutate no jutsu!" The fire engulfed Keta, but the Uchiha was surrounded by an aura of white light.

_What technique is that? I've never seen it before…_

Sasuke didn't even have time to stop feeding the flames as Keta burst through the fire and cocked back for a punch. Sasuke tried to brace himself as best as he could before Keta slammed his fist into his face. Sasuke flew off from his elevated position and Keta quickly replaced him. Keta winced in pain as he realized just how taxing that technique was. "It's like a super concentrated form of the Hyuuga's technique…damn," Keta looked at Sasuke as he quickly rose to his feet. Almost immediately Sasuke began performing the hand seals once more. Keta simply copied the technique and already knew the maneuver.

"Katon Housenka No Jutsu!" The two voices rang out once more and it quickly became a contest of who could hit the other first. Sasuke launched out bursts of fire as well as dodged the incoming ones from Keta. After they exhausted the technique the two Uchihas still stood across from each other.

_Fighting someone else with Sharingan is proving to be too taxing…that's why Itachi only fought me using Taijutsu. That's why the only difference between the two of us is Taijutsu! That means I'll have to rely on that to give me the edge._

_Damn, Sasuke's really good…I just hope he doesn't realize that I can't put out too many more jutsus to match him or else I'm done. Hopefully he falls for my trap and will try and bring it into close range. Unfortunately I'm fighting at my best…I never put my weights on before I left, and now that I think about it if I did I would probably be done for. _

Only Sasuke acted as the two though, but his action was a little different from what Keta expected. Strange markings began to stretch out over Sasuke's body. Keta had seen this before, but this time it struck a sense of fear into Keta. A feeling that was shaken off not by himself, but when Sasuke blurred in front of him. Before Keta could mount any kind of defense Sasuke landed a punch sending him flying backwards. The Genin hit the ground and bounced up as Sasuke followed in. Sasuke sent his foot for Keta's unprotected gut and sent him further towards the falls. Keta smashed into the ground hard and found himself struggling to his feet. "Damn," Keta coughed up some blood as he reached his feet.

"So this is the power…" The only thing after that was a laugh. Sasuke came in front of Keta once more and with a swift right hook sent him flying over the waterfall. Sasuke simply watched as his opposition began his descent into the water below. Keta slammed into the water surging it upwards which in turn announced to Sasuke that he had in fact hit the water's surface. Keta had to struggle to his feet once more using his chakra to maintain an upright position on the water. Sasuke too his own path down the waterfall, but this path was nothing like Keta's.

_Damn, I need to see him! He's just to fast so I have no time to react._

As these thoughts raced through Keta's mind he focused as hard as he could and sure enough he began picking up a blue blur racing down the waterfall.

_I think…no, I know I see him!_

The vision became more clear and now Keta could see the blinding speed of Sasuke for himself. As this miraculous event occurred on the inside for him on the outside a third dot appeared in each of his eyes. "There you are!" Sasuke was using magnificent chakra control to run down the rushing falls so that he could continue to accelerate rather than remain airborne for an extended period of time. Keta saw Sasuke reach the bottom of the falls and dart out towards him. Sticking out a hand Keta grabbed Sasuke by the arm and then flicked his wrist. The result of that action and all that forward energy was that Sasuke was sent flipping past Keta. Sasuke smacked into the water, but used his chakra to stay above it so it looked as if he was on top of normal ground. Sasuke got up to his feet and looked at Keta who was breathing rather heavily.

_The Sharingan…it's putting more strain on me than before. I don't think I can hold it for much longer, but if it drops then I'm done for._

Sasuke got in an all too familiar position as he began to conjure the blue electricity in his palm. "So you're trying to finish it…" Keta responded by performing the necessary seals for a particular attack.

* * *

"Kakashi!" Asuma stopped along with silver haired Jounin at the sound of his name. It was Ino and Sakura who had appeared almost out of breathe. "Sasuke's left the village," Kakashi was struck so hard by the information that he almost fell from the branch he was crouched upon. "Naruto and the others went after him first and then Keta in his weakened state chased after him. Please you have to do something!" Kakashi nodded handing some papers to Asuma.

"You go back the village with those two and I'll go after Sasuke." Kakashi preformed some hand seals and placed his hand on the branch. "Kuichyose No Jutsu," with a cloud of smoke a dog stood before the Copy-Cat Nin. "We're going after Sasuke, Pakkun." The dog nodded just before they leapt out of sight. Asuma, Sakura, and Ino stood their looking in the direction that they had left. Finally coming back to reality Asuma looked at the papers.

"Ino, Sakura, let's get going," the two nodded their heads and departed back towards the village now lead by Asuma.

* * *

The sparks of blue electricity blinded Keta at some points, but he continued with his seals. Both sides were determined to win, and they both had nothing to lose. "Chidori!" Sasuke bolted towards Keta holding the electricity in his palm. Keta glanced at it once and noticed it was a bit different from the one he saw back in the stadium during the Chuunin Exams. The electricity was a dark blue, almost as if it was tainted with darkness.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Putting everything he had left into the attack Keta opened his mouth a dragon surged forth. Sasuke began closing the gap between him and the dragon as he shifted into his next gear. With a burst of will Sasuke slammed his dark blue energy into the dragon splitting it apart. As he continued to run through the fire part at the touch of the electricity. Before Keta new it Sasuke was upon him and with a swift motion Keta felt something give. Sasuke now held Keta by his collar above the water as the latter managed to keep eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke could barely control himself as he looked at the disheveled Keta. His left eye was the normal black and had a glazed look in it while his right eye still held the three dotted Sharingan. "Heh," coughing blood Keta continued to speak. "It seems you were the one who was supposed to be the Avenger. Itachi was right," Sasuke felt the blood run down his arm as a tear left his eye. Keta began to laugh in between his coughs once again. "If you think about it, I am free. It's not the way I wanted it to go, but I don't have to worry any more. Now it's your job Sasuke, take Itachi down…for me and the rest of us." Tears fell freely from Sasuke's face as he continued to look at his cousin.

"I will, I swear I will. I'll find the power…enough to destroy Itachi completely!" Keta managed one last smile before Sasuke could feel the life dim within him. Letting go Sasuke watched as Keta's headband came loose from his head and the Uchiha plunged into the water. The markings on Sasuke's body retreated quickly as he turned to make his way toward Orochimaru once more.

"Sasuke!" The familiar voice made Sasuke freeze once more. "How could you do that? He was your cousin! Your own blood!" Naruto's voice rang out in the empty area. Sasuke turned around and the face that met Naruto put the blonde haired Genin in an awkward state. Naruto was expecting the indifferent glare that Sasuke would always give. Or possibly a sinister one from that Orochimaru's sadistic power. Instead Naruto was met with an emotional Sasuke. It was the one time where Naruto saw tears flow freely from Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to have to defeat someone who understands who you are? Why you live?" Naruto didn't have a response as out of the corner of his eye he saw Keta's body floating down the river.

* * *

"Kakashi's coming back!" Sakura heard the cry from one of the Chuunin's and rushed to the gate to meet him, Naruto and Sasuke. When she got to the gate Sakura was baffled as she only saw Kakashi. After a little bit she saw Naruto knocked out on Kakashi's back.

"I get it; Naruto got a little hurt so Sasuke's coming behind you guys because you had to hurry here." When Sasuke didn't get an affirmative nod she knew then and there that Sasuke had actually gotten away. Tears began flowing freely from Sakura's eyes as she went to her knees. Kakashi walked past Sakura unable to find the words to settle her. Handing Naruto off to one of the Medic Nins that immediately rushed him off to the hospital Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's building. Kakashi jumped up to Tsunade's window and knocked. Sliding the door open the Godaime let the Copy-Cat Nin inside.

"What happened?" Kakashi threw down a rather significant item on top of Tsunade's desk.

"We messed up…big time." The item was Keta's bloodied forehead protector. "Loosing one Genin to Orochimaru, and another to that Genin that went to Orochimaru." Tsunade found herself unable to pry herself from the blood stained cloth as terrible memories surged forth.

* * *

**Axelpro:** What a way to go...a rather exciting twist if I must say so myself...please review. I would really appreciate your input. 


	23. Two and a Half Years Later

The rain kept coming down around the building. From the inside there was nothing but emptiness outside, save for the occasional flash of light that would rip through the sky. It was a night that trapped people inside their homes against their will.

The three Shinobi were sitting in the rather small room all doing various things. The girl was busy staring out the window and flinching when the sky was illuminated. A rather large guy was munching on snacks a way to keep himself from fretting about the moment. The last simply laid on the wooden floor to the building and sighed deeply.

"By the way Shikamaru, I wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't found this place I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't mention it Ino, and just so you know you probably would be very wet like the rest of us if I didn't find this place."

Ino smirked at the words from Shikamaru and she turned back to face the window. Even though she looked out of the window her eyes weren't focused on anything happening outside. She let out a sigh as the rain continued to depress her.

Suddenly her eyes came to life as she came face to face with a figure that was illuminated by the light from flash of lightning. It was a person's head, upside down, looking into the window. His eyes were very cold and they sent shivers down Ino's spine.

"Hey Chouji, Shikamaru, I think someone is watching us!" Even as she said this the light around the figure faded into the familiar darkness.

"What are you talking about Ino, there's no way someone would just randomly head into this place."

Ino waited and another flash of lightning revealed that the figure was no longer present. She spied the surroundings of the mirror, but to no avail. She lowered her head in admittance to her overreaction.

At that moment the lightning struck again and the figure wasn't by the window, but standing just in front of the built in fireplace. His body was soaked, but it wasn't anything about clothes or size that intimidated them. It was the soggy hair that dropped over his eyes. It was as if they could see the eyes as they flashed awake.

"Your leader, where is he?"

As the ninja said this he drew a katana from its sheathe located on his right hip. Shikamaru could barely pick it up, but he could hear the faint screams coming from somewhere. With his weapon drawn the man simply looked at his targets.

Shikamaru was quick enough to dodge the blur of metal that was aimed for him. As the Shikamaru looked behind him there was a kunai behind him with a tag attached. Rather than panic Shikamaru knew that this Shinobi wouldn't be so stupid as to blow up this wooden building with an explosive tag. Shikamaru quickly turned back so as not to miss steps made by the trio's opponent.

Chouji was by far the most nervous of them all. It was due to the fact that if they didn't leave the confined vicinity of the upstairs all of his jutsus would be too devastating to use. So the husky Shinobi stood beside Ino waiting for the opponent to move.

All the mysterious person did was raise his right hand up to eye level in the shape that was commonly used to gather chakra. Shikamaru braced himself for some type of devastating attack, and he hoped it would reveal something that he could use to turn the tide of the fight.

"Sharingan…"

The name struck a chord in all three Ninjas in the room as they could clearly see the deep red color emanating from his eyes, even behind the veil of his black hair. When the Shinobi uttered the words Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, all froze in their tracks as a strange feeling came over them. Before they had time to sort the feeling out they could feel the killing intent radiating from this man, and Ino became paralyzed because of that.

"This guy, he is something else." Shikamaru, while not paralyzed like Ino, shook in fright of the person in front of him. It was the first time that Shikamaru had felt outclassed like this in a long time, but still the name of the technique intrigued him. "Sasuke?"

The question Shikamaru brought forth got the attention of everyone present, but the one opposing them. The enemy Shinobi simply lifted his sword until it was pointing at Shikamaru while his other hand remained in the air concentrating obviously his chakra.

Shikamaru had to press further, "Who are you!?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll still end your life anyways."

"No, it matters to me. Now tell me who are you!"

As Shikamaru asked for the name the strange sound he was hearing before multiplied ten fold and at this point it was hurting his and his comrades' ears. It was an ear piercing scream made by seemingly endless amounts of people.

"Uchiha Keta."

"W-what!?"

The shock received from the words spoken from their opponent seemed to paralyze them more than the screams they were hearing or the intent that was radiating from him. Ino tried to look beyond the front the ninja was putting up to see if there was any familiarity, but all Ino could see were the piercing pair of red eyes that faced her.

"Don't you remember Keta, it's me Ino!"

She tried to plead with Keta, but it seemed that her pleas were falling on deaf ears as the screams intensified. All the Shinobi did was shift his sword from pointing at Shikamaru to Ino. Now Ino froze as a result of her enemy focusing all of his killing intent on her. Unfortunately she didn't know how to deal with such a pressure.

"It doesn't matter; I am still going to end your life."

The cold words shocked Shikamaru even more than the fact that the Shinobi had apparently disappeared. Shikamaru looked around and his eyes found the Shinobi standing two steps behind Ino with his blade lightly touching her neck.

Ino was in a tight bind as she could feel the warm breath of the Shinobi. The screams were ear splitting, but Ino couldn't move in fear of being decapitated by this person whom she still hasn't identified.

"Gotcha," at the sound of his words she felt the slight pressure of the blade leave.

The Shinobi had a smirk on his face as he sheathed his sword and the screams dissipated. Ino fell to her knees in relief that the situation was over, but her head quickly turned around to see the Shinobi and sure enough she was no longer staring at a cold Shinobi who was attempting to end her. What Ino was looking at happened to be the face of a person she cared about and had thought passed. She embraced Keta and he returned her affection.

Chouji hustled over to Ino while Shikamaru chose a slower pace than most could accept. As he made his way to Keta he had to check and make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Sure enough it was Keta; albeit not the same Keta he had known, sitting there with Ino in his arms.

"So what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious Shikamaru? I managed not to die, and here I am."

"How come you didn't come back to the village?"

There was a pause after Ino's question, "well because I needed to become stronger. I thought it would be better than way."

"Better that way? I thought you were dead!" Ino shook Keta, but he made no attempts to stop her.

"Did you have any plans on coming back?"

Again there was a pause before he could respond, "There was something I wanted to do before I came back; so I don't know."

Ino had tears in her eyes along with Chouji, both reveling in their joy while Shikamaru continued to assess the situation. Suddenly Shikamaru's eyes picked up something at the window with the help of a flash of lightning. There was a girl who was crouched on the window sill.

She head blue eyes with nothing but good intentions behind them. Despite this she looked as if to be a Shinobi, but she wore no forehead protector to show where she hailed from. This girl obviously wasn't pleased with the situation in front of her.

"Brother, we're not going to get paid at this rate. Hurry up and finish this."

Ino pushed Keta away from her and rose back to her feet getting serious. Chouji as well got back into a fighting stance while Shikamaru was focused on the girl who had just appeared. It had become apparent that the diffused situation had rekindled itself with the appearance of the brown haired kunoichi.

"It's done Isaye; we're not getting rid of these ones. They are old friends of mine."

Isaye's face suddenly brightened and she dropped from the window sill into the room. She walked right past Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino to be at her brother's side. She then looked at the three with a smile and clapped her hands together.

"So these are brother's friends before big sis found him?" Keta nodded and Isaye only seemed to get happier. "My name is Kagure Isaye, and I'm his new little sister."

The way she put it made Shikamaru grasp the concept so quickly, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. The Shinobi from Konohagakure had to know for certain whether this whole situation was a ruse in order to get him and his teammates to lower their guard or if it was genuine."One of the Lords from around here asked me to get rid of some nosey Shinobi for a nominal fee, and I agreed. I didn't know it would be you three. To tell the truth I didn't even recognize you until Ino told me her name."

Again the situation was diffused and the team lowered their guard. Chouji smiled and looked at Isaye who was simply observing the three Shinobi. Tears were welling up in Ino's eyes again and she grabbed Keta once more.

"So what's your plan now that we've met?"

"I guess it's fate that I go back to Konoha before anything else. I also have two, speak of the devil."

Shikamaru had been completely oblivious to their presence, but when he turned around sure enough there were two people standing right behind him. One was a man and the other a woman, both looked about the same age. The two had pleasant smiles on their faces as the looked at Shikamaru and his company.

"That's Obito and that's Rin. You could say they are my teachers. Like me they are both Missing-Nin from Konoha. I think it's about time we all head back right?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Keta."

Unlike Rin Obito had an agitated face on, "What do you mean "like your teachers"? If it wasn't for me you'd still be that some kicked puppy scrounging around in the darkness and-"

Rin patted Obito on the shoulders and shook her head. Obito knew better and didn't argue further. Still Keta held Ino out at arms length and wiped her tears. He gave a pleasant smirk and she smiled as well.

Rin pointed to the window, "We should start moving now the rain seems to be letting up."

Keta nodded and the group picked up their things and left through the window. As they began leaping through the forest in order to return to their home Shikamaru was lost in thought. His eyes were fixated on Keta as he jumped beside Ino.

_How did he do that technique where he vanished from my eyes? From the looks of things he has reached a level that I haven't even seen yet. Maybe on par with one of the Sanin perhaps. Actually I think I might just be over exaggerating. At least I hope I am so that if he turns out to be something other than what he appears we can beat him._

* * *


	24. The Plan to Reunite

"So how does it feel to be back home?" 

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'm trying to make good conversation, and we won't go anywhere if you just keep shooting all my questions down."

Ino had interlocked her elbow with Keta and was walking through the streets with him. Keta wasn't really displeased with his situation as he walked along keeping a slight smile on his face. He had to enjoy himself; at least he thought he did, because it had been two years of nothing, but pain, physically and emotionally. Their feet continued to move as they made their way across the town until they saw something very peculiar to them.

What they saw was the face of someone neither had seen in quite some time. His messy blonde hair rustled in the wind as he stood on top of a building looking around for something. At ground level Keta and Ino saw both Shikamaru and Chouji, they too seemed to be looking for something. Ino's face lit up as she released Keta to run over to Shikamaru. Reaching him she began waving her hand.

"It's been a while Naruto!!"

At the call of his name the blonde turned around to look at the other blonde who was waving at him. An obvious smile came over his face as he dropped down to greet Ino seemingly forgetting all about what he was searching for. Naruto trotted over and smiled at Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, but his eyes caught the one standing a bit back from the trio. He looked strangely familiar, and when it clicked Naruto wasn't really happed more than he was shocked.

"Sasu-"

As Naruto began the person he was looking at used his hand to lift the hair that was in front of his face and put it back in line with the rest of his hair. Still some of the more resilient bangs came down nevertheless, but it allowed Naruto to see clearly. Naruto ran, what little distance there was, to Keta and with a look of serious intent on his face put his hand on Keta's shoulder.

"Keta, I can't believe you're still with us, I saw him…"

Of course Naruto was referring to that time two and a half years ago. That time where Sasuke and Keta fought, and the winner was the former. The result of that battle everyone thought, Keta included, had killed the Shinobi that was now standing in front of Naruto.

Obviously Keta had survived and was looking a lot different that he was a couple years ago. Before Keta's emotions were always changing, the way he handled situations as well. He just seemed generally more unstable, but at the same time powerful Shinobi. Now Naruto could see the power that was infused with Keta's very being.

"Heh, I was going to ask you what happened to your headband, but I remember Kakashi had brought it back and we got together and burned it since it would be pointless to bury it without you there too."

Naruto was obviously pointing at the fact that every 10 seconds or so Keta would put up the bangs that fell over his face as they continued to fall back down mere seconds after being put up. Keta simply smirked at Naruto's observation. Again Keta put his hair up with some pressure from his hand.

"You're right, I can't say much else."

"Don't worry, I'll get granny to help you get a new one."

"Granny?"

"Oh um, Tsunade."

Naruto grabbed Keta by the hand and began taking him to the Hokage's office. When Keta looked over his shoulder he could see Ino smiling back at him, but shortly after she began addressing Shikamaru and Chouji. Slowly but surely they began to progress to their destination.

Naruto pulled Keta onto the giant compound that was the main Shinobi building within the village. Immediately there was a pair of large double doors facing them. Naruto pushed those aside and they met the stairs.

As Keta went up them, now of his own accord, he could only think back to the last time he had traveled up these stairs. It was back when he was still part of this village in every respect. Now was different though, Keta's agenda was a little different, and he wasn't able to completely re-accept the will of fire into his being quite yet.

Naruto reached the proper door and knocked politely, "Come in!" was the only response he needed before opening the door. The blonde stepped through first and Keta followed afterwards with his hands in the pockets of his dark blue pants. Tsunade sat comfortably in the Hokage's chair with Sakura standing at attention in front of the desk.

"S-Sasuke!?" Sakura was in utter shock when she looked at Keta's face.

Of course the mistake was only made because Keta had let the bangs come down over his face. As soon as Keta lifted the hair that was coming down over his face and revealed his eyes clearly Sakura exhaled in relief. Still when she did realize she was looking at her body tensed up once more.

"Keta? I thought that you were-"

"We all did Sakura, he just managed to wander in here with a small group of four, including himself, I do find it strange however that two of the remaining three were Missing Nin from Konoha and one of those two was also reported KIA. That last person he brought in though may be a bit of trouble for us. I didn't get a chance to inform you yet because of the venture to Sunagakure. "

Sakura nodded her head as she took in all the information. She began to wonder who exactly who the people Keta had traveled with for so long were. She simply wandered off even though her eyes were fixated on the wood that made up Tsunade's desk.

"Well adding Keta to the mission isn't a bad idea, but I won't be taking anyone away from the mission, so that's how it is. You are dismissed." The trio turned to leave the room, "Keta wait a second."

Tsunade stopped him and Naruto along with Sakura stopped as well so they could see what was going to happen. The Fifth Hokage tossed Keta a piece of black cloth. When Keta snatched it out of the air to observe it he realized that it was a forehead protector, and not just a piece of cloth.

Keta managed a faint smile of gratitude before raising the forehead protector up. He wrapped it neatly around his head so that on a few bangs came over the headband. It was on; the mission had already began once Tsunade had dismissed them.

As they exited Sakura noticed the concern on Keta's face and she could tell he was a bit troubled. She simply looked at him for a time as they walked down the corridor. Sure enough when Keta could feel Sakura's presence focused on him he looked over at her allowing their eyes to meet. There were no words and Sakura couldn't judge what was wrong simply by looking at his eyes.

"Is something wrong Keta?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on all of this," the words came out as Keta smiled faintly, the two were almost complete opposites and that fact crept Sakura out a little.

Once out of the main building Naruto hustled off to begin gathering his gear for the mission. Sakura sat Keta down on the nearby bench in order figure out what was running through Keta's mind. She took one of his hands with both of hers and nodded giving Keta the ok to continue.

"Like I was saying, I wasn't planning any of this. Sasuke is my cousin and I know exactly how he feels at this moment right now. We have the most dysfunctional family in the universe. My idol, Itachi, murdered my parents along with Sasuke's and not to mention the rest of the clan." At this part he took a deep breath before he continued. "I never told anyone this, but that day when I fought Sasuke before I "died" there was something." He let the suspense draw Sakura into his tale. "That something was the promise he and I made. A wager on the outcome of the battle if you will. That promise was that the winner would go on to avenge the clan because there could only be one avenger."

"Wait, I don't get it. What relevance does that have with us working on this mission?"

Keta sighed deeply, "You didn't catch it. When I fought with Sasuke, it was a fight to the death. I had no intention of bringing him back to the village. I believed that he chose his own path and was going to walk it, and my path was destined to cross his. Do you realize what I am saying now? I lost that bet and entrusted vengeance to my cousin."

Keta received the response he was expecting, and that was Sakura's mouth open. She was shocked that not every last one of the Genin wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village. She didn't want to believe it, but it was all in front of her.

"I want to meet Sasuke, but it isn't my goal to stop him. I will support you and Naruto to the best of my abilities, even against Sasuke, but I won't force him back to Konoha. Nobody needs that."

"So you're just saying to let him go and he should be just fine!?"

"No, I'm saying that I am going to let him walk his own path."

"Sakura! Get away from him!"

Ino just made the scene and as she approached the group her hand was waving.

"You look great Ino." There was absolutely nothing different about her because he was just walking with her moments ago, but upon saying those words Keta managed to prevent Ino from exploding in anger.

Rather than explode she blushed and smiled. Sakura only smirked at how predictable the blonde Kunoichi was. Keta look at both girls and, knowing that he had to get out of the area while the situation was still manageable, stood up in preparation to leave.

"Well I have to go get my things prepared for the mission as well," he began to walk away, but turned around before he was out of earshot. "I may not try to bring him back, but I will try to get him away from that snake."

To that Sakura smiled a little, after all, she did know that Keta would be actively helping them in the mission. When Ino showed a look of utter bafflement Sakura inwardly grinned and wrung her hands with delight. Her face took a mischievous look to it and stood up before leaning in towards Ino.

"Me and Keta are going to have a two person mission that is going all the way out to Ocean Country, and we'll be all alone for the whole trip."

Sakura's prediction was on point as Ino flared up with disagreements firing out of her mouth, but with accurately timed ninjutsu Sakura placed herself in a nearby tree so she could watch and laugh as Ino continued her aggravation.

"That's just like her to run away like that, and that just means I'm going to find her and wring her neck for trying to taunt me with something like that!"

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Tsunade-sama," the Shinobi in front of her had rather short black hair and dark eyes. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he looked at the Fifth Hokage.

"Yes I am relieved that all of the Fourth's pupils are now back in Konoha, but I must ask-"

"How I survived?" Tsunade nodded prompting Obito to continue. "Well I was really breathing my last when the Fourth arrived and rescued Kakashi and Rin. It was fortunate that I revealed my Sharingan eye to them because one of the Rock-Nin managed to get a request for backup detailing a kid with Sharingan eyes. When their reinforcements arrived on the scene, after the Fourth had left with Kakashi, the reinforcements were not only able to free me from the rock that had collapsed and crushed me, but the Rock-Nin were able to restore my body to a stabilized state. The Rock-Nin then brought me back to their village where a superior Medical-Nin by the name of Ei began effectively restoring my crushed organs and body parts so that I would no longer need a life supporting jutsu constantly around me. It was at this point that my consciousness returned. The whole healing process took about half a year to get me off of the life supporting jutsu. As soon as that happened the Rock-Nin began interrogating me using harsh methods. They wanted to see how my Sharingan eye worked, but I refused to show them, and they began considering simply removing the eye and killing me so they could continue their research. Before this could happen Ei, the one who healed me, helped me escape so that she didn't have to destroy the very life which she restored. Ei took me to a shrine where some of the wisest Shinobi lived out the remainder of their days. It was there that I met Ei's grandfather, a man who was a former Rock-Nin, but at the times when Konoha and Iwagakure were comrades. He knew the First and Second Hokages and were friends with the two. As I attempted to recover to one hundred percent Ei's grandfather slowly trained me so that when I did recover I would be a powerful Shinobi. It was there that I met Keta who had the girl in tow. It wasn't until he convinced me to take him on as my apprentice did he reveal to me Kagure Isaye's inheritance from her village. After I had began training Keta we came across a spot that was a safe haven for Rogue-Nin. When we almost started a fight there it was Rin who saved us from the unnecessary bloodshed. We stayed in that village as Rogue-Nin for a time along with Rin, until she decided to come with me, Isaye, and Keta on our long trip to nowhere. Not too many weeks later we ran into that squad and that's how I ended up here."

"Go back to that part of the inheritance and elaborate."

"Well don't feel too alarmed, but that little girl has a tailed beast sealed inside of her."

To this Tsunade was shocked. She was so shocked that she had raise up from her chair and slam her hands down. Before speaking she gave Obito another look.

"Naruto, and now this girl? It won't do me well to just have two Jinchuuriki running around in the same village now would it?"

"Oh, but on the contrary. I have taught her a technique that will most definitely come in handy, and on top of that I have no intention of sending her out of this village even once. Keta is already strong enough to challenge and maybe even surpass me, so I can set my sights on training Isaye so that she can properly wield the Jinchuuriki inside of her. All this in order for her to defend herself when Akatsuki finally does attack."

"That's the kind of negotiation I like to hear, and to think we might have had another Naruto on our hands."

"Who's Naruto Obito-sensei?" Tsunade looked towards the window which was the source of the new voice.

With elegance Isaye popped into the room through the window and landed neatly before her soon to be teacher. She stood up and smiled. Her smile seemed to move Tsunade to smile along with Obito.

"You won't have to worry about him, but I want you to continue your training as a proper Shinobi, okay? Only then can I let both of you become a part of the village."

"Of course Ms. Tsunade!"

Tsunade laughed a little along with Obito as she took two headbands, one black and one blue, and gave them to Obito and Isaye respectively.

"I recognize you, Uchiha Obito, as a special Jounin specifically assigned to train Kagure Isaye, whom I recognize as a Genin."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Might I ask what you recognized Keta as?"

"A Shinobi of Konohagakure. Depending on how he does on this next mission will determine if he will stay a Genin or become a Chuunin. What of Rin though?"

"She told me that she would prefer to stay out of the Shinobi life and take up a job at the hospital."

Tsunade nodded in respect of Rin's decision. Even though Tsunade knew that deep down Rin could never completely get rid of the Shinobi inside of her. That would lead to her one day returning to the life of a Shinobi.

* * *

Keta was sitting on his bed admiring the picture of Team 1 in his hands with a look of nostalgia when a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

The door made a sliding sound and Ino was the one to arrive with a sheepish expression she waved to Keta. Keta looked up from the picture only long enough to pat the spot on the bed next to him as a gesture for Ino to sit down. Ino caught the nostalgic feeling in the air and managed a faint smile as she sat down beside Keta. Looking over his shoulder she noticed the picture from two and a half years ago.

"They are on a mission with Anko, their new team leader, to Rice Country, to give some assistance there. Don't worry, they're all Chuunin too, and that means they'll be coming back without a doubt."

The words only seemed to depress Keta even more as he looked at the picture his eyes moved across the familiar faces, himself, the Ninjutsu user, Minato Rei, the Genjutsu user, and Kinsawa Koji the Taijutsu user. Overtop of those three was their sensei, Rukiman Yumi, their teacher. As he looked at her picture Ino saw a tear fall onto the photo.

"She was the one, she was the one reason I didn't want to come back."

"But it wasn't-"

"That fact wasn't important at all, but regardless I let her slip from my grasp, and I never wanted that to happen after I lost my family. I thought that nobody would ever leave me again, but I think her's was one of the hardest for me to deal with simply because it was the first to follow."

Ino embraced Keta and put her chin on his shoulder. The two held the position for a while as Keta continued to look at the photo. He began to smile again through his nostalgic gaze.

"I didn't think I was still capable of tears, not after I spent two and a half years shedding them over those lost."

Keta recalled Yumi's power, and ability. Now looking at Ino, who was peacefully embracing him, his face became serious. He placed the picture frame down and gently took Ino's arms from his body. The action caused Ino to look into Keta's eyes.

"I'm still not done, and I have to meet him. I don't want to lose anyone else, but to reach that goal I am willing to shed a few more tears."

Obviously Ino didn't know what in the world was going on as Keta rose from the bed and looked at her. He offered her a hand which she took. Pulling her to her feet the two proceeded to leave Keta's house only after Keta grabbed his kunai and shuriken.

_You don't have to wait for me Sasuke; I'll just catch up to you!_

* * *


	25. Moving Forward

**Axelpro:** Well I started looking over my chapters before posting them so there should be less errors. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Well are we all set?" The Jounin was standing in front of Naruto and Sakura made the comment as he saw Keta appear. The Shinobi was tying his headband onto his forehead as he walked towards the group. 

"I thought Hatake Kakashi was the leader of Team 7." Keta made the observation as he put the final knot in his headband. The person he saw when he looked up had brown hair so unless he had his hair dyed this couldn't be Kakashi. Then Keta looked to Naruto's general area and noticed that there was yet another person that he could not identify. "Wait so there are now five people in this group?" To that question Sakura could only nod.

"Yes, we are doing this based on a worst case scenario in which case you, the fifth member would be a great asset. As for me, my name is Yamato, and he is Sai. Now are we ready to move?"

"Yes, the more time we waste the farther we are from reaching Sasuke!" Naruto's intensity towards finding Sasuke was nowhere to be found in Keta or Sai.

"All right, let's move out." The five man team began walking along the path set out for them. "We are a little behind schedule, but we'll pick up the pace somewhere so it will be fine." Naruto clenched his fist in thought as Yamato spoke.

* * *

There was a quick rapping on the door to the hospital room. The person inside opened his eyes slightly and looked at the door as another set of knocks came. The person under the bed groaned slightly and the door slid open. He didn't even care to look at the nurse entering, once he saw the white outfit he relaxed his head and focused on the ceiling. 

"Oh come now, don't do that. You should at least pay a little more mind to the people coming into your room." What piqued Kakashi's interest about the source of this voice was the fact that he didn't recognize it at all. His eyes lowered and widened at what he saw. "See, you might have been less surprised before I got this far had you payed attention when I first came in." The nurse gave him a slight peck on the forehead.

"Rin!" He sat up in his bed as she smiled.

"You can come in, he's fine."

"Well if he was fine he wouldn't be in a hospital bed." The other person whom Kakashi didn't recognize walked into the room. This person walked up to Kakashi and glared at him for a moment. "I hope you treated it well." Kakashi was utterly baffled by the statement as he continued to look at the person standing beside Rin.

"What do you mean by that?" The man sighed and took something out of his pocket. It was an eyepatch which he fastened to cover his eye. Then he pointed to it obviously giving Kakashi a hint. Kakashi put his hand on his left eye that had the scar over it. "That's not a very funny joke you know. Even worse to play on someone you don't even know." Again Obito sighed and took off the eyepatch.

"How about now?" Obito raised his hand gathering chakra and as he did so his right eye began to change to a crimson color with three black dots. His left eye on the other hand didn't change. "You have my other biological eye, and the Uchiha blood doesn't make Sharingan eyes, only makes them easier to use. I hope you liked that gift I gave you. Was it useful?" After that phrase Kakashi began to see it. The faint traces that made Obito, well Obito.

"I don't see how you could have survived. And you brought Rin back to the village? This present is much better than what you gave me last time, and this is just a get well gift."

"Well I asked the head doctor and he consented to letting me be your nurse, so whenever I'm on duty I'll be the one tending to you while you're here."

"Aw don't say that, you'll make me want to get hurt on purpose." To that Rin smiled as a tear formed in her eyes. Kakashi was quick to wipe it away. "I don't want that, there's been too much of that. This is the time to enjoy the reuniting of the Fourth's team."

"It's too bad Minato-sensei isn't here to see it for himself." Rin and Kakashi could only look out the window towards the Hokage mountain as if to hope that the Fourth was looking down on all of them with a smile. "Shoot, I have a lesson with Isaye and I'm already late. I've got to go!" Obito jumped right out of the open window.

"Same old Obito," she smiled as she leaned out the window to see if there was any trace of Obito.

"I can't say I agree, he's a lot more mature. And I can almost say with certainty that he is a hell of a lot stronger." Rin looked at Kakashi as he slumped back down in his bed. "So I'm ready for that sponge bath that the nurses promised me."Rin shot Kakashi an incredulous look to which the Jounin just laughed. "Joking, I'm just really tired right now." He closed his eyes as Rin pulled up a chair to watch him sleep before she too had to get back to work.

* * *

"So how did you survive exactly?" The five Shinobi were walking across a bridge as Naruto threw the question at Keta. 

"I don't really know, there was a girl ,Suzuki, who claimed to have saved me, but I can't say for certain because I woke up about a week after the fight with Sasuke." At the mention of the name Sakura and Naruto began to drift off most likely picturing the last time they had contact with Sasuke. "Well anyways I was planning on staying at that village for the rest of my life, but some bandits attacked the village interrupting my plans. I fought them off, but since the didn't really have a town guard or anything I couldn't beat them before they set the village ablaze." Now it was Keta's turn to pause and remember the screams of all the villagers. "What remained was Suzuki along with a handful of villagers. They agreed among themselves to do what is necessary. From there I went to another village that had a elderly Rock-Nin. He was able to teach me some stuff, but not much before I met the person I came into Konoha with. He taught me a lot of the stuff I can do to this day."

"And you never once came in contact with Orochimaru or Sasuke?" Keta shook his head and Naruto's eyes went downward.

"Naruto, I wasn't exactly looking for him, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet him before this mission is over."

"Keta, the mission is to meet and gather information from Sasori's contact within Orochimaru's ranks. There's no reason to even meet Sasuke." With a faulty smile Sai looked at Keta. Naruto clenched his fists and glared at Sai along with Sakura. "Why should we care about someone who so willingly betrayed the village?"

"No, we aren't starting any pointless arguments. There's no time for that." Yamato cut in and the situation was eased. Sakura was now able to focus on the story Keta had just told them.

"Keta what do you mean by "necessary"?" Sakura was puzzled about that portion of Keta's story and upon mentioning it Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you when we have a chance to rest. If you really want me to tell you then be sure to remind me." Keta continued walking forward.

* * *

"We are going to rest here for the night. We'll pick up a light run when we leave in the morning."Yamato walked towards the large resort. 

"This big place? It must be a fortune!"

"No price is too much for my team." Yamato had a smile on his face as he looked at his subordinates. It didn't take much more than that for everyone to be smiling, though Sai's was still a faulty one. The group checked in and proceeded to the hot spring. Sakura went into the women's section and Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Keta went into the men's. Naruto could only let out a sigh of relief as he sat in the soothing water. Keta was propped up against the wooden barricade that separated the men and women springs. It was this time that Naruto moved closer to him.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"You said you would explain Sakura's question once we got a chance to rest, so?" At this point Keta heard some noises coming from the women's side of the spring.

"Well were you the one to ask the question?" Naruto as if embarrassed that he asked the question began touching his index fingers together like Hinata. "To answer now would be a disservice to Sakura." As soon as those words were heard there was a sigh that came from the women's spring. "You're welcome Sakura."

"Eh!?" Suddenly there was an obvious scramble then splash of water. Yamato smiled as Naruto chuckled a little.

"Well I'll leave you three to bond more." Yamato rose from the springs and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'll be in my room, don't stay too long, dinner will be ready soon."

"All right," the blonde dunked his head deeper in the water as he looked to his left, where Sai was giving Naruto a disapproving look, then to his right, where Keta simply looked into the sunset with his own far off thoughts. Naruto began making bubbles "This sucks, there's nobody to talk to."

"What's wrong Naruto? Feeling inadequate while in the water with us?" Naruto's eyes sharpened at the insult that was dished out.

"What are you implying!?" In an attempt to show force Naruto rose out of the water cocking back as if to show that he was ready to attack.

"So you do have one."

"Come on Naruto, some decency!" Keta's words brought Naruto's senses about and his body suddenly disappeared under the water.

"Quit looking at it, you guys are sick!"

"I don't have time for this. Come inside when you're done displaying." As Keta stood and wrapped himself in his towel he could hear giggles from the women's spring. Once inside Keta took his clothes, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants with a white belt, a long gray scarf and a faded black cloak. He couldn't exactly put them on while his body was still damp so he put on a bath robe and continued up to the room where Yamato was. He opened the door and saw Yamato fiddling around with his equipment. After leaning up against a wall and sliding down into a sitting position Keta crossed his legs and looked over towards Yamato, "Hey Captain." Yamato made a sound acknowledging that he heard Keta. "I've never seen you before in the village. I mean I remember a lot of the Shinobi's faces, but I don't get anything from yours."

"Well I've been in the village for some time seeing as how I was born there and became a ninja there. I'm not exactly sure why." That was obviously not the answer that Keta wanted as his face went from a nonchalant look to an aggressive one.

"You're sure you aren't ANBU?" To that Yamato tensed slightly letting Keta know unknowingly that he had hit his mark. "Why would Tsunade send an ANBU on a reconnaissance mission like this with a team of non ANBU? Why not just get a normal Jounin to sub in for Kakashi?"

"I'm not ANBU, you must have forgotten my face since you were in that coma for so many years." Keta now flinched as it now seemed that Yamato had stuck a nerve. Yamato pulled out a small paper. "It's a copy of your file, but just up to the part of your death. Tsunade thought I should have it so I could look over it in order to prepare for worst case scenario."

"So you don't trust me?"

"Should I?"

"A Shinobi has just returned to the village after almost killing a squad that was out on a mission. Upon returning he wants to join up on a mission to go and find information about the one who supposedly killed him in the record books. No I suppose you shouldn't."

"Though don't get me wrong, the worst case scenario, in my opinion, isn't you running off on a rampage to go and kill Sasuke. The worst case scenario is that you follow Orochimaru and team up with Sasuke." To that Keta gave Yamato a quizzical look. "Sakura told me and Naruto of your position on this whole Sasuke business. Naruto believes that you will help Sasuke get back to Konoha, no matter how you word it, but I think you might just be putting Sasuke over Konoha in this one. Sakura is kind of in the middle. "

"Well let me just say that you are all wrong." Keta smirked as Yamato continued to look at him, "Or maybe your not. Either way I answer it raises suspicion so I'll just answer with my actions when we get there."

"Well I suppose that will have to do." Sai opened the door, he was wearing his normal clothes because he dried off as soon as he got out of the springs. He immediately went to his backpack and began fumbling around with some of the items inside. It wasn't long before Sakura came in, she had a robe on. She, unlike Sai, paused feeling the tension in the air. "The food should be here any-" Yamato was cut off as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but the food you ordered is here."

"Good timing, come in." The door opened and multiple carts began pouring into the room.

"We'll need second to prepare sir."

"No problem, I have to change out of these robes anyways."

"Yeah me too," Keta rose up along with Yamato and he moved towards the door so as to go to his own respective room that he was sharing with Sakura, Naruto, and Sai.

"Me three," Sakura noticed the ease and tension and managed a smile.

"Me four," the shaky voice piped in and all heads turned to Naruto who was standing at the door in his robes. His face was flushed from the extreme exposure to the hot water of the springs.

* * *

Sakura took one look at the food with a smile, "This looks magnificent." 

Keta looked at the food, "This looks expensive."

Naruto looked at the food with a grin, "This looks delicious!"

Sai simply stared at the food with his smile.

"Well it's the least I can do for my new team. Eat up," Keta caught a fleeting expression on the Captain's face, but couldn't describe the emotion. Before he could think on it further he saw Naruto begin to snap up food with his chopsticks.

"Naruto!" Keta slid his chopsticks in between the blonde's, not allowing him access to a certain piece of seafood. "I won't let you." Naruto pulled his chopsticks back only to plunged forth again. Of course this meant Keta's chopsticks were there to block him again. It was as if the two were battling with ferocity. Sakura seemed to enjoy the show.

"You know the more you block me out the less you get to eat anyways. I have already eaten some, but-" Naruto thrust his chopsticks again only to be blocked again, "You haven't had anything."

"Not true, something I learned in my travels. Take this lesson to heart as I did." Keta pulled out another pair of unused chopsticks. In his left hand he broke them and threw the seafood that Naruto desired into his mouth. Naruto's mouth was ajar during the entire spectacle.

"Oh that's just not fair!" Naruto came in with his chopsticks hoping Keta would be distracted with the use of his second pair of chopsticks only to be blocked once more.

_I had to learn this eating technique to keep Obito from always eating all my food. Heh, he said it was training._

"There has to be a rule against this!" Again Keta lifted a piece of food into his mouth while still blocking all of Naruto's advances. Yamato and Sakura were laughing at the show between Keta and Naruto. Finally Naruto pulled back and thought for a moment. Now with a new idea hatched he rushed forward with his chopsticks. Keta deflected the attempt, but this time he hit limp chopsticks as Naruto had let go of them and pulled his own new pair of chopsticks out. With this method he reached the food and quickly pulled out with the treasure. As he moved the chopsticks towards his mouth and opened he found nothing. When he looked it was apparent that Keta had stolen the food right off of Naruto's chopsticks. "Oh what the hell!?" He finally put the chopsticks on the table and sighed. He took the chopsticks in his hand and pressed his hands together. "Kage Bunshin" With a cloud of smoke another Naruto was sitting on the other side of the table with chopsticks in his hands. Now the Bunshin hit Keta's chopsticks that were being used to guard Naruto and Naruto began eating normally again.

"Okay okay you win Naruto."

"That's right." The clone disappeared the same way he came to be and Naruto continued to eat in peace and a giant grin of victory to boot.

"You would need to use a Jutsu to beat him." At Sai's comment Naruto reddened as Sakura and Yamato laughed.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Naruto flopped onto his bed with a sigh as he held his stomach. Sai was laying on his own bed. Keta was sitting in a chair while Sakura sat cross legged on her own bed. 

"So Keta, are you going to tell me now?"

"What?" Sakura leaned in towards Keta with a look of intent.

"You know, what you meant by "necessary" back on the bridge." To that Keta looked towards the blackened sky that was just beyond the closed window.

"All right," Naruto propped himself up to hear the story better and Sakura leaned in even more. "The village where I stayed, they didn't have any Shinobi protecting them or any kind of police force since everyone contributed to the community so there was no need for any real outside contact. The way they protected themselves should danger come was that they had one sword and one chosen one. The chosen one would be the sole warrior standing between outside forces and the village, and he acted as the village's Spiritual figure. Under him was the village elder who would make all the decisions for the village while the chosen one continued to train himself in chakra usage and the ways of the sword. When the chosen one reached a certain age he would then allow a maiden, a lesser Spiritual figure, would take every part of the chosen one's non-physical being and put it inside the one sword. This was a commonly accepted tradition that lasted for over 1000 years."

"Wait, 1000 years!? That's longer than any of the Hidden villages existed. Are you sure?"

"That's what they said, and since I do know for a fact people existed before the Hidden villages came about I have no reason to doubt them Sakura." Keta cleared his throat and made a quick glance over everyone. "As I was saying over the course of 1000 years many chosen ones were infused into the sword and it took the name "Sword of 1000 souls". As I was saying before the village was attacked by bandits, Rogue-Nin to be precise. I'm guessing they needed some quick cash, but I am not totally sure. One of the first to die was the chosen one as he was going for the special sword. At the time I was busy fighting off the bandits that were coming at me as I made my way to Suzuki, the one who rescued me." Keta had to take a quick break from the story telling. "All right now, by the time I reached Suzuki my chakra was spent from fighting ex-Shinobi after ex-Shinobi. I was about ready to collapse when Suzuki led me to the sacred sword. She gave it to me in hopes that I would be the chosen one, but unfortunately I wasn't. When I drew the blade-" Keta took the sword from beside his bed and unsheathed it. There was a terrible noise, as if there was an indefinite amount of people screaming for their very existence. Then Keta's hand began to glow with a blue sensation and the screaming stopped. "That happened, and it gave our position away really quick. Of course the screams didn't bother me enough to drop the sword, and I realized that the screams were making the sword vibrate wildly at a high frequencies making it act as an anti-sword in some respects. As I continued to fight I realized that the sword would stop screaming any time I exerted chakra on the hilt. In a sense I could force it to accept me. The sword would quiet down, but the vibrations intensified making the weapon look still, but still act as an anti-sword almost ready to chop through any type of material. I also realized that this sword, while I had to put chakra into the hilt to gain full control of its powers it would supply me with the chakra that was stored in it from its previous wielders. In the end I was able to beat away the bandits and only a few villagers remained, not enough to rebuild. They agreed to allow Suzuki to put their essence into the sword and let the village live on with the sword. Suzuki did so and then put her own being into the sword. Then I was left with nothing, so I had no choice, but to look for somewhere else to live."

"I'm sorry Keta, while the rest of us trained you dealt with more death. It must've been hard." Keta only nodded in agreement as Sakura continued to wonder about him.

"Doesn't that chakra run out then?"

"No Sai, somehow the sword as a primitive chakra system kept running by the thousands of compounded life energies inside the sword. Thats why the maiden's don't just put the dead inside the sword." Keta got up, sheathed the sword, and moved towards his bed to lay down on it. His eyes locked onto the ceiling after getting comfortable, "That's all you guys need to know about that. Anything else would just be needless emotional filler and I've moved beyond that." Keta slowly drifted off into as slumber.


	26. Confrontation

The heavily modified Team Kakashi closed in on the meeting location. While still a couple of kilometers away Yamato raised his hand telling the team to halt. Yamato turned to the rest of the team and looked at each one of them. "Well we are almost there and we will have to have a game plan set in place. First we'll need to set up partners, Sakura and Sai you are one group, and that leaves Keta and Naruto for the second. I will watch over both groups, but keep in mind that's only if we need to go that far."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto, "We are supposed capture Sasori's contact and hopefully detain them until we can get more information. That is the ideal scenario."

"Well said Sakura," Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head as if attempting to play of his show of stupidity. Yamato continued, "since I have the most experience I will be using a concentrated Henge technique to mimic Sasori's initial appearance. Tsunade gave me this picture to go off of." He pulls out the picture from his pocket and shows the team. "Sakura, Naruto, can any of you confirm this appearance as accurate." Sakura saw the large puppet that Sasori hid inside of.

Naruto nodded as he observed the picture, "Yeah that's the one. He appeared in that at first. Had a pretty deep voice too." Yamato put his hands together and is consumed by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke finally clears it is as if Sasori has come back to life.

"Tell me when my voice matches Sasori's." Immediately Yamato began changing his the tone in his voice going lower and lower.

"There!"

"Good," when Yamato confirmed he didn't change his voice obviously practicing. "Now take up position a couple ways back and if worst comes to worst I will give a signal. Don't worry you'll recognize it." With that Sasori began moving towards the bridge. As soon as Sasori was out of sight Sakura beckoned the team forward with a simple hand motion. They crept close, but still stayed far enough so as not to be seen. As they were walking Keta saw a small snake and stepped over it. Once they reached a spot Sakura found suitable she motioned for the team to stop. The four crouched down and watched as Sasori made his appearance on the bridge.

* * *

"That's not fair Obito-sensei!" Isaye was picking herself up off of the ground while Obito stood a couple feet away with his red eyes swirling.

"A lot of things aren't fair Isaye. You still have to deal with them." Obito was holding a single bell in his hand. "Let's just say the more time you're wasting talking with me the less time you have to have a lunch."

"I didn't even get to have breakfast either!" As Isaye dusted herself off she made each stroke painstakingly clear.

"Just touch it."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" She then raised her sandal to wipe off one foot and put it down. Then she switched and wiped off the other.

"If you don't hurry up I will start unwrapping my own lunch."

"Doton Doruku Gaeshi !" Isaye slammed her foot on the ground and a giant slab of Earth shot up. She then threw an open palm laced with chakra at the wall and the great wall fell towards Obito. Isaye was looking around but all she could see was rubble left and right.

"Nice try, I noticed you were making hand signs with every pat of your pants. Then you got yourself into place when you wiped your shoes. I'm using my Sharingan, there's no way I would let that-" The Isaye Obito was talking to turned into a log. Immediately Obito spun around to see Isaye closing in on him from above.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" Now Obito was faced with a blade of wind flying towards him. He managed to twist his body in such a way that the blade went by him. In retaliation Obito raised his hands gathering chakra.

"Katon!" Isaye braced herself, but Obito just disappeared, leaving a handful of leaves in his stead. Isaye landed on the ground on extra alert. As she looked around she felt something beneath her. Suddenly her body was submerged in the earth and Obito was standing over her.

"You're too reckless. I mean just those two attacks alone already wasted your chakra. So-" Suddenly Isaye's green eyes turned into an arctic blue. A white chakra began to emanate from the girl. In a burst of chakra Isaye had freed herself. "You won't get to far by continually relying on the power of Houkou, the five-tailed beast."

"Why?" Isaye's voice was a little different as the demon within her seemed to speak out simultaneously. Isaye broke into a dead sprint and the white chakra left an small trail behind her. With her improved abilities she came upon Obito and brandished her new claws, and after doing so she made her attack. Obito dodged the swing and took his two fingers, index and middle, and built a significant amount of chakra around them. As he came to Isaye's side he pressed the concentrated chakra into her body by pressing his two fingers into her side.

"That's why," and as Obito said that he stood knowing the session was over. Isaye's eyes returned to their normal green color and the demon chakra dissipated. Exhausted from the transformation she fell on her face. "Don't think for a second those Akatsuki members don't know how to turn off your powers. You have to be able to survive as if they didn't exist, only when you can do that will Houkou become a gift and not a burden."

"I...still...don't...get...to?" Isaye was skillful enough to place her words on her exhales as she laid on the ground.

"Unfortunately not, you'll just have to wait until dinner." Obito propped himself up on a tree as he waited for Isaye to get back to her feet using her own strength.

* * *

"What's different between me and you?" The man speaking was talking to a man who bore a cloak with red clouds on it. The man had small pupils and only whites for eyes and his skin was a pale blue shade. "Huh Kisame, answer me damn it!?"

"You aren't even a big fish Zen. The only reason I am even speaking to you is because there is a lull right now. The reason is you aren't on my level."

"Are you so sure? I've been an S-Rank criminal in the Bingo Books just like you. My abilities are equivalent to that of any one of the Seven Mist Swordsmen-"

"Oh really!?" Kisame pulled his wrapped weapon from his back and brought it down towards Zen. Kisame's target though already had his katana up to block the attack. In order to compensate for the sheer size Zen had one hand on the hilt and the other was pressing on his blade. "How are you going to beat me with puny junk like that!?"

As Zen grinned he showed his shark-like teeth, "by fighting of course." Zen pushed Kisame's giant blade up and away from him allowing Zen to jump back.

"Stop, now is not the time for this Kisame."

"Yea, but this bastard started it."

"He's one of Konan's there's no need to make brash moves right now. If there's an opening then we'll put your name out first." Zen sucked in the saliva that was forming uncontrollably in his mouth and spit it out. It was a disgusting sound as Zen sucked saliva in again only spit it back out.

"Fine," the matter was settled. Zen and Kisame both weren't satisfied with Itachi's interruption, but neither made any move to complain for fear of Itachi's eyes.

"Now what information have you come up with?"

"Wait, Itachi I thought you said this guy was Konan's?"

"I did."

"So why is he getting information for you?"

"We don't have men of our own so it's easier to use some one else's, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so." Kisame now sat down too letting Zen finally give his report.

"Orochimaru's current body is starting to reject him. Most likely that he is already making preparations for his next body."

To Zen's short response Itachi's tone was icy cold, "Sasuke."

* * *

"Can you hear what they're saying? I can't hear what they're saying."

"Ssh, Naruto stop fussing. Remember it's Captain Yamato out there and he will get the information we need. Don't worry so much, just wait to see if he is going to-" the cloaked man that was speaking Yamato, who was taking the form of Sasori at the time, took off his hood and revealed his face. The man's identity shocked Naruto and Sakura seeing as it was Kabuto behind the cloak. "No way, Sasori's contact was Kabuto?"

"Look," Naruto pointed out behind Kabuto and an even more sinister figure that this time everyone could recognize. The snake-like human stepped onto the bridge and faced down Kabuto who appeared to be taking Sasori's side. Suddenly Kabuto whipped about and slashed Sasori in such a way that the disguise fell apart leaving only Yamato. "This is looking bad, we need to-" even before Naruto could get up to move his movements were barred by Sakura's hand.

"We wait for his signal as ordered. I know you don't want to risk losing valuable information because we were too hasty." Naruto nodded and moved so his focus would be on Yamato once again. Yamato raised his hands and made a signal.

"That must be it," Keta disappeared from his hiding spot with Sai, Sakura, and Naruto close behind. The four appeared on the bridge behind Yamato.

"So nice of you all to join us. I already knew you all were here so it would have been pointless to try and stop us." Orochimaru's voice was a bit raspy and when he finished his tongue slipped out of his mouth as a hissing noise came from him. Orochimaru licked his lips with his slithering tongue as he observed the four Shinobi behind Yamato. "Ah, Naruto-kun, I wonder how strong you have become. Perhaps you have become as strong as my Sasuke?" Something clicked in Naruto as he jumped forward and landed a couple feet from Orochimaru as if ready to pounce. It was already apparent that the blonde was seething with rage. Keta landed beside him because he was his partner and he was required to stay close to Naruto. Though Keta was also agitated by Orochimaru's words. "Oh, who is this?" Just as Orochimaru asked the question his eyes widened, but only for a second because he had to be quick and mask his emotions. The devilish Shinobi had to always come off as cold and calculating.

"Sasuke has much bigger things planned that becoming your slave." Keta's eyes were crimson in color and three dots were apparent on each one. Naruto, on the other hand, was transforming. His teeth were turning into fangs, his eyes were becoming red, and there was a strange chakra forming around him.

"Don't act like you own Sasuke!" With the words came a powerful burst of demon chakra. The chakra was like a powerful torrent blowing everything in the vicinity backwards. Keta was taken by surprise and sent towards the sides of the bridge having to hold onto the cable supports rails in order to keep from falling.

"Naruto, you have a teammate right next to you. Be careful!" Sakura's words fell on deaf ears as Naruto was consumed by Orochimaru's presence, a presence that only forced the blonde to increase the demon chakra output as the red chakra that was enveloping him intensified. Slowly the entire environment began to sway as if to obey the whims of Naruto's terrifying chakra. "Naruto!?"

"This is all your fault...Orochimaru!!" The the final cry it was apparent that Naruto had left and nobody could name what had come in his place as the red chakra sprung out like a leak in a high pressure container. With it the wind picked up almost double what it was before. One of the streams of red chakra whipped Keta.

"Uagh!" Keta was sent flying backwards completely off the bridge.

"Keta!" Yamato's eyes immediately pinpointed Keta, who was drifting unconscious from the surprise blow from his partner's uncontrollable chakra. Yamato extended his arms, "Mokuto-" Yamato was forced to pull his arm back in order to keep from getting lashed by the demon chakra. "I can't do anything while this chakra is flailing about!" Sakura's eyes widened upon realizing the severity of the situation.

"Why isn't Naruto doing anything?" Sakura looked at Naruto then to Keta who had stopped his horizontal movement and gravity began pulling down at his body. The part of his scarf that was worn began fluttering behind him and eventually the entire scarf came off. It was only a short time before Yamato couldn't see Keta anymore.

"Sakura, Sai, we'll have to deal with what's in front of us before we can move to assist Keta." His words had no effect on his team as Sakura continued to look at Naruto in disbelief of what was obviously in front of her and Sai looked on with an expressionless observing gaze.

* * *

"Ah," the Shinobi walked through the large green gates into the hidden village. "It's good to finally be back in Konoha after a trying mission."

"What do you mean trying Kyoji? We only had to stop a band of petty thieves since the Fuma clan couldn't do it."

"Fine, fine, It's just good to be back."

"I know what you mean, first thing I'm going to do is go get some dango. Any of you want to come? No guarantee I'll pay for you."

"Sure I'll come."

"I think you've picked up on Anko's taste for those things." he managed to pipe in with a sly remark, or at least he thought so. His prize was that he found himself in one of Anko's headlocks.

"Eh!? What did you just call me!?" Kyoji's face was quickly changing color as Anko mercilessly applied pressure.

"I'm so-rry A, Anko-dono!" Anko released Kyoji with a smile as he fell to his knees and began physically trying to scoop air into his mouth in order to speed up recovery.

"Hey," Ino came up to the three waiving her hand over her head with a smile on her face.

"How's it going Ino?"

"Pretty good considering," it wasn't a response Rei was expecting and as a result Rei gave Ino a closer look.

"Considering what?"

"That Naruto's come back to the village." The news wasn't enough to phase Kyoji as he continued to scoop air, but Anko and Rei's eyes both widened briefly before smiling.

"That's good to hear is he here now?" Ino shook her head to Rei's question.

"He went on a mission with Sakura."

"That's just like the Naruto I remember, quick to act, and I mean very quick to act." Rei and Ino smiled at the joke.

"Oh, and Keta's come back to the village. He's on a mission with Team 7 as well." She made the comment without breaking her smile. Because of this it took a moment for Rei to comprehend the actual words. Kyoji was the first to put the words together in phrase and he stopped scooping air into his mouth during the middle of one scoop.

"What did you say?" Kyoji rose up to look Ino in the eyes.

"He went on a mission with Team 7 because he wants to find Sasuke, like Naruto."

"But he's dead. They brought his forehead protect-" He was cut off by the shaking of Ino's head.

"Not even I realized, but it apparently takes a lot more to kill Keta than I had thought. I swear he was back in the village for a while. He brought some other Missing Nin back with him as well." Ino turned her head and saw someone. She focused on them for a bit, "speak of the devil." Immediately she waved her hands trying to get their attention. "Come over here!" Complying the two jogged over to meet Ino.

"What's the matter Ino-kun?" Ino looked down at Isaye and patted her on the head.

"This is Isaye, she's like a sister to Keta, or at least that's what she tells me."

"It's true, because I am Suzuki's sister. We're related through my sister!" Upon seeing Isaye and hearing her words Rei fell onto her behind in shock. Kyoji stood frozen from the events.

"So he came back to us..."

Kyoji had to turn away from the group, "I have something in my eye. I need to go wash it out." As Kyoji started walking away a distinct sniffle was head from his direction.

Anko had a smirk on her face, "He doesn't die that easily, you taught him well Yumi. To learn from your mistake that is."

* * *

**Axelpro:** R&R not much else to say. 


	27. Destinies

**Axelpro:** So I skipped the entire mini-Kyuubi scene, but don't worry, we'll revisit it at a more appropriate time.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama," Orochimaru's head tilted towards Kabuto, "We've put quite a bit of ground on our tracker since I had to use my little trick. I think this would be a good area to stop and refresh ourselves. Not all of us have stamina like yours." 

"You're right Kabuto, we wouldn't want to damage our newest companion because of something petty like exhaustion. We'll rest over there." Orochimaru pointed to the nearby area where the rocky ground met with the river that Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai were all traveling on. The three stopped over and Kabuto looked into the water while Sai immediately began refreshing himself by splashing water on his face. Orochimaru just observed the two and smiled as he thought about the person he was returning to.

"So Danzo gave you absolutely no more information than what is in this?" Orochimaru held up the document. Sai turned to face Orochimaru.

"No he didn't."

"No opinion on why he didn't give you any more information?"

"I was not trained to give opinions so anything I could offer would be meaningless." Orochimaru laughed at Sai for the simple answer while Sai kept up his trademark smile.

"That's a good answer boy."

"So you turned out to be a traitor, eh Sai?" Sai's focus diverted from Orochimaru when he heard the voice. Orochimaru as well as Kabuto began looking for the source of the voice. In an obvious fashion the person walked out from the nearby trees and showed himself. A look of shock appeared on Sai and Kabuto's faces while Orochimaru just smirked.

"Keta,"

"That's right Sai." His expression was a little different than when he was addressing people with Yamato and the others around. Before it was a tad more lighthearted, more like someone who would fit in with Naruto. Now he seemed a great deal colder. "Unfortunately for Naruto, I'm not exactly on his side in this matter either." His head was looking at the ground as if avoiding eye contact with Orochimaru.

"Who's this?"

Kabuto knew the face from somewhere and took care in analyzing the person in front of him, but when Keta finally looked up all of Kabuto's doubts were cast aside. He stared into the crimson eyes, "Uchiha Keta."

Orochimaru was the most surprised of the three, "I thought that was just some jutsu that the boy was using because I couldn't see clearly, but those are genuine Sharingan after all." Orochimaru clapped for Keta with a devilish smirk, "So what might I do for one of the few remaining Uchiha?"

"You can take me to Sasuke, I have a few words to exchange with him."

"Orochimaru-sama, we can't just keep taking in more and more of Konoha's Shinobi. Eventually one of them is going to be a spy!" Kabuto had already stepped in between Keta and Orochimaru and had his right arm laced with sharp chakra and poised to strike. Oddly enough it was Orochimaru who reached out and lowered Kabuto's hands. The snake licked his lips and continued to muse with his devilish smirk.

"If he was a spy he would have kept tracking us, and even so once he meets Sasuke it would give me a chance to see how well I've raised my Uchiha against an Uchiha of Konoha." To that possible experiment Orochimaru licked his lips again. "Very well, come with us."

"Heh," it was the only thing the three heard from Keta as they all took off.

* * *

"I can't find Keta anywhere!" Sakura was leaning over the ledge trying to locate the Shinobi's chakra signature, but with no luck.

"I wouldn't be able to find out either, it seems that the demon chakra that hit Keta managed to destroy any traces of my means of tracking. I want to assume that he continued pursuit of Orochimaru and soon as he regained consciousness."

"Either way we'll find out the truth the closer we get to Sasuke, right?" Naruto had walked up to the two and had a determined look on his face. "We have to get moving like Captain Yamato said. We need to catch them before they decide to switch bases on us. I won't lose Sasuke after coming so close!"

Sakura nodded, "Right," she got to her feet along with Naruto and Yamato. The three took off for the woods where they had Sai's signal on lock.

* * *

"This is the place," Kabuto walked forward with a smile as if to be proud of the giant boulder that stood before them. Orochimaru waved his hand across the boulder and it began to shake uncontrollably. Sai, Keta, Kabuto and Orochimaru stood watching as the boulder slowly split in half and began parting revealing a secret passageway. Sai peered down the walkway as it became ever clearer. "Don't just stand there, move." Orochimaru was already walking in and Sai quickly stepped into line. Keta, on the other hand, looked over his shoulder at a particular tree amongst a small bundle of them. "I said move." Kabuto's rather light tone disappeared for a brief instant and Keta too stepped into line after the Medical Nin. The four proceeded in a straight narrow line with Orochimaru at the head Sai and Keta then Kabuto led up the rear. Kabuto had taken note of Keta's actions and kept close watch on the Shinobi for any further anomalies. All the while Orochimaru had kept a devious smirk on his face as if everything was falling into place. When the narrow hallway opened up Orochimaru stopped.

"I don't like to wait for training, Orochimaru." The voice came from the darkness directly in front of where Orochimaru was. The snake kept his smile and licked his lips.

"Always with that rude tone of yours, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto stepped out from behind Orochimaru and eyes the darkness along with his master.

"Ah, but I have brought you a present Sasuke-kun. I was late because I was busy acquiring it for you." Orochimaru took a step to the side revealing Sai who then stepped forward. "Another Shinobi from Konoha, he's about your age so you should have a lot to talk about." There was a long silence as the darkness seemed to examine Sai, but there was no movement involved. As if the darkness need only to feel the air around Sai for a proper evaluation.

"I don't need any trash from that village."

"So I'm trash as well?" Keta stepped past Sai and Orochimaru, he moved beyond the simple line that they had formed. "Well, "Sasuke-kun"?" There was another silence, but this one was much quicker than the last.

"Get out of my face," finally the darkness moved and two crimson eyes were upon Keta. The two eyes froze Sai even though he couldn't see them directly. Orochimaru watched and evaluated Sasuke's reactions because they would be critical from here on out. Kabuto took a small delight in watching Sai as he began a slight nervous sweat subconsciously.

"Come now is that any way to treat your family?"

"If you were my family I would have to kill you because that would mean you could only be one person."

"That is where you are mistaken." Keta closed his eyes momentarily and it was only Orochimaru who could sense the split second where Keta drew up chakra into his eyes. Keta's eyes burst open with crimson brilliance to match the darkness. "It has been some time "Sasuke-kun"." Sasuke stepped out of the darkness briefly so as to get closer to Keta in order to observe him. Sasuke's red eyes darted here and there was he looked at the person across from him.

"What type of trick is this Orochimaru? Is this one of your experiments?"

"No, I had no hand in this other than me bringing him to you."

"I should say that I am your brother's lesser experiment. The only one to understand you enough to accept death by your hand willingly." The conversation was like ice as the two went back and forth. Sasuke's face was expressionless as Keta kept a slight smirk knowing the secret that he kept from Sasuke.

"I killed that person a long time ago."

"You weren't thorough in your execution. Now that I resumed existence I have been forced to place my hands in the shackles set by Itachi once more. Once more I am caged again waiting for you to free me, "There can be only one Avenger"."

"So it really is you cousin. You managed to survive my old Chidori." Sasuke took a step towards Keta. "You disappeared after that?"

"For two and a half years I did."

"So you stopped existing, prolonging the assumption of your "death" allowing me to believe I had taken the title of Avenger rightfully."

"You have read me like a book, but know that staying alive-"

"Was not your choice? Someone resurrected you." Sasuke spoke in a matter of fact tone much to the surprise of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"You know me as well as I know you."

"You know nothing about what I am."

"And the same can be said of you, those events happened two and a half years ago, when we still had a treasured bond. Now, two and a half years later, no such bond exists for you have severed it."

"Then why return to existence? Find me?"

"Mere chance, and I wanted to see first hand your progress." It was there Keta's smirk increased into a sly grin.

"So you want to test to see if I am still worthy of being the Avenger?"

"Now that I am shackled again I must be free, and if you are unfit then I will take the role." Keta got into a stance. It seemed as if Sasuke didn't move at all. It was only apparent to Keta who had started sweating slightly that Sasuke had acted.

Orochimaru licked his lips, "It's started." Sasuke took in a large amount of air after a moment or so. Keta knew which way the battle wood start and he too no longer moved. The two just starred at each other for a seemingly endless period as Orochimaru, Sai, and Kabuto simply watched.

_**Keta moved towards Sasuke with amazing speed while the latter simply looked at the former. Keta drew his prized sword and brandished it towards Sasuke. Sasuke merely raised his hand and electricity surged around it. Just as the electricity on his hand went to jump out towards Keta the latter broke into countless small pieces of rock and melded with the ground. Sasuke's hand died down as he began looking with his eyes. He leapt just as Keta's sword made a swing coming from the ground below Sasuke. As Sasuke came closer to the ceiling Keta he found himself bound by Keta. Sasuke managed to get a look at Keta who had a smirk on his face while he had his arms and legs wrapped around Sasuke. At the same time as the two began their descent Keta rose up from the ground to look at the falling Sasuke. Raising his two fingers to eye level Sasuke could see a dim alteration of the light go around Keta's fingers before the Keta that had bound him exploded. Immediately Keta jumped forward stealthily evading an attack from Sasuke who had appeared behind the former. With swords in hand the two clashed for the first time testing their physical strength. A charge ran down Sasuke's sword and began traveling down Keta's conductive sword towards his hands. Suddenly Keta's sword began vibrating wildly and it shook off the chakra that was in the form of electricity. There was a terrible scream that began emanating from Keta's sword when he finally broke into rocks once more. Unfortunately the screaming didn't stop as Sasuke began to look around for Keta. Sasuke's mind couldn't accurately focus with the screaming all about him. Finally Sasuke embedded his sword into the rock and gripped it. An electrical charge when flying through his body and into the sword. From the sword it panned through the entire floor. This brought Keta out of the wall, the floor, and the ceiling. Each one holding a sword that was vibrating uncontrollably. As they moved in towards Sasuke the charged one of his hands with electricity and the other pulled the sword out of the rock and charged it with electricity. In one swing he cut through two Ketas, both of which turned to rubble then his blade met with the third. In an instant Keta's vibrating blade cut through Sasuke's own blade and continued towards Sasuke's throat only to stop a few centimeters shy of the neck. Keta new what had happened as the sound of birds chirping could be heard very close to his own face.**_

The two took in a large amount of air and took a step back from each other. "It seems the battle finished, but I wonder who was victorious." Orochimaru's smirk never faded during the entire thirty seconds that the two were locked. The continued to eye each other without a further word.

* * *

"Come on we can still increase the pace we are going!"

"Right behind you Rei. Do you have a soldier pill?"

She reached towards he small pouch that contained her items, "Of course I..." she dug around. "Oh no, I forgot my soldier pills!" As she made the exclamation Kyoji quickly reached into his own pouch and drew a small pill.

"Here's one!" He launched the pill in the air a ways in front of Rei.

"That's too far Kyoji!" Rei landed on a tree branch and jumped down a level and then made a couple of quick branch hops placing her underneath the pill. Rei leapt upwards grabbing the pill and placing it in her pouch all the while keeping up the same horizontal speed. "You just made me use excess energy."

"Suck it up, maybe next time you'll remember to bring your own."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Yeah and you whine too much!" After a short pause and couple of branch hops they both smiled.

"Wait for us Keta, we're coming for you!"

"Yeah just you wait!"

_Flashback_

_"What's this mission that he's on?"_

_"It's to go find some information on Orochimaru that might lead him to Orochimaru._

_"He's going to take on Orochimaru!? He's going to need some backup!"_

_"Rei and Kyoji, we just got back from our own mission. We need some rest, perhaps Tsunade will consider the request later."_

_"No Anko, you need rest maybe, but me and Kyoji are willing to leave right now, and that's exactly what we're going to do."_

_"If you do that you'll be breaking some big rules here. I don't know how Tsunade will deal with you when you get back, and I am 100 sure that I'm not going with you on this one. You two are Chuunin and are responsible for getting into and out of your own messes outside of missions."_

_"I already know the risks, and like I said, me and Kyoji are ready to accept them."_

_"That's right Anko, I'm sorry if that' s not what you wanted to hear."_

_"Just make sure you can make a positive impact, you'll be no good to anyone if you show up and start slowing everyone down. Take some soldier pills with so you can increase the distance you travel."_

_"Right, let's hurry up Rei." Kyoji and Rei dashed off leaving Anko to finish the dango left by the two._

_"I really didn't care either way, but at least I know you guys are actually growing up."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_**"So that's how far you've come." Sasuke face remained straight as he looked at his lost cousin.**_

_**"You haven't slacked at all either. I'm glad I know that, but I already knew you wouldn't take the job lightly. The question on my mind is do you plan on having someone else take your brother with your hands?" Sasuke knew what Keta asked of him and his face became slightly sour.**_

_**"Why would you even think that I would let that snake take my body? I use him until his usefulness dies out. Then I dispose and I will hunt Itachi down."**_

_**"I'm glad, that was the only question plaguing my mind for I don't know how long. So when do you make that decision?"**_

_**"One of two scenarios, both of which I won't relate to you."**_

_**"Fair enough, what are you going to do after Itachi is gone?"**_

_**"I will never think that far ahead because there is no need to."**_

_**"Well when the deed is done know that I will be restarting the clan in the same village that your father and my father lived in." Sasuke scoffed at the idea of returning to that village.**_

_**"I hate the idea of going to that village, it is the only place where I can forget myself."**_

_**"Before I leave I'll pose a final question to you, and it is one I've thought about. Does that village conceal our identities or does it bring out the inherent good natured attributes that everyone possesses? Just know that you'll never know the answer to that if you don't go back there." Sasuke turned his head from Keta.**_

_**"A meaningless question."**_

_**"It means everything, but I'll have to leave now."**_

"They've been standing there four a couple minutes Orochimaru-sama. Do you think something has happened by now?" Orochimaru just continued to watch the two as there was no motion from either party, completely ignoring Kabuto. Sai could only continue watching the two unable to avert his eyes.

"Orochimaru!" Orochimaru turned around to see a red eyed Naruto racing towards him. "Rasengan!" Naruto plowed the blue chakra into Orochimaru sending him spinning backwards into a wall. Orochimaru quickly melted away telling Naruto that Orochimaru had seen the attack coming. Sasuke and Keta were able to take their eyes away from each other to look at Naruto, Yamato, and Sakura, two of the three were gawking at Sasuke without words.

"Sasu-" Sakura tried to say what was blaring in her mind, but it wouldn't formulate. Naruto just stood without saying a word. "Sasu-" she tried again, but it didn't look like she was going to get what she wanted to say out of her mouth.

"Sasuke, Keta, and Sai, you all have the option of returning to the village to face punishment for your actions. I am not sure how deep all of you have gotten into Orochimaru's plans, but now is the time to back away."

Orochimaru formulated next to Sasuke, a place where Kabuto had moved to also, and began laughing uncontrollably. "You think that he would so willingly throw up his hands and say "I surrender"? I've trained Sasuke-kun for two and a half years, what makes you think he will give up the knowledge that I can give him?" Orochimaru began laughing again as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Stop acting like he's your toy!" There was a spark of demon chakra as Naruto's face scrunched up in rage.

"Naruto!" At Yamato's command Naruto realized what he was doing and his eyes became their normal blue. Still he began preparing a Rasengan. Keta looked at Naruto's hand that held the blue ball of chakra. Naruto eyed only Orochimaru with the intent of getting him away from Sasuke so the brainwashing would stop. Sakura still was fixated on Sasuke and Yamato was assessing the situation.

"The knowledge you still have that I don't is useless." The strange words came from Sasuke a split second before the snake was halved by Sasuke.

"What?" As he posed the question Orochimaru's halves landed on the ground. Immediately snakes began reattaching his parts. As he began to reevaluate the situation he thought, "The body is at its very limit."

"You asked why I would want to give up the knowledge that you still have to give me. The fact that the rest of your knowledge is worthless is reason enough. Naruto, Sakura, let's finish Orochimaru together."

"I knew it! Sasuke, you're back!" At Naruto's exclamation Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Axelpro: **I hope you are enjoying the progression. R&R 


	28. How to Use a Tool

**Axelpro:** Here it is, the first big battle scene of the Shippuden time period, hopefully you'll like it. For some of the smarter people you'll be thinking "Just how big is that room?", and just know its very big. You'll know what I mean.

* * *

"Well, let's go Naruto!" 

"Right," Naruto focused in on Orochimaru with his eyes deep red in color. It was only after both his and Kyuubi's minds targeted Orochimaru's snake like eyes that Naruto was set to strike. Naruto raised his hands as he concentrated chakra. In seconds there were four clones surrounding Naruto. As they looked at Orochimaru they realized that the snake was still reeling from being bitten by his own.

Finally Orochimaru simply smiled at Sasuke and clapped his hands, "A fine jest Sasuke-kun. You actually frightened me for a bit, you being so scary and all."

"I always thought denial was above you Orochimaru, I thought you could calculate and handle any situation that arose. I guess I just overestimated." Sasuke already was charging electricity in his right hand, and Sasuke saw Orochimaru's eyes look down and then back at the red eyes that appeared before him.

"Very well," Orochimaru's smirk didn't cease even after he stopped clapping and his hands dropped. "I'll show you that you aren't ready to best me. You still have much to learn from me, but you don't realize it so I'll just have to force that knowledge into your stubborn skull." Orochimaru extended his hand towards Sasuke with great speed and a snake shot out of his sleeve. Luckily Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru cutting the incoming reptile's head off was an easy task. As Sasuke lowered into his stance Naruto, along with his clones, followed suit.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I'll help as well." Sakura moved towards the two only to find herself blocked off by a snarling lion. She quickly realized who's technique it was as the lion was obviously made of ink. She looked to Sai who had his scroll at the ready, and Sakura immediately realized that on the scroll there were some other drawings. "Sai," when he traitor heard his name he curved his mouth into a smile.

"Yo." Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration at Sai's faulty smile, it was as if looking into the light, but only to realize that you are looking at a cracked mirror that covers up the darkness. Sakura cocked her fist getting ready to hit the ink lion, but something changed the situation. A wooden pole sprung up from the ground impaling the lion from its underside. Sakura turned her head again to see Yamato who had his hands up as if he had just finished concentrating chakra.

"Sakura, help Naruto and Sasuke. I'll take care of Sai, he won't be able to interfere as long as I keep use my Mokuton." Sakura nodded, but before she could make her way to her companions another obstacle appeared, this time in the form of the silver haired Medic-Nin.

"I won't let you interfere with Lord Orochimaru's plans. After I take you out, I'll move on to Naruto, and then I'm sure Sasuke will see reason." Kabuto caught something out of the corner of his eye and managed to jump out of the way. A kunai across past Sakura's face and it into the nearby wall. Kabuto landed and looked over to see Keta, who was had a smirk on his face.

"Sakura, I'll keep this guy busy. I hope he doesn't think he can dispatch me so easily."

"Thank you Keta, I'm sorry I actually considered you might have joined Orochimaru, like Sai. It just wasn't right and-"

"I know, I know, just go and help them." Sakura nodded and moved on as Kabuto faced off against Keta.

"I know for a fact that you aren't in the same league as Sasuke. So dispatching you should be an easy task. Even though Orochimaru didn't want it I made an information card of you when we first met. You're nothing special, not like Sasuke at least."

"You're right, I didn't have my older brother murder our entire clan." Keta raised his hand and began concentrating chakra.

"Well then," Kabuto's hands began to glow an energized blue as the chakra that enveloped his hands moved around rapidly. He charged Keta with great speed, but Keta jumped back dodging the first chop. When Kabuto refocused on Keta he noticed the Shinobi had hands that were glowing red, and even from the distance that Kabuto was he could feel the heat emanating from those hands. "W-What is that?"

"A jutsu I learned over the years. I am able to channel my element, which you must have assumed is fire by now, into my hands. I has a searing touch that I'm sure I'll manage to make you experience at least once." Keta ran towards making it Kabuto's turn to jump back to evade an attack, but rather than stop Keta kept flying towards Kabuto. Kabuto was forced to block Keta's fire hands with his chakra blade. Again Kabuto was forced to block Keta's advanced, but Kabuto was quick to bring his free hand in for a lethal strike aimed at Keta's neck. This strike met nothing but air as Keta moved his neck expertly evading the attack. "Gotcha," before Kabuto could reel in his arm Keta put his hand on his opponent's elbow. Kabuto jumped back for fear of any additional attacks. He smiled as he looked back at Keta who no longer was using his fire hands.

"Heh, you couldn't keep it on me long-" Kabuto was cut off by searing pain his elbow. When he looked at it he realized that his layers of skin were melting away rapidly."

"Before it use to happen instantaneously, but I think that the delay time I added works better, it usually allows me to get in more strikes. It's also fun to see talkative bastards like you shut up as you writhe in pain.

"Heh, you would have had me, if not for my regeneration abilities." Kabuto rose up to his feet and just as he claimed the white bone that was his elbow was being re-covered by layers of skin. Kabuto reapplied his chakra scalpels and got into a stance, "It seems that I underestimated you,you appear to be a little more of a threat than I had previously thought."

"Mokuton!" strands of wood burst from the ground and impaled the three birds that Sai had sent towards Yamato. "Surrender Sai, you don't have enough skill to defeat me. Simply put, I am your senior."

Sai's eyes were open and focused on Yamato with utmost seriousness, "My mission has not been declared a success or failure which means that it is still in progress. And that means I must do everything in my power to have the mission succeed. If I can just erase you from the picture then the mission can still continue." Sai's hand flowed, with the brush in his hand, across the scroll and a wolf leaped out at Yamato.

Yamato simply concentrated more, "Mokuton!" more strands of wood shot out from the ground, but the wolf dipped and dodged its way towards Yamato. With a burst of chakra Yamato managed to impale the ink beast like he did with so many other of Sai's creations. This time only the beast exploded sending Yamato flying backwards.

"Danzo-sama always said "Never play all your cards"."

"So you can make your beasts explode then?"

Once again Sai curved his lips and he was wearing his faulty smile, "I don't know can I? Perhaps that was just an exploding tag? Or multiple jutsus I spun together." From what Yamato saw it looked as if Sai just waved his brush across his scroll seconds before he unleashed three more wolves. As if mocking Yamato Sai sent forth the beasts, "We'll just have to find out, right Captain Yamato?"

All four Naruto clones and the original held out their right palm, "Let's go!" The blue chakra began swirling in each of their hands, and that was when Orochimaru noticed something very critical. Each one of the Narutos had red eyes. "Ero-sennin made sure I could do this technique one handed before I returned, Rasengan!"

"So, the Kyuubi has so much chakra that even when splitting himself up each of his clones can create a full power Rasengan?" Orochimaru mused to himself as he looked at his seven opponents all part of team seven. "Very well," Orochimaru opened his mouth wide as he glared at the small team arrayed against him. Sure enough, from Orochimaru's mouth a stream of snakes poured out, and the stream quickly turned into a wave. Each of snakes opened their respective mouths revealing swords. Finally Orochimaru closed his mouth and watched to see how they would deal with the attack.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Here I go!" One of the Naruto clones jumped into the air and aimed his Rasengan accordingly.

"Hah, there's no way you could target all the snakes with just that Rasengan."

"Did I mention that Ero-sennin made sure I had full mastery of Rasengan and its theories before I came back, he really did drill that Rasengan into my head. It's not just a one dimensional technique like everyone believes, at least that's how Ero-sennin thinks the Fourth would have wanted it. Plus my target wasn't your snakes to begin with." Just as Naruto had said the clone's Rasengan grew to at least five times its normal size. "It may lose a bit of its punch, but it should do the job. Go!" the clone slammed the enlarged Rasengan into the ground in front of the snakes making a huge indent. The snakes began quickly falling into the mini pit.

"Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Within seconds Sasuke was incinerating Orochimaru's snakes with his powerful stream of fire. Sasuke cut the fire off abruptly after he was satisfied, "You never changed. Always shouting out your techniques and being overly obvious."

"Actually it was more me me trying to instill a sense of fear into Orochimaru, you know like "Oh crap, he's a lot stronger than I anticipated."

"Idiot."

"Come on we still have this guy to fight!" Sakura began charging for Orochimaru with her fist cocked back.

"I have you covered," two Narutos appeared flanking Sakura was they made a joint charge.

"Heh, I don't even know who this girl is, but yet she thinks she can harm me?" Orochimaru jumped back evading Sakura's fist that, because of the missed target, went straight into the ground creating giant cracks. "Hm, Tsunade's strength." Suddenly Orochimaru whirled around seeing the another Naruto with a Rasengan appeared. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Naruto, point blank, slammed the A-Rank Jutsu into Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru's eyes rolled back into his head and his body slowly lost color as it turned into mud. The Rasengan simply threw the mud in every direction.

"Damn, I was really close."

"Naruto, Sakura, above!" Naruto could see the ceiling beginning to stretch out and take form. Naruto jumped up at the ceiling.

"Rasengan!"

"Hmph, this boy is nothing special with Kyuubi controlling his every move." The words let Naruto know that he had fallen into a trap. What formed on the ceiling was merely a lump of clay, but when Naruto looked closer he realized that there was an exploding tag on the clay. Naruto was caught in the full extent of the explosion. Luckily it was just a clone and it dissipated. Sasuke took out his sword and stabbed it into the ground. With a great deal of chakra concentration Sasuke grabbed the handle. His hand glowed blue and the electricity flowed through the sword and into the ground. Quickly a large portion of the room was being searched via electricity.

"Gwah!" Orochimaru fell out of the ceiling and landed. "Damn,"

Sasuke smirked, "You seem to be losing your nerve."

Kabuto thrust his scalpel towards Keta only to have the latter jump back a couple feet so as to be out of Kabuto's range, but the reverse wasn't so as Keta brought his special sword down to prove it. Kabuto had to jump back as well and reorganize himself. Keta released his chakra that he had on the blade and a piercing wail surrounded Kabuto, and the shock of the painful sound made Kabuto lose his concentration. Keta rushed Kabuto with the opening and swung his leg, only to be blocked by his opponent. "We aren't getting anywhere."

"I suppose not," Keta blocked a punch from Kabuto and the two jumped backwards. Keta sheathed the Sword of 1000 Souls and smirked, "Well just have to fix that won't we." Keta's eyes turned red and Kabuto froze up. Time seemed to stop for those two as Keta went to work.

"Mokuton!" Yamato jumped back and let a wall of wood fly up so the inked beasts could splatter into it and explode. "Damn, he's keeping me at long range because he knows I'll surpass him at mid or close range." Sai had already let his hand flow replacing the beasts that he had just lost. Sai had since decided on the right animal that was agile enough to dodge Yamato's wood attacks, but still big enough to do damage, and it happened to be Jaguars. The Ink Jaguars darted through the numerous wood pillars Yamato had already made and managed to dodge a few more that just sprung forth. "Damn it, he's really giving me problems." Yamato glanced past the incoming beasts to see Sai who was watching Yamato with his focused gaze that involved his eyes being open. His brush hand was already ready in case he need to replenish his beasts. "I need to think of a way out of this." Yamato jumped back again putting even more distance between him and the ink beasts. "Mokuton!" Again Yamato raised another wall, but this time that was was part of a giant box that he had sealed himself in. "I got it." From the outside Sai watched his ink beasts run into the wall and explode, but this time there was a significant change in the amount of damage done compared to the last wall which ended up with a hole.

Sai mused to himself as he looked at the wall. "I know I haven't lightened up at all so he must have used some more chakra to bring up that reinforced wall. Which means he is trying to bide time for something. Not good," rather than create more beasts Sai rolled up the scroll and took out kunais that had exploding tags attached to them. He threw two at the wall and they exploded, but very little was done. Finally a hole appeared as Yamato stepped out. Immediately Sai had his scroll in his hands and ink Jaguars were racing towards the Captain. Yamato started a dead sprint for Sai, and of course the Jaguars got in the way. Just as Yamato reached the Jaguars they were impaled and they exploded very close to the ceiling, a safe distance from Yamato. "What? He didn't even use his Mokuton, but yet they were still destroyed?" As Sai said this he already had more Jaguars flying out for Yamato. Again they met the same fate as the first ones. Small cracks began to appear in the ceiling.

"Sorry, my special Wood clones take a little longer than normal ones."

Sai's smile returned as he looked at Yamato who was still headed for him, "I see, you managed to create a clone in that box. That way one can be for defense, the other for offense. How very clever of you Capt. Yamato." Sai and Yamato lock, the former using his broken katana and the latter a kunai. Immediately Sai realizes the difference in strength as he begins being pushed back. Suddenly Yamato pushes through what used to by what he thought was Sai, but now was just ink. Sai came out as soon as his clone was destroyed and he had a couple lions to agitate Yamato further.

"Mokuton!" The lions were instantly impaled as they were too slow to evade Yamato's ability.

"Wait, if you attacked then-" Sai felt someone behind him.

"Correct." Sai could feel the cold steel from the Yamato clone's kunai. "It was a nice run Sai." Slowly the Mokuton turned into a makeshift rope that bound Sai like a prisoner.

"You'll be returning to Konoha with us, and you'll be getting his with the books, pretty hard. You have anything to-" before he could finish there was a sharp scream.

Kabuto's eyes were wide with terror as he stumbled back, away from Keta who's eyes returned to a non-Sharingan state. Kabuto vomited all over the ground next to him and then quickly passed out. "I guess that equals my victory."

Orochimaru was a ways away from the six opponents as he continued to muse to himself, "If I could have held onto Sasuke just a little longer his body would have been mine." Orochimaru was panting, "This body is giving up on me. I can't even keep up with Naruto-kun and this girl."

"I wonder what you're saying to yourself right now? I suppose it doesn't matter, Chidori Current!" Sasuke grabbed his blade again, and this time Orochimaru's body was just too slow to get away and the snake found himself Paralyzed by Sasuke's Jutsu. "Sakura, you're up!"

"Right!" Sakura rushed forward with her arm cocked back. She reached Orochimaru and gave him a decisive uppercut that sent him through the ceiling, an act that shed light on in the room. At the same time because of that break the entire ceiling began to fall out due to the other spot where Sai's beasts weakened the ceiling. "Naruto!"

"Right!" All of the Narutos dissipated, save for the real one who was gathering chakra in his hand that he was holding above his head. "The one thing Ero-sennin made sure I knew was that with all the proportions and theories behind the Rasengan there was one absolute fact, and that was that I could make all of that meaningless with this new Rasengan I created!" As Naruto's Rasengan grew there was a something strange that happened to it. It was as if someone was pouring in a touch of red coloring, that swirled around until it dispersed throughout the entire Rasengan turning it a light crimson color. Naruto leapt into the air with this giant red Rasengan. As Orochimaru began his descent Naruto reached him, "Raging Rasengan!" Naruto smashed the entire red ball into Orochimaru sending him spiraling down towards the ground where he made a giant indent.

Yamato couldn't help but see the display of sheer power that Naruto had, "So by infusing his Rasengan with the limitless power of the Kyuubi he is able to make it any proportion and strength that he wants. Naruto is indeed powerful, and Jiraiya has made it so that the Kyuubi only enhances his strength, it's not the source. I was wrong to tell Naruto to not use Kyuubi's power because while it may be the Demon Fox it is still his power." Yamato moved over to meet everyone else. Unbeknownst to Yamato Say still had enough room to scribble something on a scroll that fell out off of his person. Bringing it to life Sai commanded it to begin gnawing away at the wood that bound him.

"Damn, Naruto! I didn't think you could pack such a punch!" Keta slapped Naruto on the back who couldn't stop grinning. After all who could be happier than him at this moment, his best friend, someone he considered his brother, has come back to him, he just delivered the final blow to a man who had terrorized the civilians of Konoha and was a priority threat to the village's safety, not to mention that he got to experience the original trio of team seven again.

Naruto stumbled forward a bit, "I have to admit, Ero-sennin taught me well over the time period." Sakura couldn't stop smiling as she looked at the contagious grin Naruto was wearing on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama," With those words the happiness was gone. Sai jogged over to Orochimaru's indent.

"Sai the missions over. Just surrender and return to Konoha with us. I'm sure they'll be a little easier knowing it was Danzo pulling the strings." Sai didn't respond to Sakura as he continued to peer into Orochimaru's eyes, eyes that were paralyzed in an open state. Suddenly Sai fell backwards onto his butt. Sakura took a couple steps towards Sai, "Are you okay Sai!?" Suddenly Sai's head was enveloped in a purple cloud.

Sasuke's quick mind alerted him to what was going on, "Damn, it's Orochimaru!"

Naruto shot Sasuke a baffled look, "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru wasn't dead. He started the body transfer with Sai rather than me, and since Sai doesn't know what is going on he can't stop it." Just as Sasuke made the claim the purple cloud died down and Sai stood up.

Sai's face twisted into something that none of them had seen before. It was was a sadistic grin that Sai wore as he glared at the Konoha Shinobi. "That was an impressive display. I'll have to pull back for now, but don't think for a second I won't be back." Sai turned to Kabuto and sighed, "It will be troublesome for me if I don't have this boy with me." Upon saying this Sai bit both of his thumbs and placed them on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With a big cloud of smoke Sai was atop a giant snake along with an unconscious Kabuto. "Let's go Manda."

**"It better be to somewhere nice, or you and this other one will have a nice spot in my belly."** The giant snake escaped with great speed leaving Naruto and company completely exhausted.

Keta stood up and smirked as he recalled the recent events, "Even though it didn't look like it, fighting them burned up a lot of our chakra."

Sasuke then looked at the others, "Well this is where I say goodbye."

Naruto jumped up, "What? Why!?"

"I still have a duty to fulfill, and I can't do that in Konoha."

"But what about us, I mean we teamed up again. You know, the good ol' days, what about that?"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, to me, you were a tool, and I used you as such. I no longer have Orochimaru to direct me wherever I go so I can finally make my own moves. I thank you and Sakura for that, but I must be willing to leave tools behind." To that Naruto was silent, "I'll be leaving now." With that Sasuke disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"All that work, and the only thing that changed is that we lost Sai. What the hell did we just do?" Sakura dropped to her knees as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Keta simply looked off in the direction that Sasuke left in. "I don't know Sasuke, maybe there can be more than one Avenger, or at least those who can help the Avenger."

"Sakura, Keta, Naruto, we're heading home. I'll send a bird with the debriefing of the mission ahead so we can take our time getting back." Yamato bit his thumb and summoned a plain bird. As Yamato was scribbling down some words two Shinobi appeared.

"Keta!?" Keta spun around at the call of his name. His mouth hung open when he saw who called his name. She ran over and embraced him, "It really is you!"

"Long time no see, guy. You had us thinking you were dead for two and a half years, now that's not a very nice thing to do."

Keta couldn't stop smiling, "It's nice to see you too, Rei and Kyoji."

* * *

"Are you sure this is where it is?"

"Yes Danzo-sama, this is where he said to meet us." The two were standing out in the forest in a seemingly unknown place. Danzo was with a ANBU follower who was wearing his mask and all. There was a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Who is it?"

"Me, Danzo-sama." The sound of the familiar voice relaxed the aged veteran.

With his nerves calmed Danzo took an inquiring step forward, "So how did it go? Was it successful?" When there was no response Danzo got a little irritated. "Speak up, it's been four days since you left for that mission, now was it a success?"

"In a sense Danzo-sama." Sai stepped out from the shadows he was wearing the his faulty smile.

"How many times have I told you not to do that with me? Now just tell me what information you were able to get out of the snake." Sai handed Danzo a scroll and stepped back.

"Just that, it was his way of saying thank you." Danzo unraveled the small scroll and was utterly confused at what he saw.

"A snake? What is this, some kind of joke?"

"It's a venomous snake Danzo-sama," just as Sai uttered the phrase the snake jumped off of the scroll and bit Danzo in the neck, right in the jugular to be precise. The ANBU immediately became alert, but Sai opened his mouth and a snake shot out and from the snake a sword jutted forth. The sword impaled the ANBU leaving Danzo to writhe in pain from having venom and ink running through his veins via his jugular. "It's my way of saying thanks, for this brand new body."

"Y-you're not Sai! Oro-chi-ma-"

"But I am Sai, I guess you could say that now I'm not "just" Sai." Sai laughed deviously as another figure appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you going to do? Sasuke has already started declaring that he is the new Orochimaru and is rapidly gaining information and intelligence from our different bases. No one will believe that you are the actual Orochimaru as long as Sasuke has them on his fingertips."

"I know Sasuke, he's looking for something that my bases contain, once he finds it, he'll leave. Then I'll be able to return and start taking countermeasures."

"Very well Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

"Shizune, it's been two days since Yamato's letter came in debriefing the situation. Any sign of them?"

"No Tsunade-sama, they did say they would be recuperating on the way back rather than once back. Please give them some more time Tsunade-sama."

"Damn it Shizune, I need to confirm what this stuff says. It says that Sasuke made the claim that Orochimaru has jumped from one body into Sai's body, and another part states clearly that Sai betrayed Konoha. This is just crazy, and I don't want to make any actions based off of just these words, I'm lucky to be able to withhold this information for so long without those old farts who call themselves advisors grabbing it away from me."

"They should be back anytime Tsunade-sama. Please just be patient."

* * *

**Axelpro:** I hope you enjoyed a stronger Naruto and the strange turn of events that has Sai/Orochimaru on the loose. I hope you'll feel it necessary to comment about the event. As always comments are appreciated. 


	29. Preparations

**Axelpro:** Well here's the next installment, lot's of things happening at once.

* * *

"Come on Isaye, you won't get better at Taijutsu by just sitting on your behind. Obito-san has told me to devote this entire day to sparring with you." Isaye was indeed sitting on the ground, panting heavily, looking up at Rock Lee who was standing triumphantly. It was about noon and the two had been at since twilight.

"He didn't even permit me to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. How am I supposed to beat you when I don't have a single advantage and you are a Chuunin?" Lee had to stop for a moment and think.

"Well that's a good point." He looked at Isaye who was still panting. "Well,"

"What did I say Lee?" Obito walked onto the scene with his arms folded and looking at Isaye with disapproval. "You shouldn't complain like that. You know that it is supposed to be for your own training. Now get up and continue."

"Uh, Obito-san?"

"What is it Lee?"

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on Isaye-kun?" Obito shook his head as Lee, along with the majority of the village didn't know Isaye's secret and why she needed power so quickly.

"She has very special circumstances, and she needs to become stronger very quickly. I have promised her grandfather that much. It may seem harsh but she knows it's for her own good."

Isaye let out a sigh as she rose to her feet slowly, then with a smirk she turned to Lee, "Yeah, don't worry about it Lee. Let's continue," she dropped into a stance.

Obito smiled, "See, she just has a whiny attitude about training."

"Oh I see, very well then let us continue." Lee leapt towards Isaye who jumped back. The two continued sparring in front of the gates of Konoha. Then one time after Lee knocked down Isaye he looked off into the distance. He managed to make out some characters heading their way. "I wonder who that might be? I think there are...um...six of them." Isaye and Obito decided it was an appropriate enough matter to put the training down. As they came closer Isaye and Lee's faces lit up.

"Brother!" Isaye sprinted over to the group of people who were approaching Konoha. One of the six, Keta, stopped, smirked, and opened his arms. Isaye leapt into his arms when she got close enough, "You were gone for so long, I was really lonely with just Obito to berate me with training brother." She squeezed tightly on Keta as he continued to smile.

"I missed you too sis," Keta flipped Isaye around to his back and let her get a piggyback ride. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked over at Obito.

Lee had also run over, but not to embrace Keta like Isaye, he had stopped short and looked at Naruto who had a smirk on his face, "Well did you get information on Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, "I got the best information of all, I met him. And although I wasn't able to get him back, I found out something that settled my fears."

"What? What could you have possibly learned Naruto!?" Sakura was really interested in what Naruto had discovered.

"That Sasuke isn't an Avenger at heart like he claimed to be when we last fought. He doesn't nor can he sever the bonds he made here. Regardless of what he said he still held onto those bonds between us." For that reason Naruto could still smile despite what had taken place. Sakura managed to smile as well knowing now what Naruto could be happy about.

"Of course Sasuke isn't an Avenger at heart," Keta turned to Sakura and Naruto with a smile, "No one is capable of being an Avenger at heart because no one is born into the world with something to avenge because you have nothing from birth. I'm sure he'll be made to see reason, but that is only after he finishes his job, and I think I might have to help him with that."

Rei shot Keta a sharp glare, "You aren't thinking of leaving again are you?"

"Heh, maybe, but don't worry, if I leave Isaye then that means I have to come back for my little sister."

"That's right! Because if you don't I'll be really mad at you. I might even hunt you down." To that Keta and everyone around started laughing.

Obito who was in earshot simply smirked and shook his head, "Both of those two are a real handful."

* * *

"What are my orders Konan-sama," The speaker was on one knee and looking at the ground while in front of the rather young woman in front of him. The man on his knee didn't have to look up to see the features of the one who commanded his every movement. All he needed to know that he was indebted to her and he would carry out his duties.

"Well it's not just your orders, but I have been conversing with Pain. We think it would be best to weaken Konoha because they are swinging their influence around and hindering our movements, and it will serve to get us a tailed beast."

"Forgive my saying, but I thought the Leader said that collecting the Nine-Tails would be fatal towards the plan if collected too soon."

"Yes, but when I say get a tailed beast I mean set up the Jinchuuriki for an easy capture later. To do this I want you to use the abilities of your clan to strike Konoha and cripple their forces." Konan dropped an envelope that fell in front of the man. "There is a list of targets there, make the attack seem as if we are trying to collect one of the two tailed beasts there, but in actuality you will be seeking to eliminate these strong points in Konoha. I'm not requiring all of their deaths, but you should see to as many as possible."

"Yes Konan-sama, I will see to it that your wish is granted."

"I almost forgot to mention that Deidara, Hidan, Kazuku, and Zen. You have always been good to me Katsumi, don't fail me now."

"Of course," With that the man disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Only after the man had disappeared did Konan seem to contemplate the current risks of the next move Pain was making. "We will be revealing ourselves to Konoha and at the same time showing the powers of two of our top Akatsuki members. It is a big gamble, and Pain must know that Konoha will not just lay down after being attacked. I hope Pain has something planned for their retaliation."

* * *

"That was a pretty good session, eh Obito?" Kakashi was walking around the dense forest and every so often he would dip down and pluck a kunai from the ground. One particular kunai that Kakashi pulled up had a special tag on it. "I still can't believe you mastered it."

"Trust me it took a lot of patience, willpower, and practice. It was really hard trying to remember the intricacies of his technique after so long, but fortunately he has been etched into my mind as one of my more important memories. What resulted was that I only got little bits at a time, and I would have to master that portion I could recall before remembering a new portion." Obito was crouched low stalking his way towards a kunai that had landed neatly in the tree branch. "I never gave up and in the end I was able to complete it, and I think that he would want it this way. He doesn't seem like the person who really wanted anything to be lost with his death."

"I know what you mean," Kakashi watched Obito pull the kunai from the tree and fall off the tree only to land perfectly on his feet. "Well I have to say thank you for going so far to teach me his technique."

Obito approached Kakashi with a scowl, "What is that, like seven times?"

Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, I think that's number eight or nine." Kakashi managed to laugh a little.

"I said stop thanking me like that after the third time yet you still do it. I've already explained that I wanted to teach this to you about as much as you wanted to learn it." Obito paused them smiled as he patted Kakashi on the back. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm tired from all that practice." Kakashi nodded telling Obito that Kakashi was on board, but that cooperation would quickly be broken, "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen." Obito started walking, but Kakashi decided not to follow.

"Eating Ramen all the time isn't the way to build a strong body fit for a Shinobi."

"Fine, we'll find somewhere else to eat."

"That's good, by the way you know Tsunade practically has another mission for Keta. It's going to be another mission with Team 7 as they'll be tracking Sasuke. She asked my opinion and I thought it was okay because from Yamato's report it seems like Naruto and Sasuke are about even on levels of power." Kakashi was walking next to Obito now as they reentered the main part of the village. It was around noon and the streets were busy with activity as everyone seemed to have something to do. "It seems that Jiraiya did good work with them."

"I never got to really meet Jiraiya, he was already gone from the village by the time the Fourth was training us."

"Well you'll no doubt meet him more now that you're back in the village." Obito could only nod in agreement with Kakashi as the latter came to a stop. "This is the place, the best dango in Konoha." Obito smiled as he realized how long it has been since he has had a dango regardless of where.

* * *

"No! I can not permit it!"

"What? I'm the Hokage not you! I have the final decision on this!" Tsunade was the one to slam her fists down in a fit as she looked at the two in front of her. Dealing with them was so frustrating, they seemed to enjoy stepping in front of her at every turn and for even the smallest things.

"You know what dangers are outside of these walls. Akatsuki is still a large threat and sending Naruto out again before even receiving proper rest will only serve him to them in a favorable manner. I can not condone your wanton delegation of duties."

"Naruto produced favorable results in his last mission, uncovering Danzo's true purpose as well as defeating Orochimaru." She had chosen to keep the fact that Orochimaru was still alive excluded from the public. She felt it best to deal with Orochimaru now aided with the small group that she had allowed to know he was still around. The snake would undoubtedly try to go into hiding after suffering a defeat of that kind so she knew that he wouldn't be bothering them anymore. Also from what the reports said it appeared that Sasuke was taking active control of the Sound Village. "Why shouldn't I send Naruto out on a mission, don't forget that he will be drawing attention away from Konoha."

"Don't try using that excuse on us!"

The other counselor continued where his partner had left off, "While we may be avoiding the immediate conflict in the beginning we will only be setting ourselves up for an inevitable destruction in the future. And as for Naruto's success how far did that get us? You know his true results don't you?" He stopped letting his partner pick up.

"The man he exposed, Danzo, was assassinated by an unknown person and this prompted a splinter cell of a majority of ANBU. We don't know their leader or how large their faction is and we can't take open action against them while the continue to discredit your competence and general abilities Tsunade. As for defeating Orochimaru, I have read the reports, Sasuke is even more unpredictable than Orochimaru. Now we don't even know what that boy could be thinking, but before we could at least see where Orochimaru was headed and that wasn't in the direction of restarting conflicts with Konoha, at least not while Akatsuki was moving. And that Tsunade, is how far Naruto's "successes" have gotten us." Tsunade winced at how quickly she had plucked out Naruto's shallow victory into the light. Of course she hadn't told Naruto how far he had actually gotten because something like that would only send the boy spiraling down into depression.

Despite this Tsunade had one last card up her sleeve, "Well do you think it is safer here where the splinter cell may capture Naruto or out there where Naruto is surrounded by team members and always on the move?"

"Without a doubt here would be the safest place. The splinter cells target isn't Naruto, it is you. And Naruto would even be more help here whereas on the outside Akatsuki would be able to track him down. Don't let your affection towards the boy hamper your judgment."

Tsunade slumped back into her chair, she had nothing left to offer up in defense, "Fine, I'll switch Team 7 and make it a joint Team using members of All five teams."

"Although I still don't trust that new Uchiha boy I think that is a much better decision." Tsunade gritted her teeth, again with the constant criticism. The two got up and bowed as if to actually respect the Hokage they were constantly bickering with. When the two left the room Tsunade slammed her hands on the table again.

"Shizune!" At the call of her name the woman hustled into the office.

"Tsuna-"

"Get me Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Kyoji, and Keta. Hurry up!" Shizune sprinted out of the room obviously scared of Tsunade's current state.

* * *

"I-It is you O-Orochimaru-sama!" The man was known as Shin, and he was looking up at a pale skinned boy standing next to Kabuto. Shin had a number of snakes wrapped around his arms as he looked into the boy's eyes that bespoke fear. Even when the boy smiled Shin didn't feel any of the fear alleviate from his person.

"You're lucky, I don't have the time to kill you for your stubbornness. Come Kabuto, you too." The snakes that bound Shin turned into a watery mud that leaked away into the soil. Now free Shin scrambled to his feet and began walking hurriedly behind the boy and Kabuto as they had already started walking.

Shin listened as Kabuto seemed to take a chastising tone with the boy, "You know you could have just let me handle the procedure. I have enough clearance to gain access to every nook and cranny of this place." Shin was already inclined to endorse Kabuto's less violent idea, but it was too late to turn back the clock now and it appeared as if the boy had ignored Kabuto's argument. Shin went on to note that the boy seemed to know the layout extremely well as he made the right turns at the right places to reach a large steel door.

Again the boy smiled, it was an eerie smile, or at least that was what Shin made of it. "Jugo-kun, I am going to need your abilities again."

"No, don't let me out of here! I'm too dangerous!" There was a large bang against the door and Shin suspected it was Jugo who had rushed to the door to push it closed. "I'm begging of you!"

"Jugo you misunderstand Orochimaru-sama's wishes. He merely wants a sample of your power, take this and draw your own blood, he doesn't want you to cause violence to others." Kabuto opened a slot in the metal door and dropped a syringe into the room. He smiled knowing that his manipulation of Jugo's character would work with no chance of fail. And his expectations received results as only a few seconds later the syringe was held out full with the desired crimson liquid which Kabuto took and stashed on his person.

"There, you don't have to open this door now, quick leave...before...I..." Shin had only been around this unpredictable guy's door two times when he had started acting like this. His breathing became quicker and his words gained space. It was a sign that Jugo was losing control of his true character and that the reason for his extra security cell was about to appear. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulder as if someone had grabbed his shirt. When he looked to his left he saw the boy smiling at him. In one swift motion Shin found himself flying past the door he had just been looking at seconds ago. Shin's face slammed against the far wall taking his senses away but not before he heard the metal door close behind him. Shin shook his head and when he looked up what he saw was nothing short of the devil himself.

"A bit messy don't you think Orochimaru-sama?"

"It's what he deserves for his stubbornness. They'll clean it up when he calms down." Kabuto readjusted his glasses by pushing them upwards on his face with his middle finger. "Come Kabuto, we have one more piece to gather before our research begins, and we don't have too much time to do any of this."

* * *

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama?" Only Sakura bowed in respect to her master while the other four simply stood at attention. Tsunade still held a scowl on her face as her visit from the advisors happened only a few hours ago. She took a good long look at each one of the Shinobi in front of her. Then her eyes settled on Keta who seemed to have a particular fire about them, as if he already knew what Tsunade was going to assign to them.

"I gathered you all because Sasuke is still on the move. It isn't sure what he wants to accomplish, but he doesn't have intentions of returning to Konoha now that his teacher is gone." Tsunade paused looking at Keta and Sakura, she had already given them along with Naruto and Yamato explicit instructions not to openly talk about the subject of Orochimaru's survival to anyone unless the topic is brought up first. This restricted them to only talk to those whom Tsunade had seen fit to handle the truth. "He is an unpredictable element that we must get under control, and for that I want you to track his movements and capture him."

"Wait, shouldn't Naruto, of all people, be on this mission?" Sakura couldn't agree more with Chouji's statement. It was Naruto who so desperately wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, even more the she herself, that much she was able to admit.

"Based on the reports I received from the last mission I don't think he is fit to go on a mission that doesn't have a defined ending point." She sighed as she knew it would be hard to explain to the team, but that was the best she could do. "You may not realize it, but Sasuke is moving constantly for reasons unknown so tracking him will be difficult. I am putting Keta in charge of the mission, and it will be his decision as to when you guys come back home."

"What? But he just returned from I don't know where, I mean he is still a Genin!"

"Don't question my judgment Kiba, not at a critical time like this! Keta's extensive knowledge of the outside will be invaluable and he has already proven his loyalty and skill, and on that note I have to inform you, Keta, that I am assigning you the rank of Chuunin for your exploits on the last mission." She sighed and looked at the young faces before her and that is when she was hit hard by a startling realization. Never before had Tsunade come across a more capable young group. They all stuck together too identifying themselves as what seemed to be the class of Genin. Tsunade always thought of them as "The Rookie Nine" plus Gai's squad. All 15 Shinobi showed the most promise she had ever seen in Shinobi before. The potential each of them had was to be on par or better than each of the Sannin and Tsunade could tell that just by looking at them. Then after making that realization Tsunade made a firm decision, it was that these 15 would have to survive, every last one off them, because they would be the ones to defeat Akatsuki and usher in the new age of Konoha. All this she decided in the moment it took her to exhale and then inhale. "This will most likely be the most trying mission any of you have ever had, it is definitely of the S-Rank nature and for preparations I won't force you to depart Konoha for a whole week. Inside that time you can do whatever you want to make preparations for your departure. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Tsunade...sama" Keta had to catch himself, he barely even knew the woman before he left Konoha so even now it was still hard to address her never mind addressing her properly.

"Good, you're dismissed." With those words the six Shinobi filed out of the room leaving Tsunade by herself. "Make sure you all come back safely."

Once outside they all turned to Keta who immediately felt their eyes on him. He had the smirk off some of the pressure before he spoke, "Nothing fancy, just relax and keep a light training regiment. I want everyone to be in tip-top shape before we set out. Like Tsunade said this is going to be a very trying task."

"I still don't see why you're the leader."

"Me neither, but I'm not going to go back in there and argue about it with her, are you?" Kiba frowned and shook his head knowing full well the results that would most likely come of that.

"Good, separate for now." Keta gave the order and the others nodded their head. The matter settled Keta walked away from the others, he was in the mood for some loitering about now, to get his head cleared. Sakura on the other hand felt the need to tell Naruto what the current situation was, she owed that much to Naruto.

* * *

It was dark out as Konoha began winding down for the day. There were street lamps illuminating the pathways allowing people to easily navigate around the village despite the lack of natural light, people like Keta. Keta had been thinking a lot ever since they departed Orochimaru's base, he had been thinking a lot, but not about a lot of things. Even know with every step he only looked into the night sky as he continued to think. "The Uchiha situation" as Keta now referred to it as, was the only thing on his mind. Ever since defeating Orochimaru and fighting along Sasuke in the process his past conviction to remain an outsider to Sasuke and Itachi's quarrel was shaken. All of that rambunctious energy he had two and a half years ago had returned, and with it the confusion. Keta knew he had every right to dip his hand into the matter, after all he had seen his parents dead with Itachi standing over them.

"Mph!" Keta had to take a couple steps back when he heard the voice, but it was because of the reason behind the voice. Keta looked down from his stargazing to see a familiar Kunoichi sitting uncomfortably on the ground in front of him. She looked up to see Keta's eyes, and she smiled. "They are just as piercing as always."

"What are you talking about Ino?" Keta extended a hand to the fallen Kunoichi.

"Your eyes," Ino took the offered hand and pulled herself up. She smiled as she looked at Keta now at an almost even level. "You should watch where you're going." Keta managed a smirk, "Anyways, what are you doing out?"

"It's not too late, and I was thinking of getting myself something to eat."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing. Great minds do think alike!" She smiled and punched her fist into the air playfully. "So how about we go together?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Great, it's a date!"

"W-wait a minute," before Keta could protest further he was being pulled away by Ino. The two rounded the corner and Ino stopped releasing Keta. "I never said any-"

"This place is pretty good. I think I came to like it because my mom would always bring me here." She had decisively cut off Keta and her ploy worked because he simply nodded his head forgetting to complete his protest. "Come on, we should find some seats." Ino walked into the establishment with Keta trailing behind her about two steps. The place was blinding compared to the spaced out placing of lamps outside. It seemed like every direction had some source of light, and as a result every person's features could be seen clearly. Keta had to blink a couple times as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. The first thing he saw when he felt that his eyes were adjusted was Ino pointing to a certain table. When Keta focused on the table he realized that it was none other than Naruto and Sakura sitting at the table. Suddenly Keta felt himself being pulled again, "Let's sit with them." Ino dragged Keta up in front of Naruto and Sakura, "Hey can we join you guys?" She had a bright smile on her face.

"Sure," Sakura shot Naruto a glare to which he responded by backing up a little in his seat. As Keta slipped into the chair next to Naruto he could see that Sakura was clearly suspicious of Ino's intentions.

"Great, this is like a double date, me with Keta, and you with Naruto, right Sakura!"

"Hey I didn't know you planned this to be a date Sakura-chan, and after all that stuff trying to tell me this wasn't a date, I should have known better." Naruto was already smiling at the thought of being on a date with Sakura.

"When did I say anything about a date!?" Both Sakura and Keta made the loud objection simultaneously. Ino simply laughed and backed off the subject a little. "And after all that work I had to do in order to get Naruto to focus." Sakura decided that was a good point to end her rant.

The four made their orders and the food was brought out to them in a timely manner as there weren't many customers in the establishment today. "So what were you going to tell me Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath, and after placing her chopsticks down she began, "Tsunade has given some of us a mission to track down Sasuke. We're going to be moving out in five days." In response Naruto placed his chopsticks down obviously deep in thought.

"All right, when do we leave? I've been waiting for a chance to catch up to Sasuke again from the moment he left, and who's going to be in this group anyways?" Sakura slowly shook her head and looked down. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"The group is going to be me, Keta, Chouji, Kiba, and Ten-Ten." There was a short silence before Sakura continued. "Naruto, you aren't on this mission."

"What!?" Naruto slammed his open palm on the table forcing a loud noise to release. The sound rang throughout the entire establishment as multiple customers swung their heads around to see what was going on. Realizing that the eyes of strangers were upon him Naruto quieted down, "What do you mean "I'm not on the mission"?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask Tsunade about it, but she didn't put your name in the team."

"But I'm the one who wants to find Sasuke the most." Naruto clenched his fists in anger, "All that training, it was so I could catch up to Sasuke and bring him home. There was nothing I wanted more that to get Sasuke back to Konoha, I mean, everyone knows that! Why wouldn't she put me on the team!?" Naruto's emotions were forcing him to lose control of his vocal volume. To Naruto's question Sakura could only lower her more. Even Keta, after hearing Naruto's case, couldn't see why Tsunade would keep him off the team.

"Don't worry Naruto, you sort things out here, and get even stronger. I'll take your will to Sasuke." Ino, Sakura, and Naruto himself were all surprised at the words that came out of Keta's mouth. Sure Keta had always been known as loyal to Konoha, and his friends, but none of them had ever expected Keta to come up with something like that to say. Even Keta never thought he would say something like that in his entire lifetime, but here he was just letting the words roll off his tongue. There was a silence as the people at the table looked at Keta. "Heh," it was the only thing Keta could offer up in explanation for that sentence before he went back to his food tinged with a bit of embarrassment. Naruto smiled as he looked at Keta, whom he could now regard as one of his closer friends now.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well a lot of setup for the next "arc" if you will. Hope you enjoyed it, R&R


	30. The Guide to The Unknown

**Axelpro:** Well here's the next portion of the Third Uchiha, you'll realize early on the jump that took place.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Is there something you needed Tsunade-sama?" Her head was lowered as she stood obediently bowing before one of the most powerful figures in the known Ninja World. She managed to sneak an uncomfortable view of what was in front of her in order to see if Tsunade was even looking at her. Tsunade wasn't of course, her chair was swung around letting her get a good look of the village that she governed through the large glass window. All the person in front of Tsunade's desk could make out was the rather large symbol of the fire nation on the center of the rather large executive chair. Finally Tsunade swung around deciding it was an appropriate time to talk to the person she summoned._

_"You can relax," she saw a relieved face as the person in front of her rose up to stand at attention. "Sakura, I called you in regards to your mission." Again as expected Tsunade watched Sakura's face flash an expression of surprise before quickly masking it again. Tsunade had her pupil read like a book, it took about a year, but now she was never wrong about Sakura's predictions, and that was what made her so trustworthy. "As you know I have placed Keta as the leader of the mission." Sakura nodded as Tsunade paused. "I wanted him to lead the mission because I felt he had the greatest connection to Sasuke, besides Naruto of course, whom I couldn't send on the mission for a different reason. I also wanted him to lead because he has more knowledge of the outside world than any of the Shinobi at Konoha, so tracking someone on a long term mission outside of Konoha would be more in his field." Again Tsunade knew about five seconds beforehand that Sakura was going to nod her head, and when she did the Hokage smiled. She reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled something out, it was a scroll that she placed on the desk._

_Sakura was still a little confused as she looked at the scroll appear. It had been two days since she had ordered the mission. Keta had then ordered them to do light exercise and focus on preparations, and she had been doing that. She had been sparring with Naruto on a bi-daily basis, and made sure to spend some time with him and Kakashi-sensei every day. She had been called by Shizune while she was in one of her sessions with Naruto, and of course she had no choice to reply to her master's call._

_"Now let me ask you," Tsunade paused again and as she predicted Sakura's eyes began to focus, more willing to grasp the information now. "Do you know what a double-edged sword is?"_

_"Of course Tsunade-sama, a tactic that has a chance to hurt the opponent as well as oneself."_

_"Good, now I want you to realize that Keta himself is a double edged sword to this village. From the reports that you have given me I have reason to believe that he may drop off the mission and use the squad to achieve a different purpose, something that may come back to haunt Konoha." Sakura blinked a couple times trying to digest the information, always predictable. "This scroll is a premeditated edict I am giving you. If your judgment leads you to believe that Keta is straying from the mission or is about to do something detrimental to the squad I am giving you permission to use this in order to relieve him of command. It is imperative that you stick by your judgment and make sure you aren't too late." Tsunade pushed the scroll to the far side of the desk, in respect to her. Tsunade was counting on Sakura's predictability on this. Unfortunately she hadn't spent a year with Keta, and seeing as he wasn't a block-headed one direction kind of guy, she couldn't read and predict him._

_"Of course Tsunade-sama," Sakura took a couple steps forward and scooped the scroll up from the desk. Slipping it into a pouch that she had she bowed once more. "I won't fail you."_

_"I know..."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_The floor was nothing but polished oak planks with a couple scuffs here and there. The wood floor stretched about the box shaped room, but it stopped right before a set of stairs. There seemed to be a dim light that was coming down from the stairs, it was different than the light that illuminated this floor, at least enough so that one could see the difference just by looking at the stairs. The walls of the room were bare, a simple unattractive beige served as the color. The only thing that stood out in the entire room was that there was a single chair and it was facing five distinct full body portraits. _

_The one in the middle was a dark silhouette of an average sized adult, and the only characteristic was a pair of crimson eyes with three black dots swirling in them. Those eyes bespoke a subtle terror, like the actual lightning that strikes silently if not for the roar of thunder that follows. Shrouded in black nothing of the expression could be seen, just those crimson eyes looking on._

_On his right was a man that was easily recognized as the strongest known remaining Uchiha, Itachi. His picture was a strange in the sense that it seemed to be divided in two distinct halves. The left side, closest to silhouetted person, was one eye that wasn't crimson, rather a dulled red darker and less fierce, as if tired, but the design on his eyes wasn't the three dots rather a complete design. Also on that side of his face there was an utter lack of expression as small creases were apparent on his face and light bags appeared under his eye while his mouth was straight, lacking emotion. The clothes on the left half of his body consisted of an overbearing black cloak that had red clouds stitched into the design all over. It seemed like the coat was weighing him down and hat that was placed neatly on his head caused him to sweat unnecessarily. Behind him there was a dull gray sky with clouds tinged with black that mixed dominating the original white. He was standing in a desert, and beyond that there was nothing. On the right side of Itachi his eye held the crimson color it was supposed to and unlike the design on his left eye there the three dots could be found. His face was unblemished and his lips were curved gently revealing a pleasant smile. On the left Itachi wore no cloak or hat, rather a plain black shirt and pants and where his breast would be there was a symbol stitched into the shirt. It was a symbol known to everyone that marked an Uchiha. Behind Itachi there was a blue sky with untainted white clouds, he was standing in a green field that had a lake off in the distance._

_To the silhouetted man's left was a portrait of the second most noteworthy Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes held a brilliant crimson color and three dots. His paled face went generally unnoticed because of those crimson eyes. He stood seemingly determined, unrelenting, as if he was already prepared to fight a grueling two day battle and still at the end of the day he would be shouting for more. He was wearing light clothes that consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and black pants, a rather simple outfit that held little restriction, but the Uchiha symbol was still stitched over his heart, and it looked as if it couldn't belong anywhere else. It was behind Sasuke that there was some oddity. The sky held pure white clouds but the sky itself had the same crimson color in Sasuke's eyes. The blood colored sky came all the way to the ground where there was a lengthy plain to meet it. It was strange to see geyser that spat up nothing but inferno on those peaceful looking plains. Stranger still was that through all this Sasuke's expression was that of a person who seemed to be focused, and not on anything around him, but an intangible thing, physical yet out of his grasp. _

_Next to Sasuke's chaotic portrait there was a portrait of Keta. Keta's eyes, crimson as they were, held a certain glitter to them, as if glowing. It was fortunate that these eyes didn't have to be searched out as Keta's hair was cut and gave way for his eyes to come forth. His face was clean and his lips curved, making an undeniable smirk, not quite a smile, as if saying that he wasn't ready to embrace what was around him yet. Surrounding him was a dimmed light that skewed his features a little by portraying them in a duller light, as the sky above appeared to be a thick wall of clouds. Below there was a forest filled with tall brown grass that reached up to his knees. He was wearing a dark shirt that is tight on him that it doesn't restrict his movements, and his pants follow the same trend. Unlike Itachi or Sasuke the Uchiha symbol is nowhere to be found on Keta's portrait as he stands seeming to be uneasy with his rather simple and pleasant surroundings._

_Finally Obito's picture which hangs next to the split Itachi's. His eyes are the only ones that are both black eyes that seem to pierce through everything they see. Despite this he doesn't just smile, Obito shows his teeth as he grins in the portrait. He has a scar just above his left eye and a couple more on the right side of his face. He is wearing the typical Konoha Jounin vest that bears the fire nation symbol right over the heart and plain black pants. Then on the opposite side of his chest the Uchiha symbol rests on his vest. Behind him there is a serene view of a spring as he stands on the edge before the water. In the portrait Obito stands giving a thumbs up as if to say everything is going to be all right, or saying that he understands._

_In front of these portraits sits the chair, and in the chair sits a boy with a white cloth draped around his neck. Behind him there is an older man standing with a pair of scissors. The adult seemed to be aiming and every once in a while he would swoop in and leave only after taking off a chunk or two of the boy's hair. The scene proceeds for a minute or so before the boy decides to break the silence, a silence held save for the sound of scissors snipping away at excess hair._

_"What if I make a mistake?" The adult took aim as he listened to the boy's words._

_"Remember, that's why you wanted me to cut your hair, so you could see better in order to avoid mistakes." He swooped in a sliced off a single lock of black hair. _

_"Yeah, but what if I send them astray?" The scissors cut another lock off of the boy's head._

_"I trust you can reel them back in." Taking aim again he prepared to swoop in on the boy._

_"What if I don't even realize that I'm making a mistake because I'm right there with them?"_

_"Then you ask yourself "Did I really make a mistake?" Two distinctive locks on the boy's head fell onto the white sheet._

_"But what if they get hurt?" Finally the adult stopped cutting in order to answer the boy's question._

_"I trust your judgment, and I know she trusts your judgment. Why can't you start trusting your judgment?"_

_"I-I don't know?" The scissors came in again. "Ow!"_

_The man laughed a little, "Sorry, but if you don't sit still the rest of the cut will be like that." Listening to the man's advice the boy settled his nerves and became still. "Learn to trust your judgment, and you'll see, because if you keep second guessing every step you'll take by the time you reach the store two weeks will have passed rather than the one day if you simply keep taking steps forward."_

_The boy had to laugh at that one, "Ow" he managed the yelp as the scissors came in again, but this time it was well worth it as he continued to laugh._

_"I told you to stay still or you're going to keep getting hurt."_

_"I know, it's just-"_

_"I thought it was a good proverb."_

_"You're horrible..."_

Keta's eyes opened gradually as he simultaneously sat up in the extra comfortable mattress. He reached out his arms and stretched as he stretched his mouth with an audible yawn. Swinging his arms he rhythmically cracked his own back, and after doing so pulled up the covers and swung his feet out from under them. Placing his feet neatly on the ground he took a brief look out the window, just long enough to see the sun blaring down, its already unbearable heat being magnified by the window's glass barrier. Finally Keta rose up and gave another stretch and yawn as he cracked his neck. Feeling twice as limber as before he moved to the showers.

The water was mostly cold due to overuse, but it was comfortable for Keta at the moment. He immersed himself in the water and the slow rapping of the watter as it hit the ground allowed him to think. "It's weird, Obito didn't cut my hair, yet I was absolutely sure it was him talking to me." The water continued to fall as Keta reached out for the soap. "I mean I didn't even recognize that room, but I just know it was me getting the cut." Keta ran his hair through his shortened hair, it was proof that he had in fact got his hair cut, but not the way he had depicted it in his dreams. It was Kyoji's father, Kinsawa Masa, who had cut his hair. It was the first day after getting the mission assigned, and he had felt the need to get a bit closer to his teammates families, his Squad 1 teammates that is. Masa was an expert in almost anything that involved cutting or even using a blade for that matter so when Keta mentioned that his hair length was beginning to bother him the bulky Masa extended the offer. "Well I guess that's one more reason to return to Konoha, to speak with Obito about that dream." Done cleaning himself Keta turned off the shower and exited only after picking up a towel to start drying himself off.

The steps to that lead downstairs were slightly uneven, and Keta surmised that it was done purposefully to dishearten those who had any idea of running up and down them. It wasn't a problem for Keta because he had no plan of running as he was still a bit sleepy despite it being midday. He reached the bottom and lazily rounded the corner.

"Good Morning!" Keta turned slowly to the source of the energetic greeting. It was a rather young woman behind a counter, and behind her was a wall that held a number of things on it, from pouches that held keys, to pictures of the staff that ran the establishment. He simply nodded his head and turned to look out at the main lobby that doubled for a simple restaurant that served all three meals of the day, reserved for the customers who payed to spend the night. Because of that the meal prices could be served cheap, it was officially brunch time. Most everyone was eating peacefully with their own group of people satisfied. Unfortunately Keta managed to spot the one person who was breaking that trend, a rather chubby looking guy was sitting in a chair and holding a waitress by the arm. He had some eggs and toast on his plate along with some jam that was to the side, no doubt intended to be applied later.

"Hey gorgeous, how about you give me some extra meat. I know you want to!" The man sounded like scum and Keta had no evidence to believe he was anything else.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, b-but you haven't payed the b-bill for the last two nights you stayed here." It was obvious that the waitress, another young woman that seemed to be about the same age as the one behind the counter, was scared out of her mind. Keta admired her for just having the courage to say that line that refused the man's request, but knowing scum like that Keta already knew what would happen.

"What? I'm one of your most loyal customers. I should at least be entitled to some more meat, so why don't you take your pretty ass back into that kitchen and fetch me some more food, huh honey?" Keta smiled, it was a malicious smile as he looked at the scumbag and the waitress who was fighting to free her arm.

"Why don't you let go of her and pay off what you owe here, huh slime ball!?" Keta's smile wasn't because he was enjoying what the scumbag was doing, but rather what the repercussions of those actions were. The third party that voiced opposition to the scum bag had already grabbed the man's wrist that was holding the waitress' and twisted it into an uncomfortable position.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you!?" The man yelped out the words as if to still be in control, but the subtle vibrations in his voice let Keta know that this third party character had the scumbag by the whip.

"I have a policy of at least letting those who I defeat know my name so I'll tell you, Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba!" In that instant Kiba twisted the man completely out of the chair and onto his stomach, forcing him to do a complete flip in the process. Expertly twisting the arm Kiba already was pressing the man's limb against his back forcing a sense of pain to surge through the man's body. With his free hand Kiba slipped his hand into the man's back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a wallet. "Yo, waitress, what does he owe?"

"U-um," She was obviously still scared, but she started to count on her fingers. "120 ryo including his meal there." Kiba flipped through the wallet and produced the amount which he placed in her hand. "T-Thank you..." Her voice still trembled.

"Here is another 20 ryo for your troubles with this character. Use that as you like." She took the extra money and shuffled away with a sense of fear, of Kiba's prowess, and happiness, of the current turn of events. Kiba now focused back on his scumbag victim. "Now I'm going to give you a warning." Kiba jerked his arm and the man let out a loud scream of pain as he felt his shoulder joint pop out of its socket. Again Kiba waited a couple seconds for the man to calm down before moving again swiftly placing the shoulder joint back in at the expense of extreme pain. "Heh," Kiba was obviously enjoying the man's squirming and proceeded to dislocate the shoulder once more just as the man was settling down again.

"What the hell!? You just stole from me, now you're beating me up!?"

"That's right fatso, and that's just a warning. Let me tell you, if I "ever" catch you in this place again or doing that somewhere else, you won't have an arm because I'll let Akamaru tear it off."

"W-Who's Akamaru?" Keta was satisfied now that the man had broken, any sense of trying to feel dominant in the situation was gone and his voice was trembling like the waitress' just a moment ago. Kiba watched as the man slowly turned his head to face the white dog that looked him dead in the eye and snarled whilst revealing his fangs, a sight that would no doubt be etched into the man's psyche. After that the man broke down in panic.

"Sure, sure, I'll never do it again!" Kiba released the man and he scrambled out of the establishment and started running, not caring that his arm was dangling around making him look like a whipped fool. Satisfied Kiba sat down at the table and snatched up a piece of toast. He took the other piece and threw it in Akamaru's direction, the large dog snapped up the toast from the air and chewed merrily. Keta's eyes found Sakura who had just slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Please tell me that's not what you do everywhere you go when you forget to bring your wallet."

"What? You'd prefer I'd just let that guy harass someone like he was? The meal is a small gift from that guy and this place, the least I can do is accept it."

"Don't try and sound so noble..." Kiba simply laughed as he took the knife and put some jelly on it and licked it clean, opting to mix the toast and jelly in his mouth as opposed to on the plate.

Keta finally decided to speak up, "Sakura." She turned to him surprised for a second that he was actually awake this early. It had been seven whole days since Tsunade assigned them the mission to track down Sasuke, and the past two days they had rested at this place Keta had waken up a couple hours later. Now today, the eighth day he had decided to change up the routine, much to her surprise. "Where are Ten-Ten and Chouji?"

"There outside doing some morning exercises." Sakura said before turning back to her morning salad, she still had a figure to keep. Sakura had believed Keta to be on the right track when they started, the first day of the assignment he had set out from Konoha with Sasuke's old headband in his right hand and a map in his left. He handed the headband to Kiba and allowed him to give it to Akamaru to pick up the scent. Times change a lot of things, and scent was one of them, so Keta knew that Akamaru wouldn't be able to lead them directly to Sasuke, but he had hoped that wherever Akamaru stopped would be good enough to start picking up clues about his whereabouts. Unfortunately this part of his plan hadn't panned out correctly and they found themselves at that particular in without any clues to go on. Rather than move in an aimless direction Keta had opted to rest at the in and make a small radius check for information. That of course turned up no leads, but Keta had stood by this decision, unwilling to move. Sakura's only problem was that they weren't getting closer to Sasuke, but she knew Keta couldn't make a rash decision here, now that they were in Earth Country. "Do you think we can extend our radius today?"

"No, I'm feeling lucky today. We'll go about things like the last two days and this time I'm pretty sure something will turn up." Sakura sighed, Keta really detested that sigh, that _"whatever"_ sigh, but Keta decided to show indifference towards the action. He pulled up a chair next to Sakura and beckoned a waiter over.

The young man dipped his shoulders, "What can I get for you today sir?"

"Some toast, sausage, and a side of strawberry jam." It was fortunate that Keta didn't need a menu because the waiter obviously didn't have one. The waiter turned to leave just as Keta remembered something, "Oh, a glass of orange juice too." The waiter smiled, happy to comply with Keta's addition and he disappeared into the back to deliver the order to the chefs. "So, you sleep well Sakura?" At the question Sakura threw her hands up in frustration.

"No, I haven't slept very well since we've been on this mission. We've barely accomplished anything! I mean we've been at this inn for two whole days, and this is going to be our third!" She was shouting, but in a hushed tone so anyone beyond the table only heard an elevated sound, but no words. To the complaints Keta just smirked.

"Calm down Sakura,"

"Don't you dare tell me that again. I've been-"

"And here I was thinking you were the rational out of you and Naruto, but in truth you are exactly the same." Keta's comment served its purpose as Sakura pulled back from her unrelenting attack, regaining some of her composure. "You've lost your head since you saw Sasuke, and that is something big, but you can't let it shake you to such an extent. Right now we are following a man who is trying his best to evade us while trying to reach his target. We need to have some patience and go wherever we have solid evidence. I guarantee wandering will get us nowhere, believe me, I've done it for quite some time." Sakura lowered her head, now ashamed of her earlier outburst. Keta placed his headset on the table and ran his hand through his recently shortened hair. "Just have some patience, it's going to be okay. We have time for this mission, despite how it may seem."

"Man, it looks like you two are at it again. I mean one argument for each day? You two must not get along very well." Kyoji was walking down the stairs a short towel draped over his damp red hair. He had a smirk on his face as he sat down with Sakura and Keta.

"Looks like someone finally woke up after me."

"Nice try, I'm actually taking my shower now after my morning exercises, I was the first to wake up." Sakura had to cover her mouth to hold back the bit of laughter that was in danger of rolling out. Keta on the other hand decided to laugh at his own misfortune, even if it was a brief laughter. "Hey, how about one of you servers getting me some green tea." Kyoji noted that one of the waitresses nodded, taking the order to the back.

"Going traditional Kyoji? That's a first."

**A-anyone? Can anyone hear me?**

Keta scooped up the headset that he had placed on the table as Sakura pulled hers out from the bag. Unfortunately Kyoji and Kiba had left theirs in their respective rooms. "This is Keta, I'm all ears."

**Good, I was out here doing some exercise when I caught a glimpse of some suspicious looking guys. They seem to be conducting some kind of deal. From what I can tell there are three of them. I've decided to keep distance and contact you for further orders.**

"Smart Chouji, just keep track of them. We'll be along shortly."

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"You're probably going to be the quickest one to arrive on the scene so I want you two to cover each others' backs until the rest of the team arrives.

"**Roger"**

"**Roger"**

* * *

Keta saw the waiter come out with his food and he sighed. Sakura smiled, "You did say you were feeling lucky today." Sakura giggled a bit looking at how Keta obviously wanted the food but the mission had come up.

"You...really have grown strong Obito."

"I could...say the same to you." Obito and Kakashi were doubled over panting heavily with smiles on their faces. "To think that you've mastered the Sharingan to such a degree, man I'm impressed that you put my gift to such good use."

"Heh, it's funny that your eyes seem to develop at the same strength. It's like they are still one pair of eyes just on two different people." Obito smiled and nodded as Kakashi made the sentiment.

"Yo," Another person dropped in on the two Jounin and their training session. "Sorry to interrupt your training little Kakashi." The words and slightly familiar voice made Kakashi look over at the new person rather quickly. Before the two Jounin stood a rather tall man full of muscles. He had fiery red hair and a giant sword strapped to his back as well as one sword fastened to his waist. He had large hands and an overall big frame, but in no way fat. His red hair was neatly set in a ponytail that arched a little before dropping down to the middle of his back. Stitched onto his black shirt was the crimson symbol of the Konoha, but the man had no headband.

"Um, who are you?"

"I was hoping you would remember me little Kakashi, but it's okay. I did drop out of your life after _he _died."

That sentence appeared to have jogged Kakashi's memory because his stoic expression broke revealing a look of surprise on the Shinobi's face. "Masa, Kinsawa Masa!?" His question was met by a hearty laugh on the man's part.

"Ah, so I haven't completely faded from little Kakashi's memory. I was really worried when I heard you had checked into the hospital after fighting Akatsuki. It made me think about a lot of things, including that incident."

"Don't worry about-"

"You may say that little Kakashi, but I have to worry about it because I am ashamed of my actions back then. I grew up with your father, I was a Genin and then a Chuunin in the same squad with your father, but despite that when he made that choice to sacrifice the mission for his teammates, not even real friends, I just didn't know what to think. Sure enough when I saw the repercussions of your father's choice I joined everyone else in scorning him, and for that I'm sorry."

"I have no place to accept your apology Masa, because when everyone turned their back on my father so did I. I refused to listen to him and was convinced that he had failed the village because of his actions. Go tell him yourself if you want, but I would appreciate it if you didn't apologize to me."

"Okay, I'll go visit him." Masa started taking steps away from Kakashi and Obito, "Heh, I remember a time when you called me "Uncle Masa"." Masa laughed a bit more as it seemed to hit a nerve with Kakashi.

"That's true, but I'm not so little anymore."

"Oh is that so!?" Masa swung around and gripped his enormous black blade. He eyed Kakashi steadily and tossed him something then threw the same small item to Obito. "Then I'll help out your training by taking both of you at once. If you win I'll no longer call you "little Kakashi"."

"Soldier pill huh?" Obito downed the pill, "Come on Kakashi, we can take him." Obito's eye was already glowing with color again.

"Yeah," it had been a really long time since Kakashi had done something so reckless as toss himself into battle, but now that he was reunited with Obito he felt anything was possible. The two closed in on Masa who stood with a wide grin. Masa drew his giant black blade and made one horizontal swing forcing the two Jounin backwards.

* * *

Light had only come to the Hyuuga household a few moments ago and there was a sole person standing in the front of th estate thrusting his palms with a great deal of energy. From the estate Hinata emerged and looked on at the display the man was giving. "Father?" At the call of his title he stopped and turned towards Hinata, she never could tell what was behind those pale eyes of his.

"Good morning Hinata," Hinata bowed in response to Hiashi's greeting. He took a couple steps towards Hinata with the same neutral expression he always wore. "I called you here because I wanted to give you this." He fished around in his pockets for something. Moments later he drew a small scroll forth and placed it in Hinata's open hands. "I had a powerful dream last night, and I know something is going to change the winds at Konoha, change them drastically. That scroll contains my dying wishes..." He trailed off a little. When he did Hinata prepared herself for the stinging words. She knew that she had been unfit to be the Head of the Hyuuga clan so she had been ready for those words for the better part of her life. "There is only one person fit to carry the title and responsibilities of Head Hyuuga, and it is not you." When those words came they stung Hinata's heart, but not as badly as she had anticipated. Perhaps it was because that deep down she knew she wasn't suited to lead the clan, or at least that is what she thought it was. "The one to lead the clan can only be Neji." Now those words, those words hit Hinata so hard that she reeled backwards.

"F-father! Are you feeling well?" It wasn't that Hinata was apposed to the idea of letting Neji take her place, but it was the fact that her father had made the decision. Her upright, tradition abiding father, had decided on something that was utterly blasphemous for a Hyuuga. "Neji can't take that position because he is in the Branch."

"With that scroll I have given you, things will become clear. I want it clear that you never read that scroll until you have taken Neji to a secluded place, away from this estate. None of the other Hyuuga can know about this, is that clear?" Hinata nodded, and Hiashi did his best to smile upon his daughter. "Good, now run along."

* * *

"Damn, how long do they think these guys are just going to sit around? We're lucky they've been here this long, right Chouji?" Chouji nodded and when he did Ten-Ten, who was crouched low next to Chouji on the same thick branch, noticed something. Just at the corner of Chouji's mouth, saliva. "Chouji, you didn't have breakfast did you?"

Chouji's head dropped at the mention of food, "No, I thought I was going to be able to have my fill when I got back from exercises, but this happened." At this point Chouji was almost cursing his good fortune in finding these suspicious characters.

**Come in Chouji**

The voice came gently over the communicator, "I hear you Keta. Are you guys around yet?"

**Sorry but we got sidetracked, I think we found a guy who is working with those characters you mentioned earlier. I want to apprehend him so I sent Kiba and Sakura your way, they should be arriving any minute. When they do I want Sakura to take charge and you four proceed in apprehending the characters below. I'll come with Kyoji as backup, an ace in the hole.**

"Roger." Chouji looked over, and just as Keta had said, Sakura and Kiba were approaching. Kiba landed on a branch right next to Chouji and immediately began searching through his pockets. He pulled some toast and a sausage neatly wrapped.

Kiba smirked as he saw Chouji drooling, "I thought you of all people would need the energy of the breakfast meal before going into action." Chouji nodded his head in gratitude and put away the food with great haste, licking his lips afterwards.

"Thank you very much Kiba." Just as Chouji said this Akamaru landed on a branch, it was actually a surprising sight to those who hadn't seen Akamaru's large build enact such grace. Of course he was on the same branch as his partner, Kiba and looked down at the characters below, he didn't get any kind of vibe from them so rather than growl he just looked.

"Okay, Keta put me in charge so I want us to go with the following attack plan." Sakura peered over the branch to check the numbers Chouji had given earlier, five of them. "I want Chouji to come down hard in the middle of them and force them to split apart. Kiba and Akamaru take two of them, Ten-Ten takes down one, and I take down one, then I'm hoping that the last one will surrender if they aren't Shinobi. If they are Chouji will have to recover fast and take down the last one. Is that all right with you all?" The plan seemed all right, for someone who didn't come up with plans all the time, or was used to being a leader. "Whenever you're ready Chouji..."

Chouji hit his chest once and let a soft burst of air come out of his lungs. While the others leaned away from the smell he smiled as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now, ready for combat, Chouji's smile turned into a face of seriousness and he jumped into the air. In seconds his body puffed up to enormous proportions as he begins to turn. "Here I go!" The shout is followed by Chouji's rapid decent onto the unsuspecting people below. The result is as Sakura expected, they all split up in different directions just before being flattened.

"W-What the hell!?" It was all the confused man could say before found himself tied up by an iron chain. With a tug the man was put to the ground and Ten-Ten appeared before him with a staff in hand. With a quick swing the man was unconscious and Ten-Ten smiled victoriously. Akamaru had decided to turn into Kiba and the two took out their targets with their cyclone-like attacks. Sakura opted not to use the full strength of her punch, but still just enough to knock out her target.

"G-Guys?"

"Surrender, you don't have much of a choice here."

"Stop right there!" There was another voice that made Sakura, along with the rest of the Konoha team turn. On a branch there was a boy about Sakura's age standing next to Keta and Kyoji. He had a grin on his face as he dropped down to the ground. "You caught my guys unprepared, and they're new. Jeez, you didn't have to be so unrelenting." The man walked around as if he had complete control of the situation.

"Keta, who is this guy?"

"Yukino Taka, I worked with him a little during my time away from Konoha." Kyoji dropped from the trees followed by Keta. Taka was already working on unbinding his comrade from the iron chain that Ten-Ten had wrapped him in. "It's actually really lucky that I ran into him before these guys."

"So what do we do now Keta?"

"Well Kiba, Taka here has seen Sasuke within the past week. Plus they've isolated one of Orochimaru's bases in Earth Country, making everything easier for us. In short, while we are in Rock Country, he's going to be our guide."

"Nice to meet you all!" Taka's voice was really light as he grinned teethily at Keta's team.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Hoped you liked it, don't think the plot will forget Konoha. Comments appreciated.


	31. On the defense part 1

**Axelpro:** Well as you probably know I did in fact stop writing this due to me not liking how I had planned the story progression which was so parallel to the actual storyline. When I came back to it I figured I would remap the storyline and try and make something new rather than just the same Naruto story with a slathering of original characters.

* * *

"What business does the Akatsuki have here!?" Hyuuga Hiashi shouted as he thrust out his well aimed palm towards his opponent. Unfortunately hiss target jumped back letting the attack hit air. Hiashi rushed forward and started his Taijutsu combinations tying kicks and punches together in a powerful flurry. His opponent was able to block some of the attacks in the beginning, but Hiashi's Taijutsu skilled started to show as he was able to knock his adversary backwards. Hiashi watched his opponent tear up the ground beneath him as he slid backwards.

His opponent revealed his shark-like teeth, "Heh heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha ha! Why do you insist on asking useless questions? I, Zen, am just here to kill you!" Reaching his hand behind his back he pulled out a katana. Slowly saliva began to accumulate at an alarming rate and began slowly pouring out of the right side of his mouth. "I'm going to kill you and that's all there is to it!" Hiashi's opponent rushed in swinging his sword in what appeared to be a wild fashion.

Hiashi grunted as he began skillfully avoiding the blade attacks that were being delivered, "It may seem wild, but he's not even giving me time to focus enough to activate my Byakugan!" He thought to himself as he continued to twist and turn to avoid contact with the blade. It was a while of repeated attacks and evasions before Hiashi finally solidified his resolve. The act took form when Hiashi raised his hands in desperation and caught Zen's blade, but it wasn't a perfect catch as Zen's katana sliced into both of Hiashi's palms. Still Hiashi was able to hold out over Zen's superior strength long enough to concentrate, "Byakugan!" The Hyuuga blood activated within him and suddenly Zen became nothing more than a series of chakra links and points. Hiashi proceeded to throw Zen's katana to the side and with his hands, and then he proceeded to focus in on one of Zen's points in his shoulder. "I hope you are prepared for this," his two fingers flew in and hit the chakra point located in Zen's right shoulder. Banking on predictions Hiashi proceeded with his attack. His predictions were accurate as Zen winced from the pain, pausing his actions for just a moment, but that was all Hiashi needed. Using his two hands to the fullest Hiashi proceeded to hit all the chakra points on Zen's left arm. "It looks like the tables have turned; now surrender and I can still guarantee your life." Hiashi and reverted from his fighting stance as he looked at Zen, who had jumped back to recollect himself. Zen's grin that bore his shark-like teeth disappeared as he looked at his left arm which was lifeless as it dangled, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't muster the strength to move it without the chakra flowing through it. "It's no use, chakra is used in even the smallest of things, that arm will be useless to you for a while, more than a couple hours, so any hope of victory on your part is through."

It was as if Hiashi's words fell on deaf ears as Zen continued to eye his lifeless arm. Suddenly he began sniffing the air, "Heh, interesting." Catching the scent of Hiashi's blood the grin that had disappeared returned, "This is interesting!" Zen stabbed his katana into the ground and with only his right hand started performing seals. "Suiton Bakusui Shoha!" Immediately it looked as if Zen was going to throw up, and he did. But what he threw up was not vomit, but rather vast quantities of water. The Hyuuga compound was immediately flooded with water two feet deep. Rather than take time to rest his throat, or even let Hiashi grasp what was happening Zen went about performing more seals. "Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu!" After activating his Jutsu Zen was quick to take up his katana in his teeth as a Water Dragon started to form. It was a great deal smaller than when the Jutsu was performed in a proper body of water, but the dragon could still be described as massive. Using his chakra Zen stood atop the dragon with his katana in his teeth, saliva still dripping out of the right side of his mouth even with the katana nicely set between his teeth; he then reached his left hand back and drew out his second katana. Not even using words Zen had the dragon swoop in and he preformed his attack with his katanas.

Hiashi received a light cut across his chest and a deep cut on his forearm. The wound on his forearm appeared to go deep enough to tear into his tendon, but not enough to sever it, but it was still enough to cause Hiashi pain when he moved it. "Tch, it's like the sword in between his teeth is stronger than the one in his hand. And the fact that I can't reach him now that his is on top of that dragon while he can swoop in to attack. I can't continue blocking off chakra points." Hiashi thought as he went over the scenario in his mind. "How can I attack him when I can only reach him when he is attacking? I would have to make another desperation move like trying to catch his sword again, but I have to use two hands to catch the sword leaving me defenseless against his second blade." He continued to run over the situation in his mind.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Zen you bastard, who said you could take my kill?" Zen, who was still atop the water dragon looked over to the origin of the voice. His comrade was standing just outside the Hyuuga family compound entrance doors that were currently shut. Still the dragon was large enough that both could see each other with ease despite the high walls of the compound. "Katsumi even said that I should kill him, so don't make me kill you too for getting in my way. Now get the hell out of here!" As the newcomer barked the orders he threw his foot into one of the large double doors knocking it down. The water level, that was only sustained due to enclosed quarters, disappeared due to the water seeping out into the ground around the compound and with it Zen's water dragon. Zen, knowing that he was in no position to challenge his comrade, sheathed the katana in his left hand and took the katana in his mouth into his left hand.

Zen stopped grinning, sucked up the saliva and spit it out. It was as if doing this sobered him up from his apparent bloodlust, "Hidan, I've already beaten this guy up. He isn't going to be a challenge to you, so you should just let me finish him off."

Hidan brandished his large scythe towards Zen, "Does it look like I care what condition someone is in before I kill them? I was guaranteed this person's life and I will have it, or I can just take yours and then his as well."

"Tch, I guess I'll have to find some challenges within the rest of the village." The matter settled Zen turned into mud and mixed with the muddy ground below effectively leaving the area.

Hidan redirected his scythe towards Hiashi, who was still in shock from the surprising turn of events, "Sorry about that, but I am your real opponent. And now that I am your true opponent all you can do is pray for a quick death!"

_Flashback_

"_I know you are my superiors so you all will have free reign in this mission, but I do have one request." The major parts of the group were gathered in a small clearing inside the dense forest. The one speaking was Katsumi who was particularly hard to see even with the full moon out, seeing as how he was outfitted in a black gi with red clouds on the shoulders and had a cloth around his head covering most of his facial features save for his brown eyes and a few deep red bangs that popped out of the cloth._

"_Out with it, I don't enjoy this waiting to satisfy my appetite." Hidan said quickly while not even bothering to look over in Katsumi's direction. Hidan was leaning on a nearby tree and Kakuzu, his partner, was standing a couple feet away from him. _

"_Well it's simple," Katsumi pulled out his scroll and opened it enough so he could read it clearly. "I want Deidara to go in first and cause as much collateral damage as possible. Then Hidan should focus mainly on defeating Hyuuga Hiashi, Kakuzu and Zen should perform a search for Jiraiya and defeat him if at all possible."_

"_Oh, no special orders for me after I start displaying my artwork in the beginning?" The words came __out of Deidara as if his pride was hurt a little._

"_Well I actually wanted you to get a head start on racking up your Jonin and ANBU body count along with the Akatsuki mercenaries that I'll be leading. Since you'll be doing the entrance work it will be better for you if you don't have to conserve energy at all for a fight with a high powered enemy."_

"_When you put it like that it makes it hard to go against..." Deidara got up from sitting down listening to Katsumi's "request". "Tch, I guess I'll go along with it. If not I'll have problems with Konan later."_

"_Right, and I'll be engaging the Jinchuuriki so he doesn't go and disrupt anyone else's battles." Katsumi rolled up the scroll after relaying the battle strategy and stowed it away. "That's all, we can begin anytime you're ready Deidara." When Katsumi looked over at the Akatsuki member he noticed that his hands were already at work forming Deidara's patented "art". Deidara's hand spit out a bird which he enlarged._

"_I'll give them a taste of my art." Deidara hopped onto his bird and it started flapping its wings. _

"_You have three minutes before I send in the grunts."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"You two aren't too bad." Kakuzu made the plain statement as he blocked and deflected the punches of Obito and Kakashi while giving ground one step at a time. His two opponents were against throwing kicks into their combinations for fear of what Kakuzu's abilities may be. Kakuzu finally jumped back landing on top of a pile of rubble that used to be a house. "Though I must say you don't compare to the First."

"The First?" Rather than pursue his foe Obito opted the wait and see approach. He noticed Kakashi was thinking along the same lines and for that he was glad.

"The First Hokage of course, I couldn't mean anyone else."

A startled Kakashi coughed a couple times before he could formulate words, "There's no way you could be that old to have fought the First Hokage and be in any shape to still be skilled at Taijutsu."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Kakuzu shook his head briefly before setting his cold eyes on the two once more. "My manners must have left me because I was in a rush. There are a lot of things I get from Konoha that would be worth a lot of money, and I'm sure most of them are held in that giant building, but that isn't important to those who are going to die. I guess what is important is the fact that I'm immortal, you can't kill me therefore you can't win, there I said it."

"That's impossible, prove it!"

"If you manage to best me and deal a fatal blow then you'll know for certain won't you?" Kakuzu, still in his Akatsuki cloak decided to move for the attack this time. He reached Obito first and threw a punch of his own declaring his intent to go on the offensive. Obito attempted to block the heavy blow but was still sent backwards. Kakuzu turned around in time to block a flying kick delivered by Kakashi. "Oh, so you still think you have time to sit and evaluate my power?" Kakuzu used a bit of flexibility to bend his wrist and turn his hand that was blocking Kakashi's leg and grab him by the ankle. With a show of power Kakuzu hurled Kakashi in Obito's direction. While Kakashi was flying backwards he launched two kunai at Kakuzu who dodged them fairly easily. Obito followed suit, jumping out of Kakashi's flight path and throwing a kunai in the process. Again Kakuzu evaded, "What, you think you're going to hit me with a kunai, do you really intend to waste my time like this?" Kakuzu made his approach with surprising speed. Kakashi realigned himself and landed without much problem, but Kakuzu was already upon him. The ensuing melee was a short series of punch, kicks, and deflections by both participants. Kakuzu heard Obito's approach and decided to break off combat with Kakashi by delivering a power punch that sent him backwards regardless, much like he did with Obito.

"Well kunai are the easiest way to puncture someone and the more we puncture you the more likely we are puncture a critical spot and then we can see if you really are immortal." As he relayed his logic to his opponent Kakashi threw a small pouch. About halfway to Kakuzu the pouch exploded surprisingly released six kunai from the rather small pouch.

Kakuzu whipped out his own kunai to Kakashi's, "Still feels like such a useless weapon, as if only weaklings find use in these things."

"Then why do you have one?" Was the question Obito asked as he attacked close range with a kunai in hand. Kakuzu did well to parry and block each of Obito's fast paced jabs and slashes. Finally Obito made a gratuitous leap over Kakuzu, surprisingly breaking flow of the exchange. The Uchiha followed up by throwing the kunai he was using for the melee.

Again Kakuzu deflected the kunai with his own "You make a good effort to keep your opponent on their toes, commendable. As for this, it's inexpensive and serves the purpose of severing heads, in case the bounty just asks for proof of death and not the whole body. That way I can carry multiple heads at once with ease."

"All right, we can't spend all day with him. We have to help the rest of the village after all." Kakashi got into stance with one hand close to the ground, palm open, and his other gripped the first's wrist. Suddenly bursts of electricity sparked from Kakashi's hand and the sound of birds chirping could be heard.

Kakuzu's cold eyes focused in on Kakashi's hand, "Interesti-" Kakuzu was cut off by Kakashi's sudden dash. The dash ended with a lethal delivery of Kakashi's Chidori to Kakuzu's heart. Kakuzu keeled over a bit and seemed to cough up blood.

"Sorry, but it had to end here. There are other people who need assistance in the village." Kakashi's tone was of his serious side that he seldom showed.

Obito mouth started to form a wide grin, "Now there's the serious Kakashi I remember so well, showed his immortality what for huh?" He proceeded to kick the dirt, "Tch, if I had activated my Sharingan I would have been able to see that technique more clearly."

"-ng Jutsu, sorry a coughed up a little blood there." It was Kakuzu who continued to speak; he followed his words by grabbing Kakashi's hand, which was still embedded in his chest, by the wrist. Kakuzu proceeded to pull out Kakashi's hand violently and deliver a power punch to Kakashi sending him backwards. Too surprised to realign himself Kakashi hit the ground next to a baffled Obito. "That felt like an A-rank Ninjutsu at best. Did you really think you could kill an immortal with only an A-Rank Jutsu of any kind? At the very least use S-Rank techniques." Kakuzu started to undo his Akatsuki cloak which now sported a gaping hole revealing his chest, which was, despite Kakashi's recent attack, completely fine. "But still, the speed and delivery of the technique was pretty good. Of course in the end it was useless because like I stated I'm immortal."

* * *

"Ino on your left," on Rei's words Ino's head spun around to see an enemy Shinobi fling a shuriken at her. She saw it with enough time to jump back and avoid harm, but Ino then took another jump and landed on the building behind her. She proceeded to perform a hand seal. Rei followed suit and proceeded to make her own seal. "Just like all those missions together, huh?"

"Yep," Ino took a deep breath. "Shinranshin no Jutsu," the way she said it was soft as opposed to the usual declaration of attack. Stretching out with her mind she moved to the cluster of Shinobi down below.

"We can't just let them sit up there and do whatever they like, let's move and crush them so we can move on to the rest of the village." The speaker pulled out his kunai, and the other four Shinobi present did the same.

"Gwah!" One of the Shinobi fell over with a kunai viciously stabbed in the center of his back. The one who stabbed him drew another kunai and got in his stance.

"Haru, what are you doing?" As the Shinobi waited for an answer his partner who committed the crime simply threw another kunai. This time he missed his mark as the speaker dodged. "It must be one of those two's Jutsu. If we can kill them then everything should be better!" The other two Shinobi that weren't controlled by Ino's Jutsu resonated with agreement.

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu," Rei decided it was her turn to showcase the Jutsu she was focusing chakra for. As the Shinobi below coordinated themselves, the apparent leader would engage and detain Haru while the other two would go and kill the two Kunoichi on the roof, a shroud of darkness enveloped the three. No longer able to see anything but darkness they were separated from themselves. "Kae," was the next word that was heard by all four Shinobi. Suddenly the leader could see a Shinobi emerge from the darkness. The Shinobi was wearing the Konoha vest that allied himself with the opponent. The leader immediately went to attack with kunai in hand.

Another of the Shinobi was looking around the darkness when he suddenly heard the sound of shuriken slicing through the wind as they closed in on their target. He did well to jump and avoid just in case there was shuriken coming his way. Suddenly Haru appeared and charged the Shinobi as he was coming down for landing. "Haru, don't! It's an enemy technique, break through it!" He pleaded as he started deflected the attacks. "I'm your ally, remember that we grew up together under the leadership of Hattori-sama!" The pleas fell on deaf ears as Haru continued his assault, but something was off and the Shinobi could tell. Haru's movements were getting sluggish, as if he was resisting the Jutsu to an extent. "That's it, fight the Jutsu!" Suddenly there was a loud heart beat that pierced the flow of battle for a split second.

It was only one heartbeat, but after it Haru was in his stance ready to strike and this time he was smiling. "It's alright Shioichi," He began. "I won't be able to break the Jutsu; it's too strong for me. I can only resist the movements slightly; you know what you have to do in this scenario."

"No, Haru I won't!"

"You must, now here I come!" Just as Haru said his body sprint into motion, just as he reached Shioichi his kunai raised. Also as stated the kunai started to pause frequently on its descent, "This may be your only chance to finish me and avenge my death." Realizing the lack of options Shioichi gripped his kunai and rammed it through Haru's chest. The latter coughed blood and keeled over. The darkness dissipated just in time to see he leader ram through his other teammate.

"Captain they're-" He started, but something cut off his speech. Suddenly blood started coming out of his mouth, eyes, ears, nose, and any other large orifice. Unable to continue standing Shioichi fell to his knees. Again he tried to call out to his captain, but all that was heard was a large slather of sounds mixed with gargling. Unbeknownst to Shioichi his captain was still engulfed in darkness. Unable to acquire help with his urgent issue of uncontrollable bleeding Shioichi fell over himself and died right next to Haru.

"That's enough!" As the new voice commanded the captain saw the darkness dissipate. "I can't have Konoha Shinobi killing off my men, it looks bad on me." Hattori Katsumi looked at the two Kunoichi from his position on the opposing rooftop flanked by two of his men, only Rei decided to look up. "Two Genjutsu users, actively turned one of my men on the rest, used alteration to make my men fight each other then allow the first captive mind just enough room to allow himself to get killed by his teammates hands. Not only that but immediately after you destroyed his mind as he tried to tell the captain of his error. Very good Genjutsu, but as you can see I have enough power to break through your illusions."

"This isn't Genjutsu," Ino said as she redid her hand seals, "Shinranshin no Jutsu." This time she reached out to the captain on the ground. Grabbing him with her mind the captain turned around and took a kunai in hand.

"I said that's enough!" Applying his release technique Katsumi smiled as he waited for the effect on his man to dissolve. The captain leapt towards Katsumi only after throwing his kunai. Surprised Katsumi took a single step back, enough for one of his men to step forward and deflect the kunai. "If it isn't Genjutsu and I can't break it then I will kill him. It is always better than killing your comrades," As he spoke Katsumi drew the katana that was strapped to his back. He proceeded to throw the katana and it pierced through the captain's heart. Still the momentum of his jump wasn't deterred by the blade, just as Katsumi wanted and the captain continued his ascent despite the fact he was dead. As he reached the rooftop Katsumi grabbed the captain held him close for a final embrace. "You did well, I'm sorry it had to come to this." Katsumi proceeded to slowly pull out his blade and lay his man on the rooftop. "They'll surely die and your deaths will be avenged." Katsumi stood and turned to Ino and Rei, both of whom were now focusing on their new opponent. "You hear me? You are going to die before this day is over." His voice was soft, but it still managed to have a commanding feature about it.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," The new voice made Katsumi turn his head to a building that was next to the one Ino and Rei were atop. This hooded Shinobi jumped over to Ino's building and looked at Katsumi. "Now that the numbers are uneven battle will be much harder for you, to be more specific, you won't be able to win."

Ino stood with a puzzled look on her face, "What do you mean uneven Shino?"

"To respond to Ino's question Shino raised his hand, "You answer his here, look." On Katsumi's side one of his flanking men started to convulse.

"H-Hattori-sama!" Not knowing what was happening to him he cried out for help. Insects startled to crawl out of all parts of his body and began to consume him.

"That's so gross," Rei said looking away.

Shino turned to Rei, "It's not gross, its life."

* * *

"It's only one little girl, what's taking so long?" The Shinobi were staring down there opponent who was undoubtedly a Genin. There were three other Shinobi with him as the encircled the girl.

"What's that supposed to mean? Little girl?" The girl clenched her fists, and made a brief evaluation of her situation. A smirk formed on the little girl's face, "I'll show you what this "one little girl" called Isaye can do." As she spoke her hands slowly became charged with electricity until it the surges seemed to jump off her hands. "Lightning palms as I like to call them," the smirk on Isaye's face was undoubtedly a mischievous one. Isaye moved to attack the Shinobi who jumped back avoiding her attempts to engage in Taijutsu. The Shinobi behind her threw a kunai at her back. Fortunately Isaye turned into a log with a puff of smoke when the kunai made contact. Immediately Isaye leapt out from the nearby tree and descended on one of the four Shinobi. The latter was skilled enough to jump back and avoid contact, "Are you scared? Maybe you'll get cooties?"

"This stupid kid!" The speaker preformed hand seals then he took one hand above his head, "Take this brat, Kaze no Yaiba!" He brought his hand down unleashing a fierce blade. In response Isaye focused her chakra and was hit by the attack. She was sent backwards and hit the ground hard. "That should teach stupid little kids to go on with their prattling when a real battle is going on."

"Tch, you know you guys have no honor, picking on a girl all alone like this."

"What? How are you still alive? That should have killed you!"

"Saikoutate no Jutsu, I didn't have enough time to put it up all the way, but it was enough to keep me alive and not too badly damaged." She charged her hands with electricity again as the circle reformed. "So we're back to this?"

"Rasengan!" The cry came suddenly and just as suddenly a figure crashed into one of the unsuspecting Shinobi blowing up a cloud of smoke. Rather than take the time and wait to see who had come to her aid Isaye leapt through the smoke and landed a decisive punch on an enemy Shinobi where his heart would be located. The electricity around Isaye's hand dispersed into the Shinobi's chest effectively stopping his heart. "Looks like you can't handle uneven terms." Isaye recognized the voice now and smiled.

"You think you can be the hero or something like that?"

The dust cleared slowly and the figure turned out to be Konohamaru who was standing on the body of the person he just hit with his technique, "Well yeah, it's what the hero does, come to the rescue, save the damsel in distress."

"Oh you think I'm a damsel, you think I'm that beautiful?"

Konohamaru turned away, "Well maybe more along the lines that I think you can't fight," He said softly.

"What? You want to say that again!?" Isaye was shaking her fists at Konohamaru who was refusing to look in her direction.

"Enough!" One of the two remaining enemy Shinobi shouted. He then proceeded to slam his unusually hard fist on the ground causing a minor tremor that threw the two off balance. Seeing his chance the second of the two Shinobi threw a kunai that struck Konohamaru in the back. Konohamaru went down quick, "Now that's more like it."

"Konohamaru!" Isaye noticed that he was still moving, even if it was just his lungs working to take in whatever air it could. "Grr, are you ready?" While she spoke aloud her question was really meant for herself.

**Didn't Obito say that you should fight without using my chakra?**

_Konohamaru is about to die because you're being picky. Do you really want death on your hands?_

**If honor dictates then I shall lend my aid**

_That's what I like to hear, now I'm giving control to you but you are to listen to others commands and only harm the enemy._

**It goes without saying**

Isaye clapped her hands together with her eyes closed as she began to focus. "Now, you guys are **going to get it**." Her voice was replaced by a deep demonic one mid sentence. When she opened her eyes again her eyes were an arctic blew and she fell to all fours. Claws formed from her nails and her teeth became jagged and fang like. Her body then became enveloped in a white aura as she looked at the Shinobi. With a snarl she prepared for the first strike.

* * *

**Axelpro:** I hope the action is enough to satisfy a little, next chapter expect the conclusion to the battles started, a bit on Jiraiya's situation, and the transition to Team Keta's situation.


	32. On the defense part 2

**Axelpro:** Well here's some continuation of the story, I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Wh-what does this mean?"

"It means that you don't have to call me Hinata-sama anymore," The smile on Hinata's face was pleasant as she looked at Neji. The two of them were sitting down in the middle of one of Konoha's many training areas ignoring the sounds of battle; it was Hinata's request stating that the current matters were more important than the battle. Hinata dipped her thumb into some liquid that had been prepared and proceeded to activate the eyes that were unique to her clan. Observing chakra system of her cousin she nodded to him. Neji slowly took off his headband, revealing the brand of the Hyuuga branch family. He looked as Hinata slowly lifted her damp thumb and placed it on his forehead, at the direct center of the mark. Finally Hinata shot chakra through her thumb and into Neji's forehead, the latter fell over. Surprised she leaned over Neji, "Oh, are you all right? I think I may have done the technique wrong, I'm so sorry!"

"No no, I'm not hurt Hinata-sama." Neji sat upright again and looked at Hinata. She observed him in silence with a smile on her face. "Wait," he began, "so is it?" Hinata nodded her head. "Hiashi-sama said that "This is your right because your father took my place during that time in the past, so it is only fitting that you, his son, should take my place when I am gone"." Neji continued to run the image of his father, and then Hiashi through his mind. "So this has been my destiny all this time..."

"I like to think that both our fathers, as brothers, both changed your destiny. I like to think of fate that isn't so certain, more like Naruto's idea of fate."

"Maybe I should just give up and say he's right," Neji couldn't help but smirk. The sound of a building collapsing brought his mind back to the rather pressing matter at hand. Quickly tying his headband over his forehead he turned to Hinata, "We'd best hurry. I want to make sure Hiashi-sama is all right then move on to the rest of the village."

She smiled and rose to her feet, "You know you are technically his adopted son, so it would be more appropriate to call him father."

"I'm serious, we need to move." Hinata acknowledged Neji's concern and started off wither her new adopted brother.

* * *

The demonic white chakra flowed vigorously around Isaye as she glared down the enemy Shinobi with eyes that weren't her own. She pointed towards the first Shinobi and her index finger started moving around as if trying to locate a good spot on the target. She pointed her thumb up as if she was shooting a gun, "**Bang"** the demonic voice declared the unconventional attack. A beam of demonic chakra rushed from her index finger towards the Shinobi. Sensing the danger the Shinobi jumped up and latched onto the side of a busted building using chakra to glue his hands and feet down. "**Unfortunately it won't be that easy for you,"** just as Houkou said the demonic chakra bullet curved towards the Shinobi. The target barely managed to evade by unsticking from the wall despite being momentarily off guard. The chakra bullet violently pierced through the broken building and dissipated. The possessed Isaye proceeded to slam her palm squarely on the ground directly beneath her.

"What the hell is she doing now!?" One of the Shinobi present said with an obvious tone of fear. Then, as if said Shinobi called for the next show of power, chakra spikes started jutting up from the ground below. The Shinobi on the scene started to desperately evade the spikes, but one of the raiders was pierced right where the heart was. The spike that pierced him, along with all the other spikes, started to bend and wiggle becoming more tentacle like in nature, all being controlled by Isaye's whims. What ensued was a wild chase as the tentacles tore through the surrounding buildings and thrashed other objects in their pursuit of the Shinobi who were skillfully evading the demonic chakra.

"Stop that," Isaye's tentacles stop wriggling around searching for their prey. She started looking around trying to find the source of the voice. Something set Isaye on a particular building; she couldn't sense chakra nor see anybody. It was the special chakra scent that only Houkou could pick up on. It was just as Houkou assumed, the nine-tailed fox appeared on top of the building. Of course Kyuubi was neatly tucked away inside the body of the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. "Don't you see the collateral damage you're causing?" He jumped from the building and landed in front of Isaye's arctic blue eyes.

"**But should we really concern ourselves with the collateral damage of abandoned buildings when we are simply accomplishing our mission?"**

It was plain for anyone to see that Isaye wasn't the one speaking and it was obvious to Naruto most of all, who could also faintly smell the demonic chakra emanating from Isaye using the latent abilities of Kyuubi. "Oh so you can see reason too? Well regardless of collateral damage your host is safe now that I'm here so go ahead and relinquish control."

"**Very well,"** Slowly Isaye's eyes returned to their normal green as the aura died down. After her claws returned to being nails her transformation was complete. She shook her head bit to completely recover her senses, looking around she saw a few enemy Shinobi and Naruto standing in front of her. "H-hey your one of my brother's friends Naruto, and Obito-sensei says that I'm a lot like you apparently."

"Well I'm not exactly sure how, but I think you have a demon inside you too, I could smell it somehow."

"Too? Does that mean you have a demon inside of you?" Naruto nodded, "I always thought the people who had demons inside of them were all old like my grandpa. But more importantly they hurt Konohamaru so I let my demon take over. I guess he tagged me back in because you came, so beat them up good for Konohamaru's sake."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice." Naruto had already begun to produce his trademark jutsu, the Rasengan in both of his hands.

* * *

Kakuzu stood looking at his opponents with an air of confidence and superiority about him. "I wonder what is going through your minds right now." He proceeded to take off his cloak in one flashy move and revealed that his body was covered in stitches. "I guess I'll have to go into long range mode to fight your close range attack," Kakuzu said. The Akatsuki member tensed his muscles and then black threads spewed out of his mouth and were long enough to sweep the ground.

Obito was particularly baffled, "What in the world are you?"

"Wait, I'm not finished," the stitches all across Kakuzu's back started to open up and the same black threads that he spewed out of his mouth started to erupt from his back. The threads took four distinct monstrous figures, each of the four were wearing a white mask with different markings. The monsters took their place at Kakuzu's side, but one of the four immediately began to melt. Upon closer inspection the melting monster had a broken mask. "This should be more than enough to kill you to and allow me to move on with the rest of this blasted village."

"I'm curious as to how you are speaking with that crap coming out of your mouth," Obito said with a smirk.

"_**Katon Zukokku!!"**_ One of the monsters roared and then followed by spitting out a small fireball. The fireball sped towards Obito who braced himself.

Obito jumped in an angled direction that would get him out of the fireball's path. "Hah, how do you expect to hit with that puny fireba-" When the fireball touched the ground a violent and fiery torrent broke out engulfing Obito in its flames.

Kakashi was able to jump back and put himself out of range of the strange eruption of fire from the small initial attack. "Obito!" Concern had undoubtedly taken a firm grasp in his tone. Kakashi couldn't see through the cloud of smoke that remained after the jutsu had finished. "Sharingan!" Now looking through the cloud of black air with his red eye Kakashi picked out a motionless figure amidst the smoke. Immediately he jumped into the clouds and started moving for his comrade, "Hold on Obito!"

A monster appeared in front of Kakashi, impeding his progress towards Obito. It was a different monster than the one that fired the fireball which was obvious because the mask was different. "**Fuuton Atsugai!"** The mask opened and released high pressured wind towards Kakashi. All the smoke that was around them was immediately and violently blown away as the wind headed towards Kakashi.

"Brace yourself Kakashi! Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!" Obito had only managed to get to his knees, but his red eye was able to see the events unfold and gave him enough time to react. Obito blew the fire towards the wind element jutsu.

"Damn, Suiton: Suijinheki" Kakashi preformed the hand seals fast enough and blew the water out making a circular protective wall of water. Obito's fire attack combined with the wind attack the monster made forcing an explosion of sorts and Kakashi, who was amidst the mayhem, was protected as the wall of water doused any flames that touched it. The monster on the other hand was caught in the explosion and was blown away. Kakashi looked around and saw Obito, covered in burn marks, still rising to his feet. "Obito, are you all right!?"

"I think I'm going to need Rin to give me the once over, but let's focus on this right now." He gave Kakashi a thumbs up while coughing a bit.

"Well I was thinking about it and it appears that he managed to make me hit one of those masked creatures with my Chidori, that's why he's still alive. So I'm guessing if we kill those monsters then we'll be able to kill him directly."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

The three dots in Kakashi's red eye merged together and took the shape of something like a black pinwheel, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Kakuzu's eyes opened with surprise, "What? You've unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan like Itachi?"

"Not exactly," He looked to one of the three monsters and immediately the space around the monster began to warp. "I don't have any other way to destroy these monsters so I hope you can handle Kakuzu after I get rid of them." The Monster's face that Kakashi targeted suddenly blinked out of existence, "That's one," he said breathing heavily. Kakashi took a deep breath and turned to another monster.

"**Raiton Gian"** The monster Kakashi turned to had already opened his mouth and unleashed a violent wave of lighting that surged towards him. Kakashi was caught while trying to focus on the target and was unable to evade fast enough to completely avoid the jutsu. Kakashi's body continued to shake even the lasting electricity jumping around in his body.

"D-dd-damn, I-I w-was carl-l-lesssss," He stammered as he looked at the monster in front of him. Just as the monster opened his mouth for another attack the space around it began to twist and contort. "W-w-what's in the-"

"Just stop trying to speak," was the words a charred Obito used. His right eye looked exactly like Kakashi's left one in that his red eye now held somewhat of a black pinwheel in it. Something happened to the elemental monster that attacked Kakashi and the space around it realigned. The monster began melting shortly afterwards. A weakened Obito fell to a knee right after and blood started to trickle down his cheek.

The last standing monster immediately retreated into Kakuzu's back, "It looks like I've lost three hearts." While his voice appeared to be calm his aggravation was apparent. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"Why does that matter?" Obito mustered between breaths.

"Well I could just go all out, and I would probably kill you, but that would be going against the apparent mission, plus for me if I let you go now and give accounts of the battle the price on your heads will most likely rise. For you it's as simple as I won't have to cut a bloody path to find you the next time we come to attack this damned village."

"H-Hat-t-t-t-ake K-Ka-Kakash-sh-shi,"

"Uchiha Obito,"

"Good, for the sake of etiquette mine is Kakuzu." Kakuzu proceeded to throw something into the air, grab his cloak, and leave the battle scene. The item Kakuzu tossed burst, with a notable sound that rung out, into a large blue cloud of smoke.

"I think we just got our asses handed to us," Obito said with a smile.

"This is no time to be smiling; we still have more work to do." Kakashi said as he got up, apparently over the surge of electricity. He was sweating and was obviously strained but looked in a great deal better shape than Obito who had been hit directly by the fire attack.

"I really think I'm going to need that check up," Obito said as he fell over. Kakashi rushed over to his side and worriedly checked his partner's pulse.

After a moment he sighed in relief, "You had me a little worried. I think we will get you over to the hospital if it isn't destroyed."

* * *

"Damn children getting in our way." Katsumi landed and took off for Ino with his katana in hand. Before he could swing the blade Shino's insects cut off his trajectory. His line of vision was cut from his target but Katsumi cut through the swarm of insects, but the loss of sight allowed for Rei to jump out and perform a couple hand seals.

"Katon Haisekisho" Rei moderated the jutsu so only enough ash came out to swallow the incoming Shinobi. Immediately she clicked her teeth forcing the ash to explode. Rei took a deep breath and looked to Shino then Ino, "I think I got him."

"Pretty skilled use of teamwork and jutsu, but it won't be enough." As the small smoke cloud cleared Katsumi was standing a ways away from them quite confident in himself. Before anything else was said a rush of wind burst from Katsumi's location.

"It's a Fuuton!" Rei said as she jumped up to one of the buildings in an attempt to avoid the destructive wind. Ino was already atop the roof and she opted to throw kunai down towards Katsumi. Unfortunately the projectile was deflected by Katsumi's katana.

"Damn, I'm no use in this situation now that his partner is gone."

Shino stepped in front of Ino and with him came his swarm of insects, "Complaining about a situation you couldn't possibly choose is futile." The insects started to take shape and formed two complete Ino clones. All three Shinos jumped off of the building and towards Katsumi.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" Katsumi launched a blade of powerful wind that split one of the three Shinos into half. The two halves proceeded to turn into bugs, "As expected." Suddenly a sharp noise rung out that turned one of the remaining Shinos into bugs. Katsumi proceeded to look off in the distance where he saw a cloud of blue smoke. "Well it seems that the retreat call was given by one of the one of the higher ups. Then this will be my exit," Katsumi said as he took a couple retreating steps. "But a present for my farewell," he continued while performing hand seals. "Fuuton Kami Oroshi" Katsumi produced a violent vortex of wind that started thrashing at the sides of buildings as it made its way towards Ino and Rei. The three were unable to pursue Katsumi as the buildings around them started to crumble from the violent vortex. The building that Ino and Rei were both standing on collapsed under them burying the two in rubble. Shino ran over to check on Ino and Rei's condition.

Coughing Rei emerged from the pile of dust and building materials, "I guess we won?" Rei looked over and saw Ino emerge coughing as well.

* * *

"Stop!" Neji appeared on the scene with Hinata at his side. He was looking at Hidan as he stood over a lifeless Hiashi. "What have you-"

"Killed him of course, he fell like all the others. Granted I was a little pissed Zen had to go and weaken him, but a kill is a kill in Jashin-sama's eyes regardless of the circumstances." Hidan slowly turned around and took a step out of his circle, as he did so his skin changed from the abnormal form it took to a regular pale color. "Are you here to die next?"

"You bastard," Neji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he looked at his adoptive father's murderer.

"Neji..." Hinata said his name in a manner that was intended to calm Neji down, or at least getting him back into his right mind of thinking. She had never seen Neji so clearly angry before, determined yes but not angry. She watched as Neji continued to grit his teeth as he eyed Hidan, veins slowly tensing around his eyes as he activated his Byakugan. Suddenly a piercing sound interrupted the stare down and Hidan looked off into the distance.

He saw a cloud of blue smoke and smirked, "I hope Jashin-sama is satisfied with one kill in his name. I'll save your lives for another time." Hidan started to retreat and Neji immediately took after him.

"Neji wait!" Neji didn't even need to turn his head to see Shikamaru come out from the nearby trees. "You can't defeat him!" Neji was already ignoring his friend's advice to which Shikamaru responded by performing a hand seal, "Kagemane no jutsu successful." Just as Shikamaru said the shadows were intertwined and Neji wasn't moving anymore.

"How can you stop me from killing that man!? He killed the one person who saw fit to change my destiny! The person who did something so radical as to go against everything that is set in stone in the Hyuuga family. He killed the man who took the place of my father long before he made it a legal fact. Those bastards killed him!" Shikamaru could see Neji shattering the stoic image he spent years to create his raging outburst.

"That's not why I'm stopping you; I'm stopping you because a Hyuuga who is undoubtedly stronger than you in practically every aspect couldn't defeat him. I came up to the fight, but I couldn't jump in."

"What!? You were watching my uncle die!?"

Shikamaru didn't avert his eyes from Neji's, "He saw me with his Byakugan and managed to signal me to not interrupt. So I did what anyone else would do, I analyzed that character's abilities, and they aren't something you can beat by running up to him and challenging him. You are undoubtedly going to need planning, what he can do is too abnormal, just look at his body." Neji did as Shikamaru said and zoomed in on Hiashi's body. Upon examination he realized that all of his chakra points were sealed with the exception of two minor points. It was at that point that Neji released his Byakugan and Shikamaru released his jutsu. "I'm already working on a plan to counteract this guy's strange abilities. So far I know that he makes a kind of ritualistic circle, and that he makes it after he takes his opponent's blood, then while inside the circle all of the opponent's attacks that hit him hurt the opponent instead of him. I know it's kind of confusing, but he even cut himself and Hiashi appeared with the wounds. I'm still working out the details, but I'll have a plan if we meet him again."

"'When' we meet him again, not if. And I'll be the one to kill him," Hinata noted that while Neji's tone had returned to somewhat manageable he was still clenching his fists in anger. She didn't really know what to do or think. She couldn't cry because no tears would come up, and she couldn't feel the rage that was overflowing in him. She just continued to stare at her father's body waiting for something to kick in, waiting for it to dawn on her that her father was no more.

* * *

"There it is, just like Taka said, Orochimaru's hideout," Kiba said as Akamaru landed at the edge of the cliff that overlooked a facility. The facility had a large complex that seemed to be powered by the seemingly man made waterfall system that was next to the facility itself. "So what's the plan?"

"Well since we don't have any information on the facility itself we can only search altogether." Keta answered as he came up next to Akamaru. Kiba I'm putting you in charge of picking up the enemy, any scents that you can't determine as common objects you let us know immediately. Sakura you stay with Kiba and Akamaru who will be in the middle of the group. I'll be taking point and will attempt to find enemies using my Sharingan. Kyoji and Ten-ten take points at Sakura and Kiba's sides and Chouji take up the position of rear shield. It's my diamond formation," Keta explained.

"Heh, I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing cooped up in the village," Sakura said obviously thinking about the fact that Naruto would have killed to be with the team that was setting out to find Sasuke.

"You sure wonder about Naruto a lot, if I didn't know better I'd say you have the hots for him." Kyoji wore a mischievous smile on his face.

Sakura and Ten-Ten both hit Kyoji on the head, "Ah, I can't stand when you do stuff like that!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as Kyoji favored his head with a smile still on his face.

Sakura turned back to the facility and appeared to be deep in thought, "Sasuke..." was all she uttered under her breathe.

* * *

**Axelpro:** I want to ask for reviews that could possibly pick out what you believe to be character traits that don't match up with what they were in previous chapters, any basic problems, those would be the most helpful, but anything else is always welcome.


End file.
